le prince charmant n'existe pas quoique !
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Ava est une jeune femme de 24 ans qui ne croit plus trop à l'amour depuis sa rupture. Mais un jour alors qu'elle assiste à une séance de dedicace pour la saga Twilight sa vie vas changer du tout au tout. A-t-elle rencontré l'homme de sa vie elle l'espere!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Il s'approcha de moi, torse nu, le sourire aux lèvres, la malice se reflétant dans ses yeux.__ Il me serra contre lui, me susurrant à l'oreille « Je te veux ! Maintenant ! » Mon regard se perdit dans le sien, j'y vis alors à quel point il était sérieux. Dans ses yeux, d'un bleu pur, brille la flamme, la flamme que je n'avais jamais croisé dans les yeux d'un autre homme : la flamme du désir et de la passion !_

_Alors, je décidai de me laisser aller, c'était si bon, pourquoi s'en priver ?_

_Afin de lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je le désirais, je me mis à l'embrasser timidement dans le cou, remontant la courbe de sa mâchoire, descendant doucement vers sa bouche qui m'attendait._

_Enfin, me voila arrivée sur ses lèvres, si tendres, si douces. Il me rendit mon baiser, suivant mon rythme timide. N'y tenant plus, son baiser se fit plus intense, plus langoureux, presque sauvage, sans pour autant être brutal. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer sa langue qui vint caresser mes lèvres, invitant ma propre langue à rejoindre la danse._

_Nos langues s'unirent, et le ballet commença! Je me retrouvai plaquée dos au mur, ses mains se baladant sur mon ventre, remontant sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et alla s'attarder sur mon cou puis sur mes seins. Ses dents jouant avec mes mamelons, les mordillant doucement, ce qui me fit gémir. Je sentais son entrejambe se gonfler de désir. _

_Mes mains s'aventurèrent alors afin de déboutonner son jean…_

BIP BIP BIP BIP

- _Ah, non c'est pas vrai!_ Il était 6h 30, mon réveil sonnait !!!

J'abattais mon poing sur le réveil afin qu'il la boucle, l'envoyant valdinguer hors de ma table de chevet.

Quel abruti celui-ci ! Pour une fois que je faisais un rêve intéressant. Un rêve où IL tenait le premier rôle masculin !

IL, c'est Kellan Lutz. Superbe acteur américain, blond aux yeux bleus, avec une musculature à tomber !!!!

J'en étais raide dingue depuis que ma meilleure amie, Fanny, m'avait traîné dans une salle de cinéma pour aller voir Twilight : un film de vampires. C'est à ce moment là, que je suis tombée sous le charme d'Emmett Cullen, le rôle qu'il interprète. Depuis, Twilight est une passion. J'ai été, comme qui dirait, mordu !!!!

Mais quelle sotte je fais, j'ai oublié de me présenter !!!

Je m'appelle Ava ! Je suis une jeune femme de 24 ans qui rêve encore au prince charmant malgré toutes les déceptions amoureuses qu'elle a connu. Et des déceptions, il y en a eu beaucoup mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai les cheveux longs et bruns, et des yeux marron clair, presque jaune foncé. J'ai aussi, à mon plus grand malheur, une peau extrêmement blanche ! Tellement blanche, que vous pourriez suivre le réseau autoroutier de mes veines sur tout mon corps, sans aucun soucis !!! De plus, je ne bronze pas. J'ai beau m'exposer au soleil, je passe du blanc au rouge écrevisse puis de nouveau au blanc. Pas de superbe bronzage pour moi ! Je me suis donc résignée, et j'ai appris à aimer cette pâleur cadavérique !

D'un pas mal assuré, je me levais, les pensées encore dans mon doux rêve, afin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, suivi d'une bonne douche qui me remettrait les idées en place, avant de partir au boulot.

Je suis couturière, un métier qui me plait vraiment. Mais mon rêve serait de créer des costumes pour le cinéma ou pour des séances photos. Mais bon, pour l'instant, je bosse dans un petit atelier où je passe mon temps à faire des retouches sur des robes de mariées que je ne porterais sans doute jamais !

J'arrivais dans la cuisine, avalant une rasade de jus de fruits, directement au goulot, avant de me préparer un café. J'étais à la bourre, comme d'habitude, je décidais donc de sauter le petit déjeuner et courus sous ma douche.

Sentir l'eau couler sur mon corps nu, me fit du bien et me détendit. Je repensais alors à mon rêve. Je me revis au creux de ses bras, plaquée au mur, en train de lui rouler un patin d'enfer.

_- Heum Kellan ! _ murmurai-je.

Afin de me ressaisir, je coupais l'eau chaude. L'eau glacée me réveilla complètement.

Je sortis de la douche, m'enroulai dans un drap de bain, me séchai les cheveux rapidement, et fis face au miroir de ma salle de bain.

_- Ma pauvre fille ! T'es complètement accro à un type que tu ne verras que dans tes rêves. T'es pathétique ma pauvre ! _

Pathétique oui, je l'étais. La seule chance que j'avais eu de voir l'objet de mes rêves en chair et en os, venait de me passer sous le nez! En effet, la semaine prochaine, il sera sur Paris pour une séance photo, suivi d'une conférence de presse où il y rencontrera les fans de la saga! Quelques places ont été mises en vente sur le site officiel de la saga. Celles-ci se sont arrachées en 2 heures à peine! Et bien sur, quand ça s'est fait, j'étais où ? Je vous le donne en mille ? À l'atelier ! Où il n'y a pas d'ordinateur et encore moi d'Internet ! Ce qui fait que quand je me suis précipitée chez moi pour acheter les places sur le net, les dernières avaient été vendu à peine quinze minutes avant !

J'étais verte ! L'homme de mes rêves venait en France et je ne pouvais pas aller le voir! Bien sur, j'essaierais de le voir à la dérober quand il rentrera à l'hôtel, mais ça ne sera pas pareil, si j'avais eu une place j'aurais pu lui parler et avoir une dédicace ! Mais bon, je m'en contenterai, faute de mieux !

Enfin bref, je devais me dépêcher un peu sinon j'allais encore être à la bourre !

Après un rapide examen dans le miroir, je pus partir pour l'atelier où ma meilleure amie, qui était également ma collègue de boulot, m'attendait.

Quinze minutes de marche plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à l'atelier. Fanny, comme à son habitude était déjà au travail.

_- Te voilà enfin_, me dit-elle quand je passais la porte.

_- Oui, je sais je suis en retard. Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un sale réveil! Je m'y mets tout de suite !_

_- Laisse-moi deviner, Kellan ? Encore? _me dit-elle en riant.

_- C'est pas drôle. Ce mec m'obsède à tel point! Je deviens folle! Bon, arrête de te moquer et passe-moi cette robe !_

Elle me passa la robe que je devais retoucher. Je devais défaire les broderies et dentelles que la future mariée ne trouvait pas à son goût. Quel gâchis ! Une robe de grand couturier privé de sa dentelle. C'est dans ces moments-là, que mon rêve de travailler pour le cinéma m'était douloureux. Je savais que sans piston, ce milieu était impossible à intégrer.

- _Ava, arrête de rêver et active-toi ! On va encore se faire engueuler si cette robe n'est pas finie quand la cliente sera là ! _

_- Fanny c'est bon, arrête de hurler ! J'ai fini ! T'es un vrai tyran toi !_

_- Et au fait, dis moi, tu fais quoi la semaine prochaine? _me demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_-Quand exactement ? _répondis-je suspicieuse.

_- Mardi, après-midi pour être exact !_

_- Ah ah. Tu essayes d'être drôle là? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu t'es plantée !_

_- Ben non pourquoi tu dis ça ? _me dit-elle avec une moue vexée

_- Tu sais très bien où je serai puisque tu es censée y être aussi je te rappelle. On a même pris des congés pour l'occasion ! On est censée faire le pied de grue devant l'hôtel de Kellan pour tenter de le voir ! Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?_

_- Ah non ! C'est mardi, t'est sure ?_

_- Ben oui que je suis sure! _dit-je légèrement vexée qu'elle oublie quelque chose d'aussi important pour moi.

_- Bon c'est pas grave, j'annule ce que j'avais prévu et je viens poireauter avec toi puisque je te l'avais dit !_

_- Et qu'avais-tu prévu de si important ? _luidemandais-je curieuse.

_- Rien, je voulais allez faire les boutiques c'est tout ! Mais c'est pas grave, on ira lundi, comme ça tu seras toute belle pour allez voire ton Kellan !_

_- Tu parles, si je le vois, ça sera de loin et lui ne fera même pas attention à moi, vu la distance qu'il y aura entre nous! Alors, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller faire du shopping !_

_- Ava, je te préviens, si tu veux que je vienne avec toi mardi, tu vas m'accompagner faire les boutiques lundi ! _

_- Serait-ce ce qu'on appelle un compromis ?_

_- En effet ! Alors c'est ok ?_

_- Oui c'est bon, t'as gagné, je t'accompagne ! _dis-je

_- Bien, on en profitera aussi pour allez chez le coupe tif ! Ta tignasse ne ressemble à rien!_

_- Non mais oh ! Ne touche pas à ma tignasse ! Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! Qu'as-tu organisé ? _demandais-je inquiète tout d'un coup

_- Rien ! Pourquoi, il faut une raison pour faire une sortie entre filles ! C'est nouveau ? _s'exclama Fanny

_- Oh ça va, c'est bon ! T'enflamme pas ! Je demande, c'est tout ! _bougonnais-je en continuant de bosser.

Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite, si bien que je n'eus plus le temps de penser à mon rêve. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, sinon mes mains auraient sûrement tremblées et j'aurais était incapable de bosser.

A 18h, je rangeais mon poste de travail puis je quittais l'atelier.

Je rentrais directement chez moi, trop fatiguée pour faire un détour par le parc comme à mon habitude.

J'arrivais enfin à mon appartement, mon petit chez moi comme j'aimais l'appeler. J'aimais cet appartement, je m'y sentais en sécurité et je pouvais y faire ce qui m'y plaisait. Comme par exemple, laisser traîner mon bordel partout. Je n'avais pas mes parents sur le dos pour me hurler dessus, afin de ranger les affaires qui traînaient.

Mon appart était petit, mais c'était chez moi. Je n'avais pas de vraie cuisine, juste une grande pièce où un coin cuisine avait était aménagé, séparé du reste de la pièce qui me servait de salon, par un grand plan de travail.

Ensuite, venait ma salle de bain où se trouvait également les WC. Cette pièce était simple, mais relaxante. Il y avait également une baignoire, où j'avais disposé des bougies tout du long, un grand miroir, une petite étagère et… et bien c'est tout.

Puis pour finir, ma chambre. Entièrement en fer forgé noir, simple, élégant, romantique. S'y trouvait : une armoire, deux tables de chevet, un lit. Tout était assorti. Même le cadre de mon miroir était en fer forgé !

Mon lit possédait un baldaquin, auquel j'avais ajouté un ciel de lit en organza blanc. Il y avait aussi des bougies, des tas de bougies. J'en étais folle ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas mieux que quelques bougies pour faire naître une ambiance romantique.

Ambiance que je n'avais malheureusement encore jamais testée !

Il faut dire que ces derniers mois, mes conquêtes avaient été décevantes. Les quelques hommes que j'avais rencontré, étaient tous des minables qui ne pensaient qu'à me mettre dans leur lit.

La dernière vraie relation que j'avais eu, s'était terminée il y a plus d'un an et je ne m'en étais pas totalement remise. Pas que je pleure encore sur notre rupture. Non, non ! C'est même tout le contraire, j'avais enfin retrouvé ma liberté en le quittant, même si cela avait été dur !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Flashback **_

_4 ans plus tôt._

_Lors d'une soirée organisée par des amis, où toute ma bande de copains était réuni, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un gars extrêmement séduisant, avec des yeux à tomber ! Quand j'y repense, je crois qu'il en jouait un peu. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que je sois si vite tombée dans ses filets ! Erick était un type vraiment charmant au premier abord. Mais quand on le connaissait un peu plus, on s'apercevait vite qu'il était le diable en personne ! _

_Un mois après notre rencontre, nous habitions ensemble! Rapide me diriez-vous ? Oui, ça l'était, mais sur le coup, je n'avais pensé qu'à mes sentiments pour lui, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Erick était l'homme de ma vie et je voulais être avec lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Les premiers mois étaient dignes des plus beaux contes de fée : plein d'amour et de promesse pour le futur._

_Puis un jour, tout a dérapé sans raison apparente, il a commencé à rentrer de plus en plus tard et quand je lui demandais des explications, il me parlait comme à un chien en me disant que ce n'était pas mon problème. J'ai laissé couler, en me disant que c'était une mauvaise passe et que ça arrivait à tous les couples. Mais je me voilais la face, c'était de pire en pire. Puis un jour, au cours d'une dispute, il m'a giflé. Il s'est tout de suite excusé et m'a juré de ne jamais recommencer. Je l'ai cru…Malheureusement pour moi, sa promesse ne fut que du vent, et à chaque nouvelle dispute, les coups empiraient…_

_Dès que nous nous disputions ou que j'avais un mot de trop, je m'en prenais une. Mais il était malin, il frappait toujours là où les vêtements cachaient le corps. Sauf une fois où il s'est laissé dépasser par sa colère et m'a fait tomber violement, me foulant une cheville. J'ai fini la journée aux urgences pour faire des radios et poser une attelle. Sa mère, qui s'inquiétait pour moi, m'a conduit le soir même au commissariat le plus proche afin que j'y dépose une main courante. Sa mère était désespérée, elle m'expliqua que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait à son fils, qu'il avait déjà été violent avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Elle avait espéré que cette fois ce serait différent, puisque que notre relation lui semblait plus sérieuse. Malgré les remarques de sa maman, je lui pardonnai encore. _

_Quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, il rend con aussi! J'aurais du fuir à ce moment, mais non, je suis restée et j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais. Et puis de toute façon, où aurais-je pu fuir ? Il avait réussi à me couper de ma famille et de mes amis. A force de leur dire toujours non à chaque fois qu'ils me proposaient une sortie, ils finirent pas ne plus m'inviter et oublièrent presque mon existence. Les mois passaient, et mon histoire avec lui devenait de plus en plus dure à vivre. Les coups se produisaient de plus en plus souvent et moi je ne faisais toujours rien pour l'en empêcher, allant même à jusqu'à penser que c'était de ma faute et que je l'avais sûrement méritée ! Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison s'il me frappait, non ? _

_Et puis, un jour, il est entré dans une rage folle alors que j'avais reçu un message un peu osé qui ne m'était pas destiné ! J'eu beau lui expliquer que c'était une erreur de numéro, il n'a rien voulu entendre, m'accusant de le tromper. Ce jour là, il m'a battu plus fort que jamais, allant jusqu'à me casser le bras._

_C'est ce jour-là, que j'ai ouvert les yeux : si je ne le quittais pas très vite, il allait finir par me tuer. _

_J'ai donc été au commissariat à ma sortie de l'hôpital et j'ai porté plainte. Je suis ensuite rentrée en vitesse à l'appartement où j'y pris le plus d'affaires possible, n'oubliant pas mes papiers, puis je partis vers la gare sans destination précise. Je pris le premier train affiché au tableau : un TGV direction Paris; c'était parfait. _

_Je quittais donc Perpignan en laissant tout derrière moi, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait dans la capitale, mais ça serait toujours mieux que ma vie avec Erick._

_Deux ans et demi, ça m'avait pris deux ans et demi pour le quitter ! Arrivée à Paris, je me cherchais une chambre dans un hôtel, puis je fis le tour des boutiques de mariage pour me trouver un boulot de couturière et c'est là que je rencontrais Fanny. Ce fut le « coup de foudre » amical immédiat. Elle m'embaucha aussitôt et nous devînmes amies à partir de se jour. Elle m'aida à remonter la pente, se plaisant à m'appeler son âme blessée. Elle m'a quasiment sauvé en me redonnant goût à la vie, mais n'avait pas pu tout réparer chez moi. Mon cœur avait encore du mal à aimer d'où mes désastres amoureux de ses derniers mois._

Pour le moment, j'avais renoncé au grand Amour, préférant me consacrer à mon boulot et à mes nouvelles amies. Surtout à ma Fanny ! Ah, quelle fille, cette Fanny! Elle était capable de vous remonter le moral en deux temps trois mouvements.

Elle avait été d'un grand secours après mes déceptions amoureuses. Quand j'étais au plus mal, elle avait su me mettre un coup de pied au cul pour que je sorte de ma bulle et me réveiller.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'avait traîné au cinéma pour voir Twilight, en m'assurant que ça me remonterait le moral ! Et ça a marché ! Bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré !

Le lendemain, je cherchais sur le net, toute information se rapportant à la saga, m'inscrivant sur des forums et divers sites spécialisés.

Depuis, Twilight régentait tout mon temps libre !

Enfin voilà à quoi se résume ma vie. Une jeune femme de 24 ans, plutôt solitaire, déçue par l'amour et qui pourtant y croyait encore !

Un bruit atroce me sortit de mes pensées. Ce bruit provenait de mes entrailles. J'avais faim ! Je crois que j'aurais pu manger un bœuf !

J'ouvris le frigo, il me restait des pâtes carbonara.

_- Ca fera l'affaire pour ce soir ! _dis-je en mettant le plat à réchauffer au micro-onde !

J'allais ensuite sur mon ordi afin de consulter mes mails et de visiter les nombreux sites et forums auxquels j'étais fidèle !

_- Rien de nouveau pour ce soir._

Dépitée, je refermais mon portable d'un coup sec et allais à la salle de bain me faire couler un bon bain bien chaud. J'étais exténuée par tout le travail à l'atelier. Nous étions mercredi soir. Plus que deux jours de boulots et je serais en vacances pour une semaine. Et quelle semaine ! Lundi, shopping. Mardi, Kellan ! J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir le voir et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même avoir un autographe !

J'ajoutais à mon bain une huile relaxante au citron ce qui me détendit vraiment. Je humais l'odeur enivrante du citron, fermant les yeux et revivant mon rêve dans une sorte de transe.

Je revis ses mains sur mon corps, s'attardant sur mon ventre et mes seins. Sa bouche qui courait le long de mon cou. Ses dents jouant avec mes mamelons. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment l'impression de sentir ses caresses sur moi. Je sentais ses mains caresser mes seins et les masser avec douceur. Je les sentais quitter mes seins pour descendre sur mon ventre puis vers mon aine, pour finir par caresser mon intimité. Faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index mon petit bouton gonflé de désir ! Ses doigts faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide dans mon puit d'amour.

C'est à ce moment que je fus prise d'une peur panique soudaine ! Mon rêve n'avait pas était aussi loin, je ne pouvais donc pas sentir ses caresses ! Je rouvris les yeux et constatais que les mains que j'avais senti sur mon corps n'étaient autre que les miennes !

Je m'étais caressée ! Moi, j'avais eu recours au plaisir solitaire ! Je sortis de mon bain aussi vite que je le pus. Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais écarlate ! Rouge de honte ! C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivait et j'étais sure que ça n'était pas une pratique normale, sinon ça se saurait ! Non ?

J'allais devoir me renseigner là dessus ! Juste pour savoir si je devenais obsédée ! La mieux placée pour m'aider était ma Fanny, c'était la personne la plus proche de moi, j'aurais moins honte de me confier à elle.

En même temps, je me voyais mal allez la voir et lui dire :

_- Salut ma belle ! Tu vas bien ? Tu sais quoi, hier soir, je me suis payée un billet pour le septième ciel, seule, dans mon bain ! Tu crois que c'est normal comme réaction ou je dois aller me faire soigner ? _

Non, mais sérieux ! Fanny était ouverte d'esprit mais quand même. Là, je crois qu'il ne faut pas abuser ! Mais bon qui sait, après tout, elle était tellement délurée que c'était peut être moi qui allait être surprise !

Enfin, je verrai ça demain, pour le moment j'étais trop fatiguée pour y penser ! Je pris la direction de ma chambre, je m'allongeai dans mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt !

Je ne fis pas de rêves cette nuit là, j'étais sûrement trop fatiguée ! Le lendemain, j'avais décidé d'en parler à Fanny dès la pause déjeuner. Plus vite c'était fait, plus vite je saurais si je devais voir un psy.

J'arrivais à l'heure au boulot, pour une fois, avant même que Fanny ait ouvert l'atelier.

_- Et bien il faut que je fasse une croix sur le calendrier ! T'es arrivée avant moi aujourd'hui. T'es tombée du lit ou quoi ? _se moqua t-elle.

_- Non j'ai juste dormi d'un sommeil réparateur toute la nuit. Et sans rêves pour me perturber ! _dis-je et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- Kellan n'est pas venu te voir cette nuit ? _pouffa t-elle

_- Non, pas cette nuit. Et te moque pas, je contrôle pas mon subconscient !_

_- Non, et si tu pouvais le faire je crois que tu lui dirais de t'offrir des rêves érotiques toute la nuit !_

_- Oui, sans doute ! _rigolais-je._ Tu viens manger avec moi ce midi ? Il faut que je te parle._

_- A bon et de quoi ? C'est important ? Tu m'inquiètes là !_

_- Non t'en fait pas. C'est juste qu'il m'est arrivée un truc hier et je voulais t'en parler. C'est tout. Rien de bien grave!_

_- Et tu ne peux pas m'en parler là ?_

_- Ben… c'est que c'est assez gênant tu vois ! _dis-je rouge de honte.

_- Ah tu m'intéresses d'un coup. Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? _dis t-elle moqueuse.

_- Rien que tu puisses imaginer, je te l'assure ! _

_- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre ce midi ! Vas-y dit moi !_

_- Non je te l'ai dit c'est très gênant et on pourrait surprendre notre conversation !!!_

_- Qui veux-tu qui nous surprenne ? La boss n'est pas là et la boutique est déserte ! Alors ne te fais pas prier et crache le morceau !_

_- Et bien voilà, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, alors je vais aller droit au but, et je te demanderai de pas me couper c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça !!! _

_- Ok. D'accord vas-y je t'écoute._

_- Et bien, hier soir en rentrant du taf, je me suis fais couler un bain et je repensais à mon rêve, tu sais celui avec Kellan, et à un moment, j'ai senti des mains me caresser alors j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu que c'était mes mains que je sentais. Je me suis caressée en pensant à Kellan ! Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors je sais pas si c'est normal ou pas... Et du coup, j'ai besoin de ton avis ! Voilà c'est bon tu peux rire ! _

_- Une question avant : quand tu dit « caresser », qu'entends-tu par là ? _me demanda t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

_- Ben… Tu sais quoi !!! Je me suis touchée les seins puis je suis descendue plus bas, vers mon intimité._

_- T'es-tu mis des doigts ou autre chose ?_

_- Fanny !? _

_- Ben quoi tu veux que je t'aide, non ? Il faut que je sache tout, pour te donner mon avis. Alors ?_

_- Oui je me suis mis des doigts ! _dis-je rouge de honte.

C'est à ce moment là que Fanny éclata de rire. Un rire franc et très agréable qui résonna dans toute la boutique.

- _Ava, Ava, Ava. Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me faire rire !!!_ me dit-elle les yeux brillant.

Mon dieu je l'avais fait pleurer de rire, mon cas devait être désespéré!!!

_- Tu veux savoir quoi au juste ? Si tu dois voir un psy parce que tu te caresses ? Dans ce cas ma belle, tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi je dois en voir un !!!_

_- Fanny, tu veux dire que toi aussi tu te caresses ?!_

_- Ben oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé et je peux te dire que c'est tout naturel ! Quand tu n'as pas d'hommes dans ta vie pour te faire du bien, il faut bien trouver un moyen de se soulager soi-même ! Apres tout, les hommes ont bien « madame cinq » ! _dit t-elle en me faisant voir sa main.

_- C'est vrai mais venant d'un homme, ça me choque moins. Apres tout, tout le monde sait que les hommes ont recourt a ce genre de …méthodes._

_- Et tu crois que les hommes sont les seuls ? On voit que tu n'es jamais entrée dans un sex-shop ! Sinon tu aurais vu la collection de jouets qu'il existe pour les femmes. J'en ai moi-même quelques-uns. Je t'en aurais bien passé mais ces trucs là, c'est comme les brosses à dents, ça ne se prête pas !!! Alors tu sais quoi, après le boulot, on va aller faire des emplettes. Je vais t'offrir ton premier sextoys !!!!_

_- T'es pas sérieuse là ? _

_- Ava, arrête de faire ta prude ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé te caresser ?_

_- Ben … en fait… c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était plutôt…agréable ! _

_- Ah ! Tu vois ! Donc c'est réglé, on va t'acheter ce qui faut à la sortie du boulot ! Allez remettons nous au boulot !_

Je me remis à travailler. J'étais encore sous le choc de notre discussion, non seulement j'étais passée pour une cruche qui n'y connaît rien au sexe, mais en plus je m'étais laissée embarquer dans une virée shopping au sex-shop du coin ! Y fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me défiler.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

A quoi bon tenter de m'échapper ! Fanny m'y traînerait un autre jour si je reportais. Autant en finir au plus vite ! Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite, comparé aux autres jours. Je ne remarquais pas qu'il était dix-huit heures avant que Fanny ne se plante devant moi.

_-Allez ma belle, range moi tout ça, on y va ! _dit t-elle radieuse.

_-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! _

Elle ferma le magasin, et m'entraîna dans les dédales de Paris. Apres dix minutes de marche elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine discrète, avec une enseigne lumineuse qui clignotait.

Fanny me laissa passer afin que j'entre en première. Je soufflai un bon coup, poussai la porte et entrai.

Une petite sonnette retentit quand j'entrai dans la boutique, signalant ainsi notre présence à la vendeuse. Je voulus ressortir aussitôt mais c'était sans compter sur Fanny qui se tenait juste derrière moi, je compris alors pourquoi elle m'avait fait entrer la première : elle se doutait que j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

La boutique était très bien décorée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. La pièce était pleine de rayons où était disposés divers objets sexuels dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence pour la plupart. À ma droite, était tendu un épais rideau rouge qui masquait vraisemblablement un couloir, au dessus un écriteau indiquait « séance privée ». Sur le mur du fond, des étagères pleines de DVD à louer. Il y en avait de tous les genres et pour tous les goûts, des plus soft au plus hard. Je me retournais, dégoûtée, vers Fanny qui me fit signe de la tête pour que je la suive. Elle se dirigea directement vers la vendeuse.

_- Salut Kate. Comment vas–tu ?_

_- Eh Fanny ! Ça va ma belle ? Ça faisait longtemps dit donc ! _

_- Et oui, que veux-tu avec le travail je n'ai plus trop le temps. Et puis, je n'avais besoin de rien jusqu'à maintenant !_ dit-elle en me montrant de la tête.

_- Une amie à toi ?_ demanda Kate.

_- Oui, ma meilleure amie et ma collègue de boulot aussi._

_- Jolie !!! _

Je regardais Fanny d'un air affolé. Je n'aimais déjà pas me faire draguer par des gars alors par une femme… Fanny me lança un regard qui disait genre « _t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas te sauter dessus ! » _

_- C'est pour elle que je suis là. Vois-tu, la demoiselle n'a pas de joujou!_ dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil !

_- Ok. Et elle est plutôt quel genre …_

_- Ava, _dis-je en comprenant qu'elle voulait mon prénom.

_- Ava ? C'est joli comme nom. Comme toi ma chère._

_- Merci,_ répondis-je, rouge tomate.

J'étais ridicule. On aurait dit une gamine. Je décidais alors de relever la tête et de me comporter normalement !

_- Mon amie m'a convaincu de venir vous voir pour que vous m'équipiez, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !_

_- Oh je t'en prie Ava on se dit « tu »! Mes clientes deviennent souvent des amies tu sais ! De quoi as-tu besoin, dis-moi ?_

_- Et bien je ne sais pas trop. C'est ma première fois tu sais, alors j'ai besoin de conseil_, dis-je en me penchant légèrement sur le comptoir.

_- Oui Kate, on va avoir besoin de conseil. Notre petite Ava joue avec ses doigts pour le moment ! _dit Fanny en éclatant de rire.

_- Ah oui ? _répondit Kate

_- Merci Fanny. Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça de te le dire !_

_- Ne sois pas gênée ma belle, c'est naturel comme besoin, et ces petits bijoux sauront très bien combler tes désirs, _dit-elle en me présentant de la main une vitrine pleine de vibromasseur.

Il y en avait de toute les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et textures et certain avait même une drôle de forme dont je ne souhaitais pas connaître l'usage pour le moment !

_- Bon je pense que celui-ci serait très bien pour un premier ! _

Kate me présenta un vibro-masseur mauve, tout lisse. Il était petit et suffisamment discret pour le glisser dans un sac à main, selon elle. C'est vrai à prêt tout, qui se balade de nos jours sans son vibro dans son sac ! Vraiment incroyable cette fille !

_- Bon très bien je le prends, si tu crois que c'est ce qui me faut !_

_- Et moi je t'offre celui-là ! _

Tiens, Fanny, je l'avais presque oublié celle-là. Elle tenait à la main un engin démesuré. Il était long, au moins vingt-cinq centimètres et quatre de diamètre. Celui-là était de couleur chair avec tout plein de veines dessus, « pour combler tous les désirs d'une femme » disait la boite. J'éclatai de rire quand je lus le nom cet engin: « le Big Boss »

_- Fanny, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je ne m'en servirai jamais tu sais, alors pas la peine de dépenser ton argent ! _

_- Un jour tu verras, tu me remercieras de t'avoir fait ce cadeau !_

_- Si tu le dis ! _

_- Te faut t-il autre chose ? me demanda Kate _

_- Heu…en fait…je suis intriguée par ceci. _

Je lui montrais un petit coffret où était disposées deux boules de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong.

_- Ah très bon choix Ava. Ce sont des boules de geisha ! Tu les glisses à l'intérieur, tu vois où hein, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ?_

_- Non ça va merci, je vois très bien,_ rigolais-je.

_- Donc tu les glisses et tu marches avec. Elles suivent ainsi le balancement de tes hanches et du coup elles se balancent légèrement à l'intérieur de toi, ce qui provoque des sensations plutôt agréables._

_- Tu veux dire que tu sors de chez toi avec ! Mais ça doit se voir ? _

_- Ava, il m'arrive de porter les miennes au boulot, et tu n'as jamais rien vu! _

Je regardais Fanny, elle arborait un grand sourire satisfait par l'effet de sa révélation! Elle était sérieuse, elle portait vraiment ces boules au boulot !

_- Bien, allez, je les prends aussi! J'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi !_

_- Ok je t'emballe tous ça !!!_

Cinq minutes plus tard mes paquets étaient prêts. En plus de mes gadgets, je m'étais laissée tenter par de la lingerie fine et Kate m'avait offert une paire de menottes avec de la fourrure noir, en me faisant promettre de revenir la voir bientôt. Ce que je ferai avec plaisir !

Je payais mes achats et sortis de la boutique. Je n'en revenais pas de cette rencontre que j'avais bien plus apprécié que je ne le pensais !

_- Alors, Ava qu'as-tu pensé de cette virée sex-shop ?_

_- Et bien je dois dire que c'était plutôt marrant ! Kate est très……sympa._

_- Oui, sympa, c'est le mot! Tu viens dîner à la maison ? _

_- Heu… Oui, pourquoi pas après tout ! Allez, je te suis ma belle. On mange quoi ? _dis-je en éclatant de rire

_- Ce que tu as envie, on passe prendre un truc à manger et on se fait un film entre filles, ça te tente ?_

_- Ok ça me va très bien. Fanny ? _

_- Oui ? _

_- Merci de ne pas t'être foutu de moi quand je t'ai raconté ma petite « aventure ». J'avais vraiment peur que tu me prennes pour une nympho !_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Oh laisse moi rire va! C'est vrai que c'était très drôle, pourtant tu aurais du voir ta tronche ! On aurait dit que tu t'étais fais piquer en train de voler ! Mais tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire de toute façon, alors ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je suis sure que ton prochain copain me dira merci. _

Et la, nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable ! C'était si bon de rire de tout et de rien! Nous passâmes chez le chinois du coin et rentrâmes chez Fanny se caller devant un film. Le choix aller être rude je pense. Je fouillais dans l'armoire à DVD pendant qu'elle faisait les plateaux-télé.

_- Bon qu'est-ce qui te fais envie, _demandai-je à Fanny.

_- Ce que tu as envie, même si je crois savoir à l'avance, _rigola-t-elle.

_- Alors, je te propose Armageddon, Dirty dancing ou … Twilight ? Alors lequel ? _

_- Allez fais-toi plaisir, met Twilight ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de revoir ton bel Emmett !_

_- Heu…… oui ! T'es sure hein, sinon on met autre chose ?_

_- Non c'est bon vas-y, mais tâche de fantasmer en silence !_

_- Je vais essayer_, rigolais-je.

Puis, elle amena les plateaux tandis que je lançais le film.

J'étais scotchée à l'écran, on m'aurait parlé que je n'aurais rien entendu ! D'ailleurs, Fanny ne me parla pas de tout le film, elle était bien trop occupée à admirer le beau Robert, Rob pour les intimes !

Le film se passa donc en silence et dans une entente bonne enfant; avec juste des coups d'œil de Fanny au moment où Emmett entrait en scène. J'avais les yeux qui, soi-disant, brillaient. Le pire fut la scène du match de base-ball, j'ai cru que mon petit cœur allait lâcher. Ce mec était un dieu vivant ! Ah et puis ce gros plan sur ses yeux caramel ! Je divaguais et mon esprit se perdit dans mes pensées !

Je me retrouvais sur le terrain de base-ball. Nous étions seuls Emmett et moi. Nous faisions un strip base-ball. Je ne savais pas que ce jeu existait, mais il m'assura que si. Le principe était simple, celui qui ne marquait pas de point devait se déshabiller ! Si bien que je me retrouvais, vite fait bien fait, en petite tenue, alors que lui, n'avait retiré que son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître une musculature digne d'une statue grecque !

Ne tenant plus devant ma nudité, il me prit dans ses bras, et à une vitesse surhumaine, me plaqua contre un arbre où il me fit jouer avec sa propre batte ! Mes mains savaient très bien manipuler celle-ci, alors qu'avec l'autre je m'y prenais comme un manche ! Je prolongeais mes doux vas et viens sur son membre tendu, tandis qu'il grognait de plaisir. Son souffle se fit plus court, plus saccadé. Il s'empara de ma bouche avec fougue, je sentis dans ce baiser tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Ses mains parcoururent mon dos doucement pour remonter dans mes cheveux. Il y planta ses mains, agrippant ma tignasse d'une main ferme et douce. Tirant doucement mes cheveux, il s'écarta de mes lèvres.

_- Tu me rends fou Ava ! _

_- Et tu n'as encore rien vu !_ dis-je d'une voie coquine.

A ce moment, je décidais de jouer le jeu à fond. Je commençais par embrasser la courbe de sa mâchoire, descendant doucement vers son cou. Poussée par l'envie de jouer, je le mordis, mais je me cassai une dent : sa peau était si dure et si froide. Et lui n'a rien sentit bien évidement ! Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai mes caresses, couvrant à présent de mes baisers son torse, allant jusqu'a ses mamelons que je mordillai. Il ne broncha pas non plus, était-il insensible ?

Je décidais donc d'aller vérifier ça tout de suite et finit ma descente folle en passant doucement sur son ventre caressant avec ma langue son nombril. Je finis par arriver enfin à l'objet de mes désirs. Je me mis à genoux et jouai avec le bout de ma langue sur son gland. Léchant, de haut en bas, ce membre offert à mes doux supplices. Il grogna de plus en plus, il me fit même un peu peur, je ne voulais pas mourir sous ses crocs pour une gâterie un peu trop bien faite. Et puis bon, quitte à mourir, autant mourir en prenant du plaisir.

Je recommençais donc mes caresses de plus belle, mes mains remontant sur ses cuisses vers les deux pièces dont je ne m'étais pas encore occupée, les massant avec douceur et fermeté en même temps. Ma langue quitta sa batte pour faire place à ma bouche qui se fit douce sur cette chair si dure et pourtant si fragile à la fois! Mes lèvres reprirent leurs caresses, faisant de long va et vient avec une lenteur démesurée, lenteur qui était voulu bien évidement, chose qu'il semblait apprécier grandement! Il n'était pas insensible finalement! Il soupira d'aise et se mit à frissonner, si fort, que tout son corps en tremblait, même son membre qui frétillait tel un poisson. Je retirais son membre de ma bouche pour embrasser délicatement ce sexe offert. Mes mains caressaient son ventre et remontaient sur son torse, pour finir sur sa bouche, qu'il ouvrit afin de me mordiller les doigts.

- _Tu as fait de moi ton jouet_, me dit-il dans un souffle saccadé.

_- Et je t'assure que je n'ai pas fini de jouer !_

_- Ah oui ? _

_- Oui_, répondis-je sûre de moi.

Trop sûre de moi.

Car à cet instant, il me souleva par-dessous les bras et m'allongea dans l'herbe, un grand sourire sadique sur le visage.

_- Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer_, me dit-il les yeux plein de promesse.

Il dégrafa lentement mon soutien-gorge afin d'accéder à ma poitrine dont les bouts étaient tendus et sensibles. Il passa le bout de ses doigts glacés sur mes mamelons les faisant durcir encore un peu. Puis il embrassa ma poitrine faisant des ronds sur mes seins avec le bout de sa langue. Je gémissais de plaisir. J'étais aux portes du paradis.

- _Ava, arrête de gémir j'entends plus rien au film ! _

Quoi ? Pourquoi il me parle d'un film, quel film d'abord ? Je relevais la tête et vu Fanny qui me regardais avec un grand sourire, me passant la main devant les yeux.

_- Oh hé, t'es avec moi ?_

_- Heu oui c'est bon, je réfléchissais pardon !_

Fallait essayé de sauver l'honneur au moins !

_- Oui tu parles, tu réfléchissais… Laisse-moi rire ! Tu étais plutôt sur un terrain de base-ball avec un certain vampire dont je tairais le nom !_

Et merde, l'honneur n'était pas sauvé et, encore une fois, je passais pour une perverse citronnée du bocal!! Mais bon, elle devait être habituée maintenant!!!

La soirée se termina très tard. Apres le film, nous nous mîmes à discuter, nous racontant des tas de choses l'une sur l'autre. Heureusement que j'étais en vacances, sinon j'aurais été belle pour le boulot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je rentrai chez moi, jetai mes paquets dans un coin de ma chambre puis je m'écroulai sur le lit où je dormis comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain matin.

À dix heures, je me levai enfin, pris mon petit déjeuner et enfilai mon jogging. Comme tous les samedis, j'entamai le ménage de mon appartement : je lavai mon linge en retard, époussetai les meubles, enfin tous le tralala quoi…

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'étalais de tout mon long : je m'étais pris les pieds dans quelque chose. Je me baissai afin de voir ce que c'était : le paquet du sex-shop ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là, et il se rappelait à moi d'une manière fracassante !

Je déballai mes achats de la veille et les regardai grandement avant de les ranger dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Fanny avait de ces idées des fois! Comme-ci un de ces trucs allait me servir un jour… Quoique, si ma vie de célibataire continuait encore longtemps, il serait fort possible que je vienne à utiliser ces choses !

Je refermai le tiroir et fis suivre le même chemin à la lingerie, lorsque je fus tentée de l'essayer. Je passai un ensemble en dentelle noire composé d'un boxer et d'un soutien-gorge bustier puis je m'examinai dans le miroir. Je fus très surprise par ce que j'y vis! Le noir ressortait magnifiquement bien sur ma peau blanche.

En me voyant ainsi, je me trouvais…sexy ! Et puis mes fesses…wouahou…Elles étaient très bien soulignées ! Je continuais mon défilé en essayant un ensemble rouge en dentelle également, composé d'un soutient gorge et d'un tanga ultra léger. Je terminais par le blanc, en satin, brodé de petit dessin noir. Mais il n'y avait pas photo, c'est le noir que je préférais, ce contraste entre la lingerie et ma peau était surprenant!

Après les essayages, je fis le reste de mon ménage, c'est ainsi que la journée passa à toute vitesse. Je me couchais, exténuée par cette journée de rangement. C'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut accumuler en seulement une semaine, dans un si petit appartement!

Le lendemain, dimanche, il faisait beau, je décidais donc de partir en balade pour la journée, histoire de me défouler avant la journée shopping qui m'attendait demain avec Fanny. Je sentais qu'il me faudrait être le plus zen possible pour supporter une journée entière dans les boutiques…

On tambourina à ma porte, je regardai le réveil, « 8h3o_ »_. J'ouvris un œil, me disant que je devais rêver. Trois autres coups... Je me levais, les yeux pas tout à fait en face des trous, énervée après l'imbécile qui était en train de défoncer ma porte, j'ouvris et trouvai Fanny, tout sourire, tenant des croissants tout chaud dans les bras !

_- Vu ta tête, je parie que tu te lèves ! Quelle marmotte, tu es ! Et notre journée shopping alors ! C'est à midi que tu pensais la commencer ?_

_- Salut Fanny. Bonjour à toi aussi,_ dis-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

_- Hé, non, mais tu fais quoi là ? Debout et file prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner ! Et plus vite que ça la marmotte, sinon c'est moi qui te lève, _pour faire voir qu'elle était sérieuse, elle joignit le geste à la parole !

Je filais sous la douche avant que la tornade Fanny ne me tombe dessus. Apres une douche express, nous prîmes le petit déjeuner entre filles et partîmes peu de temps après vers les nombreuses galeries commerciales de Paris. Nous avions « un programme chargé » selon le sergent chef Fanny : boutique, hammam, esthéticienne, coiffure, et j'en passe…

Nous commençâmes par des boutiques de vêtements suivis par celle de chaussures. Ben oui, Fanny m'avait assuré qu'il fallait des nouvelles chaussures pour aller avec toutes les tenues que l'on avait acheté !

Vers midi, nous fîmes une pause, _très courte la pause_, dans un café, où nous déjeunâmes en terrasse, vus le temps magnifique que nous avions! On fit aussi un court détour à la voiture afin d'y déposer tout nos paquets, et nous repartîmes vers de nouvelles boutiques !

Nous terminâmes cette folle journée par un « moment détente » comme Fanny disait : le hammam!

J'étais tellement détendu que je m'endormis sous les doigts de la masseuse ! Puis après cette onctueuse « pause », ce fut le moment de se faire épiler et manucurer chez l'esthéticienne. Sans suivi, une visite chez le coiffeur où je fis quelques mèches caramel, afin de donner de jolis reflets à ma crinière brune. Apres quoi, nous rentrâmes à mon appartement, vidée par cette journée de folie !

_- Et bien quelle journée ! Tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens Fanny ! _dis-je.

_- Et oui que veux-tu quand on veut être belle, il ne faut pas hésiter à faire chauffer la carte bleue ! Et puis, tu peux parler ma belle, tu as du claquer un mois de salaire rien quand vêtement !_

_- C'est vrai et la faute à qui, hein ? On se le demande !?_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Figure toi que j'avais une bonne raison de t'emmener faire les boutiques aujourd'hui !_

_- Je le savais ! J'étais sure que tu préparais un mauvais coup ! Aller, vide ton sac, dis-moi tout ! _

C'est bête, mais j'étais terrifiée maintenant. Je connaissais les idées tordues de Fanny et vu la journée de préparation qu'elle m'avait faite faire, il devait y avoir quelque chose de très spécial qui s'annonçait.

- _Tiens, c'est pour toi_, me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe. _Je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que dans quelques semaines, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à t'offrir ceci !_

_- Heu…merci…mais c'est quoi ? _

_- Ouvre ! Tu verras !_

Je m'exécutai et ouvris l'enveloppe e je tenais dans les mains. Quand je vis ce que c'était, je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre! Après quelques battements ratés, il reprit sa folle course dans ma poitrine.

C'était impossible, je tenais dans ma main deux places pour la conférence de presse suivie d'une séance de dédicace, que tiendrait Kellan demain! Celle-là même que je n'avais pu m'acheter!

- _Comment tu as fait ? Tu étais à l'atelier avec moi, tu n'as pas pu… Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y en avait plus en vente !_

_- Pas pour celles qui savent s'organiser ma belle ! J'ai donné l'adresse du site et ma carte bleue à ma mère en lui demandant d'être devant l'ordinateur dès dix heures, pour être sure qu'à 10h30 elle soit bien en ligne quand ils mettraient les billets en vente. Pour ma part, je suivais la transaction en quasi-direct, puisqu'elle était au téléphone avec moi quand elle les a achetés et imprimés! Je ne t'ai rien dit pour préserver la surprise. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?_

_- Quoi ? Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu m'offres la chance de rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Tu es la meilleure !_ je fondis en larme dans ses bras, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi !

_- Bon sèche tes larmes, prend une bonne douche et va dormir. Il ne faut pas que tu sois fatiguée pour demain. Je passerai te prendre à 13h pétantes alors soit prête !_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prête. Encore merci ma belle !_

Je la raccompagnai a la porte, pris une bonne douche et allai me coucher en pensant à ce qui m'attendait demain !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

2h23 ; 3h00 ; 4h25 ; 6h17 ; 6h45 ; 7h15.

Je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'avais somnolé toute la nuit, trop excitée par la journée qui allait suivre.

A 8h ; je me levais, consciente que je ne dormirais pas. Je me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Puis j'essayais d'avaler quelque chose, mais ce fut peine perdue, mon estomac était complètement noué.

J'allais sur le site qui organisait la rencontre afin de voir le programme de la journée.

_10h __: arriver de Kellan à l'hôtel_

_11h __: début du shoot photo_

_13h30 __: pause déjeuné_

_14h15__ : interview privée pour les magazines_

_15h__ : conférence de presse_

_16h __: début de la séance de dédicace avec les fans_

Bon, il était 9h. J'avais encore plus de trois heures à tuer avant que Fanny ne passe me prendre. J'allai préparer les choses que je désirais lui faire signer.

Sur quoi je voulais sa signature ? Il fallait avant tout que ça le représente lui ou Emmett, et que ça ne soit pas trop lourd; donc exit les bouquins de la saga... Il me restait une affiche où il était terriblement sexy, mais elle allait sûrement s'abîmer à force d'être pliée et roulée. Les différentes interviews magazines seraient parfaites mais c'était trop cliché! Il me fallait quelque chose qu'il remarque, qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

J'eus alors la révélation ! Le scripte de Twilight ! Ça serait parfait ! Il y a quelque temps, Fanny et moi, nous étions amusées à traduire le scripte du film, puis nous l'avions imprimé et relié. Le tout rendait super bien, je dois l'avouer ! C'était assez original pour qu'il le remarque, je préparais également le guide du film.

A 10h, je me mis à réfléchir sur ce que j'allais porter pour l'occasion. Je me décidai déjà sur mes dessous : l'ensemble noir du sex-shop serait parfait. Il ne le verrait pas mais on ne sait jamais, on fait souvent apparaître un bout de dentelle sans même le vouloir, donc valait mieux prévoir…Je me décidai ensuite pour un jean puis je mis mon haut noir fétiche en satin. Il se portait juste à la naissance des épaules et avait des manches longues très évasées sur le bas. Je me maquillai légèrement, juste de quoi faire ressortir mes yeux. Pour la coiffure, ce fut plus dur, j'hésitais beaucoup. J'optais finalement pour une tresse qui retombait sur le coté, avec quelque mèches qui s'échappaient par ci par-là. J'examinai le résultat dans le miroir, c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Sexy et légèrement négligé…

Je regardais l'heure, il était midi. Fanny n'allait plus tarder. Je préparai mon sac y glissant le scripte et le guide, ainsi que plusieurs stylos, on ne sait jamais. J'y mis également un paquet de mouchoir, qui serait sûrement très utile le moment venu, et une petite bouteille d'eau.

A 12h30, on sonna à la porte. Fanny était en avance.

- _Salut la puce. Oh……tu es magnifique ! Si il ne te tombe pas dans les bras, j'y comprends plus rien !_ me dis-t-elle en me voyant.

- _Merci. Mais tu sais, si il lève les yeux sur moi j'aurais de la chance, avec toutes ses nanas qui seront là… Je ne crois pas qu'il aura le temps de toutes les regarder !_

_- Les autres, j'en sais rien, mais crois moi que toi il a intérêt de te remarquer ! Sinon, je m'en chargerai personnellement, je te le promets !_ dis-t-elle la voix légèrement plus aigue.

_- Kellan, gare à ta fesse, le sergent chef Fanny arrive !_

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux, puis nous partîmes en vitesse. Nous en avions pour une vingtaine de minutes en voiture. Le plus dur serait sûrement de trouver une place pour se garer. Arrivée sur place, nous eûmes l'agréable surprise de voir qu'un parking privé avait été réservé pour les personnes ayant des places pour la conférence.

- _Et bien_, me dit Fanny, _on dirait que c'est notre jour de chance : se garer aussi prêt de l'hôtel c'est vraiment génial! _

A 13h15, nous fîmes voir nos billets au vigil à l'entrée et nous passâmes devant tout le monde pour aller rejoindre la salle où se tenait la conférence. J'eus de la peine pour toutes ses filles qui étaient coincées derrière les barrières de sécurité et qui nous regardaient passer devant elles. J'aurais du être là moi aussi, si Fanny n'avait pas était si génial !

Arrivées dans le hall de l'hôtel, une employée nous guida vers la salle en nous expliquant que nous étions libre de choisir nos places, tant qu'elles étaient derrière le cordon rouge. En effet, les places devant étant réservées au journaliste.

Dans la salle il y avait déjà une dizaine de fans, pour la plus part des femmes ou des adolescentes. Nous choisîmes les places les plus prêt possible de l'estrade : nous étions au premier rang, juste derrière les journalistes bien sûr ! Saleté de journaliste ! Enfin bon, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre que le beau gosse arrive !!!

_- Oh mon dieu ! _

_- Quoi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ me demanda Fanny paniquée.

Pour toute réponse, je levais la main en direction de l'apparition divine que je venais de voir. Il était là, juste dans le couloir d'à coté, entouré d'un bataillon de garde du corps, chose qui devait sûrement être inutile vu sa carrure d'athlète! Je le quittais une seconde des yeux pour regarder l'heure : 14h. Il devait sûrement se rendre dans un salon privé afin de donner ses interviews exclusives aux quelques journalistes qui avaient eu la chance de voir leurs demandes aboutir.

Je me sentais bizarre tout à coup. J'avais une boule au ventre et les jambes qui tremblaient.

A 15h, la conférence démarra. Un homme entra, son agent sans doute, il expliqua aux journalistes que Kellan ne répondrait pas aux questions concernant sa vie privée, qu'il n'était là que pour son parcours professionnel et rien d'autre. Il y eu dans la salle un murmure de mécontentement puis il fit son entrer !

Plus beau que dans tous mes rêves ! Il portait un jean, savamment délavé dont je n'osais même pas imaginer le prix, une chemise noir très simple qui soulignait son torse, ainsi qu'une cravate noir, qui le rendait super sexy, et pour terminer une petite veste écru très simple également. Je remontais vers son visage est là, mon cœur s'arrêta ! Il avait un sourire magnifique, souligné par une barbe naissante qui lui donnait un faux air négligé. Et ses yeux !

Oh mon dieu, ses yeux ! Je sentis la main de Fanny exercer une légère pression sur la mienne en me demandant si ça allait ! Je hochais la tête pour ne pas le quitter des yeux. Il s'assit en face de nous, puis les questions commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. J'entendis une jeune femme demander s'il était célibataire. Tiens, la réponse m'intéressait fortement à moi aussi ! Il répondit que oui, et rappela que les questions privées n'étaient pas les bienvenues!

Les journalistes s'arrêtèrent donc aux questions concernant la promo de New Moon qui était en cours.

A 16h, ce fut la fin de la conférence. Son agent fit savoir que Kellan faisait une pause de quelques minutes et qu'il revenait pour signer les autographes aux fans dans la salle principale. Fanny et moi allâmes nous placer dans la file d'attente qui avait déjà commencé à se former. Quinze minutes plus tard, ce fut l'hystérie collective. Je compris très vite que Kellan venait d'entrer! Il y avait à peu prêt une vingtaine de personnes devant nous, heureusement, la file avançait vite. Je vis qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de regarder ce qu'il signait, j'avais vu juste en préparant mon scripte, il sera sûrement interpellé par celui-ci.

Cinq personnes devant nous… Mes jambes tremblèrent de plus en plus, mes genoux claquèrent et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra! Fanny me tint la main et me dit de me calmer si je voulais pouvoir rester debout devant lui ! Elle avait raison, je devais me ressaisir, je soufflai un bon coup. Deux personnes et ce sera notre tour…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Et là, son regard se perdit dans le mien. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. De la surprise ? Pourquoi serait-il si surpris en me voyant ?

_- Tiens, c'est original !_ me dit-il, _c'est toi qui l'a traduit ?_

_- Heu…oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule, Fanny m'a aidé_, dis-je en montrant de la tête mon amie.

Mon regard resta accroché au sien. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques ! Malheureusement, son agent nous fit savoir que d'autres fans attendaient. Il ne pouvait pas se taire celui-là !

_- Désolé_, me dit-il.

- C_'est rien, je comprends, _murmurais-je. Puis je partis avec Fanny, trop heureuse d'avoir mon autographe et qu'il m'ai parlé !

Nous étions presque sorties de la salle quand soudain, je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, prête à hurler, et là, je vis l'agent de Kellan tenant un papier à la main. Je regardais Fanny, qui était aussi perdue que moi. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il nous voulait

_- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur mademoiselle, mais j'ai ceci pour vous._ Il me tendit le papier.

Je l'ouvris _**« Attends-moi stp. J'aimerais te parler. Kellan. » **_ Je le montrai à Fanny, elle n'y croyait pas non plus, vu sa tête.

_- Bravo, ça a faillit marcher,_ dis-je à l'agent en lui rendant le papier.

_- Ce n'est pas une blague ! Il veut vraiment vous voir ! Il m'a demandé de bien vouloir vous conduire toutes les deux dans sa loge. _

_- Oui c'est ça ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_

J'avais osé dire ça ! Quelle vieille blague pourrie !

_- Ecoutez, tel que je le connais, il doit être en train de nous surveiller, pour voir si j'ai mené a bien ma mission. Vérifiez par vous-même, je suis sure qu'il regarde vers nous !_

Fanny et moi nous retournâmes et regardèrent Kellan, et en effet, son regard était tourné vers nous. Pur coïncidence, c'est tout. Il fit un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un grand sourire.

_- Ava, je crois que c'était pour toi ça ! _

_- Fanny arrête, ce n'est pas drôle !_

_- Je suis sérieuse ! Je crois que ce type dit la vérité ! Et puis, on peut toujours allé voir, ça ne coûte rien ! Vous avez bien entendu monsieur l'agent ? J'ai dit ON car je ne quitte pas mon amie tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut. Acteur ou pas, on ne sait jamais !_

_- Mais c'est bien normale mademoiselle ! Et d'ailleurs, l'invitation est pour vous deux, je vous l'ai dis ! Et je préfère Sam à monsieur l'agent, si ça ne vous ennuie pas !_

_- Non, ça me va très bien… Sam ! On vous suit ! _dit Fanny avec un grand sourire.

Ma parole, elle le draguait! C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal, mais quand même !

Il nous dirigea à travers l'hôtel, nous faisant traverser plusieurs couloirs puis nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte rouge qu'il ouvrit en grand, nous laissant entrer les premières. La loge était plutôt grande par rapport à ce que je m'étais imaginée, elle égalait presque mon appartement. Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir entouré par deux fauteuils, une table basse, un grand miroir agrémenté d'une tablette, sûrement pour pouvoir se maquiller, et à ma grande surprise, il y avait une douche !

_- Kellan ne devrait plus trop tarder. Mettez-vous à votre aise. Si vous avez soif, le frigo est plein. Je vous laisse, je dois aller surveiller la séance afin que tout se passe bien pour mon poulain!_ nous dit Sam.

_- Votre poulain ?_ Fanny éclata de rire. _En tout cas il a intérêt d'avoir de bonnes intentions envers Ava, sinon je lui casse les pattes à votre poulain ! _

_- Fanny, je suis une grande fille, je peux me défendre seule._

_- Non, votre amie a raison Ava, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec les inconnus !_dit Sam. _Bon je vous laisse, je vais m'assurer qu'il est encore en vie_.

Puis il sortit, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Fanny. Nous en profitâmes afin de comprendre ce que Kellan me voulait. Fanny pensait qu'il était sous mon charme, chose qui était tout simplement impossible à mon avis. Je pense surtout qu'il était intrigué par cette histoire de scripte. De toute façon, nous serions bientôt fixées…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Sam entra le premier, suivit de près par Kellan. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine à force de battre aussi fort! Il s'avança vers nous et tendit la main vers Fanny.

_- Bonjour, je suis Kellan et vous c'est Fanny et … Ava si Sam m'a bien renseigné,_ dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Mon dieu, sa main était si douce et ferme, je suis sure qu'il aurait put aisément me la briser s'il l'avait voulut. Je repensais alors à mon fantasme dans lequel je m'étais cassée une dent sur sa peau de vampire et j'éclatais de rire. Ils me dévisagèrent tous… C'est bon, ça y est j'étais passée pour une folle ! Kellan fit mine d'ignorer ma « bonne humeur » et continua de parler.

_- Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir,_ nous dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_- Oui bon, trêve de bavardage, tu lui veux quoi à mon amie ?_ lui demanda Fanny tout en se plaçant légèrement devant moi. Chose qu'il avait sûrement remarqué.

_- Je vois que tu es directe, et que tu protèges tes amies, ça me plait beaucoup! Je veux juste faire connaissance avec toi, si tu es d'accord bien sur,_ dit-il en se tournant vers moi, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_- Heu…Oui, mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu veux apprendre à me connaître_ ?

J'étais conne ou quoi, j'avais l'homme de mes rêves devant moi, il me disait qu'il voulait me connaître et moi je lui demandais pourquoi ?

_- Le plus drôle c'est que je n'en sais rien! Ça doit sûrement être tes yeux, ils m'intriguent ! Ils sont presque de la même couleur que ceux que j'ai dans Twilight ! T'as des lentilles aussi ? _il plissait les yeux pour tenter de les voir.

_- Non, je n'ai pas de lentilles, ce sont vraiment mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de bizarre ?_dis-je légèrement surprise.

_- Oh non, ils n'ont rien de bizarre ! Rassure-toi, c'est même tout le contraire ! Quand je t'ai vu je me suis demandé si tu sortais pas du film avec tes yeux or et ta peau si blanche ! Serais-tu un vampire ?_ me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ses dents d'une blancheur immaculées m'éblouissaient presque.

_- Heu…Non, je ne suis pas un vampire._ J'étais morte de rire à présent. Il avait vraiment un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. _Et toi ?_

_- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux, je peux l'être si tu en as envie !_

Il leva un sourcil et me fitencore ce sourire. Son visage resplendissait littéralement. Il s'approcha de moi, on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir! Il était vraiment canon, bien plus que sur de simples photos de papier glacé. Si je continuais de le regarder comme ça, j'allais finir aux urgences avec un masque à oxygène sur le nez !

_- Monsieur le charmeur, ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Bon Ava, je pense que tu ne crains rien avec ce grand nigaud ! Je te laisse, mais je suis dans le coin si tu as besoin tu m'appelles ! _me dit Fanny avant de sortir de la loge avec Sam.

_- Ok d'accord. Merci ma belle et si tu veux rentrer vas-y, je prendrais un taxi_. dis-je même si je n'étais pas vraiment enchantée par cette idée.

_- Ou alors je te ramène,_ me proposa Kellan avec un clin d'œil.

_- On verra ça le moment venu_. Non mais oh, c'est pas parce que « monsieur » est célèbre et hyper canon qu'il peut tout se permettre !

Puisque que Fanny était rassurée, elle quitta la loge en compagnie de Sam, quelque chose me dit qu'ils avaient des projets tout les deux. Ils nous laissèrent seuls, les choses sérieuses allaient maintenant commencer !

_- Enfin seuls !!! Alors, dis-moi tout sur toi !!!! _

_- Tu veux savoir quoi au juste ? Pose-moi des questions, ce sera plus simple !!!_ dis-je légèrement nerveuse.

Et qui ne le serait pas ? J'étais seule avec l'objet de mes fantasmes !!!

Lui paraissait très à l'aise contrairement à moi ! Même un peu trop à mon goût, lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta aussitôt !

_- Bien d'accord, je vais te poser des questions alors !!! _

Il me posa tout un tas de questions sur ma vie, mes amis, mon boulot. Il me fit rougir à deux ou trois reprises, faisant de mon teint blafard un beau rouge pivoine, ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Durant ces périodes, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur joueuse et espiègle, ce qui me fit penser qu'il était vraiment l'acteur parfait pour jouer Emmett !

Il était vraiment à l'aise comparé à moi : j'étais nerveuse et maladroite, je jouais avec mes mains pour les occuper et éviter qu'elles se baladent sur son corps, si beau, si musclé, si excitant…Voila, ça y est, je divaguais !

Il commença alors à poser des questions sur ma vie amoureuse. Sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder, mais le pauvre n'en savait rien !

_- Et ta plus grande histoire d'amour a durée combien de temps ?_ me demanda-t-il

Je dus grimacer au même moment, parce que son grand sourire disparut aussitôt.

_- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?_

_- Oui, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !_

_- Tu veux en parler ?_

_- Non ! C'est du passé !_ Je n'en revenais pas je lui avais presque crié dessus !

_- Vu ta réaction, c'est un passé encore très présent ! Puis, tu sais, d'en parler à des inconnus peux parfois aider. Vu que je ne te connais pas, chose à laquelle je compte bien remédier, je ne peux pas te juger ! Puis ne l'oublions pas, je suis un homme, _me dit-il avec un grand sourire_, un point de vue masculin peut être utile !_

_- Bon, après tout, tu as peut être raison,_ dis-je

Je commençais alors à lui raconter mon histoire, faisant un flash-back de quatre ans dans mon passé. J'avais décidé de tout lui dire, de vider entièrement mon sac. Je lui exposais alors ma vie avant Erick. Puis ma rencontre et ma vie avec celui-ci. Mon début de conte de fée puis ma douce descente aux enfers. Lui racontant tout : les coups, la violence de ses paroles envers moi, le nombre de fois où j'avais été trompé.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit, Kellan se contractait de plus en plus. Ses mains s'étaient serrées sur ses cuisses. Si serrés, que ses tendons et ses veines ressortaient!

Je continuais mon récit encore et encore. lorsque je lui racontais la dernière dispute que j'avais eu avec Erick, lui disant que j'avais du fuir ma ville natale à ma sortie d'hôpital pour ne pas mourir sous ses coups, Kellan agrippât l'accoudoir du canapé. Je crus qu'il allait l'arracher! Finalement, il se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large, tel un lion en cage.

Puis je finis mon histoire par ma rencontre avec Fanny, ma sauveuse. Celle grâce à qui j'avais réussi à remonter la pente. Je lui racontais aussi mes dernières relations avec les hommes, évidement toutes désastreuses. Voilà, il savait tout. Je m'étais mise à nue devant lui.

Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, il me tendit un étui à mouchoirs. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, alors il s'approcha de moi, en pris un et essuya mes joue : je pleurais ! Depuis combien de temps ? Ça, je n'en savais rien !

_- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais prier pour mettre la main sur ce connard ! Il va voir ce que c'est que de se battre à force égale, il va prendre la raclée de sa vie ! Je vais lui démolir le portrait à ce fils de pute !!!_

_- Ne te salit pas les mains pour cette ordure ! Puis tel que je le connais, il se laisserait faire et le lendemain, tu serais poursuivit en justice, histoire d'alléger quelque peu ton compte en banque !_ dis-je en souriant.

_- Bien ! Ok ! Comme tu veux ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée ! Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre contre les ordures de ce genre ! Comme ça, le prochain qui s'amusera à lever la main sur toi, se fera recevoir. Il aura une drôle de surprise !_ me dit-il.

En me disant cela, un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

_- Tu veux me donner des cours d'autodéfense ? _J'étais surprise. Je le connaissais à peine, et il voulait m'aider à me défendre! Vraiment incroyable ce type !

_- Oui ! Tu ne peux pas rester une faible femme toute ta vie !_

_- Quoi ? Je t'en fouterais moi d'une faible femme !_

En disant ça, je m'étais avancée vers lui, bras tendus, dans une veine tentative de le faire bouger. Mes bras furent aussitôt emprisonnés dans l'étau des siens. Il me fit faire demi-tour, et je me retrouvais plaquée, dos contre son torse, les bras croisés devant moi.

_- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu es ma prisonnière ! Bientôt, tu pourras te défendre dans ce genre de situation, je te le promets ! _

Il me relâcha, me fit tourner pour que je sois fasse à lui et…… m'embrassa ! J'étais sur le cul ! Comment osait-il coller sa bouche si douce, si sensuelle sur la mienne sans mon autorisation !

Je me libérai de sa bouche, levai la main, et l'abattis de toutes mes forces sur son visage ! Ma main était rouge et très douloureuse! Lui, frottait sa mâchoire ! Je lui avais fais mal, c'était déjà ça !

_- Eh bien, tu vois, tu commences déjà à te défendre ! Tu frappes vraiment fort tu sais ? T'as conscience du nombre de nanas qui se seraient damnées pour être à ta place ? _

_- Alors c'est donc ça ? Parce que tu es beau comme un dieu, célèbre et acteur, tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre ?_

J'étais furieuse après lui ! Avec ce que je lui avais confié, il osait se comporter de la sorte.

_- J'ai voulu tenter ma chance et voir ta réaction, c'est tout ! J'ai joué, j'ai perdu! Mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

_- Ouai c'est ça! Ben tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que tu veux t'amuser, va voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas un jouet !_

Je le poussai du chemin, il bloquait la sortie, puis j'agrippai la poignée de la porte avec fureur. Je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir quand il mit sa main sur mon bras. Grrrrrrr. Il voulait s'en manger une autre ou quoi ?

_- Ava, bientôt, tu verras, tu me feras confiance et tu tomberas sous le charme de « Don Kellan ». Et là, c'est toi qui me demandera de t'embrasser !_

_- Oui c'est ça ! Cours toujours, frimeur !_

Je quittai la loge, furieuse, en lui claquant la porte au nez !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Je partis aussitôt à la recherche de Fanny, qui devait sûrement se trouver avec Sam. Je les aperçus tous deux accoudés au bar de l'hôtel. Fanny se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle me vit.

- _Ava, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air furieuse !_

_- Je le suis ! Tu viens, on rentre !_

_- Ava ! Attend ! Je suis désolé, sincèrement !_

Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Kellan m'avait rattrapé et se tenait à deux mètres derrière moi. Un air de chien battu sur le visage !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon amie ? Vu sa rage, ça devait être très désagréable !_

Fanny s'en prenait maintenant à Kellan, elle avait sortit les crocs !!!

-_ Au contraire ! Détrompe-toi ! C'était un baiser très agréable, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Ava se transforme en boxeuse et m'en colle une !_ dit-il moqueur.

Décidément, il n'en loupait pas une celui là !

_- Quoi ? Tu l'as embrassé ?_ Fanny était interloquée par cette révélation, elle avait des yeux tout ronds ! Elle se tourna vers moi, me fusillant du regard._ Et toi, tu ne t'es pas laissée faire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? L'homme qui hante tes rêves les plus pervers t'embrasse et toi, tu lui en colles une ? Kellan Lutz ! T'as osé frapper Kellan Lutz !?_

Je croisais le regard de Kellan. J'avais espéré qu'il n'ait pas entendu les révélations de Fanny sur mes rêves, mais son grand sourire satisfait m'apprit le contraire. Il avait tout entendu et s'en délectait !

_- Tu m'excuseras Fanny, mais Kellan Lutz ou pas, on ne m'embrasse pas sans mon accord !_

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. J'avais espéré faire peur à ce gros nigaud prétentieux trop sur de lui, mais au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire ! Rire qui se propagea à tout le monde, même moi je riais à présent. Pour la fille qui faisait la tête, je repasserai ! Kellan se rapprocha de moi doucement, j'avais peut-être réussi à lui faire peur tout compte fait ! Il prit ma main dans la sienne et avec l'autre me releva le menton afin que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te voler ce baiser ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude. D'ordinaire, toutes les filles se jettent sur moi dès que je fais un pas dehors. Elles tombent comme des mouches à mes pieds. Toi, tu es différente semble-t-il ! Tu me pardonnes j'espère ?_

Non mais regarder-le ! Et vas-y que je me passe la main dans les cheveux, et vas-y que je te fais le sourire de tombeur. Je vais t'en foutre moi ! Si toutes les nanas tombent à tes pieds, tu vas voir un peu ce que c'est de draguer une fille dans les règles de l'art !

- _Te pardonner ? Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

J'avais tendu la perche pour mon piège, plus qu'à espérer qu'il la saisisse !

_- Ben déjà, parce que je m'en veux vraiment. Ce n'était pas malin de ma part ! Ensuite, parce que je sais, grâce à ton amie, que tu es folle de moi, donc ça doit être très dur pour toi de ne pas me sauter dessus !_

En disant cela, il avait promené sa main sur ma joue tout en me regardant dans les yeux, et m'avait remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

_- Tu vois monsieur le tombeur, j'ai décidé de……ne pas te pardonner ! Je vais t'apprendre les règles de bienséance en matière de drague ! Si tu veux sortir avec moi, tu vas devoir faire ça dans les règles !_

_- Et qui te dit que je veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? _me dit-il.

Il s'était reculé et avait croisé les bras sur son torse, le sourcil levé. Il me mettait au défi !

C'est vrai ça, après tout, il ne veut peut-être pas de moi… Mais bon, j'étais peut-être en train de laisser filer la chance de ma vie ! Je le regardais. Ses bras croisés, son sourcil levé, il était sur de lui. Il était joueur : il aimait les défis, et puis c'est un battant, j'en suis sure ! Il bluff c'est tout !

_- Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi pourquoi m'avoir embrassé alors ? Et puis, je suis sure que tu es joueur, tu aimes les défis! Acceptes-tu celui-là ?_

_- Bravo ma belle ! Tu m'as vite cerné ! Tu veux que je te fasse la cour dans les règles ? Très bien, j'accepte ! Tu vas connaître le prince charmant qui est en moi. Mais je te préviens, je ne serai pas tenu responsable lorsque tu éprouveras la folle envie de me sauter dessus !_

_- Arrête ton numéro de charmeur, tu veux ? Ca ne prend pas avec moi !_ Enfin je crois !

_- Tu verras petit ange, je saurais gagner ta confiance et ton respect. Tu vas apprendre à aimer l'homme qui se cache derrière l'acteur !_

Je n'avais aucun mal à le croire ! Peut-être que je devrais lui dire que j'étais déjà folle de lui, que je n'avais qu'une envie : le violer sur place. Je l'avais déjà pardonné pour ce baiser volé, mais je voulais en profiter un peu ! On ne m'avait jamais traité comme une princesse, je décidais donc de le laisser mariner un peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Cette voix, on aurait juré que c'était celle de Fanny ! Je décidai de l'écouter.

_- Kellan, je le verrai quand, ce grand numéro de prince charmant ?_

_- Dés que possible ! C'est qu'il va falloir que je fasse quelques arrangements dans mon planning moi !_

_- D'ailleurs Kellan, en parlant de planning, le tien est chargé. On doit y aller ton avion t'attend !_

C'est Sam qui avait parlé. Fanny et lui était reparti s'installer au bar quand ils avaient vu que la discussion, entre Kellan et moi, risquait de durer. Ils étaient revenus vers nous, semble-t-il ! Et pour m'enlever mon prince alors que nous commencions seulement à nous amuser !

-_ Un avion ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?_

J'étais paniquée tout à coup ! Je m'étais amusée à le repousser, et là, il quittait la ville, le pays même sans doute !

_- Vancouver ! C'est pour une réunion pré production pour « Eclipse ». C'est pour nous confier le scripte et nous faire un topo avec tout le cast !_

_- Hum hum !_

_- Oui Sam, c'est bon je t'ai entendu ! Ava, je n'étais pas censé te dire tout ça ! J'ai signé une clause de confidentialité que je viens de trahir avec toi, _dit-il gêné en réalisant sa bourde.

_- T'inquiète ! Je serai muette comme une tombe ! Promis !_

Je joignis le geste à la parole verrouillant ma bouche, et jetant la clef. Ce qui le fit rire !

-_ Merci ! Parce que si ça se sait, Rob et Kristen ne pourront pas passer incognito, les pauvres ! _

_- Kellan, on doit vraiment y aller ! On va louper le vol si tu continus à flirter ! _dit Sam tout sourire !

_- Je ne flirte pas ! Je fais la cour ! « Don Kellan » fait ça dans les règles ! _se moqua-t-il.

_- Oui c'est ça, t'as raison, fous-toi de moi !_

Je m'étais avancée vers lui et avait posé ma main sur son torse pour le pousser. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, posa l'autre sur mes reins, et m'attira à lui me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il me dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-_ Je ne me fous pas de toi, jamais je n'oserai. Je ne suis pas ton ex! Je te donne des nouvelles dés que j'ai atterris ! Tu me laisses ton numéro pour que je t'appelle ?_

_- Ah non ! Si je te le donne, ça sera trop facile! « Don Kellan » doit se le procurer seul !_

_- Ok ! T'inquiète pas, « Don Kellan » est plein de ressources ! J'aurai ton tel avant ce soir ! Bon je dois y aller sinon je vais me faire botter le cul ! Je t'appelle dés que je suis à Vancouver, c'est promis !_

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue puis il s'éloigna en compagnie de Sam qui échangeait un regard complice avec Fanny. Elle me prit par le bras puis nous regardâmes Sam et Kellan partir. Kellan avait mit ses lunettes de soleil dans l'espoir de passer incognito. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers nous, les baissa, me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire et poussa les doubles portes de l'hôtel où les flashs commencèrent à crépiter avant même qu'elles ne se soient refermées. Ca y est, il était partit !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Fanny me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, puis nous nous mîmes à crier et à sauter de joie sur place. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers nous, mais nous nous en fichions, nous étions heureuses !

_- Tu te rends compte Ava ! Kellan Lutz qui succombe à ton charme !! Tu en as de la chance !!!_

_- Ouais, enfin c'est un homme, ne l'oublions pas ! Si j'ai de ses nouvelles, j'aurais de la chance ! _dis-je légèrement boudeuse !

- _Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que tu en auras très vite. Plus vite que tu ne le crois ! _

_- Ouais on verra bien ! Allez tu viens, on rentre ! Cette journée m'a épuisé!_

_- Oui, allez on y va ! _

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux de l'hôtel et nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Nous rentrâmes à mon appartement en silence. Chacune perdue dans nos propres pensées, moi rêvant de mon Apollon. Le reverrais-je un jour ? Ça j'en doutais, mais bon, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! Nous étions en train de nous garer, lorsque mon portable sonna. C'était une sonnerie courte : un SMS. Je pris mon portable qui s'était perdu au fond de mon sac et j'ouvris le message.

Un numéro inconnu, bizarre…

Ce pourrait-il que…..

Non impossible !!! Je lus le message :

**« Tu vois petit ange ça m'as pris vingt minutes pour avoir ton numéro de téléphone!!! Tu remercieras Fanny pour moi !!! J'attends de pouvoir embarquer discrètement sinon TON « Don Kellan » va créer l'émeute mdr. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai atterris !!! kiss kellan !!! »**

_- Oh ce n'est pas vrai !!! Fanny je vais te tuer sale traîtresse !!!_ dis-je en riant.

_- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_ me dit-elle avec un air innocent.

_- Fait pas l'innocente tu veux !!! Il m'a dit que c'était toi !!! « _**Ça m'a pris vingt minutes pour avoir ton numéro de téléphone !!! Tu remercieras Fanny pour moi » **_ça te rappelle quelque chose ?_

_- Non ! Absolument rien ! Je n'ai rien donné à Kellan moi ! Je l'ai donné à Sam ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi !!!!_

_- T'es marrante toi !!! Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien !!! Merci en tout cas, ça me rassure d'avoir ce message. Je suis sur de ne pas rêver maintenant !_

_- De rien. Fallait bien que je m'en mêle si tu voulais revoir ton prince !!! Tu devrais lui répondre. Histoire de lui faire savoir que tu as bien eu son message !!!_

_- Ouai, t'as raison ! _

Je commençai donc à rédiger ma réponse :

**« Don Kellan est vraiment plein de ressources et surtout de sources à ce que je vois !!! J'ai hâte de commencer tes cours d'autodéfense. J'ai une amie à liquider mdr. J'irais voir la vidéo de ton départ sur un forum, afin de voir si tu as pris ton avion en un seul morceau XD. Bise Ava !!! »**

Voilà après plusieurs tentatives, ça me semblait bien, je l'envoyais donc. J'eu a peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement que j'avais sa réponse.

**« N'en veux pas à Fanny, embrasse là plutôt pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans elle mdr. Regarde bien la vidéo, je ferai signe rien que pour toi !!! kiss ma belle » **

Je n'en revenais pas !!! Je devais sûrement rêver !!! Bon, son avion venait de décoller, le temps que la vidéo soit chargée sur youtube, il fallait compter au moins une bonne heure. J'allais donc passer mon temps sur mon forum préféré. Il y avait un post sur la conférence du jour. Je rigolais devant mon pc en lisant les commentaires. Il était évident que certaines filles se vantaient de choses qui ne s'étaient pas passées. Si je racontais ce qui m'était arrivée, jamais elles ne me croiraient !!! Je laissais juste un petit commentaire comme quoi la conférence avait été géniale, bien plus intéressante que prévu !!!

Puis je passais sur mon clan, celui des Citrons. Le clan des Citrons ! Nous étions totalement givrées le jour ou nous l'avions créé celui-là. Nous avions poussé notre délire jusqu'au bout, faisant même des bannières personnalisées pour chaque membres. La mienne donnait faim ; mon dieu si Kellan savait ! Les filles étaient toutes là, je racontais ma journée en passant sur le plus gros. Déjà, elles ne me croiraient pas, puis Kellan n'avait rien dit mais je pense qu'il préférerait être discret. Seule Fanny saurait. Heureusement qu'elle était présente sinon je serais certaine d'avoir rêvé !

D'ailleurs elle était rentrée chez elle puisqu'elle venait de se connecter sur MSN.

**Fanny dit : salut ça va toujours ?**

**Ava-vive les citrons dit**** : oui toujours, même si j'ai du mal à atterrir mdr **

**Fanny dit : pas étonnant xD**

**T'as eu des news ?**

**Ava-vive les citrons dit**** : oui un sms vite fait où il me dit qu'il fallait que je regarde la vidéo son départ avec attention. J'attends qu'elle soit mise en ligne.**

**Fanny dit : tu parles de celle là ? Je crois que ça t'est destiné !!!!!!**

Elle me donna un lien sur youtube. J'ouvris la page et attendu que la vidéo fut chargée. J'ouvris et là, je vis mon apollon grec plus beau que quand je l'avais quitté une heure plus tôt. Il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les fans en délire. Je compris alors à quoi servait les bodyguards !!! Une journaliste lui tendit un micro et lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à dire pour ses fans français. Et là, il répondit :

_**« Oui une chose : j'aime beaucoup plus la France et surtout les françaises depuis aujourd'hui! Petit ange, tu te reconnaîtras. » **_

La jeune femme lui demanda qui était « petit ange » :

_**« Une jeune femme sublime avec beaucoup de caractère et de force »**_ il se frottait la joue en disant ça.

_**« Est-ce votre petite amie ?**_

_**Non pas encore, mais je compte bien y remédier ! » **_

Il fit un clin d'œil puis remit ses lunettes et entra dans le terminal. La vidéo se terminait par un commentaire de la jeune femme qui se demandait qui était l'Ange de Kellan, car elle avait bien de la chance !

**Fanny dit : ça va ? T'es toujours en vie ? Tu veux que j'appelle les pompiers ? mdr mdr**

**Ava- vive les citrons dit**** : OMG !!!! Tu crois que c'est vraiment de moi qu'il parle ? **

**Fanny dit : A ton avis ??? C'est bien lui qui t'a dit qu'il te passera un message par le biais de la vidéo ??? Bien sur que c'est à toi qu'il parle !!!! **

**Ava-vive les citrons dit**** : Oo, je vais mourir sur place tu te rends compte les paparazzis vont chercher qui je suis, je vais plus avoir de vie si ça continu !!!**

**Fanny dit : restez discret puis c'est tout !!!!! **

**Ava-vive les citrons dit**** : on verra bien !!! Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai des news**

**Ça sera dans la nuit ou demain vu le décalage horaire !!!**

**Fanny dit : ok tient moi au courant miss **

**Bibi à demain !!!**

**Ava- vive les citrons dit**** : bisouille miss à demain !!! Et encore merci, c'est grâce à toi tout ça !!! Merci mille fois !!!! **

**Fanny dit : De rien ma belle !!! Je suis ravie pour toi !!!! A demain bisous !!!!! **

Elle se déconnecta et je fis de même. Je me déshabillai et allai prendre un bain en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de mon prince !!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

L'eau chaude me fit du bien, je sentais mes muscles se détendre un à un. L'odeur de citron de mon huile avait envahi la pièce. Je repensais à cette folle journée. Que se serait-il passé, si je ne l'avais pas frappé ? Je me mis alors à imaginer la scène :

Je le revis m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser. Mais cette fois, je lui rendais son baiser. Que ses lèvres étaient douces ! Sa bouche jouait avec la mienne, sa langue caressant mes lèvres, cherchant à se frayer un passage. J'entrouvris les lèvres et laissai passer cette langue si avide de caresse. Un somptueux balai commença alors. Ses mains avaient quitté mes reins pour se balader dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt. Du bout des doigts, il remontait le long de ma colonne, me provoquant des sacrés frissons ! Comment savait-il que j'étais particulièrement réceptive à cet endroit ? Ses mains remontaient le long de ma colonne, descendant jusqu'à ma chute de reins. Mes mains, qui jusque là étaient restées sagement dans son dos, voulurent partir, elles aussi, à l'exploration de ce corps masculin. Je les passais donc sous sa chemise, découvrant du bout des doigts des abdos en béton ! Voulant continuer leurs explorations, elles se trouvèrent très vite à l'étroit avec cette chemise. Je commençai alors à le déshabiller doucement, très doucement pour faire durer l'attente. Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ma tache avec les caresses de Kellan qui descendait de plus en plus bas sur mes reins.

_- Alors petit ange, on a peur ? Tu trembles comme une feuille,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Oh non, je n'ai pas peur c'est du désir mon cher. Je me retiens pour ne pas te sauter dessus là, tout de suite, maintenant !_

_- Pourquoi te retenir ? Lâche-toi, je ne demande que ca ! Fais de moi ton esclave, chère maitresse !_

Je le regardai dans les yeux et n'y vis rien d'autre que du désir. Il était sérieux ! Je l'attrapai par le bout de la cravate, et l'invitai à me suivre sur le canapé où je le fis asseoir avant de la lui enlever. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, me calant sur son bas ventre. Mes doigts s'attaquèrent maintenant à sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons les uns après les autres, puis, je le débarrassai de ce bout de tissu qui le gênait surement! Il était maintenait torse nu devant moi. Il avait calé sagement ses mains sur mes hanches, profitant de mes caresses.

Je l'embrassais encore et encore, ma bouche n'ayant pas eu son quota de baiser. Je quittai ensuite sa bouche pour allé mordiller son oreille, ce qui le fit rire : que ce son était doux à mes oreilles! Je me dirigeai ensuite dans son cou, le couvrant de baiser. Je sentais quelque chose de durcir sous moi, il semblerait que je lui fasse de l'effet !!! Mes caresses reprirent de plus belle, gonflée de confiance par la révélation de son corps ! Je couvrais son torse de baiser, dessinant de petits cercles avec ma langue. Il soupirait d'aise, sa peau était brulante, tout comme la mienne ! Ses mains repartirent à l'exploration de mon corps, enlevant mes vêtements uns à uns ! Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements sans trop savoir comment ! Une chance pour moi que j'avais décidé de porter mon ensemble noir. Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait : ses yeux s'étaient agrandis à la vue de mon ensemble. Il passa ses doigts sur la dentelle dessinant tous les contours de la lingerie sur mon corps.

_- Accroche-toi petit ange_ me dit-il.

_- Quoi ? _

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? A quoi je devais m'accrocher ?

Pour toute réponse, il plaça mes mains sur sa nuque et mit les siennes sous mes fesses, et se leva d'un bond me portant avec lui !!!

Je verrouillai mes jambes à sa taille et continuai de l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Il me plaqua, dos sur la porte de la loge, me maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête avec une de ses mains, l'autre étant partie à la découverte de mes fesses. Je sentis ses doigts se glisser sous la dentelle de mon shorty, passant très prêt de ma fleur. Mon souffle s'accéléra, le sien était saccadé. Il s'amusa comme ça quelques secondes avant de se décider à venir caresser ma fleur.

J'avais essayé de me libérer les mains mais c'était peine perdue, il avait raffermi sa prise sans pour autant me faire mal. J'étais devenue sa prisonnière. Il me fit descendre de sa taille juste le temps de faire voler mon shorty à travers la pièce et de faire disparaître son jean par la même occasion. Il me remit en place sur son bas ventre où je sentais maintenant son membre tendu par le désir. Il reprit ses caresses sur ma petite fleur commençant par titiller mon bouton, avant d'explorer de ses doigts experts mon intimité ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti tant de plaisir, il m'arrachât plusieurs cris, ce qui semblait augmenter son propre plaisir.

_- Prend moi ! Maintenant !_

Je lui avais ordonné de me faire l'amour sur cette porte ! Jamais auparavant, je n'avais osé dire une telle chose !

_- Tu es sure ? C'est ce que tu veux ? _

_- Oh oui! Je te veux en moi ! Tout de suite!_

Je le regardai dans les yeux et il dut y voir quelque chose qui le convaincu puisqu'il présenta sa verge à l'entrée de ma fleur. Il hésitait à entrer, je fis alors un coup de rein mémorable qui le fis entrer en moi. Il parut surpris de la manœuvre, mais ne broncha pas, me faisant juste un grand sourire sexy. Il commença ses doux va-et vient dans mon intimité ce qui me fit jouir comme jamais. Je me cramponnais à lui me cabrant le plus possible pour le sentir en moi encore et encore ! Mon souffle était rauque, j'en transpirais même. Il accéléra ses coups de reins les rapprochant de plus en plus me provocant un orgasme qui m'enflamma de la tête aux pieds !

_- Encore encore encoreeeeeee !!!!_

Je hurlais mon plaisir à présent ! Je n'avais aucune retenue ! Je me sentais libre et heureuse !!! Lui ne restait pas en reste puisqu'il émettait de léger grognement souvent accompagné d'un soupir de bien être !

**Ici les enfoirés oh oh ou oh rejoint notre armée, ici les enfoirés ………**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? ……Et merde c'était mon portable qui sonnait ! Je sortis de me rêverie, et tentai de l'attraper, ce qui fut impossible avec mes mains trempées. Au lieu de ça, mon portable tomba au fond de la baignoire où il continuait de sonner. Dans ma hâte de l'attraper, je le fis glisser encore plus au fond, et il tomba sur ma fleur où il me procura des sensations jusqu'à maintenant inconnues. Je le laissai là, profitant de l'orgasme qui pointait le bout de son nez alors que mon téléphone continuait de sonner encore et encore !!!!

_- Oh oui ! Encore Kellan ! Encore !!!_

Puis la sonnerie s'arrêta et je pus reprendre mes esprits et récupérer mon portable au fond de mon bain. Mon appelant m'avait laissé un message vocal. Je me dépêchais de sortir sécher mon portable avant que l'eau n'imbibe les circuits! Ça avait l'air d'aller, il n'était pas endommager apparemment ! J'écoutais le message, c'était Kellan !

**« Coucou mon Ange, je t'appelle entre deux escales. Je voulais entendre ta douce voix mais tu dois être trop occupée ou alors tu dors peut-être !!! Je te rappelle dès que je suis à Vancouver !! Bisous ma belle !!! »**

Et merde, j'avais loupé un appel de mon prince! …**Tu dois être trop occupée…** si seulement il savait !!! Il m'avait provoqué un orgasme sans même le savoir !!!! Je me regardai dans le miroir et éclatai de rire devant la situation !!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Je m'habillai en vitesse, mangeai un bout et partis me coucher en espérant rêver de mon prince.

Le lendemain, la première chose que je fis, fut de vérifier mon portable.

Rien ! Kellan ne devait pas encore avoir atterrit. Ou alors, il avait atterrit mais ne souhaitait pas me donner de nouvelles ! Non ! Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait, je suis sure qu'il le fera. J'allais me faire un café quand on sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien-être à cette heure ? Je regardai au juda et ne vit personne.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Livraison pour Melle Ava Simmons ! _me dit une voix.

_- Il doit y avoir une erreur, je n'ai rien commandé._

_- Non c'est bien pour vous ! Ouvrez s'il vous plait, il me faut votre signature !_

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs ! Des arums blancs et quelques roses rouges ! Mes fleurs préférées ! Je signai le bon du livreur, et celui-ci me donna la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet. Je refermais la porte du bout du pied, mis les fleurs dans l'eau, et lus la carte :

**« **_**Pour l'élue de mon cœur**_

_**Ces quelques fleurs.**_

_** Je pense à toi tendrement**_

_**Kiss. Ton prince charmant.**_** »**

_- Comment est-ce possible ?! _J'étais sans voix.

Kellan me faisait livrer des fleurs ! De plus mes préférées ! Alors qu'il était encore dans l'avion. Comment avait-il fait ? C'est là que j'eu la révélation ! Il avait un complice ! Ou du moins une complice ! Fanny ! Je pris mon téléphone et appela la traîtresse !

_- Fanny, c'est moi ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

_- Ava, ca va ? Euh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à te dire ?_

_- Fanny, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Kellan t'a appelé. Quand ? À quelle heure ? Je te préviens, je veux tout savoir ! _

_- C'est Sam qui m'a appelé, il m'a posé plein de questions et vu que je ne voulais pas y répondre alors il m'a passé Kellan ! Tu as de la chance ma belle, il est raide dingue de toi ! Il m'a convaincu que je devais l'aider à te séduire ! Chaque couple à son « cupidon » et je serai le vôtre !_

_- Fanny…je ne te remercierais jamais assez !_

Moi qui devais lui passer un savon, voilà que je la remerciais !!!

_- Arrêtes ton char, c'est normal ! Comment t'as su que je lui avais parlé ? _me dit-elle

_- Ce matin, il m'a fait livrer des arums blancs et des roses rouges. Qui d'autre que ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma jumelle, aurait pu lui dire que c'était mes fleurs préférées ?_

_- Je suis trop heureuse pour toi ! Tu mérites qu'on te gâte un peu !_

_- Merci Fanny, tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas eu ces places pour la convention, jamais ça ne serait arrivé !_

_- Non, je crois que c'était écrit que vous deviez vous rencontrer, et je suis sure que ça se serait fait un jour ou l'autre. On n'échappe pas à son destin !_

_- Oui, peut-être ! Et toi avec Sam, alors c'est sérieux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est vrai qu'on a eu un gros coup de cœur l'un pour l'autre, mais tu connais ma philosophie ! « Advienne que pourra » et « carpe diem » !_

_- Oui c'est vrai que tu es très terre à terre maintenant toi !_

_- Et oui que veux-tu ! Bon, on fait quoi nous aujourd'hui ? C'est encore les vacances après tout !_

_- Ben écoutes, je ne sais pas trop. Tu n'as qu'a passer, on prend le petit déjeuner ensemble et on voit ça. Ça te va ma belle ?_

_- Ok miss ! Je raccroche et j'arrive. A toute !_

On raccrocha, je fis couler le café, et attendis que ma jumelle arrive. Elle habitait à dix minutes, elle n'allait donc pas tarder. En l'attendant, je fis un peu de ménage. On sonna à la porte, ça y est Fanny était là.

_- Vas-y entre, c'est ouvert._

On re-sonna.

Bizarre. Fanny savait qu'elle pouvait entrer directement, que ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'allais donc ouvrir.

_- Ben alors Fanny, tu sais plus comment on ouvre une porte ! T'es pourtant pas blonde ma belle !_

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me retrouvai face à un charmant jeune homme qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

_- Désolée, je vous ai prie pour mon amie !_

_- J'avais cru comprendre oui ! _dit-il en éclatant de rire._ J'ai ceci pour vous, et c'est à remettre en main propre. Une signature s'il vous plait !_

Il me tend son bloc que je signai, puis il me donna une enveloppe. Je refermai la porte, curieuse de savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Décidément, c'était la journée des cadeaux suspects !

J'ouvris l'enveloppe, en sortis un mot rédigé à la main « accepte ! » . Je sortis le reste, et trouvai deux billets d'avion pour Vancouver !!

Départ le lendemain matin 8h !!!!!!!!!

On sonna à la porte je ne pris même pas la peine de me lever, ça devais sûrement être Fanny. Gagné, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je sentis également le canapé s'affaisser légèrement lorsqu'elle s'assit.

_- Bah alors Ava, tu rêves ou quoi?_

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnai un billet d'avion.

_- C'est pour toi, il porte ton nom ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

Elle ouvrit puis s'écria un « _c'est génial_ » avant de se lever pour faire ma valise.

_- Attend, mais tu fais quoi là ? _dis-je_. On ne va quand même pas accepter ?_

_- Ben si, quelle question ! On nous offre deux billets d'avion pour Vancouver, on va surement voir toute l'équipe du film et tu voudrais refuser ! T'est givrée ou quoi ? _

_- Sans doute ! Je crois que j'ai un citron à la place du cerveau moi !!!!_

On éclata de rire et on fit mes valises avant de passer chez elle faire les siennes !!!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Fanny eut vite fait de faire ses valises; elle ouvrit un sac et y fourra tous ce qu'elle trouva dedans. Puis, on repassa chez moi, on dormirait ensemble ce soir, histoire de pas être en retard pour l'aéroport. L'avion décollait à huit heures; le vol durait seize heures avec une escale d'une heure à Toronto. Ce qui fait qu'on arriverait la bas à ……minuit !

Oh non, j'avais intérêt à dormir dans l'avion si je voulais être bien réveillée quand je verrais Kellan. Je préparais aussi de quoi m'occuper dans l'avion, un peu de lecture (Hésitation- ben oui j'allais sur le tournage y fallait bien que je me remette dans le bain), mon I-pod pour la musique et je pris aussi mon PC portable, ça pouvait toujours servir ! Mon appareil photo et le scripte rejoignirent également mon sac déjà bien chargé.

_- Saleté de I-pod !!!_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais ce pauvre I-pod ?_ me demanda Fanny

_- Rien justement ! Il ne marche plus ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir écouter de la musique dans l'avion c'est foutu !!!_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le mien je vais te le prêter. _

Elle partit fouiller dans ses valises puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son drôle de I-pod à la main.

_- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à charger ta playlist dessus. _

Elle me tendit son I-pod et je remarquai qu'il était différent de ceux que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Le sien avait un cordon supplémentaire avec une sorte d'œuf légèrement allongé.

_- Fanny, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ce truc ?_

_- En fait…c'est un I-pod qui a plusieurs fonctions,_ me dit-elle morte de rire. _Il fait aussi vibro, mais tu peux l'utiliser juste en I-pod je te rassure !_

_- Tu veux dire que ceci va…_

Je tenais à la main l'œuf.

_- Oui tout à fait. Tu le places dans ta grotte et en fonction du rythme de la musique, il vibre plus ou moins fort ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'essayer, mais dans un avion ça semble être une bonne première ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un I-pod avant tout !_

Ouais, bizarre comme truc quand même ! Je chargeais ma playlist, et je mis le tout dans mon sac. On mangea rapidement et on partis se coucher directement afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain !

A cinq heures du mat', on était debout ! Le temps de prendre une douche, un bon petit déjeuner, de finir les valises et on partait pour l'aéroport. On devait être à l'embarquement pour sept heures. Ça va, on était dans les temps. J'avais le ventre noué, je n'avais jamais pris l'avion, j'en avais même une peur bleue. Mais pour Kellan, j'allais battre cette phobie ridicule ! Il le valait bien, non ?

Ça y est l'embarquement s'était fait, plus qu'à trouver nos sièges et à nous installer.

Le vol se passa bien malgré les seize heures ! Pour une première j'étais servie !

_- Que c'est long mon dieu ! J'ai hâte d'atterrir ! _

_- Ava, on ne t'a jamais dit : « plus c'est long plus c'est bon » ! Et vu qui t'attend à l'arrivée ça va être bon crois-moi !_ me dit Fanny éclatée de rire.

_- Tu crois que c'est lui qui va venir nous chercher ? Ça m'étonnerait quand même, vu le taff qui doit avoir._

_- Alors là, je ne peux pas te dire. Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?_

_- Non. Juste « _accepte ! _ ». J'aurais du l'appeler pour qu'on se mette d'accord quand même. Imagine qu'il ne vienne pas !_

_- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien fais de ne pas l'appeler. Il t'a donné le choix de venir ou pas. Tu aurais pu refuser après tout ! Il a été très gentleman. Tu sais très bien que même s'il vient pas directement, il enverra quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher. Et puis, il ne sait même pas si tu es dans l'avion ou pas. Tu as l'avantage sur ton prince ma belle !_

_- C'est vrai ca ! Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça!_

_- Et oui ! Ecoute tata Fanny, elle pense toujours à tout ! _

On éclata de rire dans l'avion, ce qui nous valu un rappel a l'ordre de l'hôtesse. Du coup, Fanny décida de piquer un roupillon, et moi je me mis à écouter de la musique. Je regardais l'œuf du I-pod, ne sachant pas trop si j'avais envie de l'essayer ou pas dans cet endroit plutôt confiner.

Fanny du sentir que j'hésitais, puisqu'elle choisit ce moment précis pour ouvrir un œil et m'encourager !

_- Ava, lâche-toi bordel ! Comment tu vas faire quand tu vas être avec Kellan ? Tu vas faire ta sainte nitouche comme ca ? Tu vas le faire fuir le pauvre ! _

Elle avait sans doute raison, après tout « tata Fanny » avait toujours raison en général. Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers les WC pour « m'équiper » comme y fallait. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, l'œuf fut plus simple à mettre en place ! Aussi simple qu'un tampon ni plus ni moins !

Je branchais le câble au lecteur et retournai à ma place à coté de Fanny. Je lançai la musique, c'était « Boom, boom pow » de Black Eyed Peas ! Le vibro se mit à vibrer doucement en moi, en rythme avec la musique. Je commençais à sentir mon intimité se réchauffer ! Une bouffée de chaleur commençait à m'envahir. J'aurais mieux fais de rester dans les toilettes ! Si je criais maintenait ça serait la honte !

_- Tiens mord là-dedans_, me dit Fanny en me tendant une serviette

Je l'agrippai à pleine main et plantai mes dents dedans pour étouffer mes gémissements qui commençaient à monter crescendo avec la musique. Au refrain, le vibro vibra en même temps que les basses, ce qui m'arracha un cri de plaisir qui s'étouffa dans la serviette. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de me contenir. Mon souffle se faisait court et haletant. Au dernier refrain, les basses de la musique m'arrachèrent un cri de plaisir.

_- Oh oui !!!!!!!!!!!_

Tous les passagers se retournèrent vers moi, j'étais rouge de honte et j'avais le souffle court. J'attendis que la musique s'arrête avant de me diriger vers les toilettes de l'appareil. Je nettoyais l'œuf et le remis dans mon sac, ni vu ni connu. Je me passai le visage sous l'eau pour reprendre une contenance et me calmer. Puis je repris ma place au coté de Fanny, qui éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vu ma gêne.

_- Je t'avais prévenu que l'effet était puissant !!!_ me dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

_- La honte, je n'ai pas put retenir le dernier cri. Tu imagines ce que les autres passagers vont penser ? _

_- Rien. Que veux-tu qu'ils pensent ? Au pire, ils comprendront que tu t'es envoyée en l'air ! _

_- Très drôle ton jeu de mots !!!_

Apres ce jeu de mots sympa, je décidai de piquer moi aussi un petit roupillon, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions.

Le reste du vol se passa sans encombre. Le plus long fut d'attendre à Toronto pour prendre le vol pour Vancouver. Le stress montait également, j'avais l'estomac noué. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire quand je le verrais. Devais-je lui faire la bise, l'embrasser ? Fanny m'avait dit de me laisser guider par mon cœur, c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire !


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

On arriva enfin à Vancouver !

On quitta l'appareil et on se dirigea vers la porte de débarquement. Je guettais le moindre signe pouvant m'indiquer sa présence mais rien pour le moment. Après quelques minutes, je vis Sam qui attendait un peu à l'écart, mais il était seul. Fanny l'avait vu aussi apparemment puisqu'elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre au plus vite.

Arriver à sa hauteur, Fanny embrassa carrément Sam! Et bien, elle ne manquait pas d'audace ma jumelle !

_- Salut les filles_, nous dit Sam une fois que Fanny lui eu lâché la bouche.

Il me fit la bise et nous invita à le suivre vers la sortie.

_- Ava, Kellan est désolé, il n'a pas pu se libérer à temps pour venir te chercher. Il t'attend à l'hôtel où il se fera pardonner m'a-t-il dit._

_- C'est rien, je comprends, il doit être très pris avec le tournage. _

_- Oui y a de ça aussi !_ nous dit Sam

_- Explique-toi,_ lui demanda Fanny.

_- En fait, je crois qu'il avait un peu peur de venir et de ne trouver personne à la descente de l'avion. Il ne le dira jamais, mais c'est un grand timide en fait. Il cache ça sous le type sur de lui !_

_- Ah oui, tu peux le dire, il le cache bien ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné moi ! _m'exclamais-je.

Je revoyais notre rencontre où il n'avait pas hésité à me rouler le patin du siècle ! Timide lui ? Et bien qu'est-ce que serait s'il ne l'était pas !!!

_- Attend une minute !_ dis-je. _Tu dis qu'il nous attend à l'hôtel ?_

_- Oui, tu croyais dormir où ? T'en fais pas, il a réservé quatre grandes chambres avec deux lits dans chaque. Vous aurez chacune votre chambre perso pour la durée de votre séjour._

Voilà qui me rassurait un peu sur ses intentions ! Il était vraiment grand seigneur ce type !!!!

Quinze minutes plus tard, on arriva à l'hôtel. Sam nous remis les passes de nos chambres. Il accompagna Fanny dans la sienne, elle était deux chambres plus loin. J'entrais dans la mienne, pensant pourvoir défaire mes bagages tranquillement avant de voir Kellan, mais quand j'entrai dans la pièce, j'eus la surprise du siècle !

C'était magnifique! Des bougies avaient été allumées partout dans la chambre. Des pétales de roses rouges traçaient un chemin à travers la pièce. Je le suivis, il m'emmena droit dans la salle de bain où une douce musique se faisait entendre. Arrivée dans la pièce, ce que je vis me laissa perplexe. Une baignoire, hydro-massante pleine, qui faisait aussi de la lumière, et de la musique. C'était la source de la douce mélodie. Je plongeais la main dans l'eau, elle était parfaite !

_- Wouahou ! Ça, c'est de la baignoire !_ m'exclamais-je

_- Content que ça te plaise !_

Je me retournai, surprise, il se tenait dans l'angle de la porte, plus beau que jamais (était-ce seulement possible ?).

_- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là Ava. _dit-il d'une voie douce. _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !_

Il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front. Voilà qui réglait la question du premier contact ! J'étais si bien au creux de ses bras, j'aurais pu y rester pour le reste de mes jours ! Mais bon, il fallait bien que je lui parle. Je m'écartais donc légèrement pour le regarder.

_- C'est rien, tant fait pas, mon cœur en a vu d'autre! Merci pour les billets, et les fleurs aussi, tu n'aurais pas du, c'est trop._

_- Tu as dit que tu voulais du romantisme, « Don Kellan » sort le grand jeu !!!_ me dit-il en riant, ce qui eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Oui, je vois ca, « Don Kellan » est grand seigneur!_ J'accompagnais ma phrase d'une révérence. _Et ça, c'est quoi ?_ dis-je en faisant voir la baignoire de la tête.

_- Un bain comme tu le vois. Tu te déshabilles et tu plonges dedans !_

_- Et ?_ demandais-je soupçonneuse

_- Et……c'est tout! A moins que tu m'autorise à te rejoindre ???_

_- La proposition est très tentante mais non merci ! Je le prendrais seule ce bain !_

_- Comme tu voudras ! Sache que je suis à coté si tu changes d'avis ! Profites-en pour te détendre, après on va manger un bout tous ensemble !_

_- Ok, je fais vite alors ! _

_- Non, non ! Prend ton temps. Apres un voyage pareil, tu as besoin de te détendre, _me dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

_- Merci Kellan. Toutes ses intentions me touchent beaucoup._

_- Mais de rien, je t'ai dit que tu allais craquer devant « Don Kellan ». Allez princesse file au bain_.

Il sortit, et me laissa seule avec cette baignoire très spéciale. Je plongeais dans l'eau chaude, et me laissais masser par les jets de la baignoire. C'était très relaxant, j'aurais même pus m'endormir dedans. J'écoutais la musique et me laissais bercer par elle. Au bout d'un moment, je pris conscience que Kellan m'attendait à coté. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais immerger, mais il devait en avoir marre de poireauter le pauvre.

Je sortis de mon bain, et là, je me rendis compte que j'avais un gros problème ! Mes valises étaient restées devant le lit, je n'avais rien à me mettre sur le dos ! J'attrapai le premier drap de bain que je trouvais et m'enroulai dedans de façon à me cacher le plus possible, puis je sortis.

Il était toujours là, allongé sur mon lit devant un vieux film.

_- Tu es très…sexy dans cette tenue !!! Tu compte rester comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça ne me pose aucun problème !!! _

_- Rêve pas trop toi !!! Je suis juste venue me chercher des fringue avant qu'on sorte !!!_

_- Justement, laisse tomber ! On sort plus ! Tu dois être crevée, alors j'ai commandé au room service. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?_

_- Non, tu as très bien fait. Je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour sortir à vrai dire !_

On sonna à la porte. Je pris des vêtements où je serais à l'aise et partis m'habiller pendant que Kellan allait ouvrir au groom qui nous apportait notre repas. Il lui remit un pourboire assez conséquent et installa notre repas sur la petite table de la chambre.

_- J'espère que ce que je t'ai commandé t'ira. Je ne connais pas encore tes goûts alors j'ai fait au pif. _

Il souleva la cloche qui m'était destinée, et révéla son contenu : des pates carbonara et un fondant au chocolat comme dessert ! Miam !

_- C'est parfait ! Merci, tu as fait un excellent choix ! Ça m'a l'air super appétissant tout ça !!!_

_Tu as pris quoi toi ?_

_- Entrecôte grillée avec des frites ! _

Il souleva sa cloche et me fit voir son « assiette ». J'aurais plutôt appelé ça un saladier moi, mais bon !

_- Tu ne vas pas avaler tout ça quand même ?_

_- Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois quoi ? Ça mange beaucoup un grand gaillard comme moi !!!_ me dit-il en carrant les épaules, histoire de me faire voir sa carrure.

_- Oui c'est sur_, dis-je en riant.

On mangea rapidement nos assiettes et on se cala sur le lit où on discuta de tout et de rien. On parla beaucoup de nos vies respectives, j'appris d'ailleurs qu'il avait six frères et une sœur !

C'est ce que l'on appelle une grande famille ! Je faisais pâle figure à coté avec mes deux frères ! On parla aussi du programme pendant mon séjour. Il me dit que le lendemain, il avait une séance photo de prévue, et qu'on était les bienvenues Fanny et moi si on voulait y assister. J'acceptais aussitôt ! Pour les jours suivants, c'était principalement du tournage qui était prévu. On était invitées sur le plateau là aussi.

_- Tu veux dire que je vais voir tous le cast ?_ demandais-je une pointe de folie dans la voie.

_- Ouais ils seront tous là ! Ils nous font tourner le maximum de scènes tous ensembles pour qu'on soit libéré au plus vite ! _

_- Ils seront vraiment tous là ? __Rob, Kristen, Taylor, Jackson, Peter, Ashley…_

_- Ouais tous là ! Et une minute…je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré ? _

_- J'ai dis ça moi ? _

Là, je le charriais bien évidement, mais lui ne le savait pas !!! Personne d'autre que lui ne comptait !

_- De toute façon,_ me dit-il boudeur, _tu peux oublier Tay, il est prit ! Une petite française lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus !_

_- Oh sérieux ? Je ne savais pas, la rumeur ne s'est pas encore propagée apparemment !_

_- Elle s'appelle Alisée ! Très cool cette fille, tous comme toi. Il semblerait que ce soit typique des françaises !_

_- Que veux-tu, on a un charme envoutant !!!_

_- Les autres je ne sais pas, mais toi oui !!!! _

On continua de parler une partie de la nuit, jusqu'a ce que je finisse par m'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, dans un demi-sommeil, j'eus conscience que Kellan s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre sa chambre. Je mis ma main sur son bras pour tenter de le retenir.

_- Reste s'il te plait !_

_- Comme tu voudras princesse !_

Il se mit torse nu, vira son jean et s'installa prés de moi dans le lit, sans pour autant tenter quoi que se soit. Je me callais pour me rendormir, quand il passa son bras sous ma nuque afin de m'attirer plus près de lui.

- _Je peux ?_ me dit-il avant de refermer sa main autour de mes épaules.

Pour toute réponse, je me laissai aller prêt de lui, tout contre son torse. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle avant de mettre endormi, fut son odeur. Une odeur très marine, masculine. Je dormis comme une masse cette nuit là.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin, j'étais seule dans le lit. Un bruit d'eau provenait de la salle de bain. Kellan était sous la douche ! J'étais bien tenter de l'y rejoindre moi !

Non Ava ! Tu ne dois pas craquer ! Tu ne dois pas céder aussi facilement à son charme ! Résiste ! Pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'allumai mon pc, et allai consulter mes mails, puis allai sur mon forum préféré où le clan des citrons commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles. Je rassurai tout le monde et disant qu'un voyage inattendu s'était offert à moi et que je rentrerais avec plein de surprise dans mes valises ! Je validais le message, et admirais quelques secondes ma bannière. Je bavais presque quand une main se posa sur mon épaule !

_- Pas mal du tout ta bannière, même si c'est pas mes photos préférées ! Tu n'as pas dit hier soir que je n'étais pas ton préféré ? _

_- Haha, très drôle ! _

Je me retournais pour le regarder, et eu un choc ! Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille !

_- Tu peux aller t'habiller s'il te plait ? Tu me perturbes là !_

J'avais littéralement viré au rouge écrevisse en disant ca !

_- Ben quoi, tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? C'est pourtant pareil que sur ta bannière sauf que tu l'as en direct là ! _

_- C'est bien ça le problème figure toi ! Je bave déjà devant mon pc alors je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus très longtemps !_

- _Je croyais que je ne te faisais pas d'effet ? Serais-tu en train de craquer devant mon charme ? _me dit-il d'une voix satisfaite._ Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'on soit à la bourre pour la séance photo, ma belle. Sinon je te jure que je t'aurais fait craquer ! J'aurais balayé toutes traces de retenue de ta part ! _

Ça je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas eu de mal à me faire craquer ! Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partie s'habiller avant qu'on parte ensemble pour le studio photo.

Fanny et Sam nous rejoignirent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Sam nous expliqua que l'on devait passer par l'arrière, il y avait eu une fuite dans la sécurité et des centaines de fans attendaient Kellan devant l'hôtel. Arrivés à la porte de derrière, un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées nous attendait. On s'installa et partit pour le studio.

_- Ca t'arrive souvent de jouer au chat et à la sourie avec tes fans ?_ demandais-je à Kellan.

_- Depuis Twilight oui malheureusement ! On est obligé de faire avec. Quand t'es acteur, t'es obligé de prendre tout ce que le métier t'apporte, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses ! Les émeutes à chacune de mes apparitions font parties des choses dont je me passerais bien. J'ai toujours peur que ça dérape !_

_- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu as peur de quelques filles ?_ lui dit Fanny.

_- Quelques filles non ! Mais quand elles sont des dizaines, voir des centaines, à vouloir se jeter sur toi, je peux t'assurer que ça fout la trouille !_ dit-il.

_- C'est ta faute aussi ! Si tu n'avais pas le corps d'une statue grec et un visage d'ange, tu serais tranquille ! Qui t'a dit d'être aussi beau goss, hein ?_ lui dis-je.

_- Et ben tu vois aujourd'hui, j'en suis content de ma gueule d'ange ! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le rôle d'Emmett, et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré princesse !_

_- Je vois que t'es encore en mode « prince charmant » Kellan !_

_- Oui Fanny ! Ava fait de la résistance, alors je continue mon numéro jusqu'a ce qu'elle me tombe dans les bras !!_

_- Attend toi, _m'exclamais-je, _ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que quand j'aurais craqué, je pourrais dire adieu au prince charmant ?_

_- Non,_ répondit-il. _J'ai pas dit ça ! Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, j'aime la gâter et lui faire plaisir. Ca continuera tant que tu le voudras, ma belle !_

_- Ah, tu me rassure ! C'est que je m'y suis habituée moi !_

Il éclata de rire et Sam nous indiqua qu'on était arrivé. Kellan fonça au maquillage et à la coiffure pendant que Fanny et moi on se cherchait un coin tranquille où on pourrait tous voir sans pour autant gêner le travail du photographe. Sam nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il nous expliqua que le shoot portait sur le thème « des hommes en uniformes ».

_- Tu vas aimer Ava, je le sens bien_, me dit Sam moqueur.

_- Je pense aussi,_ lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Le shoot commença quand Kellan arriva vêtu d'un uniforme de marin. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et commença à poser. Il était très pro, alors que moi j'avais la mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher à chaque changement d'uniforme. Le pire pour moi fut celui de pompier ! Il arriva juste vêtu du pantalon, son torse avait était huilé pour qu'il brille, et on lui avait également ajouté quelques traces de suies par-ci par-là !

_- Ava, ferme la bouche, tu baves !_ me dit Fanny en riant.

Kellan dû l'entendre puisqu'il me regarda et demanda à faire une pause. Il nous rejoignit tout sourire. J'avais le cœur qui s'était accéléré et j'avais du mal à déglutir en sa présence. Chose qu'il avait semble-t-il remarqué, puisqu'il s'arrangeait pour se coller le plus possible à moi !

_- Ca va les filles ? Vous ne vous ennuyer pas trop, vous faites quoi ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Ben figure-toi qu'on avait commencé à faire un action ou vérité, mais tu déconcentres Ava ! Elle met trois plombes à répondre !_

Fanny ! J'avais toujours aimé son franc parlé, mais là j'aurais préféré qu'elle la ferme ! Kellan savait déjà que j'étais folle de lui, alors j'avais l'air de quoi moi quand je « tentais » de lui résister !

_- Ah cool ! Je vais jouer aussi ! _

Et merde ! Voilà qu'il se joignait à la partie maintenant. J'avais intérêt à faire gaffe à mes réponses moi ! Le jeu redémarra tranquillement, puis il prit un chemin… plus… lemonesque … diront-nous ! Puis vint à mon tour de choisir. Ce fut Fanny qui me posa la question fatidique « action ou vérité » ? J'étais coincée avec elle ! Si je disais « action », j'étais sure de finir avec ma langue dans la bouche de Kellan et on pourrait alors être nominés pour le patin du siècle!

_- Vérité,_ dis-je.

Je sais que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, mais je prenais moins de risques, enfin je pense, avec une vérité.

_- As-tu craqué pour Kellan ? Je veux dire sincèrement ? Eprouves-tu de réels sentiments pour l'homme qu'il est, et non pas seulement pour l'acteur ou les personnages qu'il incarne ? _

Elle avait fait mouche encore une fois ! Il fallait qu'elle me pose cette question ! Puis en plus, le principal intéressé était juste à coté de moi, toute ouïe ! Je pouvais mentir et me défiler, mais ça ne m'avancerais pas beaucoup !

_- Oui !_

Voilà, c'était dit ! Un simple mot de trois lettres qui pouvait être lourd de conséquences. Je n'osais pas regarder Kellan, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction ! A la place, je me levais et partis me réfugier derrière la première porte que je trouvais ouverte. J'examinais la pièce, c'était la loge de Kellan ! Je voulus sortir, mais quand je me dirigeais vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un ange en costume de pompier !

- _Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?_ me dit-il alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher de moi.

_- Oui, _répondis-je, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

_- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !_

Il plaça une main sous ma nuque, l'autre sur mes reins, et m'attira à lui puis, il m'embrassa … tendrement … avec une infinie douceur. Puis contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire, ce ne fut pas lui, mais moi qui accéléra les choses. Je lui sautais littéralement dessus ! Je plaçais mes mains sur son cou, à la racine des cheveux, pendant que mes jambes se verrouillaient autour de sa taille. Il était prisonnier de mon étreinte ! Notre baiser devint alors plus intense, plus fougueux !

Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour assurer ma prise, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ferma à clef avant de m'y coller, dos au mur ! De ses mains expertes, il enleva mon tee-shirt puis mon soutient gorge ! J'étais torse nu devant lui ! Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour venir embrasser mon cou puis mes seins. Il jouait savamment avec ses dents sur mon mamelon, le faisant durcir un maximum!

_- Oh Kellan ! _

Je lui agrippai les cheveux pour le forcer à m'embrasser de nouveau. Ma langue caressait la sienne dans une danse longue et sensuelle. Nos lèvres s'emboitaient parfaitement. Je glissai à terre, et lui enlevai son semblant d'uniforme, il se retrouva en boxer. Un boxer extrêmement moulant et sexy ! Je le regardai de la tête au pied. Mon dieu, comment avais-je réussi à lui résister aussi longtemps ? Je caressais son torse, passant sur chaque muscle, les dessinant du bout des doigts. Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui fit comprendre que je le voulais, le désirais de tous mon être, de tout mon corps. Il me saisit par la taille et me porta jusqu'au canapé. Dans notre hâte de sentir le corps de l'autre, on renversa la table basse où un vase était posé. Il se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux. On s'en fichait !

Il me posa sur le fauteuil et retira mon jean ainsi que mon string. J'étais complètement nue devant lui. Il voulut s'allonger sur moi, mais je le repoussais, faisant non du doigt. Je le fis s'asseoir sur le canapé et je m'installais sur lui à califourchon. Je commençais à me trémousser, jouant avec mes courbes et mon déhanché, faisant se hisser son membre virile. J'embrassais son torse, mordillant légèrement ses tétons. Il me caressa les seins d'une main, pendant que l'autre se faufilait entre mes cuisses, à la découverte de ma fleur. Il y entra deux doigts et commença de doux va et vient qui me firent me raidirent sur lui. Je lui pris la bouche sauvagement, l'embrassant avec toute la passion et le désir dont j'étais capable. Mon dieu, j'étais carrément en train de le violer !

_- Ce n'est pas un viol, puisque je suis consentant !_ dit-il.

J'avais parlé à voix haute ! Il continua ses doux va et vient, m'arrachant de petits cris de plaisir !

Je glissais ma main dans son boxer et commençais moi aussi de long va et vient. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, plus saccadée. Au bout de quelques minutes de caresses, n'y tenant plus, il me prit dans ses bras, se leva, et me posa sur un meuble. Je lui enlevai son boxer, et il partit dans la salle de bain pour « s'équiper », puis revint vers moi son sexe tendu de désir. Il écarta mes cuisses, et se faufila à l'intérieur. Enfin, la rencontre de ma fleur et de son membre avait lieu ! C'était tellement bon ! Il commença de long vas et vient. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, alors que je lui ceinturais la taille de mes jambes.

Je le fis venir à moi, afin de m'emparer de ses lèvres. On s'embrassait passionnément, pendant qu'il continuait ses coups reins qui m'arrachaient de profonds soupirs ! Il accéléra ses mouvements, me provoquant un frisson qui partir de la racine de mes cheveux au bout de mes orteils ! Je tremblais littéralement de la tête au pied ! Est-ce ceci l'orgasme ? Il faut croire car je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de désir et de bien-être en même temps ! Mon souffle s'était calqué au sien, on était haletant tout les deux ! Au moment de l'apogée, mon frisson augmenta de plus belle, faisant trembler le meuble sur lequel je me trouvais, renversant les quelques bibelots qui y étaient exposés ! Notre plaisir éclata en même temps, nullement gênés par la casse que l'on avait occasionné !

On resta quelques minutes enlacés, à attendre dans les bras de l'autre que notre souffle redevienne régulier. Puis il se retira doucement, m'embrassant de nouveau.

_- File prendre une douche mon amour. Je vais ranger le bazar qu'on a fait !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce. Des vêtements se trouvaient dans chaque coin, le vase et la table basse étaient étendus par terre. Les bibelots et les cadres qui se trouvaient à l'origine sur le meuble, s'étaient brisés au contact du sol. On avait fait un sacré bordel !

-_ Laisse tout ça, et vient prendre une douche avec moi ! _dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Les dommages collatéraux, risque de s'étendre à la salle de bain si je te suis sous la douche ! _

_- C'est pas grave, je prends le risque ! _

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai avec moi dans la salle de bain. Notre douche se fit douce et sensuelle. Chacun lavant le corps de l'autre avec ses mains, prenant tout son temps sur certains endroits sensibles. Ses simples caresses, me provoquer de longs soupirs d'extase. Puis comme il l'avait dit, notre douche dérapa et se termina par un coït improvisé, moins sauvage que le premier, même si le rideau de douche ne résista pas à cette épreuve !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Une fois lavés et rhabillés, nous retrouvâmes Fanny et Sam. On arriva main dans la main, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon amie.

_- Ca y est vous voilà enfin les amoureux ! Il était temps ! _

_- Kellan va te changer. Harry hurle, on a pris du retard sur le shoot_, nous dit Sam.

_- Te bile pas Sam, j'y vais ! Je vais te faire les plus belles photos de ma carrière, je suis en forme là ! _

_- On se demande bien pourquoi ? _lui dit Fanny.

_- Que veux-tu Fanny, Ava fait de moi un homme heureux. Y as pas à chercher plus loin ! J'y retourne ma belle_, me dit-il avant de se retourner vers Fanny,_ je te la confie, veille sur elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre des yeux !_

_- Oh ça tu peux sur moi. Je sens qu'on a plein de chose à se dire toutes les deux !_

_- Ah bon ? Quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'aurais à te raconter moi ! _

Kellan et moi échangeâmes un regard complice, puis il m'embrassa et retourna à ses photos. Fanny se jeta sur moi pour avoir des détails aussitôt qu'il eut le dos tourné. Une autre partie commençait maintenant !

Fanny me tanna pendant tout le reste de la séance pour avoir des détails « croustillants » avait-elle précisée !

_- Fanny, je ne te dirais rien ! Tout ce qui s'est passé entre Kellan et moi, restera entre Kellan et moi !!! Tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a un corps parfait, une musculature divine, qu'il est extrêmement tendre, et qu'il fait l'amour comme un dieu !!!_

_- Ahhh je le savais ! Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidée ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt !!! Comment c'était? Vas-y, dit moi, je veux tout savoir !!!_

_- Lui parfait, moi sauvage ! Trop sauvage ! Je l'ai littéralement violé sur place ! _

_- Ben vu son grand sourire, ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire !!!_

On rigola toutes les deux puis on attendit une bonne heure que le shoot se finisse. Nous pûmes enfin rentrer à l'hôtel, enfin c'est que je croyais ! Sam et Fanny y retournèrent. Kellan demanda à notre chauffeur de nous conduire ailleurs. Il lui donna une adresse en plein centre de Vancouver. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta devant une salle de sport.

_- Une salle de sport ? Tu veux faire quoi là ?_

_- Je t'ai fais une promesse il me semble, aurais-tu oubliait ? _

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant de me rappeler de quoi il parlait.

_- Les cours d'auto-défense ! Tu veux m'apprendre à me défendre maintenant ?_

_- Oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je veux que tu saches te défendre seule, j'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille !_

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile ? Que veux-tu qui m'arrive ? Et puis, je suis avec toi, vu ta carrure, on ne risque pas de s'attaquer à nous si on se balade !_

_- Princesse, je ne pourrais pas tout le temps être avec toi, bien que ça me désole, crois-moi ! Tu dois savoir te défendre seule. Les rues sont pleines de fou furieux qui ne pense qu'à commettre des actes horribles sur des jeunes femmes comme toi. _

_- Bien comme tu voudras. Mais je te préviens que si je suis couverte de bleus en rentrant, tu devras prendre soin de moi ! _

_- Ca sera un réel plaisir princesse !_

Il m'embrassa, me prit par la main, et on entra tous les deux dans le bâtiment. On passa par les vestiaires où des vêtements de sport nous attendaient.

_- T'as vraiment pensé à tout, dis donc !_

_- Plus que ce que tu ne crois ! _

On se changea rapidement, non sans regarder l'autre à moitié nue avec envie. Mais je devais rester concentrée, si je le violais sur place j'étais à peu prêt sur qu'il se laisserait faire mais il serait aussi en rogne car lui prenait ma défense très au sérieux contrairement à moi !

Arrivés dans la salle, un grand type blond nous attendait.

- _Ava, je te présente Alex, mon coach sportif personnel. Alex, voici Ava, la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé._

_- Salut Ava_, me dit-il en me serrant la main._ C'est donc toi qui veux apprendre à foutre une raclée à ce gros nigaud ?_

Kellan lui lança une bourrade dans l'épaule et ils commencèrent à chahuter comme deux gosses.

_- Heu oui…Enfin non. C'est lui qui veut que j'apprenne à me défendre, mais bon ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte. _

Kellan et Alex me firent voir toutes les techniques que je devais apprendre. Ça avait l'air plutôt simple en fait, le plus dure serait, je pense, de tout retenir et de garder suffisamment mon calme pour les réutiliser en cas de besoin.

Au bout de quelques minutes de démonstrations, Alex demanda à Kellan de s'écarter pour que je puisse prendre sa place. J'avais essayé de me défiler mais ça n'a pas marché, et me voilà face à un type deux fois plus grand que moi qui me disait que mon but était de le foutre au sol. Ben oui, moi petit poids plume, j'allais réussir à le mettre KO !

Il me montra tous les mouvements en détail, et me les fit répéter plusieurs fois, avant de me faire faire un enchainement complet. On aurait dit une chorégraphie !

-_ Kellan prend ma place, c'est bon elle est prête je pense !_ dit Alex.

_- Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je vais pas me battre avec lui, t'as vu sa carrure ?_

_- T'inquiète pas princesse, je vais pas te faire mal !!!_

_- Ca j'en doute ! Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blesser ? Hein ? _

Au lieu de répondre, il s'approcha de moi, caressa ma joue avec son pouce, et m'embrassa. Baiser que je lui rendis bien évidemment ! Je lui mordillai la lèvre et m'emparai de sa bouche goulument.

_- Heum heum !!! Kellan tu es sensé la provoquer et toi Ava tu dois te défendre, pas embrasser à pleine bouche ton agresseur !!! _

_- Pardon !_

Je m'excusais comme une gamine prit en faute alors que Kellan et Alex étaient morts de rire !

_- Arrête de te marrer toi ! C'est ta faute si je me concentre pas assez ! Arrête de m'embrasser !_

_- J'y peux rien si ta bouche m'attire autant ! Repousse-moi… si tu le peux !_

Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire tendre mais déterminé. J'étais sensé le repousser mais encore une fois, il arriva à ses fins et m'embrassa.

- _Concentre-toi Ava ! Tu dois me repousser ! _

_- Facile à dire pour toi ! Je n'ai pas ta force !_

_- Tu peux le faire, il te suffit de le vouloir ! _

De le vouloir ! De le vouloir ! Non mais il croyait quoi lui, que je jouais aux cartes jusque là ?

Allez ma grande s'il dit que tu peux le faire c'est que ça doit être vrai ! Je me concentrai de nouveau et attendit qu'il m'« attaque ». Au lieu de le laisser venir à moi, je m'avançai de quelques pas.

_- Ava non ! Tu ne dois pas bouger. Rester à ta place te permet d'avoir un bon appui sur tes pieds. Laisse toujours l'agresseur venir à toi,_ me dit Alex.

Ça commençait à me chauffer cette histoire, s'il voulait me mettre en rogne, il était bien partit ! Kellan passa à « l'attaque » plusieurs fois encore, je réussis quelques fois à le contrer et le stopper, mais pas à le mettre au sol comme le voulait la technique !

- _Ma puce, tu peux le faire. Je sens que t'es en colère, utilise-là contre moi. Tu n'as qu'a penser… à ton ex ! A ce que tu ressentais quand il te frappait. Je sais que tu vas y arriver !_

Penser à Erick ?! Ouais, ce n'est pas mauvais comme idée ! Mais en étais-je capable ? Ça allez me rouvrir de vieilles blessures...

J'essayais quand même…

Je me concentrai sur ce que je ressentais quand cette ordure me frappait.

Je n'étais qu'une merde, un putching-ball, je n'étais pas digne de vivre, pas digne de lui !

Aujourd'hui, je sais que tout ça était faux.

La rage s'empara de moi. Kellan attaqua et je le repoussai avec plus de force cette fois.

_- Plus de conviction Ava. Tu peux faire mieux. Concentre-toi. _

Encore une fois, il m'embrassa. Je ne l'avais même pas stoppé cette fois-ci !

_- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je me donne pour toi!_

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

_- Tu n'es rien, tu m'appartiens, j'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur toi !_

J'étais folle de rage, aveuglé par la haine.

L'espace d'une seconde, ce fut Erick que je vis arriver sur moi, je fulminais !

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir celui-là !

Kellan attaqua, je le bloquai, me retournai, passai son bras par-dessus mon épaule et le fis basculer par-dessus moi. Il s'écrasa au sol. J'entendis un_ « bravo Ava » _et des applaudissements derrière moi. J'allais abattre le tranchant de ma main sur sa pomme d'Adam quand je croisai son regard. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si profond ! Ce n'était pas Erick, mais Kellan. L'homme de ma vie. Je ne lui voulais aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je me relevai et partis me mettre à l'écart pour me remettre de mes émotions.

- _Ava ? Ca va ma puce ? Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit ! C'était juste pour t'énerver !_ _Et ça a marché à merveille, j'ai un sacré mal de dos. _

Il s'avança vers moi et voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais doucement.

_- Laisse-moi quelques minutes, histoire que je me calme et j'arrive !_

_- Comme tu voudras ! Je t'attends à coté avec Alex !_

Il partit et me laissa seule avec mes souvenirs. Je revis Erick me frapper, me traiter comme son chien. Je craquais…Ses souvenirs me firent mal, très mal…Je pleurais à chaude larme. J'évacuais ma souffrance ! J'étais forte ! J'étais belle, j'étais jeune, j'étais vivante !

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, j'allai rejoindre Kellan et Alex. Mon ange s'approcha de moi doucement. Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, et je me collais à lui, le plus prêt de son cœur. Il me serra dans ses bras et on rejoignit Alex.

_- Tu as était parfaite Ava ! Je sais pas à qui tu as pensé, mais je ne voudrais pas être à sa place_ _!_

_- Merci Alex. _Puis je m'adressais à Kellan. _On rentre ? Je suis vidée ! _

_- Si tu veux princesse. Merci Alex, je te revaudrais ça vieux !_

_- De rien, ce fut un vrai plaisir. _

Il partit et nous laissa seuls, Kellan et moi.

- _Merci mon amour. Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sens plus forte à présent, même s'il va me falloir quelques cours perso pour me perfectionner !_

_- Tant fais pas c'est déjà prévu ! Je me charge personnellement de tes cours à partir de maintenant. Il faut que quand tu rentres chez toi, tu sois au top, même si moi je risque de finir en compote !_

_- Je suis désolée mon ours adoré. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, c'est toi qui m'a provoqué, et je t'en remercie ! Et pour ton dos, je vais te bichonner moi !_

On rejoignit la voiture et on partit en direction de l'hôtel où la soirée promettait d'être intéressante ! 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

On rentra à l'hôtel, on commanda un plateau repas en passant à la réception, puis on monta directement dans « notre chambre ». Kellan alluma quelques bougies, ainsi que la radio, juste de quoi avoir un fond musical avait-il dit. Puis on prit une douche rapide, le temps que les plateaux-repas arrivent et on mangea en silence.

_- Bon, alors dit moi, comment vas-tu t'occuper de moi ?_ me demanda Kellan, l'œil coquin et le sourire taquin.

_- Heu je sais pas trop, tout dépend de là où tu as mal !_ lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

_- Partout en fait ! Tu n'y as pas été de main morte ! _

_- Pardon mon amour ! Montre-moi où tu as mal et je m'occupe de toi !_

Ayant compris là où je voulais en venir, il entra dans le jeu à son tour.

_- Là, _me dit-il en me montrant son cœur._ Mon égo de mâle en a pris un sacré coup._

_- Pauvre chou je vais te guérir moi, viens !_

Je le fis s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et m'installai sur lui à califourchon. Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt, et passai mes mains sur son torse, et j'embrassai l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué.

_- Ca va mieux ? Tu as mal autre part ? _

_- Oui, là. _

Il me montra son épaule. Je l'embrassais aussi.

_- Et maintenant ? _

_- Là._

Il m'indiqua sa mâchoire que j'embrassais également. A ce baiser, son corps commença à réagir de manière…très…virile !

_- Là. _

Il me fit voir sa bouche. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il voulut plus, cherchant ma bouche plus ardemment.

_- Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas fini de prendre soin de toi,_ lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Je caressai son torse, remontai mes mains jusqu'à son cou, embrassant chaque centimètre de son visage. Sa respiration, se fit plus saccadée, moins régulière. Puis, je passai derrière lui afin d'avoir son dos à ma merci. Je commençai à le masser doucement, insistant un peu plus sur les épaules. Puis j'embrassai chaque centimètre carré de son dos. Je l'entendis gémir. Je continuai mes doux baisers dans son cou et je me repositionnai sur lui.

D'une main, je le poussai sur le lit, de façon à ce qu'il s'allonge, puis, je le déshabillai complètement, libérant son membre trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Puis je passais mes mains sur son torse, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il mit ses mains sur mon visage et m'attira à lui pour que je l'embrasse. Nos langues se caressaient mutuellement dans une longue danse sensuelle. Je quittai sa bouche et descendis sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, sur ses mamelons.

_- Ava tu me rends fou, arrête. _

_- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? _

_- Non…en fait… continus…j'aime comment tu me soignes !_ me dit-il dans un souffle.

Je repris mes caresses de plus belle, encouragée par cette révélation. J'embrassai ses pectoraux, puis ses abdos, et continuai ma descente vers l'objet de mes désirs ! Je déposais de doux baiser sur son aine, avant de prendre à pleine main son membre et de commencer de long vas et vient. Il grognait de plaisir.

Puis, je décidai de lui donner encore plus de plaisir, sauf que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Les seules fois où j'avais fait « cela » c'était avec Erick, donc je n'avais jamais éprouvé de réelle envie, c'était plus par obligation. Là, pour Kellan, je voulais le transporter, lui procurer un réel plaisir. Je me laisserais donc guider par mon instinct et ses réactions. Et quelle réaction ! Quand je commençais à poser ma bouche sur son sexe, il posa sa main sur mon bras.

_- Ava qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Ca se voit, non ? _

_- Oui je vois bien, mais pourquoi tu le fais ? _

_- Pour toi mon amour ! Je veux te procurer le plus de plaisir possible !_

_- Tu n'es pas obligée, princesse ! Je sais que les femmes ne sont pas très ... friandes de ce genre de caresses !_

_- Pas quand c'est fait avec amour, mon cher ! Et puis, si je le fais, c'est que je le veux, alors laisse toi faire !_

Il se rallongea, et je pus reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée. Je repris en bouche son sexe et commençai mes douces caresses. Il semblait apprécier, je ne devais pas trop mal me débrouiller finalement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'attrapa par le bras, me faisant remonter vers sa bouche. Il m'embrassa avec fougue et désir. Je m'installa nue, à califourchon sur lui. Je fis entrer son sexe dans mon paradis, quel bonheur de le sentir en moi.

Je commençai de doux vas et viens, jouant de mon déhanché pour accentuer les mouvements. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait vite, très vite! Je mis mes mains dans les siennes, et il rouvrit instantanément les paupières, fixant mon regard. Nos yeux étaient reliés par un étrange courant hypnotique, on ne pouvait plus se quitter des yeux. J'accélérai mes mouvements, le rendant encore plus fou. Tout à coup, il mit ses mains sur mon dos, et roula sur le coté de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

_- J'aime prendre les choses en main ma belle!_

Il m'embrassa le coup, puis me mordilla l'oreille avant de trouver le chemin qui menait à mes seins. Il prit mon mamelon dans sa bouche et commença à jouer avec sa langue. Cette caresse me provoqua un violent frisson de désir. Puis, il quitta mes seins et descendit sur mon ventre, jouant avec sa langue sur mon nombril, ce qui me déclencha un fou rire.

_- C'est la première fois qu'une fille éclate de rire pendant que je lui fais l'amour!_ me dit-il.

_- Ce n'est pas toi, je suis très chatouilleuse en fait. Mais ne t'en fais pas mon ours, tu te débrouilles très bien. _

_- Ah oui? Tu n'as encore rien vu!_

Il descendit embrasser mon éden, jouant avec le bout de sa langue sur mon bouton. Il entra en même temps deux doigts dans ma grotte. Il allait me faire hurler de plaisir s'il continuait ainsi. Ce qu'il fit...pendant plusieurs minutes ! Il me caressa de sa langue douce, m'arrachant plusieurs soupir et cris de plaisir ! Puis il mit fin à mon supplice en me prenant de nouveau. Il mit ses mains dans les miennes, et les amena au-dessus de ma tête. Il me donna de doux coup de reins, qui s'accélérèrent en même temps que nos respirations. Je verrouillais mes jambes sur son dos, le faisait accélérer la cadence encore plus. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents au moment de l'apogée, ce qui me fit trembler de la tête au pied. Décidément, il était doué pour me provoquer des orgasmes!!! Notre plaisir explosa en même temps, le regard plonger dans celui de l'autre.

_- Merci!!!_ me dit-il

_- Et de quoi je te pris?_

_- J'ai aimé, non adoré, la façon tu t'es occupée de moi. Tu peux me foutre KO quand tu veux, si tu me soignes comme ça à chaque fois!_

Nous rîmes tous les deux et nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment écoutant une chanson qui passait à la radio.

_- Tu sais, _me dit-il_, cette chanson représente très bien ce que je ressens pour toi ! C'est tellement fort, que ça fait presque peur ! _

_- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi, en bien pire ! Toi, tu es sure que je serais toujours là demain, moi non ! Tu as tellement de nanas à tes pieds, tu peux avoir n'importe laquelle ! Alors un jour, tu réaliseras que tu peux avoir quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi, et tu partiras ! Alors que toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serai toujours là pour toi !_

Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et essuya les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues

_- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Les autres filles, comme tu dis, ne sont là que pour ma notoriété, toi non ! Tu en connais beaucoup qui m'aurait giflé pour un baiser volé ? Moi pas ! Elles sont juste là par intérêt, pas pour moi. Toi oui, tu me l'as déjà prouvé. Et puis toi, je t'aime, et ça, je ne l'éprouve pas pour tout le monde. _

Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce qui venait de dire ? Il...m'aimait !!!

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? _

_- Tu as bien entendu Ava Simmons, je vous aime !!! _

_- Quoi ? Je...non… moi aussi je t'aime !!!_

Je me jetai à son cou, folle de bonheur à cette déclaration et on refit l'amour, plusieurs fois même avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre !!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Au petit matin, lorsque je me réveillai, je remarquai que le lit était vide….

_- Kellan ???_

_- Je suis là princesse !!!_

Je me lèvai et m'enroulai dans le drap, pour le trouver dans la salle de bain, vêtu d'un bas de jogging, en train de préparer un petit sac.

_- Tu fais quoi au juste à_ (je regardai le réveil)…_6 h 30 du matin ??? _lui demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

_- Je vais courir dix kilomètres tous les jours, c'est le secret de ma forme ! Tu es la bienvenue si tu le veux. _

C'est moi où il se marrait dans sa barbe là ??? Il ne me croyait pas capable de le suivre ??? Il allait être surpris !!!

_- D'accord va pour … dix kilomètres, je te suis, laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver un jogging et j'arrive !!! _

_- Tiens_ (il me lança le jogging de la salle de sport), _je l'avais préparé au cas où, j'avais dans l'espoir que tu m'accompagnes ! _

_- Et bien c'est partit, on y va quand tu veux !_

_- Je prends des bouteilles d'eau et on y va. Oh, et prend ton i-pod, c'est plus agréable de courir en musique !_

Il prépara le reste des affaires et on partit peu de temps après. A ma grande surprise, il enfila une casquette et des lunettes de soleil.

_- Mieux vaut rester discret, sinon il va falloir piquer un sacré sprint pour échapper aux fans !_ me dit-il

On partit en direction des bois, il mit son i-pod, et je fis de même, sauf que la musique qui se lança n'avait rien avoir avec ma playlist d'origine ! (Eyes oh the tiger)

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Une de mes trouvailles pour te mettre dans l'ambiance ! _me dit-il mort de rire.

Je voulus lui mettre un coup sur l'épaule mais il s'échappa en piquant un sprint à travers bois. Si tu croyais me semer, tu t'es planté amour ! Je le rattrapai assez facilement. Chose qui le surprit au plus haut point.

_- M'aurais-tu fais des cachoteries ? Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant la forme !!!_

_- Six ans de danse orientale, ça conserve ! _lui répondis-je amusée.

_- Danse orientale hein ? Je comprends mieux ton déhanché maintenant ! Tu me feras une démonstration un jour ?_

_- Si t'es sage peut-être…mais pour ça…il va falloir m'attraper !_

Et je détalais comme une démente à travers les bois. Au bout de cinq minutes, il me rattrapa, et me fis basculer sur l'herbe, se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

_- T'est rapide, mais pas assez pour m'échapper princesse !!! _

_- Qui a dit que je voulais t'échapper ? _

On chahuta quelques minutes, puis il eut la géniale idée (géniale c'est lui qui le disait…) de me donner mes cours particuliers ici, en plein milieu des bois. On s'entraîna donc en plein milieu de la forêt pendant plus d'une heure. Quand il fut satisfait de mes progrès, (c'est-à-dire après qu'il est fini clouer au sol trois ou quatre fois), on repartit pour l'hôtel.

_- Bon, on aura pas courut nos dix kilomètres mais c'est pas grave, j'ai adoré cette sortie avec toi. Maintenant je sais que t'es capable de te défendre, je suis plus rassurée. _

_- Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Le monde n'est pas aussi fou que ce que tu sembles croire ! _

_- Je pris pour que tu ais raison ! Et merde…ce n'est pas vrai ! _

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…_

Je regardai dans la même direction que lui, et vu ce qui l'agaçait : des dizaines de fans faisaient le pied de grue devant les portes de l'hôtel !

_- Comment on va rentrer ? _

_ - Viens ! _

Il me prit par la main et se mit à courir vers l'arrière de l'hôtel. Des poubelles ?

_- Ne me dis pas que tu compte me faire grimper là-dedans ! Je préfère encore affronter les furies !_

_- Dedans ? Non ! Mais dessus oui ! Regarde !_

Je levais les yeux et vis une petite fenêtre au premier étage, par chance, elle était ouverte ! Il m'aida à escalader les poubelles, avant de m'y rejoindre et de me faire la courte échelle pour que j'atteigne la fenêtre. Je me faufilai par l'ouverture, et me laissai tomber au sol. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes après, s'allongeant à mes côtés. On était mort de rire tous les deux.

_- Ca va ? Vous vous éclatez bien tous les deux ? _

Je relevai la tête pour voir planter au-dessus de nous, en train de nous regarder Sam et Fanny.

On se releva vite fait et leur fit face !

_- Kellan, tu sais que tu es attendu sur le tournage ? Tu devrais y être à l'heure qu'il est ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai encore le temps, _il regarda sa montre_, à oui en effet on est à la bourre ! On se change et on arrive. Sam, tu peux t'arranger pour qu'on sorte par les cuisines ? Le hall est pris d'assaut ! _

_- Je m'en occupe ! On vous attend en bas dans cinq minutes ! Grouillez-vous !_

On monta vite fait dans la chambre, on se changea en deux temps trois mouvements, puis il prépara quelques affaires dont il avait besoin pour le tournage.

_- On va où au juste là ? _

_- Tu rêves de connaître la maison des Cullen je parie ? _

_- Heu c'est clair que si l'occasion se présente, je ne dirai pas non !!!_

_- Super ! Ton vœu va être exaucé ! Aujourd'hui, on tourne la remise des diplômes et la fête d'après ! Puis, je te présenterai aux autres aussi, avec un peu de chance, Alisée sera là, tu te sentiras moins seule sur le plateau._

_- Fanny sera avec moi, je ne serai pas seule !_

_- Tu as vu la façon dont ces deux-là se regardent ? A mon avis, Fanny aura d'autres chats à fouetter ! _

_- Attends, je viens de percuter là, t'es en train de me dire que je vais voir tous les acteurs ??? Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je me prépare un peu mieux que ça !!!! Je ressemble à rien là !!!_

_- Tu es parfaite, ne t'en fais pas ! Allez viens, on y va, où Sam vas nous faire une syncope à force de s'énerver ! _

On descendit dans les cuisines en riant, enfin surtout lui, parce que moi j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de rencontrer les acteurs les plus célèbres du moment ! J'avais de la chance quand même, j'avais le plus balèze des frères Cullen dans mon lit ! A cette pensée je me m'y à rire toute seule.

_- On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? On voudrait participer aussi,_ me dit Fanny.

_- Ben, figure-toi que je viens de me rendre compte que j'allais rencontrer Emmett Cullen et je ne suis pas sure de me retenir de lui sauter dessus !_

_- Ne tant fait pas, _me dit Kellan_, je suis sure qu'il sera d'accord ! Fait juste gaffe à ses crocs, il pourrait te blesser ce gros nigaud !_

Il se pencha vers moi et fit mine de me mordre. Tout le monde éclata de rire et on poursuivit en silence jusqu'au plateau. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

On eut une bonne demi-heure de route avant d'arriver sur le plateau. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais devant la maison des Cullen !!!

_- Oh punaise, je rêve !!!_

_- Je t'avais dit que ton vœu allait être exaucé ! _me murmura Kellan à l'oreille.

Il me prit par la main et on avança d'un pas rapide vers les tentes et camions qui étaient entassés dans un coin. Enfin entassés, façon de parler, c'était quand même des camions ! Au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait, on entendit le brouhaha qui y régnait. Un vrai boucan !

A quelques mètres des tentes, je vis passer…oh my god… Edward Cullen !!!

J'entendis derrière moi un profond soupir, on aurait dit que la personne était au bord de l'évanouissement ! Je me retournais pour voir Fanny, la bouche grande ouverte ! J'allais la rejoindre, laissant Kellan partir devant. Je la pris par les épaules et lui lança un « _ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche _». Elle me regarda en riant, la dernière fois c'était elle qui m'avait dit ça !

_- Tu te rends compte qu'il est juste là devant moi ? Mon kinder est là !!!_ me dit-elle légèrement hystérique.

_- Tu te rends compte que j'ai Kellan Lutz dans mon lit ?_ répliquais-je.

On rigola et rejoignit Sam et Kellan qui nous attendaient légèrement en retraits des tentes.

_- Prête à rencontrer l'équipe princesse ?_

_- Non mais puisqu'il faut y aller, on y va !!!_

On pénétra tous les quatre dans la tente la plus proche. C'était une espèce de cafétéria où la plupart des gens avait un café et une clope à la main ! Ils étaient tous là ! Rob, Kristen, Ashley, Jackson, Taylor !!! Si j'avais put ramener mes petites citronnelles dans mes valises, plus d'un se serait fait violer sur place !!! A mes petits citrons ! Elles me manquaient !

La première à qui je fus présentée fut Kristen ! Elle paraissait froide sur les photos, mais elle était super gentille. Le reste de l'équipe fut super aussi, tout le monde était ravi pour Kellan et moi.

La phrase _« Ahhh les françaises » _revint assez souvent!

Puis, vient le tour d'être présenter à Robert. Je lui fis une bise rapide et voulus débuter une conversation avec lui, mais il observait quelque chose ou du moins quelqu'un ! Fanny avait le même regard agar que lui, et on comprit qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, du coup on les laissa seuls enfin presque seuls, puisque Sam resta avec Fanny !

_- Et Tay, viens voir ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !_ s'exclama Kellan.

Taylor nous rejoignit au pas de course, accompagné d'une belle blonde, 17 -18 ans peut-être. Sans doute la fameuse Alisée !

_- Kellan ! Mon pote !_ Ils échangèrent une sorte de bourrade amicale._ Alors la voilà ta petite française ? Y a pas à dire, t'as bon gout ! Salut moi c'est Taylor et voici ma petite amie, française aussi, Alisée !_

Je leur fis la bise à eux deux, avant d'être rejoint par Sam.

_- Sam, où est Fanny_ ? lui demandais-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de la voir.

_- Occupée avec Rob ou du moins avec son kinder comme elle a dit !_ rétorqua-t-il

_- Son kinder ? Elle a vraiment dit ça ? Devant lui en plus ? _demandais-je morte de rire.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'Alisée se mit à rire aussi !!!

_- Kellan Lutz au maquillage !_ hurla une voie dans un microphone.

_- Bon, faut que j'y aille princesse, _me dit-il en m'embrassant._ Alisée, je te la confie, prend soin d'elle. Fait lui visiter le plateau, vu que tu le connais comme ta poche !_

_- Ok ! T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. __Vas te pomponner. _

Les garçons nous embrassèrent puis partirent ensemble se préparer. Je fis connaissance avec Alisée, et j'appris ainsi qu'elle habitait Nice, qu'elle avait 17 ans (j'avais vu juste) et qu'elle était avec Tay depuis un peu moins d'un an maintenant. Elle l'avait rencontré grâce à un concours où elle avait gagné le plus gros des lots puisqu'elle était repartie avec le cœur de Taylor dans ses valises !

Au fur et à mesure que l'on se parlait, j'avais l'impression bizarre de l'avoir vu quelque part. Et plus elle m'en disait sur elle, plus elle me rappelait quelqu'un !!!

Non ??? Serais-ce possible !!!

Peut-être, après tout… le même prénom, le même âge d'après ce que je savais d'elle. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net !

_- Citron !!!_ dis-je

_- Citron ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Ca te parle ?_

_- Oui je connais le citron_, répondit-elle,_ je connais aussi un certain clan qui porte ce nom !_

_- Je le savais ! Dans mes bras présidente ! _

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?_

_- Ben, en fait, depuis qu'on parle ensemble, j'ai une grosse impression de déjà vu ! Et tu viens de me le confirmer, chère présidente du clan des citrons ! _m'exclamais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_- Padawan ? C'est bien toi ? _

_- Pour vous servir ! _Je lui fis une petite révérence avant de la prendre dans mes bras de nouveaux.

_-_ _Je comprends pourquoi on te voit plus sur le forum ces derniers temps. T'es une sacrée cachotière toi !_

_- Non, figure-toi que tous ça m'est tombé dessus si vite que…_

_- Heum heum ! Mesdemoiselles s'entendent à merveille je vois. On dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours !_

_- Et bien figure-toi que c'est le cas amour…_

Je m'étais retourné pour lui faire face et là…le choc !!! J'avais en face de moi non pas Kellan mais… Emmett Cullen !!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Il était là, devant moi, à attendre ma réaction.

Il était là avec ses yeux jaunes, sa peau blanchâtre, et sa casquette de base-ball mise de travers. Il était trop craquant !

_- T'as perdu ta langue, princesse !_

Je me jetai à son coup, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, histoire de lui montrer que je n'avais pas perdu ma langue. Ma bouche venait à la rencontre de la sienne et se faisait avide de caresses. Il me rendait mon baiser avec fougue, faisant monter dangereusement la température entre nous !

J'en voulais plus, je voulais le sentir près de moi, en moi ! Je lui sautais dessus, crochetant mes jambes sur sa taille. Lui, avait glissé ses mains sous mes fesses, histoire d'assurer ma prise. Je sentais sa virilité qui pointait le bout de son nez, l'excitation était réciproque apparemment !

_- Heum heum !!! Il y a des chambres pour ça !!!_

Kellan et moi esquissèrent un sourire, on échangea un dernier baiser, puis je redescendis de mon perchoir, le regard des autres sur nous. J'aurais dû être rouge de honte, mais bizarrement, j'étais contente que tout le monde ai assisté à notre baiser, au moins maintenant ils savaient que Kellan et moi étions en couple !

En couple, c'était étrange de dire ça !

_- Kellan, tu vas bien ? Tu as manqué de te faire violer sur place vieux !_ lui dit Taylor.

_- Heu…oui ca va! Enfin je crois,_ répondit-il en souriant,_ je ne savais pas qu'Emmett te faisait un tel effet ma beauté ! _

_- Si seulement tu savais_, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. _Tu as de la chance que l'on ne soit pas seul amour, tu aurais connu la vampirella qui sommeille en moi. Grrrrrrr !!!_

Je fis mine de grogner, mais à ce jeu là, il avait plus de crédibilité que moi ! Il foutait la trouille quand même cet Emmett !!!

- _T'es drôlement impressionnant en mode vampire,_ lui dit Fanny.

_- Tiens, te revoilà toi ! Inutile de te demander où t'étais passée, hein ???_ lui répondis-je, tout sourire !

C'est alors que je le vis, légèrement en retrait derrière elle.

- _Désolé,_ me dit-il, _c'est moi qui ai retenu ton amie. On a fait connaissance et on n'a pas vu le temps passer ! Toutes mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me présenter dans les règles ! J'étais trop absorber par la vision de Fanny ! _

_- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, c'est l'effet Fanny ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel du citron fondateur ! Et puis pour les présentations, je ne crois pas que ça sera utile Robert !_

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné ! Nous étions toutes pliées face à ma blague pourrie, alors que les mecs nous regardaient, pensant sûrement qu'on était folle !

-_ Rob pour les intimes ! Ravi de te connaître Ava ! _me dit-il en me serrant la main.

_- Moi de même Rob, moi de même. Et je ne suis pas la seule il me semble ! _

Fanny me fit un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un grand sourire !

_-C'est quoi cette histoire de citron fondateur ?_ demanda Rob.

_- Les citrons hein ? C'est une longue histoire, en fait figure-toi qu'on se connaît avec Alisée. On a fondé une sorte… de club, ensemble ! _répondis-je.

_- Ouai mon pote et je te dis pas les bannières sexy qu'elles ont de nous, les vilaines,_ s'exclama Kellan.

Alisée était trop gênée, apparemment elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent que c'était elle l'auteur de ses fameuses bannières. Fanny détourna habilement la conversation.

- _Kellan, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ton maquillage par en couille au niveau de la bouche ! Tu t'es fait violer ou quoi ? _

_- Oui c'est vrai tiens, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Julie t'a loupé ?_ renchéri Rob

_- C'est ça Rob, marre toi ! Tu t'es vu ? T'as le même défaut de maquillage c'est bizarre quand même, non ? _

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur, puis on suivit les garçons pour faire les retouches make-up. Fanny et moi se fîmes passer un savon par Julie, la responsable du maquillage ! C'était pas très sérieux selon elle. Mais elle le dit d'une voie si joyeuse que personne n'y croyait vraiment !

- _Tu sais,_ me dit-elle_, tu ferais partis du cast que tu n'aurais pas besoin de maquillage presque. C'est incroyable, on dirait que tu sors tout droit du film ! _

_- Oui il parait en effet ! Kellan m'a déjà demandé si j'étais une vampire !_

On passa un très bon moment avec elle, puis vient les choses sérieuses. Les gars devaient aller bosser un peu, ben oui il fallait bien tourner le reste du film !

Je passai le reste de la journée à assister au tournage en compagnie d'Aliséeet Fanny. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas que trois des quatre fondatrices des citrons soit réunies. Trois citrons sur le plateau, ça promettait ! La scène de la remise des diplômes était dans la boite, le réalisateur était super content de cette journée, même si la météo ne s'était pas vraiment prêter au jeu !

Le soir on dina tous ensemble dans un petit resto de la ville, réservé exprès pour l'occasion ! On eu même droit à un petit concert improviser par Taylor, Robert et Jackson. On passa vraiment une très bonne soirée, très conviviale. Le cast était vraiment proche les uns des autres. C'était comme une grande famille.

Je rencontrai également la scénariste du film, Melissa Rosenberg. Je lui avouai que Fanny et moi nous étions mis à la traduction du scripte de Twilight, qu'on l'avait imprimé et relier, et j'osai (oui, « oser » est le verbe qui convient) lui demander si elle était OK pour nous le dédicacer (après tout, c'était son œuvre à la base). Elle accepta, à la condition qu'on lui fasse lire d'abord ! Chose qui allait de soi, naturellement. Le rendez-vous était prit pour le lendemain, entre deux prises.

Puis tout le monde commença à partir chacun son tour, à la fin, il ne restait plus que « les citrons » et leurs hommes, ainsi que le pauvre Sam, qui c'était fait plaquer, ni une ni deux, par Fanny pour le beau Rob ! Mais bon il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, c'était déjà ça.

On s'éclipsa à notre tour. Il était plus de minuit, et Kellan devait se lever à cinq heures pour être sur le plateau à six heures du mat'! Sans compter qu'il n'était pas encore couché le beau Kellan ! Il allait devoir se faire pardonner de m'avoir donné tant envie de lui, durant cette journée !

La nuit que l'on passa tous les deux fut torride et il s'endormit tout de suite après le pauvre. Il lui restait trois petites heures à dormir ! Le réveil fut un peu dur, mais on était prêt à l'heure prévue, ce qui était presque un miracle ! Kellan avait de méchantes cernes sous les yeux, mais il m'assura qu'avec le maquillage on y verrait que du feu, ce qui ne m'empêchai pas de me sentir coupable ! Cette nuit, je le laisserai dormir!

Enfin j'essaierai, promis !

Quand on arriva sur le plateau, c'était la panique ! Aujourd'hui était tournée la scène finale avec Victoria, et plusieurs figurants manquaient à l'appel, une dizaine à peu prêt ! Le réalisateur s'arrachait les cheveux pour trouver des gens aux derniers moments. Il piocha dans l'équipe technique, mais cela n'était pas suffisant.

_- Kellan, ton amie serait-elle intéressée par de la figuration ? _

_- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander ! _repondit-il.

_- Mademoiselle ? Seriez-vous d'accord ? _me demanda-t-il.

_- C'est une blague, hein ? Vous voulez sérieusement que je joue dans le film ?_

_- Oui ! J'ai besoin de monde et vous ferez l'affaire ! Alors si vous êtes ok, filez au maquillage avant qu'on vous brief sur ce que vous avez à faire. _

_- Biens sur que j'accepte, pardi. J'ai deux amies qui pourraient également vous dépanner si vous voulez !_

Ma foi, quitte à m'embarquer là-dedans, autant prendre mes citrons avec moi !

_- Ok. Envoyer-les moi dans ma tente pour que je les vois avant et c'est bon !_

Je trouvai les filles à la cafetéria, je leur expliquai vite fait de quoi il était question, elles acceptèrent aussitôt. C'est incroyable, on allait toutes les trois faires parties du cast d' « Eclipse » !

Bon c'était de la figuration, on nous verrait quasiment pas, mais c'est déjà ça !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

On passa voir Mélissa pour avoir un scripte, (j'en profitais pour lui donner celui qu'on avait traduit) puis on fila au maquillage et à la coiffure.

Une fois prêtes, on se regarda dans un miroir et …wouhaou…on était super sexy en mode vampires !!! Niveau maquillage, je n'avais pas eu besoin de grand-chose contrairement à Alisée qui avait la peau toute bronzée. Le plus gênant dans tout l'attirail, c'était les lentilles rouge sang ! Ma vue avait du mal à s'adapter, je ressentais une grosse gêne. Mais bon, elles étaient nécessaires au look vampire ! Mes cheveux avaient étaient bouclés, pour faire de longues anglaises, et les fringues…mon dieu…jamais je n'aurais porté un truc comme ça si j'avais eu le choix !

J'avais été vêtu d'un jeans foncé délavé, et d'un bustier en satin noir, accompagné de dentelle et de broderies rouge sang ! Le bustier était moulant…très moulant, ça me faisait un de ces décolletés ! Les filles avaient étaient habillés dans le même genre. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et on sortit de la tente ensemble, et allâmes trouver nos hommes. J'avais hâte de voir la tête de Kellan !

_« _ _Les filles_, nous interpella Julie, _n'oubliez pas, vous êtes des vampires maintenant ! Alors aillez la « vamp attitude » ! Marchez, parlez et surtout…bougez comme des vampires. Vos hommes ne vont pas y résister ! » _

On décida d'écouter Julie, et on se dirigea vers les mecs en ayant la « vamp attitude ». On paraissait sûr de nous, alors qu'on crevait de trouille en fait ! On les trouva en train de discuter avec le cascadeur en chef, Marc.

Ce fut Taylor qui nous vit le premier. Il était face à nous alors que les autres nous tournaient le dos. Puis, ce fut Rob qui se retourna, surement pour voir pourquoi Tay avait la bouche grande ouverte en fixant au loin ! Puis, enfin, Kellan… Ce fut comme dans les films à ce moment là. Il regarda vite fait, puis se remit à parler avec Marc, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait à voir, puis après quelques secondes, le temps à son cerveau d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir, il se tourna lentement, et me déshabilla du regard.

_- Ava ? C'est bien toi ?_ me dit-il.

_- Et qui d'autre ?_ lui murmurais-je.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, lui tournant autour, caressant son dos sous son tee-shirt. Il me regardait avec des yeux ahuris. Je n'en revenais pas, je l'allumais littéralement !

_ - Alors, comment je suis en vampire ? Tu aimes ? _

_- Ohhhhh oui !!! Je te mangerais bien toute crue là maintenant !_

_- Je te rappelle qu'on est ennemi_, dis-je me mettant en position d'attaque._ Tu as vu mes yeux ? Je ne suis pas végétarienne moi ! Je vais te déchiqueter en morceaux ! Grrrrrrrrr ! _

Je lui tournais autour, faisant comme si j'allais l'attaquer.

_ - Je suis plus fort que toi, princesse. Regarde ! _

Il me sauta dessus, m'agrippa par la taille, puis me balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. J'eus même le droit à une fessée en prime.

_- Tu disais mon amour ? _demanda t'il.

_- Que je t'aime, que tu es le plus beau et le plus fort._

_- Ah, c'est mieux déjà. Tu vois quand tu veux. _

Il me reposa par terre et tout le monde ria de bon cœur.

_- Je vois que tu es déjà à fond dans ton personnage Ava ! _

_- Oui Taylor. Que veux-tu j'adore les vampires, et je me ferais bien un petit steak de loup là ! _dis-je en me léchant les babines.

_- Et toi, pas touche à mon loup sinon je mords ! Grrrrrr !_ répliqua Alisée.

Après ce moment de détente, on fut tous appelé par le réalisateur. On nous expliqua vite fait comment bouger et agir, ainsi que le rôle de chacun et chacune. Les filles et moi faisions partie de l'armée de Victoria, on serait en retrait dans la prairie avec le groupe de nouveau-nés. Si tout se passait comme y fallait, la scène serait tournée dans la journée, il ne resterait plus que les gros plans entre Rob et Rachelle à faire.

Marc, le cascadeur en chef, nous expliqua comment allait se passer la scène. On devait se battre avec les Cullen, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire à mon avis ! Il voulut ensuite qu'on répète la scène, pour qu'on voit un peu comment se passait un combat chorégraphier.

Manque de pot (enfin si on veut), Kellan demanda à « se battre » avec moi. Marc n'était pas très rassuré, jusqu'à ce que Kellan lui dise que j'avais été formé en auto-défense.

On s'entraina tous les deux, on s'amusait plutôt bien, on faisait un bon duo apparemment. Kellan était à fond dans son rôle mais il était très doux quand il me sautait dessus ou me plaquait au sol. Il ne me faisait pas de mal.

Marc décida de remplacer le figurant qui devait se battre avec Emmett par…moi ! J'allais me faire déchiqueter par mon aimé !

_- Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai jamais fait ça moi ! _dis-je paniquée.

_- Te fais pas de bile, ma belle ! C'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire là, avec une vingtaine de personnes en plus qui te regarde et qui te juge ! _me dit Marc.

- _Très cool ta façon de me rassurer ! _

Puis on partit dans la prairie et on commença à tourner. Alisée avait été « affectée » à Jackson. Fanny à Nicky. On avait toutes retenu ce qui fallait, le tournage pouvait alors commençait!

On commença à tourner une vue d'ensemble. Les Cullen, puis la forêt et enfin Victoria et son armée qui sortaient des arbres. Puis le groupe devait se séparer. Victoria et deux de ses acolytes partaient de leur coté, sortant ainsi du champ de la caméra, pendant que nous nous partions affronter les Cullen dans la prairie !

On était une quinzaine à peu prêt à jouer le rôle des sbires de Victoria. Une quinzaine à devoir se faire bouffer par des loups et déchiqueter par les Cullen ! Le réalisateur lança « action » et les Cullen passèrent à l'attaque ! Tous se passa très vite ! Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, qui il était censé « liquider ». Kellan se jeta sur moi. Je devais lutter à peu prés cinq minutes avant qu'Emmett ne me tue. Il passa à l'attaque, j'esquivai son attaque par un pas sur le coté, puis il bondit de nouveau, atterrissant sur mon dos, ses crocs à un centimètre de ma gorge. Je sentis ses dents sur ma peau.

Mon cœur s'emballait, je l'agrippai au col et le fis lâcher prise en le passant par-dessus moi. Au lieu de s'écraser au sol, il se réceptionna sur ses pieds, s'accroupit puis repassa à l'attaque. Puis, vint le moment où je devais « mourir ». Il me sauta dessus, je m'écroulais au sol avec lui toujours sur moi, il maintint ma gorge de ses doigts avant d'y planter ses dents. Puis d'une main, me brisa la nuque. Je resta au sol (bin oui j'étais censée être morte) le temps que la scène finisse d'être tournée. Au bout de quelques minutes – trois ou quatre peut-être – le clap retentit, accompagné du traditionnel « coupé ».

Kellan vint me rejoindre, me prit la main et m'aida à me relever. Marc arriva ensuite pour nous enlever l'armada de câble et de harnais qui nous permettaient de bondir suffisamment haut pour imiter les vampires.

_- Tu as était sensationnelle Ava ! On aurait dit que tu avais fait ça toute ta vie, ils ont même fait des plans plus rapprochés que prévu sur vous deux du coup ! _me dit Marc

-_ Merci Marc. C'est grâce à mon partenaire je crois_, répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Kellan._ Tu m'as vraiment mise en confiance. Je me serais presque crue dans la salle de sport, seule avec toi. _

Il m'enlaça tendrement puis m'embrassa doucement.

_ - C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un vampire ! C'est plutôt agréable je dois dire !_

_- Et Rosalie tu en fais quoi ? C'est ta femme je te rappelle_, dis-je en serrant les dents. Rien que d'imaginer ses mains sur elle me rendait folle de jalousie.

_- C'est ce qu'on appelle un baiser de cinéma, princesse. Il n'y a aucun sentiment, aucun désir. C'est pas comme maintenant. Tu es super sexy, je voudrais bien me retrouver seul avec toi pour te le prouver._

_- Heum…je peux toujours voir pour qu'on s'isole un moment si tu y tiens ! _

_- Hé, les amoureux, ne vous enflammez pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas être témoin de vos ébats. _

_- T'inquiète Marc, je sais me tenir_, répondis Kellan.

_- Marc, dis-moi comment s'en sont sorties les filles ? _demandais-je.

_- Aussi bien que toi. C'est à croire que vous êtes de vrais pros mes belles. D'ailleurs elles doivent avoir finies aussi, je vais aller les libérer. Vous m'accompagnez ?_

_- Ok_, répondit mon prince,_ on te suit. _

On traversa le bout de prairie qui nous séparait de mes amies, et on partit les rejoindre en regardant d'autres figurants se battre contre un ennemi invisible.

_- Les victimes des loups, _m'informa Kellan_, les loups seront ajoutés plus tard par ordinateur. Tu verrais ça, c'est vraiment trop cool! Les loups sont magnifiques ! _

_- Je sais ouais ! J'ai vu un extrait sur le net, Jake, enfin le loup, est trop beau. Tellement fidèle au livre, il me tarde de voir « New Moon ». _

_- Encore un bon mois avant la sortie officielle, ma belle. Mais-je peux t'avoir un billet pour l'avant-première si tu veux ? _

_- T'es pas sérieux là ? _demandais-je d'une voie étouffée.

_- Si, bien sure ! Dans trois semaines, on doit assister à l'avant-première du film à Los Angeles. Viens avec moi ! _

_- Je dois rentrer en France dans trois jours je te rappelle! J'ai un boulot, tu te souviens ?_

_- Ouai, va falloir que je m'occupe de ça d'ailleurs. Je veux te garder près de moi le plus possible, alors prépare-toi à vivre ici, avec moi !_

_- Quoi…non…mais…je…_

_- Chut_, me dit-il en me posant un doigt sur les lèvres,_ on en reparlera plus tard. Pense-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Allez viens on va voir « tes citrons ». _

On alla retrouver les filles, elles étaient super heureuses de leur journée, elles me parlaient mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles me disaient. J'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées, pour que mon cerveau décode ce qu'elles me racontaient !Moi vivre à Vancouver avec Kellan ?

L'idée était tentante mais je devais penser à tous ce que cela impliquerait avant de me décider !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

On rentra à l'hôtel en silence, moi perdue dans mes pensées, lui en train de m'observer.

Arrivés dans notre chambre, il se décida à rompre le silence.

_- Inutile de te demander à quoi tu penses ?_

_- Non en effet. Tu le sais à mon avis. J'essais de réfléchir à la mini-bombe que tu m'as lâché tout à l'heure._

_- Je ne t'oblige à rien tu sais, c'était juste une idée comme ça, mais si tu n'es pas tentée dit le je peux comprendre. Apres tout, nous deux c'est assez récent !_

_- Non tu vois, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis extrêmement tentée par ta proposition, mais j'avoue que ça me fait peur. Quitter mes amies, mon boulot, mon appartement. J'essais de penser à tous ce qui pourrait arriver et certaines situations me font peur. _

Il me fit asseoir sur le lit, face à lui, me pris les mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Parle-moi de tes peurs. Laisse-moi te convaincre de venir ici, avec moi !_ me dit-il d'une voix douce.

- _Très bien. Alors d'abord, il y a mon boulot ! Comment je vais faire en attendant de trouver du travail ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais vivre à tes crochets quand même ? _

_- Si ce n'est que ça, t'en fait pas, _rigola-t-il, _les cachets touchés par mes films me permettent largement de vivre, alors si je dois « t'entretenir » ça sera avec plaisir !_

_- Cours toujours ! Je veux être indépendante financièrement ! Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Je ne suis pas une de ces pouff qui se font entretenir par leurs hommes !_

_- Je le sais ça ! C'est bien une des nombreuses raisons qui ont fait que je sois tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu es là pour moi, pas pour ma célébrité, ni mon compte bancaire ! Et puis, si ce n'est que ça, j'ai déjà réglé la question ! J'ai un peu joué de mes contacts j'avoue, et je t'ai trouvé une place de couturière dans un grand théâtre sur Vancouver. Tu ferais toutes les retouches et créations de costumes pour les différentes pièces qui s'y jouent ! _

_- Non… mais t'es pas sérieux là ? _

J'avais la voix qui tremblait d'excitation ! Moi, travailler pour un théâtre ? Bon, ce n'était pas dans le domaine du cinéma, mais ça s'en rapprochait ! Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et vis qu'il était le plus sérieux du monde ! Il avait vraiment fait ce qu'il venait de dire !

_ - Bon, apparemment, tu es sérieux ! Merci beaucoup, mais ça ne règle pas tout ! Comme tu la dis, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, alors qui sait si on s'entendra bien quand on vivra ensemble ?_

_- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est d'essayer ! _

_- Oui, bon…certes…et si ça ne marche pas nous deux, et qu'on doive se séparer, je ferais quoi moi ? Je me retrouve à la rue du jour au lendemain ? _

Il se leva d'un bond, et me fit face. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs !

_- Pour qui me prends-tu Ava ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça quand même ! Tu crois vraiment que si ça se passait mal entre nous, je te jetterais à la rue avec tes bagages ? Est-ce l'image que tu as de moi ? _

Je me levai à mon tour et vins le prendre dans mes bras.

_- Pardon mon amour ! Non, bien sur que tu n'es pas comme ça, je suis désolée de l'avoir seulement pensé. Excuse-moi amour, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! C'est que tous ça me terrifie plus que je ne veux bien l'avouer ! La dernière fois que j'ai emménagé avec quelqu'un, je n'y avais pas suffisamment réfléchi, et qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté, hein ? Je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'un parfais manipulateur et je me suis fait battre et traiter comme un chien. Je sais que tu n'es pas Erick, et que jamais tu ne lèverais la main sur moi, et puis, remarque, maintenant, je pourrais te coller au tapis si je le voulais,_ dis-je dans un sourire,_ bref tous ça pour dire, que tu peux comprendre que cette aventure me fasse peur !_

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux être con moi ! Je n'avais pas pensé que tu avais peur pour ses raisons, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec cette ordure ! Pardon princesse !_

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, caressa mon nez avec le sien, puis m'embrassa tendrement.

_- Ecoute princesse, on va faire un compromis. Dans deux jours, à mon plus grand regret, tu rentres chez toi, vois comment tu supportes notre séparation, et prends une décision. Même si ce n'est que provisoire, que tu veuilles simplement faire un essai, ce n'est pas grave. Le principal, n'oublie pas, c'est que je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi !_

_- Ah oui ? Fou comment ? _lui dis-je joueuse.

_- Tu vas voir._

A ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque sur le lit. Il m'allongea délicatement, et commença à m'embrasser doucement le visage, le cou en me murmurant des _« Je t'aime » _à l'oreille.

Il était si doux et tendre ! Dieu que je l'aimais ! Il me déshabilla et j'en fis de même avec lui. On se retrouva tous les deux nus, dans les bras de l'autre, à se caresser amoureusement. Il me fit l'amour…tendrement…toute la nuit…me faisant jouir plusieurs fois de suite !

On s'écroula chacun sur le coté complètement en nage.

_ - Je sens que je vais être toute courbaturée_ _demain,_ lui dis-je.

_- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi ! _

_- C'est ça, t'a raison fait le malin ! Tu m'as épuisée, vidée ! _

_- Tant que ça ? _

_- Oh oui ! Jamais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais connu pareil nuit ! _

_- Que veux-tu…Don Kellan est souvent imité, mais jamais égalé ! _

_- Non mais oh toi ! Ça va tes chevilles ne gonfle pas trop ?_dis-je en riant.

_- Ose dire le contraire,_ me répondit-il en se plantant au-dessus de moi, ces yeux bleu plongés dans les miens

_- Non, je n'oserais pas ! Tu es unique mon prince ! _

On chahuta encore quelques instants, puis on se décida à enfin se coucher, sauf que dix minutes après, le réveil sonnait ! On se leva, puisqu'il le fallait, prit une bonne douche crapuleuse, et un copieux petit-déjeuner accompagné d'une cafetière de café noir bien serré !

Kellan m'a assuré que ça allait m'aider à tenir après la nuit blanche qu'on avait passé. Moi personnellement, j'avais un gros doute, mais bon…

Et dire que c'était ma dernière journée sur le plateau ! C'était passé si vite ! Je retrouvai Fanny (toujours au bras de Rob) sur le tournage, vu sa tête dépitée, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de prendre l'avion demain !

Comme par hasard, moi qui voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de cette journée, et bien elle passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Entre les photos prises avec le cast (au grand complet bien sur), le tournage et toutes les autres petites choses que l'on a faites pour ramener le plus de souvenir possible (d'ailleurs pardon aux accessoiristes qui doivent encore être en train de chercher le bracelet d'Emmett) la journée était déjà terminée !

Tout le monde voulait passer la soirée avec les « frenchies », avant notre départ. On rentra chacun dans nos hôtels respectifs pour nous changer avant de se retrouver dans un petit restaurant sympa. Puis, on décida de finir la soirée dans une boîte de nuit pas loin ! Nous défouler nous ferait le plus grand bien, et puis Kellan voulait me voir danser. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait !

La soirée se passait super bien, tout le monde s'éclatait. Le restaurant était super bon, et la boîte était à deux minutes à pied (heureusement d'ailleurs sinon on aurait surement créé une émeute avec le cast de Twilight au grand complet dans les rues !). Arrivés sur place, l'ambiance était survoltée, vraiment entrainante. Moi qui est toujours besoin de quelques verres pour me lâcher complètement, et bien là, je partis au quart de tour (enfin presque).

Tout le monde dansait (plutôt bien d'ailleurs) quand Kellan proposa de faire un petit jeu : chauffer l'autre en dansant ! Ce fut les hommes qui commencèrent cette petite bataille !

La température était montée de quelques degrés quand Kellan se mit à me faire un début de striptease, mettant ses jolies fesses sous mon nez !

_- Défense de toucher, _m'informa-t-il.

_- Oh toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_ le prévins-je. 

A la fin de la musique, ils vinrent se rassoir à nos cotés puis se fut à nous de leur faire une démonstration. Chance ultime, la musique était parfaite (Température de Sean Paul) pour me venger de Kellan. Il allait déguster !

La musique commença et nous aussi ! On enflamma littéralement la piste de danse. On se trémoussait toutes quand je décidai de me lâcher complètement. Fanny qui avait l'habitude de danser avec moi n'était pas surprise par ma façon de bouger (la pauvre, elle avait vu bien pire), mais Kellan lui avait la bouche grande ouverte ! Je l'avais prévenu pourtant, six ans de danse orientale et un peu de pole-dance de temps en temps, ça vous permet de plutôt bien bouger !

Je me déhanchais au rythme de la musique, faisant onduler mes reins juste sous son nez. Puis avec Fanny, on décida de leur montrer de quoi on était vraiment capable ! On s'empara des barres de striptease et mit à profit les quelques leçons de pole-dance prises en commun. Et on dansa encore et encore, alternant les barres avec la piste, faisant de nos corps des armes fatales pour faire naître le désir chez les hommes présents dans la salle !

La fin de la musique approchait, je me collais à Kellan ondulant du bassin contre lui, puis m'éloignant de quelques pas avant les dernières mesures, juste le temps de me lécher le doigt et de le poser sur ma fesse, la note finale retentissait !

Kellan vint à moi tout de suite après, m'attrapant par la taille et me glissa à l'oreille :

_ - Avec moi ! Tout de suite, aux toilettes ! _

Il allait me faire payer de l'avoir autant chauffé ! J'allais en prendre pour mon grade ! 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes à la volée, m'attira à lui et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement, puis il m'emmena à l'abri des regards dans une des cabines. A peine à l'intérieur, il ferma le verrou et me sauta dessus, me coinçant dans un coin, les bras de chaque coté de ma tête !

_« - C'était quoi se numéro princesse ? Tu m'avais caché tes talents de danseuse !_

_- Non ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te les montrer c'est pas pareil ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? _

_- Oh si ! Et maintenant, c'est toi qui vas aimer le traitement que je vais t'administrer ! »_

A ses mots, il plongea la tête dans mon cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau pendant que ses mains se glissaient dans mon pantalon, sous mes fesses. Son entrejambe était déjà gonflé à bloc, prêt à passer a l'action !

Il déboutonna mon jean, et passa ses doigts sous mon string, pour les glisser dans ma grotte. Il était en train de faire naitre un véritable feu en moi, feu que j'avais allumé chez lui ! Je m'empara de sa bouche sauvagement, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il entreprit de me débarrasser de mon jean d'une main experte tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je me retrouva vite les fesse à l'air, sous ses mains qui reprirent de plus belle leurs caresses.

L'une d'elle se glissât dans mon string, à la recherche de mon bouton, le quittant quelque instant pour me prodiguer à ma grotte de doux vas et vient. J'étais en feu ! Un désir violent, presque douloureux était en train de naître au creux de mes reins ! Il fallait que je nourrisse ce monstre assoiffé de sexe !

_- Bb prend-moi ! Je veux te sentir en moi ! Tout de suite !_

Il s'exécuta ni une ni deux ! Au diable les préliminaires ! Il me bloqua dans un coin de la cabine, écarta mon string d'un doigt, puis présenta son membre entre mes cuisses ouvertes, totalement offerte à lui, prêtes à l'accueillir ! Il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et fit passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis, il me pénétra, d'un coup de rein, glissant sans difficulté dans ma grotte humide ! Il commença un vas et vient rapide et efficace pour m'arracher rapidement de profond gémissement de plaisir. Il accéléra un peu plus la cadence, nourrissant ainsi le feu qui brulait en moi. J'allais hurler mon plaisir quand soudain, on entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Rob et Fanny venaient d'entrer à leur tour !

Je regardai Kellan l'air affolé, lui souriait bêtement, un air sadique sur le visage !

_- Ne fais pas un bruit, _me dit-il.

Il reprit son mouvement de rein plus lent, mais plus brutale cette fois ci. Je gémissais comme pas possible et il dut posait sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir.

_- Chuuttt !!! _

Il me libera la bouche, tout en continuant ses coups de reins. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler ! Jamais je n'avais fait ça dans un lieu public et encore moins avec quelqu'un qui pouvait nous entendre à quelques mètres ! Kellan lui semblait trouver ça excitant !

Je me cambrais contre lui, sentant encore plus profondément ses assauts !

On entendit ensuite la chasse d'eau d'à coté se déclenché puis la porte des WC se refermer. Rob avait accompagné Fanny aux toilettes apparemment. On était de nouveaux seuls !

Kellan reprit une cadence plus rapide, nous menant très vite à l'orgasme tout les deux. On tremblait tous les deux de plaisir. On resta un moment dans les bras de l'autre, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

On se rhabillât en vitesse, je sortis de la cabine puis âpres un rapide examen dans le miroir, je décidas que tout était à peu près en ordre pour essayer de sauver les apparences ! On rejoignit les autres qui nous regardaient avec des grand yeux, aucun n'était dupe sur la raison de notre disparition !

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement ! Tout le monde nous serra dans les bras Fanny et moi et nous dit au revoir en nous faisant promettre de revenir vite. On eu le droit aussi à une énième séance photo dans les bras de l'un l'autre. Tous insistèrent pour garder une photo en souvenir, ils ne voulaient pas oublier «les frenchies »!

Puis on rentra à l'hôtel où je savoura ma dernière nuit d'amour avec Kellan et du coup dormit très peu. Je dormirais dans l'avion, ça n'était pas grave. Kellan c'était arrangé avec la prod pour pouvoir arriver plus tard sur le plateau et ainsi nous accompagné à l'aéroport.

Le réveille fut douloureux. Préparer ma valise encore plus ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux en les faisant. On frappa à la porte de la chambre, c'était Sam qui nous informer que la voiture était prête. L'heure de la séparation était proche, trop proche !

_- Ava, j'ai ceci à te remettre de la part de Melissa. Elle pensait te revoir avant ton départ, elle est désolée de ne pas te le remettre en main propre ! _

Il me tendit une chemise, plutôt épaisse. J'ouvris et y trouva à l'intérieur le scripte que je lui avais remis. Elle l'avait fait signer par tous le cast, y comprit Catherine Hardwicke, la réalisatrice de Twilight. La couverture, ainsi que la première page était pleine d'autographe et de petits mots. Elle avait aussi glissé à l'intérieur la photo officiel du cast au grand complet, également dédicacé ! Mais ce n'étais pas tout, la chemise contenait autre chose : le scripte d' « Eclispe » ! Accompagné d'un mot :

Petit cadeau pour des vraie mordues

Amusées vous à le traduire et ramenais le moi vite pour que je vois votre travail ! A très vite les petites françaises ! Vous aurez vraiment marqués les esprits (surtout ceux des hommes) toutes les deux !

P-S : merci de garder le scripte pour vous jusqu'as la fin du tournage, moins il y a de fuite mieux on pourra travailler !

Mélissa Rosenberg. XXX

Je fondis en larme à ce moment là. Kellan me prit dans ses bras pour me calmais mais il provoqua l'effet inverse ! Je ne voulais plus partir, c'est bon ma décision était prise, je restais ici avec lui !

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ce que je vais dire est dur à dire pour moi, mais je dois le faire. Rentre chez toi princesse. Une décision aussi importante ne se prend pas sous le coup de l'émotion. Si quand tu seras chez toi tu veux toujours venir vivre avec moi, un coup de fil suffira pour que le lendemain tu sois dans le premier avion._

_- Merci, d'être toi,_ dis-je en me collant à lui, m'imprégnant de son odeur. 

_- Merci à toi, d'avoir eu suffisamment confiance pour prendre cet avion et venir me retrouver alors que tu ne me connaissais pas ! _

_- C'est Fanny qui faut remercier, moi je voulais pas venir. Mais je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui_, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

- _Ava, en parlant de Fanny…tu pourrais lui donnais ceci s'il te plait. Melissa à fait des doubles des scriptes « pour que vous ne vous battiez pas » m'a-t-elle dit. Je suis assez gênée de lui donnait avec ce qui c'est passé entre nous, tu comprends ? _

_- Bien sur Sam. Je suis désolé que ça n'est pas marcher vous deux. _

_- Faut pas Ava. Fanny et moi on as passé du bon temps mais c'était pas vraiment sérieux, je le savais et elle aussi. T'inquiète, y a aucun mal ! Allez faut y aller maintenant, l'avion vas pas vous attendre !_

On sortit de la chambre, je passa chercher Fanny dans la sienne. Et je la trouva en larme, Rob était partit sur le tournage, la star du film n'avait pas put se libérer pour nous accompagné. Quand il la vit, Sam se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, la calmais, en lui assurant que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, qu'elle reverrait bientôt Rob. Comportement qui était surprenant quand on repensait au discours qu'il m'avait tenu 5 min plus tôt ! Il lui donna le paquet de Mélissa, ce qui eu le mérite de lui redonnait un peu le sourire.

Puis on partit tous pour l'aéroport.

Les au revoir furent plus durs que je ne le pensais. Tous le monde pleuraient, y comprit Kellan et Sam, qui laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Une fois dans l'avion, Fanny et moi versèrent tout notre saoul dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Quand on eu finit, on était vidées, complètement épuisées et on décida de piquer un somme pour nous calmais et ne plus penser à ce qu'on laissait derrière nous. On voulait penser à l' avenir.

C'est sur ses paroles qu'on trouva le sommeil en plein ciel.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

Le reste du vol, je le passa à dormir, m'éveillant juste 30 min avant d'atterrir. On arriva à Roissy à 11h du matin alors qu'on était parties de Vancouver à 10h, merci le décalage horaire !

On prit un taxi et on rentra chacune chez soit, trop triste pour passer le reste de la journée avec l'autre, surtout qu'on avait toutes nos valises à défaire avant demain où on devait être à 9h pétante au boulot. Ca allait être dur de revenir bosser et de retrouver sa petite vie tranquille âpres ce qu'on avait vécue à Vancouver !

J'appelai Kellan pour le rassurer, mais je tomber sur sa boite vocal. Bizarre il a dit qu'il attendait mon appel ! Merde, quelle abrutie ! J'avais pas pris en compte le décalage horaire ! Il était midi à Paris donc à Vancouver…midi moins 9 h de décalage ça fessait…3H du matin !!! Il devait surement s'être endormit le pauvre ! 5 min plus tard le téléphone sonnait.

_« - Princesse désolé, j'étais sous la douche. J'ai loupé ton appel je suis vraiment désolé ! _

_- T'inquiète pas vas, y as pas mort d'homme ! C'était juste pour te dire que je suis bien arrivée, je suis chez moi…seule ! _

_- Si c'est grave, je t'ai dit que tu pourrais me joindre à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit ! _

_- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que tu sois encore debout à…3h 3o du mat ? Tu vas être beau pour tourner demain !_

_- J'attendais ton appel tiens ! Et t'en fais pas pour moi, je tourne en fin d'âpres midi, j'irai me pieuter si je suis fatigué ! Ca va toi ? T'as une petite voie ? _

_- Oui…enfin je fais aller. Il me manque un bout de cœur alors bon !_

_- A, toi aussi ? Tu sais que si tu le veux tu peux reprendre l'avion se soir ?! Mais je veux que tu réfléchisses bien, ne prend pas de décision trop hâtive ! »_

Notre conversation dura encore quelques minutes puis je raccrocha le cœur lourd. Le reste de la journée passa vite entre les diverses choses que j'avais à faire. Je reparla à Kellan le soir et on échangea quelques mails avant que j'aille me coucher. Je mis en ligne aussi les quelques infos sur le tournage « d'Eclipse » que l'on était autorisé à divulguer. J'eu du mal à dormir cette nuit là si bien que quand le réveil sonna, j'étais déjà debout.

Je retrouvai ma Fanny devant la boutique en train de faire l'ouverture. Elle avait une petite mine elle aussi, la nuit avait du être courte pour elle !

_« - Salut ma belle. Comment vas ? _me demanda-t-elle quand elle me vit.

_- Aussi bien que toi apparemment. T'as eu des nouvelles de lui ? _

_- Oui hier en rentrant et puis hier soir aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir assez vite. _

_- Et moi donc,_ murmurais-je, _et moi donc. _

_- On est bien accro hein ?_ me dit-elle.

_- Oui je crois bien. _

On rigola toutes les deux à cette révélation puis on se mit au travaille. La journée passa vite, plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je rentra en vitesse chez moi pour pourvoir parler à Kellan. Il avait fallu s'organiser avec ces 9h de décalage ! On s'appelait le soir quand je rentrais du taf et on se parler par mails interposés toute la journée, afin de ne pas trop perturber le sommeil de l'autre.

Plus je lui parlais, plus le trou dans ma poitrine devenait énorme. Il fallait que je réfléchisse sérieusement à sa proposition. Apres tout, qu'est-ce qui me retenais ici ? Pour le forum, je pourrais toujours m'en occuper à distance, âpres tout, y as le net aussi aux States ! La question boulot était réglée, alors bon, je ne voyait plus qu'une chose : ma Fanny ! Comment survivre dans cette jungle sans elle ?

Avec un peu de chance elle et Rob ça allait devenir sérieux et elle partirait là-bas avec moi, et on montrait notre propre affaire toutes les deux et …et je divague encore je crois !

La vraie question que je devais me posé était : suis-je prêtes à vivre à nouveau avec un homme ? Et là, j'avoue, que je n'étais pas encore très sure de la réponse ! Il voulait une réponse pour quand je le retrouverais, soit dans une dizaine de jour maximum pour que je l'accompagne à l'avant-première de « New Moon ».

Encore une sacrée idée qu'il avait eu là ! Moi, dans une robe du soir, coiffée et maquiller, marchant sur un tapis rouge, accrochée à son bras et souriant aux journalistes. Grrrr, j'en avais la nausée rien que d'y penser ! Moi qui suis plutôt d'un naturel timide et passe-partout, cette soirée était faite pour moi de tout evidence! Mais bon le plus important, c'est qu'on serrait ensembles, et avantage non négligeable, je verrais « New Moon » avant tout le monde !

Le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle finalement !

Les journées se succédèrent avec la même routine. Je me levai, je lisais les mails de Kellan, je lui répondais, toilette et petit dej vite fait, je partais bosser, le soir je passais par le parc regarder les enfants jouer en attendant le coup de fil de Kellan. Puis je rentrais chez moi où je passais des heures sur le forum à regarder les news d'un certain tournage que j'avais eu la chance de visiter quelques jours plus tôt ! La seule variante venait de temps en temps du fait que Fanny et moi passions la soirée ensembles.

Puis vint enfin la fin de la semaine. Plus que 3 long jours avant de reprendre l'avion avec ma Fanny (oui parce que Rob as su la convaincre- enfin convaincre était un bien grand mot, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à faire - de venir à la première avec lui). Et moi je comptais bien sur ces retrouvailles pour me décider enfin. Même si au fond de moi je crevé d'envie de vivre avec lui, seule la peur me retenais encore en France.

On était dimanche, le vol était prévu pour jeudi prochain ! J'avais hâte ! Presque 2 semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vu avec Kellan ! Nos retrouvailles allaient être explosives je pense ! Je souris à cette pensée, et décidas de sortir me promener un peu, histoire de profiter du soleil, encore très présent malgré ce mois d'Octobre ! J'écrivis à Kellan un email plein de tendresse et de promesse quand à nos retrouvailles et me prépara pour sortir, prenant une bouteille d'eau et un bouquin pour m'occuper, puis je partis au parc.

Ce parc était très beau, très agréable. Il y avait des jeux pour enfants, un petit lac avec des canards et des arbres qui formaient une sorte de petit bois. Je m'installa sur un banc à l'orée des bois où une légère brise soufflée. C'était vraiment une belle journée, les enfants jouaient un peu plus loin. Je passa mon âpres midi à les regardaient s'amuser et rire, puis je lus un peu avant de rentrer téléphoner à Kellan.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure perdue dans ma lecture, je n'avais pas vu non plus le parc se vidé petit à petit. Je repartis en direction de mon appartement quand je le vis. Quelque chose me dit qu'il était là depuis un moment à mon avis. Si j'avais était plus attentive, je l'aurais sans doute vus avant.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Il s'avança vers moi, et la panique pris alors le dessus ! Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'as moi ? Je le regardai droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que le temps où j'avais peur était révolu. Il était juste devant moi, à a peine un mètre. Il approcha sa main de mon visage pour me caresser la joue, je le repoussais violement et fis un pas en arrière.

_- Tu as pris de l'assurance je vois ! C'est ton nouveau mec qui te donne tant de confiance ?_ me dit-il, le regard noir.

_- De quoi tu parle Erick ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là et que veux-tu ?_

_- Je parle de ça. C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté hein ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi moi ? Regarde ! Regarde ta sale tronche à la couverture de tous les magazines. Regarde je te dis. _

Il s'approcha de moi, fou de rage, m'agrippa les cheveux et me mis un magazine sous le nez. Sur une double page, s'étalaient des photos de Kellan et moi prisent pendant mon séjour à Vancouver. Elles avaient été prises dans les bois quand on avait fait notre jogging ensemble et à la sortie des différents restaus où on avait mangé avec toute l'équipe. Et le gros titre « Le nouvel amour de Kellan » accompagné tout ça !

_- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ? Je passe pour quoi moi ? Un pauvre con que sa pute de nana a lâcher pour trouver un mec plein de pognon. Mais ça va pas se passer comme ca, ma belle. Tu vas revenir avec moi, et vite. Tu m'appartiens. _

Il était dans une colère noire. Je connaissais trop bien ce regard emplie de haine et de mépris. C'est celui qu'il avait avant de me tabasser. Tous ses souvenirs douloureux me reviennent en mémoire, le sentiment d'impuissance que je ressentais à l'époque se transforme en haine. Une colère monstre est en train de naitre en moi !

Il faut que je me maitrise, il va peut-être simplement partir quand il va voir que son numéro ne marche plus. Il ne me fait plus peur. Aujourd'hui, les cartes ont été redistribuées ! La donne a changé ! Je ne suis plus la petite femme fragile qu'il a connu, s'il essaie de me toucher, il s'en rendra compte !

_- Lâche-moi espèce de cinglé ! D'une, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! De deux, ça fait plus de deux ans que j'ai eu le courage de prendre mes valises et de te quitter. J'ai refais ma vie tu croyais quoi, que j'allais rester seule? Et de trois, je n'appartiens à personne. _

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui, après tous ce qu'il m'avait fait subir se croyait en droit de me dire comment gérer ma vie ! Tout à coup, son regard se transforme, et devient plus doux.

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi mon amour. Depuis que tu es partie, je n'ai cessais de te chercher, et je t'ai enfin trouvé ma puce. Je veux te reconquérir. Je t'aime mon amour. Je sais que je m'emporte souvent mais au fond de moi, je t'aime, tu es ma raison de vivre. Rentre avec moi s'il te plait. Je te promets de changer !_

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, alors que l'autre se balade dans mes cheveux. Ses yeux sont plus tendre, plus affectueux, on pourrait presque croire à son numéro. Mais je ne suis pas dupe !

_- Comme tu me l'as promis pendant 4 ans ? Non merci ! _

Il s'approche encore plus de moi, et veux m'embrasser. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces.

_- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas de toi ! Nous deux c'est terminé !_

Là, il me gifle tellement fort que la tête me tourne et me voilà par terre, sur les fesses. Il a un air triomphant sur le visage, il se croit le plus fort ! Je me relève aussi vite que possible, la rage que j'avais contenue jusqu'à maintenant remonte à la surface ! Je lui fais face, et l'affronte, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

_- Ne recommence jamais ça ! _Sifflais-je entre les dents.

_- Et sinon quoi Ava ? Tu vas m'en collais une ? Ou tu vas m'envoyer ton mec plutôt, histoire qu'il vienne défendre ton honneur ! Et au fait, il est où le super acteur ?_

Je tremble littéralement maintenant ! Mon sang boue en moi, ma rage risque d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre !

_- Ne le mêle pas à ça ! Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour défendre mon honneur, je peux le faire seule ! Maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! _

_- Tu y crois vraiment hein ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que moi ? Tu t'es regardé ? Jamais un mec comme lui ne voudra d'une trainée comme toi. Il m'a fallu tous ce temps pour te retrouver, tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement quand même ? Tu m'appartiens Ava, pour toujours,_ cracha-t-il le regard plein de haine.

Il s'avança vers moi et voulu me saisir le poignet mais je l'esquivais.

_- Tu vois Erick…j'ai changé…je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! _

Il se ressaisit et m'attaqua de face. Je l'attrapais au cou d'une main, pendant que mon genou venait à la rencontre de ses parties. Il hurla de douleur, mais n'abandonna pas la bataille pour autant. J'allais repartir quand il m'agrippa les cheveux par derrière. Je lui attrapais l'avant-bras et le fit passer par-dessus mon épaule, avant de lui abattre le tranchant de la main sur sa pomme d'Adam, ce qui eu le mérite de lui couper la respiration. Il était inconscient !

J'étais en larme, je tremblais de la tête au pied, je m'écroulais par terre, à quelques mètres de son corps. J'avais réussi ! J'avais mis KO Erick, et là ça n'était pas un exercice ! Kellan serait fier de moi ! Kellan…c'est grâce à lui si j'avais pu me défendre ! Je ne le remercierais jamais assez.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je voulus me relever pour me mettre en position de défense.

-_ Tout doux Ava ! C'est moi, _me dit-elle en me prenant dans les bras,_ c'est finit ma puce. Ils l'ont arrêté et emmené au commissariat. _

_- Fanny ? Qu'est-ce que tu…comment t'as su ?_

_- Kellan m'as appelé quand il n'a pas réussi à te joindre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'ai fait un peu tout les coins où tu aime trainer, en commençant par le parc. Quand je vous ai vu en train de vous battre au loin, j'ai appelé les flics et j'ai accourus vers toi pour t'aider mais le temps que j'arrive tu l'avais déjà foutu KO ! _

_- Kellan…_

En pensant à lui qui était à l'autre bout du monde, je pleurais à chaude larmes dans les bras de Fanny.

_- Chuttttttt, ma belle. T'en fais pas. Ca va aller maintenant ! Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi ma puce, tu t'es battue comme une vraie pro,_ me dit-elle en m'embrassant le front. _Petite chenille est devenue un grand et beau papillon. Tu peux être fière ! Je vais appeler Kellan pour le tenir au courant et je t'emmène chez moi ! Ok ? Tu bouge pas hein ? Tu reste là !_

Je ne bougeais pas, de toute façon mes jambes ne m'auraient jamais porté bien loin, pendant qu'elle alla téléphoner à Kellan. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

_« -Kellan, c'est Fanny._

_-……_

_- Oui t'en faist pas, je l'ai trouvé. _

_- ……_

_- Non, mais c'est pas la forme. Il s'est passé quelque chose. _

_-……_

_- Non non, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est Erick, son ex, il est revenu. Je sais pas comment il la trouvé, mais il la fait. Il l'a frappé mais elle c'est bien défendue. Tu peux être fier d'elle, c'est une championne. Elle lui a collé la raclée de sa vie ! _

_- ……_

_-Tu es sur ? Tu vas faire comment avec le tournage ? _

_- ……_

_- Ok comme tu veux ! _

_- ……_

_- Oui, t'en fais pas je reste avec elle. _

_-……_

_- De rien. A toute. » _

Elle raccrocha puis revint vers moi et je dis ce qui avait été dit.

_- Il arrive. Kellan prend le premier avion en partance de Vancouver. Il sera là demain en fin d'après-midi ou dans la soirée au pire. En attendant tu viens à la maison. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ! _

Mon cerveau se remis en marche à ce moment là.

_- Non mais c'est pas possible. Et le tournage ? Rappelle-le et dis lui de pas venir ! _

_- Il a dit qu'il se foutait royalement du tournage. Que sa princesse avait besoin de lui et qu'il arrivait !_

C'était bien lui ça ! Savoir qu'il arrivait m'aida un peu à retrouver mes esprits et Fanny m'aida à me relever pour m'emmener chez elle en attendant que mon prince arrive ! 


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

En rentrant chez elle, Fanny me fit coulait un bon bain. Elle me plongea dedans presque de force la chipie ! Je me résignais à lui obéir, pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et me détendit complètement ! Je profitai au maximum du bain avant de sortir rejoindre Fanny qui m'attendait au salon. __

_« - Vient t'asseoir ma belle. On va se mater un dvd toutes les deux, ça te changeras les idées. _

_- Et tu veux mettre quoi ? _

_- Twilight bien sur ! Tu connais un autre film qui te détendra autant ?_, me dit-elle légèrement moqueuse. »

Elle lança le dvd, mais contrairement à mon habitude, je le regardais d'un œil distrait, trop perturbée par mes pensées. Je revoyais les quelques jours passés à Vancouver, puis la bagarre avec Erick dans le parc, puis Kellan, qui était en route pour me rejoindre. La prochaine nuit, je la passerais dans ses bras !

Je jetais un œil au film, c'était la scène où Edward et Bella arrive chez les Cullen, ils étaient dans l'escalier est rejoignait la cuisine. Quand je vis Emmett dans la cuisine qui souhaitait la bienvenue à Bella avec un couteau à la main, j'éclatais en sanglots.

_« - Ava, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ca vas pas ?_, me dit Fanny affolé.

_- Si… ça vas…mieux que jamais même. En en voyant ce gros nigaud à l'écran et en repensant à tous ce qui c'est passé ses derniers jours, j'ai pris une décision. Je l'aime et je pars vivre avec lui au Etats-Unis ! _

_- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? _Elle mit le film en pause, et me fit face._ T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas accepter sa proposition ?_

_- Oui. J'ai bien réfléchi, je penser déjà accepter et se qu'il c'est passé avec Erick m'as complètement décidé ! Je ne veux pas être loin de Kellan trop longtemps. Et puis on ne peut pas passer notre vie dans les avions, alors c'est décidé, je pars m'installer là-bas !_

_- Ah mais c'est génial ! Je suis trop heureuse pour vous deux ! C'est un gars bien, qui t'aime vraiment et je suis sure qu'il ferra ton bonheur !_

_- Il le fait déjà !_ dis-je souriante. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait aussi maintenant.

« _- Tu vas me manquer tu sais ! Je perds une sœur moi !_

_- Qui sait, tu ne tarderas pas à me rejoindre s'il faut ! Toi et Rob ça peut marcher aussi bien que Kellan et moi ! _

_- Qui sait ! Et tu pense partir quand ? _

_- Juste après la première de « New Moon ». Je vais rentrer quelques jours, pour faire mes cartons et je repartirais par le premier vol disponible. »_

On parla toutes les deux un long moment, avant d'aller se coucher. Demain mon prince serait avec moi !

Ma nuit fut agitée, je revoyais tout le temps des images de mon ancienne vie. Je revoyais Erick me frapper encore et encore, si bien que je me réveillai plusieurs fois en nage, tremblant de la tête au pied. Je ne fus vraiment rassurer que quand je vis le jour se lever, plus que quelques heures à patienter et Kellan serait là !

Dans la matinée, je demandai à Fanny de me ramenait chez moi, elle tiqua un peu, mais quand je lui expliquai que je ne voulais pas que Kellan voie mon coté bordelique, elle convint elle-même qu'en effet il fallait faire quelque chose pour mon appart. On passa une grosse partie de la journée à faire du ménage. C'est fou le bordel qu'on pouvait accumuler quand même !

En fin d'après-midi, je m'endormis sur le canapé, complètement exténué. Fanny m'avait dit qu'elle me réveillerait pour aller à l'aéroport, mais quand je fus sortie de mon sommeil, se ne fut pas par Fanny, mais par…Kellan qui venait tous droit de Roissy !

_« - Princesse. Faudrait-il que je t'embrasse pour que tu sortes enfin de se sommeil ? » _

Je sentis des doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux, des lèvres se rapprochaient de ma bouche doucement, et tendrement, laissant partout où elles passaient un doux baiser. Je sortis de mon sommeil difficilement, mais fut complètement éveillée quand je vis qui me caressait !

_« - Heum ? Qu'est-ce que…Kellan ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Il est quelle heure ? _

_- 20h30 princesse. Fanny est venue me chercher, on vient tout juste d'arriver. _

_- Oh…j'ai dormie plus longtemps que ce que je pensais ! Désolée de pas être venue te chercher. Je l'aurais fait si cette traitresse m'avait réveillé à temps._ Je la chercher des yeux mais ne la vit nulle part._ D'ailleurs elle est où Fanny ?_

_- Rentrée chez elle, on est seuls tous les deux. Et puis t'en fait pas, tu avais besoin de dormir après ce qui t'es arrivé._

_- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Je me sens enfin en sécurité ! »_

A ces mots, je me jetais à son cou, pour qu'il me serre fort dans ses bras. Ma moitié était enfin là, auprès de moi ! Mon cœur pouvait battre de nouveau !

_« - D'après ce que Fanny m'as raconté, tu n'as besoin de personne pour être en sécurité. Tu t'en charge très bien. »_

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« - Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi. Tu as foutus la raclée de sa vie à cette enflure y parait, et vus comment tu m'avait ratatiné moi, je veux bien croire Fanny quand elle le dit. T'es une championne ma belle, ma championne. » _

Il me serra fort contre lui et se sentit les larmes coulaient sur mes joue. Des larmes de joie, parce qu'enfin mon homme était au prés de moi. Des larmes de soulagement, il ne m'arriverait plus rien. Des larmes de bonheur car je repartirais avec lui. Pour toujours. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

_« - Je vais bien, grâce à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas appris à me défendre dieu seul sait dans quel état Fanny m'aurais trouvait ! Mais maintenant, il a compris et ne viendra plus m'embêter. Ce qu'il vaut c'est quelqu'un de plus faible que lui, quelqu'un qu'il puisse dominer sans problème. Aujourd'hui, ce ne suis plus se genre de femme, et ce grâce à toi. Et puis maintenant, s'il veut venir me chercher, il lui faudra traverser l'océan et tous les Etats-Unis, étant donner que je part vivre avec toi_, lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore.

_- Dieu merci il n'a pas eu le temps de te toucher, et Fanny t'as trouvé à……Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » _

Il me tenait par les épaules, face à lui, les yeux plongés de les miens.

_« - J'ai dit qu'il lui faudrait traverser tous les Etats-Unis car je part vivre avec toi ! Si tu le veux toujours bien sur ? _

_- Tu veux rire ? Bien sur que je veux toujours ! Tu fais de moi un homme heureux Ava ! » _

Il se leva du canapé, moi dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Puis, il décréta qu'il fallait que je mange un peu. Il passa en cuisine et entreprit de nous préparer le diner. C'étais la première fois qu'un homme, qui plus es vachement sexy, me faisait à diner, et je dois dire, que c'étais plutôt agréable ! On mangea en silence avant que je lui fasse faire le tour du propriétaire.

Quand on arriva dans ma chambre, il eu un léger choc le pauvre. Dans un coin de ma chambre à coté de mon bureau, se trouvait le coin « spécial Twilight ». Au mur était accrocher l'affiche du film, et sur 2 ou 3 étagères, se trouvait tous les livres et magasines en rapport avec la célèbre saga. J'y avais aussi exposé les photos dédicacées du cast, ainsi que tous ce qui était bijoux, porte clef et autre.

Il examina chaque livre et objets avec attention.

_« - Hey……mais……c'est à moi ça ! Ou du moins à Emmett ! Je comprends où il est passé maintenant !_ dit-il amusé_ » _

Il tenait à la main le bracelet de cuir des frères Cullen, celui que j'avais piqué en douce sur le tournage !

_« - Heu…oui…désolée…j'ai pas put résister !_

_- C'est rien t'inquiète pas ! Il doit y avoir 3 ou 4 copies de chaque accessoire sur le plateau. Tu aurais du me le dire, je me serais fait un plaisir de te l'offrir ! _

_- J'n'ai pas osé ! Je savais pas si je te reverrais une fois rentrée chez moi. Alors j'ai voulu…un souvenir pour me prouver que je n'avais pas rêver tous ça !_

_- Et tu as jouée les voleuses pour moi ? Tu sais que c'est très mal de voler ? C'est pas bien du tout ! _

_- Ah oui ? Vient me punir alors ! »_

Il s'avança vers moi et me fit basculer sur le lit. Il commença alors à me caresser. Enlevant mes vêtements un à un, déposant des baisers brulants sur ma peau. Alors qu'il avait fait naitre en moi un véritable feu, il se releva sur les coudes, l'air contrarié !

_« - Heu…dit moi…je suis assez gêné de te demander ça, mais j'ai fait mon sac assez vite et du coup j'en ai pas prit. Alors est-ce que tu en as ? _

_- Tu parle de quoi au juste ? _

_- Et bin tu sais…protection quoi !!! »_

Soudain la lumière se fit dans ma tête. Il parlait de préservatifs ! Est-ce que j'avais ça moi ?

_« - Oui ! Je crois qu'il y en a dans le chevet, dans le tiroir regarde ! »_

Le chevet ? LE CHEVET ? Non !

_« - Non !!!! Attend je vais…_

_- Et bien, tu me surprendra toujours princesse, _dit mort de rire._ »_

Et merde, trop tard ! Il me regardait complètement hilare, un god (le plus gros bien sur) dans la main.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

_- Attend, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est un appareil pour… pour masser les pieds ! Tu le mets en marche, ça vibre et ça te masse la voute plantaire ! _dis-je d'une voix peu convaincue.

-_ Princesse, tu me prends pour un con là ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je sais ce que c'est, t'en fait pas. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais le genre de femme qui se livrait au plaisir solitaire, ça me surprend! _ me répondit-il un demi-sourire sur son visage.

Moi, me livrer au plaisir solitaire ? Non ! Jamais je n'oserai ! Enfin, presque jamais… Je repensais au jour où mon téléphone était tombé dans le bain, à l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps! Mon dieu, si seulement il savait le plaisir que m'avait provoqué son appel.

_- Je ne m'en suis jamais servi si tu veux tout savoir, et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est dans mon tiroir, depuis que Fanny m'a traîné de force dans un sex-shop pour être exact ! _

Jamais je n'avais parlé aussi vite de toute ma vie. Et lui, était toujours en train de me regarder avec mon jouet en main, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

_- Fanny, hein ? Décidément, je l'aime de plus en plus cette fille ! Tu dis qu'il est neuf ? Si on le baptisait ? Ca pourrait être marrant !_

_- Non mais ça va pas ! _m'offusquais-je.

_- Quoi, tu ne veux pas que « Le Big Boss » te satisfasse ? _

_- Non mon cher. TU me satisfais largement. Par contre, si tu veux jouer un peu…_

Je fouillais dans le tiroir et en sortis un objet que je fis tourner autour de mon index. Je le regardais un air coquin sur le visage.

_-…Ceci pourrait te convenir. Quand dis-tu ?_

_- Ah oui ! Je veux ! Je vais faire de toi mon esclave sexuel ! _

Il s'approcha de moi, son regard ancré au mien, puis se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il entreprit alors de me dévêtir, couvrant mon corps de baisers enflammés.

Quand je fus entièrement nue, un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, m'excitant encore plus. Il remonta, avec tendresse, ses mains jusqu'à mes poignets tout en déposant de doux baisers sur mes bras. Puis, nos yeux se croisèrent, je remarquais dans son regard une pointe d'appréhension. J'acquiesçais afin de lui montrer mon consentement puis il me passa les menottes aux poignets, les faisant passer derrière les barreaux de mon lit. J'étais complètement immobilisée au niveau des mains, seules mes jambes étaient libres de tous mouvements.

Je sentis ses mains descendre doucement à la naissance de ma poitrine tandis qu'il m'embrassait, tendrement, le cou. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à suivre les courbes de mes seins, faisant gonfler de désir ceux-ci. Il avait l'air d'apprécier l'effet qu'il me faisait, puisqu'il me fit un grand sourire, me regardant avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à mon égard.

Tout d'un coup, j'eu chaud, très chaud : ses mains venaient d'atteindre mon intimité. Ses doigts caressaient délicatement ma fleur, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je me cambrais sous ses caresses, pour éprouver encore plus de sensation.

Puis, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glisser sur mon intimité. Etonnée, j'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que ce n'était autre que sa langue que j'avais senti ! Il jouait littéralement avec moi. J'étais en transe, mon corps était en feu. Un volcan en éruption faisait rage dans mon bas-ventre. Je voulais le sentir en moi, mais mon amant en avait décidé autrement !

Je tentais de le faire remonter avec mes jambes mais ce fut vain, il continua ses préliminaires de plus belle. Sa langue jouait savamment avec mon clitoris, ses doigts titillaient l'entrée de ma grotte avant d'y faire une entrée en douceur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'explosais, hurlant mon plaisir. J'eu ainsi le premier orgasme de la soirée ! Il venait de me provoquer une jouissance seulement avec ses préliminaires !

Satisfait de lui, mon prince décida enfin de me faire l'amour, entrant délicatement en moi. Je verrouillais mes jambes sur son dos et l'attirais à moi, l'embrassant passionnément. Nos bassins s'accordaient à merveille, s'emboitant comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. D'une main il me libéra les poignets, me rendant libre de tous mouvement. Je lui agrippai le dos, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau, pour lui faire accentuer ses coups de reins.

Il me provoqua encore plusieurs orgasmes dans la nuit. Je n'aurais put rêver meilleure retrouvaille pour notre couple !

Apres cette soirée explosive, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au petit matin, j'eu l'agréable surprise de trouver le petit déjeuner préparé, et l'homme de ma vie à moitié nu à mes côtés ! Grrrrrrrr, j'avais faim moi!

_- J'espère que tu as faim princesse._

_- Oui. Va savoir pourquoi, mon estomac crie famine ce matin._

_- Peut-être parce que tu as fait trop de sport hier soir ! _

_- Surement ! Mais à qui la faute, hein ? _

_- Je ne sais pas moi ! _

On passa le reste de la journée à chahuter et à essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente quand à notre future colocation. Il voulait que je prépare mes affaires pour jeudi, afin que je n'aie pas à revenir seule en France pour les faire. Sauf qu'on était déjà lundi, alors organiser mon départ en deux jours, c'était un peu court. _Que nenni_ a-t-il dit, _jeudi tu seras prête_. Il passa ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi au téléphone, à organiser mon départ et son absence sur le tournage. Et d'après le ton de sa voix, ça commençait à chauffer !

_- Je rentre jeudi ! Vendredi matin je serai peut-être présent sur le plateau. Sam, tu sais quoi ? S'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils cherchent un autre Emmett Cullen ! Ava a besoin de moi alors je reste et tant pis pour le tournage ! Compris ? _

_- ……_

_- Et bien qu'ils le fassent !_

_-……_

_- Bien merci Sam. Ton soutien me fait plaisir. _

_-……_

_- Robert ? Oh sérieux ?_

_-……_

_- Ok, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ça ! Merci Sam. Je m'en occupe. Merci vieux. _

J'étais restée à l'écart pour qu'il n'ai pas l'impression que j'écoutais sa conversation, bien que dans un si petit appartement ça m'était difficile. Il vint vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage ! Bizarrement, il avait l'air heureux.

_- Ca va mon coeur ? T'as eu une conversation difficile apparemment ?_

_- Oui, au début. La production voulait que je rentre aujourd'hui par le premier vol pour être sur le plateau demain. Et quand Sam a vu que je ne céderais pas, que je rentrerais seulement jeudi comme prévu, et bien le producteur à menacé de me virer, et de trouver un autre acteur ! _

_- Quoi ? Un autre Emmett ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas perdre ton taf pour moi ! Appelle l'aéroport et réserve un billet, tu pars tout de suite ! _

_- Princesse, si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que le chantage ne marche pas sur moi ! Et puis, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais tu vois un autre acteur dans la peau d'Emmett ? Surtout qu'on est déjà au troisième volet ! T'imagines la réaction des fans s'il me remplace? _

J'imaginais bien en effet ! Ça serait dur de le remplacer, personne n'incarnerait Emmett mieux que lui, et ils perdraient plus de temps à chercher un nouvel acteur, que les trois jours que mon amour avait pris. Je m'assis pour encaisser le contrecoup de la nouvelle. Il allait peut-être se faire virer à cause de moi !

_- Et puis, de toute façon c'est arrangé. Rob a dit que s'ils viraient son « frère », il quittait le tournage. Je les vois mal remplacer la star du film, surtout que le reste du casting a suivi aussi. Ils ont menacé de faire grève s'ils me viraient donc ils ont cédé et m'ont accordé le temps qu'il me fallait !_

_- Tout le cast ?_

_- Ouais, il semblerait que tu ais fait forte impression parmi les rangs !_

_- Et bien !_

_- Et attends, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Rob est en route, il est dans l'avion au moment même où je te parle. Il vient s'assurer que Fanny sera bien à son bras lors de la soirée pour la première du second film! _

Et bien, ça c'est le bouquet ! D'abord, il m'annonce qu'il risque de se faire virer, puis que tous le cast se met en grève pour moi (enfin, pour lui, mais indirectement pour moi aussi !) et enfin que Rob est en route pour venir chercher ma meilleure amie.

J'étais prise dans un énorme tourbillon d'événements qui me dépassait. J'avais l'impression que ma vie filait à trois mille à l'heure ses dernières semaines. Il faudrait pourtant que je tienne la cadence si je voulais rester auprès de Kellan.

Après tout, lui vivait ça tous les jours et il avait l'air de bien le supporter. 


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

_- Ok ! Bon, il arrive quand Rob ?_

_- 2oh ce soir ! _

_- Quoi ? Si tôt ! Il a pris l'avion derrière toi ou quoi ? _

_- Ben écoute, il semblerait que oui ! _dit-il en riant.

_- Ok ! Fanny ne sait rien, je suppose ? _

_- Tu supposes bien en effet ! _

_- Bon, il nous reste _(coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge)_…trois heures avant de partir pour l'aéroport le chercher. La tête que va faire Fanny quand elle va le trouver à sa porte ! Je sens que ça va être tordant! _

J'étais appuyée sur la table de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la tête de Fanny devant sa surprise. Kellan me prit alors par la taille et commença à m'embrasser le cou, dessinant du bout de sa langue de petits sillons. Ses mains remontaient sous mon tee-shirt, laissant facilement deviner ses intentions.

_- Tu sais qu'on doit partir pour l'aéroport bientôt ? _dis-je, me régalant déjà de ses caresses.

- _Oui, ça nous laisse un peu de temps. _

_- Si tu le dis ! En tout cas, ça ne sera pas de ma faute si on est en retard ! _

_- Je plaiderais coupable !_ souffla-t-il. 

Il fit passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus mes épaules, et caressa du bout des doigts le peu de lingerie fine qui recouvrait mes seins.

_- Tu es trop sexy dans cet ensemble noir ! Tu ne peux imaginer tout ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment. Tout ce que j'aimerais te faire ! _me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Montre-moi alors._

J'étais vraiment diabolique : je lui disais qu'on n'avait pas le temps et maintenant, je l'invitais carrément à me faire ce qu'il voulait !

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa bouche capturant chaque centimètres carrés de peau. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon intimité commençait à me bruler, signe qu'un désir intense naissait en moi.

Il entreprit alors de me débarrasser du reste de mes vêtements, me caressant plus facilement sans cette barrière de tissus entre nous.

Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt, l'embrassant avec passion. Mes mains caressaient tendrement son torse, son dos et ses épaules. Je callais ma tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur. Un « boum, boum » rapide et régulier se fit entendre. Au même instant, je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos. Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais amoureusement. D'un geste rapide, il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine, puis il reprit avidement les caresses de mes seins, titillant avec sa langue mon auréole, me provocant des gémissements de plaisir. Les préliminaires terminés, il m'allongea sur la table, et me pénétra facilement d'un coup de rein, me faisant gémir de plaisir et de surprise.

Voyant ma réaction, il accentua ses coups de rein, les ralentissant avant de m'envoyer au septième ciel ! Je lui lançai un regard plein de frustration, geignant quelques peu ; puis, en colère, je l'attirai à moi et lui mordis doucement la lèvre inferieur, ce qui le fit rire.

_- Serais-tu frustrée princesse ? _

_- Oui ! Je te veux maintenant et sans retenue ! _

_- Comme tu voudras !_

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un violent coup de rein, s'enfonçant au maximum dans mon intimité !

-_ Comme ça ? _me demanda-t-il.

_- Oui. Ouiiiiiiiiii. _

Notre câlin devint plus rythmé. J'agrippais chaque bord de la table, retenant mes cris du mieux que je le pouvais, plantant mes doigts dans le bois afin de ne pas blesser Kellan avec mes ongles. Je ne voulais pas qu'on lui demande s'il avait croisé une tigresse !

Au moment de l'orgasme, il me releva, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue. Nos hormones explosèrent en même temps, nous plongeant, tous deux, dans un état de béatitude total.

Lorsque nous reprîmes « conscience », il m'aida à me relever et me proposa une douche en amoureux, ce que j'acceptai avec joie, à condition qu'elle ne soit pas crapuleuse, sinon on serait vraiment en retard à l'aéroport. Une fois notre douche finie, je m'habillais et sortis de la salle de bain pour aller ranger l'appartement pendant que Kellan finissait de se préparer.

_- C'est bon, on peut y aller. Allons chercher la star ! _

_- Le déguisement, c'est pour passer incognito je suppose ?_

Il portait un bonnet de laine noir qui lui cachait complètement la tête ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, bien qu'il fasse gris dehors ! C'est vrai que ça le cachait plutôt bien.

_- Oui, et prie pour que ça marche. Rob doit avoir à peu près le même_, me dit-il en riant,_ parce que s'il se fait repérer, ce sera pire qu'à Vancouver !! Et il nous faudra une armée de garde du corps pour passer !_

Je souris à sa remarque, m'imaginant assez facilement la scène. Puis, nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport. Nous étions un peu en avance mais ce n'était pas grave, Rob n'aurait pas à nous attendre, ce qui éviterait les risques de se faire agresser par des fans hystériques !

Arrivés à Roissy, nous apprîmes avec effroi que le vol de Rob avait de l'avance. Il atterrissait dans cinq minutes et non dans trente comme c'était prévu ! Nous eûmes juste le temps d'arriver à la porte de débarquement, que son avion atterrissait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je cherchais toujours notre star dans la foule qui arrivait.

- _Là-bas,_ me dit Kellan en me montrant un type légèrement en retrait.

-_ C'est lui ? Sérieux ? Tu as une bonne vue dit donc !_

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir si c'était bien lui, mais je ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'une silhouette parmi tant d'autre.

_- Non, il porte son éternelle veste bleue. Il ne la quitte jamais ! _

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, je vis bien que c'était lui, arborant le même déguisement que mon cher et tendre. Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt efficace, puisque je ne l'avais pas reconnu avant qu'il n'arrive à notre hauteur, et encore, je savais qui je cherchais ! 

_- Salut vous deux_, dit-il en nous embrassant,_ si on pouvait faire vite ça m'arrangerait bien ! Je ne veux pas provoquer une émeute ! _

Je riais intérieurement, j'étais avec les deux supers stars du film de l'année et personne ne nous avait repéré ! C'était très excitant comme jeu !

Kellan aida Rob à récupérer ses valises et nous rejoignîmes la voiture aussi discrètement que possible.

- _Robert ??? _

Bon, coté discret, c'étais foutu. Je relevais la tête vers la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé. Plutôt jolie, la vingtaine, elle voulait un autographe.

Rob lui signa avec plaisir, elle était plutôt calme et ne semblait pas sur le point de le violer. Je surveillais l'horizon, prête à me tirer à toute jambes si une horde de furie apparaissait !

- _Ton nom ?_ lui demanda Rob.

- _Elodie. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes super tous les deux. _

Tous les deux ? Quand je la regardais de nouveau, je vis qu'elle tendait son papier à Kellan. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, alors que je surveillais les environs, je m'étais éloignée de lui, chose que je corrigeais immédiatement, prenant Kellan par la main, histoire de marquer mon territoire ! Cette Elodie n'eu pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, qu'elle repartait déjà, non sans avoir prit quelques photos !

_- Jalouse princesse ? _

_- Oui !_ grognais-je.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture complètement soulagés : les deux stars étaient à l'abri ! Je pris le volant et nous quittâmes Roissy, direction l'appartement de Fanny ! Rob était heureux d'avoir évité l'émeute, il m'avoua qu'il était terrorisé dans ces cas-là !

_- Je pensais qu'on s'y habituait à force ! _

_- Oh non, crois-moi, tu ne t'y fais pas. Et heureusement ! Si on s'habitue à être traqué, c'est qu'on a un problème là-dedans !_ me dit-il en me faisant voir sa tête._ Bon, et ma beauté, elle sait que j'arrive ? _

_- Non_, lui répondit Kellan._ Sam m'a apprit la nouvelle il y a trois ou quatre heures et on était plutôt occupé, donc on n'a rien dit !_

_- Elle va avoir la surprise de sa vie en voyant son kinder devant sa porte, _ajoutais-je. 

On discuta encore un peu, puis je me garais devant l'appartement de Fanny. Arrivé devant sa porte ; Rob frappa tandis que Kellan et moi, nous nous cachions sur le coté, comme deux gamins.

-_ C'est pour quoi ? _demanda Fanny derrière la porte.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Rob frappa de nouveau pour l'obliger à ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Je pouffais de rire quand je vis sa tête : sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, la pauvre. Une fois remise du choc, elle lui sauta au cou et le fit entrer, nous claquant la porte au nez ! Je toquais et entrais directement dans l'appartement, ma meilleure amie se jetant aussitôt dans mes bras !

_- Merci mille fois ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! _

_- ça n'aurait pas été une surprise sinon ! _

Nous discutions depuis un bon moment quand je demandais à Fanny si je pouvais me servir de son ordinateur.

- _Tu sais bien que oui ! Tu veux voir quoi ? _

_- Si les photos que cette fille a prise à l'aéroport sont en ligne. Et si oui, depuis combien de temps !_

_- Des photos ?_

_- Oui Rob a eu du mal de passer inaperçu ! Bon, on ouvre les paris ?_ dis-je en souriant.

Kellan et Rob me contrèrent en disant que c'étais trop tôt, ils connaissaient mal leurs fans ces deux-là !

Je partis voir sur le forum, allant dans les galeries photos puis dans les apparitions publiques, et c'était là, tout en haut de la page :

**Robert et Kellan vus à Roissy ! **

**En allant amener ma sœur à l'aéroport, j'eu le grand plaisir de croiser Robert Pattinson et Kellan Lutz. Les frères Cullen sont en France ! Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais ils y sont ! La preuve en photos ! Régalez vous ! J'ai également trouvé sur un autre site des photos de Kellan, seul cette fois, qui arrive à Roissy, elles datent de deux jours apparemment. **

**Rob arrivant à Roissy :**

**Kellan à Roissy hier : **

**Elodie dit Godlie !!!!!**

Le petit article était suivi par une collection de photos. Ça faisait une heure qu'on était là, plus les trente minutes de route, elle n'a pas attendu la petite « godlie » !


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

- _Bon les deux stars, vous avez perdu! Les photos sont en ligne depuis… vingt minutes déjà ! _

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit les garçons ? _leur demanda Fanny.

_- Qu'on a sous-estimé nos fans ! Pardon ! _dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable, puis ils nous demandèrent leurs gages. Je regardais Fanny, une lueur étrange se reflétait dans nos yeux.

- _Vous le saurez plus tard,_ répondit Fanny.

J'avais déjà une petite idée quand au gage mais je voulais en parler avant avec ma complice. Kellan et moi restèrent encore un peu chez Fanny avant de nous éclipser et de laisser les tourtereaux fêter leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit...

Au moment de partir, Kellan prit Fanny à part et lui parla à l'oreille. Même si c'était ma meilleure amie, je n'aimais pas les voir si proche physiquement. Puis, pour finir, Fanny lui répondit « _de rien_ » avant de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était le pompon là, je sentais une vague de jalousie pointer son nez. Ce n'était pas moi ça ! Jamais je n'avais était jalouse avant, pourquoi ce sentiment m'envahissait maintenant ?

Kellan me rejoignit enfin et nous partîmes tout deux en direction de mon appartement. Nous étions dans la voiture, quand je me décidai à lui parler.

- _Tu lui as dit quoi à Fanny ?_ lui lançais-je quelque peu énervée.

_- Rien de très important. En fait, je la remerciais pour t'avoir trainé au sex-shop. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux avec tous ses jouets ! _

_- Ok. Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'avait dit que mon prochain mec la remercierait. Elle est vraiment forte cette Fanny. _

_- Princesse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je sens d'après le ton de ta voix qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. _

_- La jalousie ! Voilà ce que c'est ! _

_- T'es jalouse ? Mais de qui ? Ne me dit pas que c'est de Fanny quand même ! Je l'ai seulement pris dans mes bras…_

_- Si c'est exactement ça et ça ne me plait pas ! Je ne suis pas de nature jalouse habituellement, ça me rend dingue et en même temps ça me fait peur ! _

Nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. Mes mains étaient crispées sur le volant, je regardais fixement le tableau de bord, ça m'était beaucoup plus facile que de croiser le regard de mon bien-aimé. 

_- Princesse, regarde moi,_ me dit-il d'une voie douce.

Je tournais le visage dans sa direction et le regardais. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains avec délicatesse.

- _La jalousie est un sentiment destructeur qui te ronge de l'intérieur et qui est souvent la base de grosse dispute dans un couple. Je ne veux pas de ça pour nous ! De plus, quand on est jaloux, c'est qu'on manque de confiance en soi ! Alors certes, tu a des raisons de ne pas avoir confiance en toi avec ce que t'a fait ton ex, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Alors, aie confiance en moi et à mon amour pour toi ! _

_- J'ai confiance en toi, ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. _

_- L'amour princesse, l'amour ! Bon allez on rentre. A moins que tu veuilles passer la nuit dans ta voiture ? _

_- Dans la voiture, non. Dans tes bras, oui ! _

Nous rentrâmes à la maison où il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à me faire voir à quel point il m'aimait, ce qui n'était pas désagréable je l'avoue !

Le lendemain, j'entamai les cartons pour mon déménagement. Nous étions déjà mercredi, nous reprenions l'avion le lendemain et j'étais loin d'avoir terminé… J'avais raison quand je disais que je ne serais pas prête pour jeudi !

Kellan fut forcé d'admettre que c'était mission impossible. Nous décidâmes donc de revenir, après la « première » pour finaliser tous ça. « Nous », car il était hors de question que je rentre seule en France, puis comme il disait, une première était prévue à Paris, il se débrouillerait pour être parmi les invités, comme ça on ferait d'une pierre deux coups !

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à glandouiller et à préparer nos valises pour le lendemain.

Nous ne revîmes ni Fanny ni Robert, avant le lendemain au moment du départ pour l'aéroport. Ils avaient, semble-t-il, été très occupés ! Nous partîmes un peu en avance vers l'aéroport, il fallait récupérer les billets que le manager de Rob avait réservé pour nous.

Arrivés à Roissy, nous récupérâmes les billets, puis l'hôtesse nous conduisit dans un salon privé en attendant l'embarquement, surtout que nous étions les derniers à monter à bord.

- _Pour évitez les émeutes_, m'expliqua Rob.

C'est pas facile tous les jours la vie de star!

Une fois tous les passagers embarqués, on nous fit pénétrer dans l'avion par l'arrière, toujours pour éviter les émeutes ! Une fois installés en classe affaire, Kellan et Rob respirèrent un peu et quittèrent leurs déguisements. 

C'est la première fois que je voyageais en classe affaire. C'était plutôt luxueux comparé à la seconde classe. Les sièges étaient plus grands, ils comprenaient chacun un téléphone et un lecteur dvd portable. Nous avions également nos propres hôtesses, elles étaient au petit soin avec nous, nous apportant tous ce que l'on désirait. En tout cas, elles ne se gênaient pas pour regarder du coin de l'oeil nos deux petites stars…

Rob et Fanny étaient installés devant nous. J'observais chaque détail pendant que Kellan se fichait de moi.

- _On dirait une gosse à noël. Tu me fais trop rire, princesse. _

_- Tu m'excuseras « monsieur la super star qui se la pète», mais moi quand je prends l'avion, je suis en seconde classe. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer la classe affaire. Toi, tu es habitué au luxe, pas moi ! _

_- Tant fais pas, ça va changer et je suis sure que tu vas vite t'y faire !_

_- Je pense aussi !_ dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux en me conseillant de dormir un peu, d'après lui le voyage passerait plus vite ainsi. Mais je n'étais pas fatiguée, j'avais autre chose en tête…En effet, ce qui était bien en classe affaire, c'est que nous avions nos propres toilettes, isolées du reste de l'appareil… Des toilettes qui me donnaient une idée, une idée que je me devais de lui faire partager !

J'étais toujours calée contre son torse quand je glissais ma main sous son sweet. Je caressais chaque muscle, passant de haut en bas sur sa poitrine, glissant un peu plus bas à chaque descente.

_- Tu fais quoi là princesse ? _me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Ben, tu m'as demandé de m'occuper pour que le temps passe plus vite, alors je m'occupe, tu vois ! _

Je me redressais et le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il levait un sourcil interrogateur.

_- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas tous seuls ? _

_- Je sais, c'est ce qui rend justement la chose plus excitante !_

Je glissais la main dans son pantalon et commençais à caresser son membre. Quand il fut suffisamment tendu, je retirais ma main, lui faisant un sourire aguicheur, puis je me levais, le laissant en plan, seul sur son siège. Je rejoignis les toilettes et attendis. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et mon prince entra dans la cabine. Il verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de moi.

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine, dit donc ! _

_- Figure-toi que m'envoyer en l'air en plein vol est un fantasme ! _

_- Que je serais ravi d'assouvir ! _

Il me fit m'asseoir sur le lavabo et releva ma jupe sur ma taille, libérant ainsi mes cuisses que je m'empressai de passer autour de lui. Dans la minute qui suivit, il était torse nu, une main tenant ma nuque alors que l'autre explorait ma grotte humide. Ses simples préliminaires m'arrachèrent de profonds gémissements de plaisirs. N'y tenant plus, il me pénétra doucement, commençant de doux va et vient, prenant tous son temps pour me pénétrer totalement. Je gémissais de plus en plus, mon souffle se faisait haletant alors que lui affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction. Il accentuait ses coups de reins quand je lui demandais d'arrêter. Il me regarda surpris.

- _Je voudrais essayer autre chose. _

Je descendis de mon perchoir, l'embrassa, me retourna, et pris appui sur mes coudes, mes fesses contre lui. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de mettre ses mains sur mes hanches, et de jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur, que je pus apercevoir grâce au miroir. Je ne loupais pas une miette des expressions qui passaient sur son visage.

- _T'as un cul magnifique princesse, surtout dans cette position ! _

Il s'aventura de nouveau dans mon intimité et repris ses coups de reins, me faisant de nouveau gémir. Au moment de l'orgasme, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux via le miroir de façon à profiter pleinement du plaisir de l'autre. Nous explosâmes au même moment, le regard toujours fixé sur l'autre. Nous étions en train de reprendre notre souffle dans les bras de l'autre, lorsque nous entendîmes frapper à la porte.

- _Dites les tourtereaux, vous pouvez vous dépêcher un peu! _

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis nous nous rhabillâmes le plus rapidement possible. Nous sortîmes des WC pour trouver Rob, adosser à la cloison, qui nous regardait, mort de rire.

- _Et bien, j'ai failli attendre_, nous dit-il.

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir à nos places sous le regard amusé de Fanny. Kellan se plongea dans la lecture de son scripte alors que moi je me mis à rêvasser. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Fanny se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

- _Regarde,_ dis-je à Kellan en lui mettant un coup de coude.

Il releva la tête et éclata de rire, si bien que Fanny se retourna vers nous, et nous tira la langue.

Décidément, les WC de cet avion inspirait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui! 


	28. OS special Rob Fanny Hot hot

_PDV de Fanny :_

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir le petit Robert. Il avait voulu me chercher en me proposant de visiter les WC avec lui, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que j'accepte. Il ne connaissait pas encore Fanny, le pauvre, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je le rejoignis dans les toilettes juste après que nos deux amoureux en soient sortis. J'aimais de plus en plus Kellan, il avait changé Ava à un point, elle en devenait méconnaissable. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas crié aussi fort, nous faisant profiter également de ses ébats, Rob n'aurait surement pas eu l'idée de les imiter. Mais je pense que moi je l'aurais eu !

J'ouvris la porte, il était là, toujours aussi beau, appuyé contre le lavabo.

- _Entre et verrouille derrière-toi ma belle. _

Je m'exécutais, puis je m'approchais de lui, je l'embrassais doucement au départ, puis plus fougueusement. La température monta vite entre nous. Je sentis ses mains glissées dans mon dos sous mon corsage. Les miennes passèrent également sous son tee-shirt, avant de lui enlever et de lui pincer doucement les tétons, lui provocant une légère grimace, qui me provoqua un fou rire.

- _Tu me fais mal et ça te fait rire, _me dit-il.

- _Ta réaction me fait rire. _

_- Tu aimes jouer hein ?_

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !_

Sur ces mots, je quittai l'étreinte de ses bras quelques instants, le temps de fouiller dans mon sac et d'en sortir mon fidele compagnon de poche, qui ne me quitte jamais.

- _On joue ? _lui demandais-je en lui montrant.

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? _

J'hochai la tête, lui affirmant ainsi que j'étais, on ne peut plus sérieuse

- _Si, tu l'es ! Et bien, jamais je n'ai connu une fille aussi coquine que toi ! _

_- Tu ne connaissais pas Fanny, tu n'y peux rien. _

En quelques secondes, il m'ôta les obstacles de tissu qui le gênait, les vêtements volèrent partout dans la petite cabine. Il me fit m'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo, et commença à me caresser, entrant quelques doigts dans mon intimité, déjà bien humide. Il retira sa main puis je le vis se mettre à genoux, mon dieu non, il n'allait pas oser !

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se glisser entre mes lèvres et caresser mon clitoris. Si, il avait oser, ici en plein vol ! Sous l'effet de ses coups de langue, je me mis à gémir, mais j'avais conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je retenais donc mes cris. Puis, je sentis quelque chose de frais pénétrer mon intimité, la chose se mit à vibrer doucement. Il me caressa à l'aide de mon fidele compagnon !

Mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus bruyant, mon souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Rob se releva, faisant toujours des vas et vient dans mon intimité, puis il me prit la bouche goulument. Notre baiser fut passionné. Je vis qu'il était déjà bien excité. Je sentis son membre contre ma cuisse, ce membre qui ne demandait qu'à être caressé. Ce que je fis immédiatement alors que lui s'occupait toujours de mon intimité.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne, pour descendre sur ma poitrine, qu'il embrassa passionnément, mordillant mes mamelons. Au fur et à mesure que son excitation montait, ses vas et vient dans mon intimité s'accélérèrent, ses « morsures » aussi, mordant un peu plus ma chair à chaque fois.

_- Aie !!!! Tu fais mal arrête !!!! _hurlais-je.

Mais il ne m'avait pas entendu, il me mordait toujours les seins. Pour le faire lâcher, je lui collai la gifle la plus mémorable de sa vie. Sous la violence du choc, il recula de quelques pas, s'appuyant contre la cloison pour ne pas tomber. Il se massa la joue qui, il est vrai était très rouge. Je n'y étais pas allé de main morte décidément ! Nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait mal, comme lui dut voir dans les miens mon regret de l'avoir giflé.

- _Excuse moi_, me dit-il,_ je ne voulais pas te faire mal. _

_- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne voulais pas non plus te gifler, enfin, pas aussi fort du moins. _

N'y une n'y deux, je descendis du rebord et lui sautai dessus, crochetant mes jambes autour de sa taille, lui passant une main sous mes fesses alors que l'autre s'aventurait dans ma tignasse blonde. Nos bouches se trouvèrent rapidement. Notre baiser devenait passionné presque sauvage, tout comme notre excitation. Notre désir était intact malgré « l'incident ». Je voulais le sentir en moi, j'en avais besoin ! Je me déhanchais quelque peu sur lui et fit entrer dans ma grotte son membre tendu qui s'y enfonça facilement pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Et c'est ainsi que nous fîmes l'amour ! Lui, adossé à la cloison et moi, sur lui, jouant de mon bassin pour nous procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'arrêta et me maintenus contre lui, m'empêchant de bouger. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir .Il me porta alors jusqu'au lavabo où il m'y posa. Je sentis la pression redescendre quelque peu, puis il reprit ses mouvement de vas et vient, pénétrant de plus en plus vite ma fleur, m'arrachant de long gémissements de plaisir.

La libération était proche, je le sentis. Je lui agrippai la nuque et le menai à moi, à ma bouche. Encore quelques va et vient et ce fut l'orgasme plus puissant qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé. Ne voulant pas hurler ici, je lui mordis la lèvre alors qu'il se libéra en moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, nous étions littéralement en nage tous les deux. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _Fanny, je t'aime ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé connaître tant de plaisir dans les WC d'un avion. _

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je t'aime aussi Robert Pattinson ! _

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement puis nous sortîmes des WC sous….les applaudissements et les sifflets du reste des passagers. J'identifiai rapidement l'auteur des sifflets. Ce n'était autre que Kellan, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie !

J'aurais du être rouge de honte mais non, à la place, Rob et moi assumons et nous fîmes un salut théâtral aux passagers avant de rejoindre nos sièges sous les rires de Kellan et Ava.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

Fanny était radieuse en sortant des WC avec Rob. Ils avaient surement pensé avoir été discret, mais nous avions tout entendu et Kellan se frottait déjà les mains, le coquin. Un vrai boute-en-train celui-là.

Ils avaient à peine ouvert la porte des WC que tous les passagers les avaient applaudis pour leur exploit. Kellan les avait sifflés pour les mettre encore plus dans l'embarras, mais nos tourtereaux avaient très bien géré la situation et avaient regagné leurs places dans la bonne humeur.

Le reste du vol se passa dans le calme et la joie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Vancouver, des paparazzis nous attendaient sur la piste d'atterrissage et nous prirent en photos sous toutes les coutures. J'agrippais fortement la main de Kellan, ces gens me terrifiaient. Ils étaient tous en train de nous hurler dessus afin que nous les regardions. C'était atroce ! Kellan me serra la main, et m'aida à me frayer un chemin a travers la foule.

_- Avance, et regarde tes pieds ! _me dit-il.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la voiture, quand j'entendis des paroles écorcher mes oreilles.

- _C'est qui cette pouf ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec elle ?... Kellan je t'aime. …Elle ose le toucher, je vais la tuer ! … Emmett je suis ta Rose vient me cueillir._

Je relevais la tête, et vit que la foule de paparazzis avait été remplacée par une foule de fans en délire. Beaucoup de filles étaient présentes, en y regardant mieux, il n'y avait que des filles ! J'essayais de voir laquelle avait prononcé ses menaces, mais je ne vis personne qui se distinguait particulièrement. Kellan me laissa monter la première dans la voiture, un gros 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées.

Une fois tous les quatre à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra en trombe et partit pour l'hôtel.

_- Et bien, ce sont des vrais vautours ces paparazzis, puis ces fans, elles sont complètement hystériques, ma parole. Jamais, je n'aurais pu vous hurler dessus comme ça !, _nous dit Fanny en s'installant contre Rob.

_- Et encore, là, c'est rien, on a connu pire ! Hein Kellan ? _

_- Oh, oui ! C'est pour ça que maintenant, on doit regarder nos pieds lorsque nous sommes en public ! _s'exclama-t-il.

_- Et bien, c'est dur la vie de star ! _répondit Fanny._ Ava, ça va ma puce ? Tu ne dis rien. _

_- Oui…Enfin non…C'est que j'ai entendu un truc tout à l'heure, et ça m'a énervé._

_- Dis-nous princesse. _

_- Ben, en fait lorsque nous sommes passés à côté des fans, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il allait me tuer parce que j'étais avec toi, _dis-je en regardant Kellan.

_- Tu es sure ? _me demanda Rob.

_- Ben pas vraiment en fait. Il y avait tellement de gens qui hurlait des « Kellan je t'aime », des « Kellan je suis ta Rose » que je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'ai entendu. _

_- C'est surement rien, ne t'inquiète pas, _me dit Kellan en me prenant dans ses bras. _Certaines sont persuadées qu'on leur appartient, mais ça ne va pas plus loin, ne t'en fait pas ! _

_- Oh, mais je ne suis pas inquiète ! Ça m'a seulement énervé ! Elles pensent quoi toutes ses nanas ? Que vous êtes des jouets à leur disposition ? Vous avez une vie aussi, et il serait temps qu'elles le comprennent ! _

J'étais vraiment furax là ! Comment pouvait-on se permettre de tels propos, simplement parce que votre star favorite du moment avait une vie amoureuse ?

- _Et puis tu sais Ava, c'est normal que toutes ces filles soit jalouses. Il faut avouer que c'est un beau morceau que tu as pris dans tes filets._

_- Hey…_commença Rob.

_- Chut mon cœur, je n'ai pas fini. Tous ça pour dire, que toi comme moi, nous savions que ça faisait partis de leur boulot. Lorsque nous avons pris la décision de nous mettre en couple avec eux, nous savions qu'il y aurait des répercussions avec les fans et les paparazzis. Alors il faut faire avec ma puce et n'oublie pas l'essentiel : c'est avec toi qu'il passe ses nuits. C'est toi qui profite de son corps, pas elles ! _

_- Ouais t'as raison ma belle !_

Fanny avait rallumé en moi un feu ardent, elle avait le chic pour motiver ses troupes. Mais elle avait raison pour Kellan, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais l'avoir dans mon lit tous les soirs. Cette révélation me redonna vite le sourire.

- _Ah !!_ _Ava sourit, voilà qui est mieux. « Kellan je suis ta rose » ? C'est pas mal comme truc ça ! Ça change des « Rob mords-moi », _nous dit Rob, mort de rire.

Il eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère en peu de temps. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôtel où là encore, des fans nous attendaient. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que l'hôtel était équipé d'un parking souterrain avec un ascenseur qui menait directement à l'étage, nous permettant ainsi de nous rendre dans nos chambres sans passer par le hall.

Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître à l'horizon, le temps de nous installer dans nos chambres et de prendre une douche, qu'il était déjà l'heure de dîner. Nous descendîmes retrouver Rob et Fanny au restaurant de l'hôtel où nous passâmes une agréable soirée tous les quatre. Nous montâmes nous coucher de bonne heure, Kellan reprenait le chemin des plateaux dés demain, et il devait être en forme !

L'accueil que nous reçûmes tout les deux sur les plateaux du film m'étonna beaucoup ! Ils nous prirent tous dan leurs bras, me disant combien ils étaient soulagés de me voir saine et sauve, et exprimant à Kellan tous leur soutien face à la prod.

- _On n'allait pas laisser virer notre frère, quand même !_ lui dirent Ashley et Nicky d'une même voie.

- _Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire non plus,_ répondis-je. _Je l'aurais mis dans le premier avion en partance pour Vancouver, s'il l'avait fallu ! _

_- Et les fans ne l'auraient pas permis non plus. J'en sais quelque chose ! Salut vous deux, _nous dit Rachelle en nous prenant dans ses bras. _Heureuse de voir que tu n'as rien Ava. _

_- Heu…merci. _

Rachelle avait toujours était un peu distante avec moi, d'où ma surprise de la voir me prendre dans ses bras.

La journée passa vite, Kellan n'eu pas une seconde à lui. Fanny et moi aidions comme nous pouvions. Je n'aimais pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que tout le monde s'agitait. Mon métier de couturière me fut utile et je fus affectée à l'habillage des comédiens, ce qui fut très agréable quand je dus aider Kellan à s'habiller. Le coquin essayait de me déconcentrer, mais lorsque j'étais dans mon boulot…J'étais dans mon boulot !

Le tournage touchait à sa fin. Il n'y avait plus que quelques scènes à tourner (deux ou trois jours tout au plus) juste après, la première et le tournage du troisième volet de la saga, serait achevés ! Mais après, ce n'était pas les vacances pour autant, puisque la tournée de promotion pour New Moon commençait.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 29**_

Nous étions samedi aujourd'hui, je fus réveillée par une lumière éblouissante provenant de dehors. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil, il était 9h30. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi si tard ! Kellan dormait encore, affalé sur le ventre, complètement nu. Le drap était descendu, et révélait le haut de ses fesses, j'eu alors une folle envie de le réveiller à ma manière.

Je fis glisser mon index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de la racine de ses cheveux à la naissance de ses fesses. L'effet fut instantané, sa peau frissonna sous mes doigts. Puis je commençai à déposer de doux baisers sur son dos, caressant toujours sa peau. Ses frissons se firent plus intense, ce qui m'indiqua que le coquin était réveillé mais qu'il en profitait.

J'allais lui grimpais dessus quand il se retourna, m'attrapa par la taille et me fit passer par-dessus lui. Sauf qu'il était au bord du lit, ce qui nous amena tous les deux tout droit…par terre !!! Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Puis nous fîmes l'amour à même le sol, enroulés dans les draps.

Nous prîmes ensuite une bonne douche, suivit un petit déjeuner copieux et nous partîmes retrouver les autres vers 10h30 dans une suite de l'hôtel. Ce soir avait lieu la première et nous devions prendre connaissance du planning de la journée. Avant la première, un shoot photos de tous le cast ainsi qu'une conférence de presse était prévu. Puis viendrait l'heure de passer entre les mains des expertes pour nous préparer pour la grande soirée de la première de « New Moon ». J'avais hâte d'y être, rien que pour voir le film ! Puis après celui-ci, une séance de dédicace était prévue.

Pendant le shoot et la conférence, Fanny et moi étions installées dans un coin tranquille et assistions dans l'ombre au succès de nos hommes. Puis, arriva la question que l'on attendait toutes les deux. La célèbre « _êtes-vous toujours célibataire_ ». Kellan et Rob répondirent par la négation. Puis Rob se leva et ajouta :

- _D'ailleurs, si elles le permettent, on aimerait présenter les deux femmes fabuleuses qui ont fait chavirer nos cœurs ! _

Kellan se leva à son tour, et nous chercha du regard. Quand il nous vit, il nous invita à venir les rejoindre.

- _Fanny, Ava, s'il vous plait…venez. _

Fanny me regarda, nous n'avions pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais nous étions bien obligées, nous n'allions pas les planter là devant tous ses journalistes qui nous regardaient. Timidement nous nous approchâmes de nos hommes, non sans les fusiller du regard, avant de faire face aux journalistes et de sourire. Kellan passa son bras sur ma taille et me colla à lui, puis il m'embrassa les cheveux. Quelques flashes crépitèrent pour immortaliser ce moment. Ca y est, j'étais entrée dans le monde des peoples, et je n'avais qu'une envie…prendre mes jambes à mon coup et m'enfuir !

Puis, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, les journalistes s'adressèrent à nous :

- _Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plait, vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus sur vous ? _

Et là, grand moment de panique !!! Moi, parler devant tous ses gens ? Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise contrairement à Fanny qui avait commencé à parler d'elle, puis elle me regarda et je compris que c'était à mon tour de me présenter. Aller, courage, j'étais tombé amoureuse d'une star, il fallait que j'assume ! Kellan me caressait le dos pour m'encourager.

- _Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle donc Ava Simmons, j'ai 24 ans, dans la vie je suis couturière comme mon amie, je suis originaire de France, de Paris plus précisément. Que vous dire d'autre…Ah oui une chose, je suis folle amoureuse de ce grand nigaud, _dis-je en regardant Kellan dans les yeux.

Je vis les journalistes prendre des notes, certains s'apprêtaient à nous poser d'autre question, mais l'organisatrice de la soirée, Victoria, les informa que nous devions quitter les lieux afin de nous préparer pour ce soir. Dieu bénisse cette femme, elle nous avait évité de nous faire bouffer toutes crues par ces journalistes !

Nous retournâmes à l'hôtel pour nous préparer, nous avions à peine passé les portes du hall, que Fanny et moi, nous fîmes enlever par Kristen et les autres filles.

_- Messieurs, vous ne reverrez ces demoiselles que ce soir pour la première. Interdiction de chercher à les voir avant. Vous n'allez pas être déçu, croyiez-moi, _leur dit Ashley.

Nous embrassâmes rapidement nos hommes, puis nous suivîmes Ashley et les autres filles dans la suite qui avait été réservé pour que nous nous préparions.

- _Bon les filles, étant donné que c'est votre première soirée officielle, il faut que vous soyez impeccable, bien que vous l'ayez était jusqu'ici ! Mais maintenant que ces abrutis de journaliste savent que vous êtes en couple avec Robert et Kellan, vous allez être traqué, surtout toi Fanny et le moindre de vos faux pas risque de se retrouver à la Une de tous les journaux à scandale ! Pour vous aider, j'ai sélectionné vos robes en fonction de votre couleur de peau, de cheveux, etc... On va vous donner aussi quelques tuyaux et le reste ben… ce sera à vous de le faire mes belles. _

Mon dieu ! On aurait dit qu'on partait en guerre ! Ce qui quelque part, n'était pas faux ! Ashley, Kristen, Nicky et Rachelle nous donnèrent quelques conseils, qui j'en suis sure, nous seraient fort utiles. Puis nous passâmes entre les mains du coiffeur et de la maquilleuse. Mes cheveux avaient étaient bouclés et une partie était remontée sur le haut de ma tête, créant ainsi une cascade de boucle dans mon dos. Le maquillage était très léger, juste de quoi faire ressortir mes yeux et ma bouche !

Puis, vint le moment de voir la robe qu'Ashley m'avait choisi. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait bon goût. La robe était en satin écru, elle était plutôt simple, mais chic à la fois. Sans bretelle, elle cintrait le buste, puis partait, légèrement évasée, jusqu'au pied. Une ceinture de satin, écru également, affinait la taille. Je l'enfilais rapidement, en faisant attention à mes boucles, et je m'examinais devant le miroir. J'étais plutôt pas mal, je devais l'avouer. La robe mettait mes formes en valeur, alors que sa couleur soulignait ma pâleur naturelle.

- _Tu es magnifique ma belle ! _

Je me retournais et vis Fanny, plus belle que jamais !

- _T'es pas mal non plus, dit donc !_

Fanny portait une robe longue à fines bretelles en mousseline jaune pale. La mousseline avait était croisée sous la poitrine, accentuant ainsi le décolleté de Fanny. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et tombaient sagement sur ses épaules. Elle était sublime !

- _Ashley a vraiment très bien choisi, _dit-je. 

- _J'en connais deux qui ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux ! _

_- Au fait Fanny, j'ai une idée pour leur gage. _

_- Les pauvres ont du penser qu'on avait oublié cette histoire de photos depuis le temps,_ s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

_- Oui, et c'était le but ! _

J'exposai mon idée à ma jumelle, et comme je m'y attendais, elle approuva ! Nous rigolâmes rien qu'en imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient quand nous leur annoncerions. Une fois toutes prêtes, Ashley passa quelques coups de fils, et nous informa que le reste de l'équipe était déjà sur place, qu'il nous fallait les rejoindre directement là-bas. Nous entrâmes toutes dans une immense limousine, puis nous partîmes en direction du cinéma où avait lieu la projection. Arrivés sur place, j'eu l'horreur de constater qu'un tapis rouge avait été installé et qu'une foule de paparazzis et de fans étaient amassés autour.

- _Les filles, votre premier tapis rouge. C'est cool non ?_ nous dit Ashley.

« Cool » n'aurait pas été le terme que j'aurais employé. Jamais je ne pourrais affronter ça toute seule.

- _Ils sont où les autres ?_ demandais-je d'une voie tremblante.

_- A l'intérieur,_ me répondit Nicky,_ on va les rejoindre puis après la voiture nous amène deux par deux au pied du tapis, pour qu'on le remonte jusqu'à l'entrée du ciné. Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais nécessaire. Vous serez mitraillées sous toutes les coutures, alors souriez ! _

_- Sous toutes les coutures ? Vraiment ? _murmura Fanny.

Je la regardais et je sus tout de suite à quoi elle pensait. Le moment parfait pour notre gage approchait ! Nous retrouvâmes les autres dans le cinéma. Rob et Kellan n'en revinrent pas quand ils posèrent les yeux sur nous. Si ils auraient pu, ils nous auraient sauté dessus. Ils étaient pas mal non plus dans leur costard noir. Ca leur donnait un air mystérieux et très sexy !

Puis vint le moment d'affronter la foule. L'idée de remonter le tapis rouge, deux par deux, ne plaisait pas beaucoup à nos amis, qui décidèrent d'en faire, pour une fois, à leur tête. Nous montâmes tous dans la limousine, et fîmes l'ascension du tapis, sous les flashs, tous ensembles, les uns dans les bras des autres, comme une grande famille. Famille que Twilight avait créé !

Une fois en haut, Fanny et moi fîmes part à nos amoureux de leur gage. Comme nous l'avions prévu, ils ne riaient plus du tout, alors que nous nous étions pliées en deux ! En haut des arches, Rob prit la parole :

- _Bonsoir, suite à un pari stupide avec ces ravissantes créatures, nous avons un gage à faire, car comme vous l'avez compris, nous avons perdu Kellan et moi. Nous avons sous-estimé nos fans et nous en sommes désolés. _

Des « Wouuuuuuuu » se firent entendre dans le public.

- _En bons perdants, nous allons donc nous acquitter tout de suite, _dit Kellan.

Rob s'approcha de Kellan, qui passa une main dans la tignasse désordonnée de Rob, et ils se roulèrent le patin du siècle, comme nous leur avions dit. Les flashs redoublèrent d'intensité et les fans hurlaient de rire, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Ils se séparèrent et vinrent nous enlacer avant de rentrer dans le cinéma pour assister à la projection.

Nous prîmes place dans la salle et attendîmes que le film commence. Fanny et moi étions assise l'une à coté de l'autre, et nous nous tenions par la main. Nos hommes, qui avaient déjà vu le film, avaient hâte de voir nos réactions. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure quand je vis que le film commençait. J'étais fascinée par ce que je voyais à l'écran. Je me surpris même à pleurer lors de la scène de la rupture d'Edward et Bella, ce qui fit beaucoup rire nos deux stars ! Ils riaient beaucoup moins par contre quand ils virent nos regards appréciateurs sur le torse de Jake, qui venait de se dévêtir pour donner son tee-shirt à Bella. Fanny et moi sourîmes devant la moue boudeuse de nos chéris. Ils étaient jaloux. Fanny enfonça un peu plus le clou :

- _Elle a bien de la chance Alizée ! _

Rob n'eu pas l'air d'apprécier sa remarque! Le film touchait maintenant à sa fin. Bella et Alice venaient d'arriver à Volterra pour retrouver Edward. Fanny et moi nous serrâmes la main, signe que l'angoisse était à son maximum ! Ça y est, Bella et Edward s'étaient retrouvés, la scène était tout bonnement magnifique, l'émotion était au rendez-vous et vous transperçait de part en part, si bien que Fanny et moi étions en larme ! Rob avait eu sa revanche lorsqu'il vit Fanny se délecter du spectacle devant son torse nu qui brillait sous le soleil italien.

Puis ce fut le générique de fin tout la salle se leva pour applaudir ! Les larmes coulant encore sur mes joues, ainsi que sur celle de Fanny. Ce qui eu le mérite de faire sourire les garçons.

- _Ah…ces filles alors, beaucoup trop émotives ! _

nous nous mîmes à rire et nous descendîmes sur la scène pour rejoindre le reste du cast. Il y eu quelques photos de groupes puis vint la séance de dédicace avec les fans. Dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien, mise a part quelques hystériques qui se jetaient sur Rob, avant d'être conduite hors de la salle par les gardes du corps. Les fans étaient assez respectueux envers le cast. J'en vis une parler avec Kellan avant que celui-ci ne me fasse signe d'approcher.

_- C'est pour toi,_ me dit-il en me désignant une jeune femme.

- _Pardon ?_ demandais-je ne comprenant pas.

-_ Ceci,_ me dit alors la jeune femme en me tendant une rose rouge. _Vous êtes très belle et Kellan vous a choisit alors je vous l'offre de bon cœur, puisque Emmett a trouvé sa « Rose ». _

_- Merci, _murmurais-je.

J'étais tellement surprise que ce fut le seul mot que je réussis à prononcer. Quelques fans nous félicitèrent également, les autres préférant m'ignorer totalement !


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

Apres la séance de dédicaces, nous fîmes quelques photos, puis nous rentrâmes directement à l'hôtel, alors que les autres se faisaient une sortie en boite de nuit. Kellan avait refusé poliment l'invitation, disant qu'il avait d'autres projets pour nous deux ce soir.

Nous étions à peine arrivés dans la chambre que Kellan me sauta littéralement dessus.

- _Enfin seuls ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je me retiens pour ne pas te violer sur place. Tu es si belle dans cette robe !_

_- Remercie Ashley, c'est elle qui l'a choisi !_

- _Je n'y manquerai pas. Je le ferai plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous…_

Il s'avança vers moi et commença à m'embrasser tendrement tout en m'enlevant la rose rouge que je tenais toujours dans la main.

_- Tu sais, c'est vrai ce que m'a dit ma fan, j'ai trouvé ma rose ! _

_- Et moi mon prince !_

Il entreprit d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ma robe et fit glisser celle-ci par terre, à mes pieds, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au lit. Il me posa et vint se positionner au dessus de moi.

_- Je veux que tu restes là, tu attends cinq minutes puis tu me rejoins dans la salle de bain. Ok ? _

_- Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord ! _

Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. J'entendis un sacré remue-ménage ! Quoiqu'il fasse, j'avais encore quelques minutes à poireauter…

Je sus que le délai était passé quand j'entendis une douce musique s'élever de la salle de bain. Je poussai la porte prudemment et entrai dans la pièce. Je fus subjuguée par ce que j'y vis ! Des centaines de bougies étaient allumées, un bain avait été coulé dans l'immense baignoire à remous. Sur une servante était posée une bouteille de champagne et une coupelle de fraise. Mais je ne voyais pas l'homme qui avait préparé tous ça, la pièce était pourtant bien éclairée avec toutes ses bougies allumées.

J'entendis la porte se refermer, je me retournai et le vis en train de me regarder, il devait sûrement se tenir derrière la porte pendant que je m'émerveillais devant son travail.

_- Alors, quand dis-tu ?_

_- C'est magnifique… comment ? … En si peu de temps…_

_- J'ai passé un coup de fil à l'hôtel juste avant de rentrer ils m'ont tout préparé, il ne restait plus qu'à allumer les bougies. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Mon dieu, quel spectacle agréable !!! D'une main, il m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis le plus rapidement possible. J'entrai dans l'eau et m'installai contre lui, dos à son torse. Il me caressa le dos et les épaules avant de prendre un gel douche au citron et de me frotter le corps de ses mains fermes et douces. Il resta plus longtemps sur mon intimité, n'hésitant pas à y entrer quelques doigts. Une fois que mon corps fut propre, je lui affligeai le même traitement.

Puis il nous servit deux coupes de champagne et nous trinquâmes.

- _On trinque à quoi ?_ lui demandais-je.

- _A nous. A toi, mon amour. _

Nous trinquâmes puis nous bûmes un peu. Je pris alors une fraise que je trempai dans mon verre, léchant du bout de la langue l'alcool qui coulait légèrement. Je la retrempai dans le champagne puis la porta à sa bouche afin qui la croque. Puis je posai nos verres, attrapa une nouvelle fraise que je calai entre mes dents, m'installai sur lui à califourchon et la lui fis partager. Chacun avala sa moitié de fraise, caressant la langue de l'autre au passage. Notre délicieux baiser fit monter la température de plusieurs degrés. Très vite, je sentis son membre se durcir contre moi, ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses et me soulevèrent légèrement pour le faire entrer en moi. Faire l'amour dans l'eau était différent de tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là. L'eau me portait, j'avais l'impression d'être extrêmement légère.

Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, nous arrêtant qu'au petit matin. Kellan eu juste le temps de se reposer un peu qu'il repartait déjà pour les studios. Il lui restait quelques plans à faire et le tournage serait fini pour lui. A la fin de la journée, il eu un coup de blues en quittant le plateau, les autres n'avaient pas encore fini. Mais pour lui, ça l'était belle et bien…

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à traîner dans les rues de Vancouver. Il me fit découvrir cette ville qu'il aimait tant. Je voulus qu'il m'emmène chez lui, mais il refusa, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas dans quel état était son appartement.

_- Tu comprends, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'y passe seulement en coup de vent. La plupart du temps, je vis dans un hôtel, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois choqueé par le bordel qui pourrait s'y trouver ! _

_- Et, tu comptes faire le ménage quand ? J'ai envi de voir « notre futur chez nous ». _

_- A notre retour de France. Ma femme de ménage a pour instruction de tout nettoyer du sol au plafond,_ me dit-il en riant.

Nous passâmes la soirée à manger une pizza devant la télé. Le surlendemain, durant l'après midi, nous reprîmes l'avion pour la France en compagnie d'une grande partie du cast, qui devait entre temps finir de tourner, et se préparer à l'avant première.

J'avais l'impression de passer ma vie dans un avion ces temps-ci.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à la vitesse grand V, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un tourbillon furieux qui voulait m'avaler. Je ne fus bien qu'en posant mes valises chez moi, dans mon havre de paix. Enfin, le répit ne fut que de courte durée, quand je vis la montagne de cartons qui m'attendaient. J'avais encore un million de chose à faire avant de partir !

_- Demain, demain_, me dit Kellan en m'attirant dans la chambre avec lui.

Au petit matin, je m'extirpais du lit doucement, laissant mon prince dormir encore un peu, puis je partis à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Je venais juste de terminer le café quand Kellan apparut devant moi, juste vêtu d'un bas de jogging, baillant aux corneilles.

_- Bonjour princesse_, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Dieu que j'aimais ces matins là !

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner ensemble, puis je commençai à m'atteler aux cartons qu'il me restait encore à faire. Kellan voulut m'aider, je lui demandai donc de vider les tiroirs et les étagères, pendant que moi je triais et rangeais certaines affaires dans les cartons. J'étais occupée à trier des photos lorsqu'il m'interpella :

_- Chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? _

Mon dieu, je craignais le pire. Qu'avait-il trouvé ? Je le retrouvais dans le salon, une ceinture rouge sertie de pièces, dans la main. Je la lui pris et lui agita devant les yeux.

- _C'est une ceinture de danse mon amour. Et si tu fouilles encore, tu devrais trouver le reste de mes affaires de danse orientale. _

_- Tu me devais une démonstration, il me semble, non ? _

_- Heuuuu, oui je crois. _

_- J'en suis sur moi. Aller, file te changer que je vois un peu tes exploits. _

Il me tendit mes affaires et je partis dans ma chambre m'habiller. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas enfilé cette tenue : une jupe longue à volant noir, un top court assortit, une ceinture rouge à pièces et mon voile rouge également. Je m'examinais dans le miroir et détachai mes cheveux pour plus de sensualité. Ça me faisait tout drôle de reporter cet ensemble. J'avais arrêté la danse orientale à la demande d'Erick qui se faisait soi-disant trop de soucis lorsque j'y allais. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je compris que ce n'était rien d'autre que sa jalousie maladive qui m'avait empêché de continuer.

Je sortis de la chambre, mon CD fétiche en main. Kellan eu une étincelle de désir dans les yeux lorsqu'il me vit. Je m'avançai vers lui et le guidai jusqu'à une chaise au milieu du salon. Puis je lançai la musique et commençai mon numéro. Je bougeais comme jamais, ondulant du bassin sous ses yeux appréciateur. Les « gling gling » des pièces retentissaient dans toute la pièce. Je me frottais à lui, remuant les fesses juste sous son nez et l'effet produit par ma danse ne tarda pas à se faire voir: son jogging laissait maintenant apparaître une belle bosse sur son bas ventre.

Puis, voulant faire monter un peu la température, j'enlevai ma jupe et restai seulement avec la ceinture de danse qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de mes fesses. Je jouai avec le voile, le passant au tour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi avant de le faire retomber sur sa chaise.

Puis, je m'installai sur lui et ondulai contre son sexe. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et accentua le balancement de celle-ci. Je continuais de me trémousser contre lui quand je sentis ses doigts entrer en contact avec mon intimité.

La musique venait de se finir, mais une autre danse commençait pour nous.

Je lui enlevai son bas de jogging et me réinstallai sur lui, son sexe dur frottant contre le mien. Il me débarrassa du peu de vêtement qu'il me restait, me prit dans bras et m'allongea par terre, à même le sol, puis il reprit ses caresses de plus belle, tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt avec ses doigts. Il prenait son pied rien qu'en voyant l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je lui empoignai les fesses et je fis entrer en moi. C'était si bon de le sentir !

Il accentua ses coups de reins et nous mena très vite à l'extase. J'allais exploser quand j'entendis mon portable sonner, il était juste à coté de moi.

- _Répond_, me dit Kellan.

C'était Fanny, elle voulait savoir si nous avions besoin d'aide pour les cartons. Je lui répondis par la négative, en essayant d'abréger la discussion mais c'était sans compter sur cette pipelette qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Kellan qui essayait de me déconcentrer en continuant ses coups de reins alors que j'étais encore au téléphone.

Je dus me concentrer comme jamais pour ne pas crier aux oreilles de Fanny et comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, puis elle raccrocha enfin et je pus laisser mon plaisir exploser.

Après coup, nous rîmes beaucoup de la situation! Si seulement Fanny savait !

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux cartons. Il fallait bien si mettre un jour !!!


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 31**_

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse incroyable !

J'avais eu tous mes cartons à terminer (j'y étais enfin arrivée !), puis il y avait la soirée de l'avant-première à Paris, suivie des traditionnelles interviews et photos du cast. Et enfin, j'avais mis en ordre mes affaires et mes papiers pour mon départ de France.

Fanny avait versé quelques larmes lorsque je lui ai rendu les clefs de la boutique. C'était vraiment plus dur pour elle que ce que je pensais. Elle m'avait même confié qu'elle pensait mettre l'atelier en vente, puisque son couple avec Rob marchait plutôt bien. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, mais ils envisageaient dans un futur pas trop lointain de s'installer ensemble à Los Angeles.

Quand à moi, les camions de déménagement passaient en fin d'après-midi pour vider mon appartement. Tout ce que je pouvais garder partait par avion pour Vancouver, tandis que le reste de mes affaires était déposé dans un dépôt-vente. Je donnais à Fanny quelques trucs qu'elle aimait bien.

Quand mon appartement fut enfin vidé, j'eu un gros coup de cœur, j'allais quitter l'appartement qui m'avait «abrité » après mes soucis avec Erick.

_- Ca va Princesse ? Tu as changé d'avis ?_ me demanda Kellan en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Non. Ca va, c'est juste un petit coup de blues. Cet appart a été un refuge pour moi, il m'a permis de me sentir en sécurité et de me reconstruire. Ça me fait tout drôle de le quitter._

_- Tu verras, tu seras bien dans ton nouveau chez toi, et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien on déménagera dans l'endroit de ton choix. _

Sur ces belles promesses, je fermais mon appartement à clefs et passais à l'agence de location leur rendre. Puis, nous prîmes un taxi jusque chez Fanny, afin de manger avec elle puis nous partîmes enfin pour l'aéroport. Notre avion décollait à 23h30 de Paris, pour atterrir à Vancouver à 6h30. Vive le décalage horaire!!!

Fanny nous accompagna à Roissy. Ça n'allait pas être facile de nous dire au revoir. Elle avait déjà du le faire il y a quelques jours lorsque Rob était parti pour Londres avec Kristen, Taylor et Ashley pour le reste de la tournée de promo. Tandis que les autres acteurs étaient en vacances pour quelques semaines.

Ça me faisait mal de savoir que Fanny serait seule ce soir pour affronter mon départ. Mais elle m'avait assuré que ça irait. Ça allait tellement bien, que nous étions toutes les deux en larmes au moment de l'embarquement.

- _Tu vas me manquer ma puce. Comment je vais faire là-bas sans toi ? _dis-je en pleure dans ses bras.

_- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, et puis, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je sais que tu seras bien avec lui. Et puis on s'appellera souvent et je passerai vous voir ou alors, c'est vous qui viendrez. Ne t'en fais pas, t'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi !_ me répondit-elle en souriant entre deux larmes.

_- Oui, tu as raison. Dès que je suis installée, tu prends l'avion et tu rappliques. _

_- Exactement. _

… _Les passagers du vol 5687 à destination de Vancouver sont priés d'embarquer porte cinq. Merci. _

_- Allez file vers ton nouveau « chez toi » et appelle-moi dès que tu auras atterri _me dit Fanny en me serrant dans ses bras.

_- Promis._

_- Quand à toi, grand nigaud, prend soin d'elle, compris ? Sinon, tu vas connaître le retour du sergent chef Fanny, _dit-elle à Kellan alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

_- C'est promis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire d'elle une femme heureuse. _

J'embrassais une dernière fois ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, et passai la porte d'embarquement complètement en larmes. Je me retournai une ultime fois, lui faisant au revoir de la main puis je partis prendre l'avion qui m'amenait vers mon nouveau chez moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Vancouver, nous vîmes Sam qui nous attendait à l'aéroport, ce qui nous évita d'appeler un taxi à sept heures du matin!

- _Salut Ava, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? Et Fanny ça va ? _

_- Salut Sam, oui ça va, merci. Puis Fanny, ben c'est Fanny quoi, tu la connais, ça va toujours pour elle. _

J'avais consciemment évité le sujet épineux de Robert. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir pour rien, le pauvre.

_- Bon, allez en voiture les tourtereaux, c'est pas que, mais ça caille ici. Vous êtes dans quel hôtel ? _nous demanda Sam_._

_- Pas d'hôtel pour cette fois Sam. Tu nous déposes chez moi, enfin …chez nous ! _

Ça y est, j'allais enfin voir la grotte de l'ours ! J'avais si hâte de découvrir mon nouveau chez moi. Je passai un coup de fil à Fanny pour la rassurer et nous partîmes.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes en voiture, Sam entra dans un parking souterrain. J'eu juste le temps de voir le nom de la rue avant que l'on entre dans un parking souterrain : Cordova St W.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et nous montâmes au dernier étage du building. On devait être au vingtième ou vingt-cinquième étage à mon avis.

_- Vingt-septième pour être exact mon amour. _

Vingt-septième étage !!! J'en avais le vertige, rien que d'y penser ! Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un petit hall où se trouvait une seule porte. Celle de mon nouveau chez moi ???

_- A toi l'honneur mon amour_, me dit-il en me donnant une clef. « Ma clef » avait-il précisé.

Je fis glisser la clef dans la serrure, mon cœur battait la chamade !

J'ouvris la porte sur une pièce qui devait être la salle à manger, enfin _le living-room_ comme il disait dans leur pays. Je partis à la découverte de l'appartement alors que Kellan remerciait Sam de l'avoir aider avec les valises, puis mon prince vint me rejoindre et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- _Alors ???_ me demanda-t-il.

Je déposais un doigt sur sa bouche et continuais d'explorer mon nouveau chez moi. J'étais maintenant arrivée dans la cuisine, typiquement américaine, elle était toute équipée avec un plan de travail en granit. Moi qui aimais avoir de la place pour cuisiner, j'étais servie !

_- Elle te plait ? _

_- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ! _

A coté de la cuisine, se trouvait la buanderie ainsi que ce qui semblait être un débarras puisque plusieurs vélos y étaient entreposés. Je revins dans le living que je pris le temps de détailler cette fois-ci.

Il était extrêmement lumineux, à moins que ce ne soit les murs blancs qui donnaient cette impression, un escalier partait vers le haut, surement vers les chambres.

Un canapé d'angle blanc était positionné dos à la porte d'entrée, juste en face d'un écran plasma géant qui était accroché au mur.

_- Pour les matchs de foot,_ m'informa Kellan.

Juste en dessous, un home cinéma était posé sur un meuble bas, blanc également. Le meuble semblait être rempli de DVD et de CD. Dans la partie du living qui était ouvert sur la cuisine, se trouvait une table en verre et en fer forgé, avec six chaises assorties.

La décoration était simple mais magnifique : quelques tableaux et sculptures par-ci par-là. Un petit jardin japonais régnait au centre de la table. Derrière elle, je vis une chose extraordinaire : un petit balcon ! J'allais sortir pour profiter de la vue quand Kellan m'arrêta.

- _Attend d'être dans la chambre pour sortir. Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois moi._

Je l'écoutais donc et finissais mon tour du propriétaire par une pièce qui devait, à l'origine, être un bureau, mais qui avait été transformé en salle de sport. Un vélo d'appartement, un rameur, un banc de musculation…tout si trouvait. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il tenait une telle forme ! En bas, il y avait également un WC.

Puis il me prit par la main, et me conduisit vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. L'escalier était tout en colimaçon et en fer forgé. J'avais horreur des colimaçons je les trouvais trop dangereux. Il me laissa passait la première et mit ses mains sur ma taille, quelque chose me fit dire que lui non plus n'était pas rassuré de me voir dans cet escalier.

A l'étage j'y découvris une salle de bain avec baignoire et cabine de douche, un autre WC et plusieurs chambres. Trois pour être exact. J'ouvris une porte et découvris une chambre jaune pale très simple mais apparemment très confortable. La seconde était à dominance blanche, je ne pourrais vous en dire plus car Kellan referma la porte aussitôt que j'y avais passé la tête.

_- C'est « notre chambre », je veux que tu la découvres en dernier !_ me dit-il en m'attirant vers la dernière porte qui était à l'opposée de la « notre ».

Je poussais la porte et entrais dans la « chambre bleue ». Comme la « chambre jaune », elle était plutôt simple et reposante. Un lit (logique pour une chambre), deux tables de chevet, une armoire, un meuble bas avec une télévision et un lecteur DVD, composaient le mobilier.

Voilà, j'avais fini le tour du propriétaire. Il ne restait plus que la « chambre blanche », la notre !

Kellan m'invita à y entrer et je fus agréablement surprise par ce que j'y vis. Déjà, elle était extrêmement grande pour une chambre, elle faisait facilement la taille de mon ancien salon !

En face de la porte, se trouvait un pan de mur entièrement caché par d'épais rideaux blanc.

_- Après,_ me dit alors Kellan.

J'observais le reste de la chambre, le mobilier était plutôt à tendance asiatique. Sur ma droite, un lit futon en bois clair avec les deux tables de chevet assortis, et une petite lampe sur chacune.

Derrière moi, se trouvait une porte coulissante entrouverte. Je l'ouvris complètement et y découvris un dressing immense, remplis de vêtement et d'accessoire en tous genres. Seule une partie était déserte.

_- Pour toi et tes affaires,_ m'informa Kellan.

A ma gauche, se trouvait une commode avec un grand miroir au-dessus. Il y avait aussi un meuble bas avec une télévision et tout ce qui fallait pour visionner un film et écouter de la musique tranquillement. Puis, enfin, sur le mur face à moi, un paravent en bois avec un décor floral qui était ouvert sur une partie du mur, le reste étant caché par les rideaux.

Kellan me prit par la main et les ouvrit. Je compris alors pourquoi il avait gardé ce spectacle pour la fin ! Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse où un jacuzzi et un salon de jardin occupaient l'espace. Mais le plus extraordinaire fut la vue splendide qui s'étendait à nos pieds.

On avait vue sur une étendue d'eau magnifique qui devait être une baie.

- _C'est la Baie Burrand_, m'expliqua Kellan. _Là-bas un peu sur ta gauche, tu as le port de Vancouver, c'est le plus grand du Canada. Et là, en face, toute cette foret, c'est le Parc Stanley. Tu peux y faire des balades fabuleuses, tu verras._

_- C'est magnifique !!! _Fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

_- Aucun regret d'avoir quitté Paris alors ? _

_- Non aucun. J'ai une vue sublime de la chambre à coucher, un appart extrêmement bien organisé, trop même pour que tu ais fait ça tous seul, et la cerise sur le gâteau … tu es là avec moi. _

Je me calai au creux de ces bras et l'embrassai passionnément. Il dut mettre fin à notre baiser pour que l'on reprenne notre souffle. Il me proposa de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Puis il descendit à la cuisine nous préparer quelque chose pendant que je profitais de la vue magnifique.

J'allais me plaire ici, j'en étais sure.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

La première nuit dans mon nouvel appartement fut longue, très longue. Je n'étais pas habituée aux petits bruits qu'il y avait et je crois que si je n'avais pas eu les bras rassurants de Kellan pour me réfugier, je n'aurais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Au petit matin, alors que je dormais à point fermé, je me fis réveillée par une agréable sensation dans le cou. J'ouvris un œil et trouvai l'homme de ma vie qui me regardait avec un sourire à damner un ange. Il me caressa le dos du bout des doigts ce qui me provoqua de violents frissons. Il se mit à me sourire, heureux de la réaction de mon corps face à ses caresses. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement le front.

-_ Bien dormis mon amour ? _

_- Le début de la nuit a été plutôt agité mais ça a été mieux dès que je me suis réfugiée dans tes bras. _

En disant cela, je me calai un peu plus près de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse que je caressai du bout des doigts.

_- Pour fêter dignement ton premier réveil ici avec moi, je t'ai préparé une surprise. _

Il se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte et se pencha sous le lit pour attraper…un plateau. Il m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne des plus grands films ! Tout y était : les gaufres au sucres, le jus d'orange, le café, la confiture, les fraises et sans oublier la rose rouge dans le verre d'eau.

_- C'est magnifique merci…_

J'en étais toute émue, jamais je n'avais eu droit à tant d'attention !

_- Ce n'est pas tout, attends, _me dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit la télécommande de la stéréo et mis une musique douce en route. Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner ensemble au lit. C'était vraiment super romantique ! Puis Kellan débarrassa le plateau et commença à m'embrasser tendrement le cou. Je le fis se mettre sur le dos, j'avais décidé de le remercier à ma manière pour cette petite attention. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassai passionnément, laissant mes mains parcourir son torse, alors que les siennes remontaient la courbe de mes fesses et mon dos.

Je quittais sa bouche et m'aventurai dans son cou, remontant vers ses oreilles, lui mordillant le lobe doucement. Cette caresse lui provoquait des frissons, ça marchait à tous les coups !

Je riais de le voir frissonner sous mes doigts. Je me penchai et pris la rose qui était toujours sur le plateau, et caressai le torse de mon homme avec la fleur, dessinant de petits ronds descendant de plus en plus bas. J'en profitai pour lui enlever le boxer qu'il avait passé pour la préparation du petit déjeuner. Je pris mon temps pour le déshabiller laissant volontairement trainer mes mains au plus près de son membre, sans pour autant le toucher. Il fallait le faire languir !

Je récupérai la rose que j'avais abandonné quelques instants auparavant, et repris mes caresses avec celle-ci, allant jusqu'à faire courir les pétales de la fleur sur son membre tendu. Kellan m'agrippa les cheveux et m'amena à lui, nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné, remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Puis il caressa mon ventre et m'embrassa la poitrine, dessinant de petits cercles avec le bout de sa langue, ce qui eu pour effet de faire durcir mes tétons aussitôt. Il engloba mon mamelon dans sa bouche et mordilla légèrement ma peau, me provoquant de violents frissons.

_- Tu as froid princesse ?,_ me demanda-t-il mort de rire.

_- Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui me provoque ces réactions_, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant le cou.

- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je te fais autant d'effet ! _

_- Tu vas voir! _lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

J'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête mais je n'avais pas osé la mettre à exécution jusque là. Mais là, il le fallait, je devais lui provoquer autant de frissons qu'il m'en avait provoqué.

Je me penchai et prit le bol de confiture qui se trouvait sur le plateau. Kellan me regarda l'air surpris mais ne dit mots et me laissa faire. Je fis alors couler la confiture sur son torse, partant du creux de sa gorge et allant jusqu'à son membre. Puis j'entrepris de le nettoyer, n'utilisant pour cela que ma langue bien sur. L'effet fut immédiat. Je sentis son membre se tendre un peu plus sous moi et sa peau frissonnait.

- _Aurait-tu froid bébé ? _

_- C'est ça, fou toi de moi, diablesse ! _

A ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras et se colla à moi, partageant ainsi le peu de confiture qu'il lui restait sur le corps, maintenant nous collions tous les deux. Puis je commençai à le faire entrer doucement en moi, prenant tous mon temps pour le faire glisser dans ma grotte. Lui, était plus pressé apparemment, puisqu'il mit ses mains sur mes fesses et s'enfonça en moi. Je pris appui sur mes pieds et commençai alors de long vas et vient. Puis, il passa ses bras sous mes jambes et me porta, ainsi c'est lui qui décidait de la rapidité de nos vas et vient qu'il rapprocha rapidement et qui nous menèrent vite à l'extase.

Nous étions dans un bel état tous les deux : trempés de sueur et collants de confiture. Et ne parlons pas des draps !

_- Tu me suis sur la douche ?_ me demanda mon apollon qui était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

_- Heu…oui …je crois en effet que ça s'impose,_ lui répondit-je en le suivant.

Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite vers 11h, le camion de déménagement était venu me livrer mes affaires et j'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée à ranger. Kellan s'était absenté une partie de l'après-midi pour voir avec Sam les prochains rôles qu'il allait accepter. Du coup j'étais restée seule dans mon nouveau chez moi et ce qui m'avait permis de prendre mes repères.

En fin de journée j'appelai Fanny pour la rassurer quant à ma nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme et même si elle m'avait assurée le contraire, mais elle ne m'avait pas trompé longtemps. Rob rentrait de Londres dans deux jours, il avait en projet de repasser par Paris chercher Fanny puis ils repartiraient tous les deux pour Los Angeles pour quelques semaines de vacance bien méritées !

Quant à moi, les jours passèrent et je me faisais à ma nouvelle vie. Vancouver était une ville très agréable et très jolie. Il y avait pas mal de choses à faire.

A peu près deux semaines après mon arrivée, je fis part à Kellan de mon désir de retravailler, ne voulant pas vivre à ses crochets. Nous eûmes alors une de ces éternelles discussions qui ne servis à rien, mise à part vous prendre la tête pour rien, car finalement il comprit mon désir et recontacta la directrice du théâtre de Vancouver. Jane, la directrice, lui apprit qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un mais que la personne ne faisait pas vraiment l'affaire et que c'était donc avec plaisir qu'elle me recevrait. Le rendez- vous fut fixé au surlendemain à 15 heures.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça marche. Avec Kellan qui allait reprendre le chemin des plateaux, je ne voulais pas rester seule à attendre qu'il rentre à la maison, pour les soirs ou il pourrait rentrer bien sur ! Le tournage de la saison trois de « 90210 » allait commencer et les quelques épisodes, où il apparaissait, se tournaient sur Beverley Hills (logique me diriez-vous) sauf que si ça marchait pour moi au théâtre, je ne pourrais le suivre et je devrais rester ici seule.

J'allais devoir m'y faire de toute façon, je me voyais mal le suivre partout comme son ombre. Je ferais sûrement quelques déplacements avec lui, mais je resterais souvent à Vancouver d'où mon besoin de me trouver des activités, et vite !

Le lendemain, étant donné que c'était peut-être mon dernier jour de farniente, Kellan voulu que l'on sorte faire un tour en ville tous les deux. Il voulait faire les boutiques, c'est vrai que la période de noël approchait à grand pas maintenant.

Nous nous préparâmes, Kellan se déguisa, bien qu'on ne puisse plus appeler ça un déguisement vu la température extérieure, une bonne écharpe et un bonnet était quasiment obligatoire pour ne pas geler sur place, puis nous partîmes.

Nous nous baladions, main dans la main, en plein centre ville, c'était extrêmement agréable de ne pas être harcelé par les fans en délire. On fit plusieurs boutiques : de vêtements et de chaussures ainsi que quelques bijouteries (pour sa sœur et sa maman m'avait-il dit).

Malgré le grand nombre de boutiques que nous avions fait, nous n'avions quasiment rien acheté, faisant plus du repérage qu'autre chose. Dans l'après-midi, alors que le temps se gâtait, Kellan me demanda si je souhaitais rentrer avant que l'on soit complètement trempés, mais je lui répondis par la négative. Je venais de voir un cinéma pas loin et j'avais bien envie de me faire un film.

_- Tu viens, on va se faire un film,_ lui dis-je en le trainant derrière moi.

- _Et tu veux voir quoi ? _me demande-t-il dans un demi-sourire. Je crois qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse !

- _Ben « New Moon » tient ! Quoi d'autre ? _

_- Tu l'as déjà vu trois fois. Tu n'as donc jamais assez ? _me dit-il amusé.

_- J'ai vu « Twilight » vingt-cinq fois au moins, alors qu'est-ce que trois malheureuse fois ? Et puis, d'habitude c'est toujours lors d'une grande soirée pompeuse où les fans savent que le cast est là. Ça sera marrant de voir le film comme deux personnes normales. Allez, viens, elles ne vont pas te bouffer ! _

_- Si tu le dit !_

Nous allâmes au cinéma et je vis qu'une petite file d'attente est déjà formée, nous nous mîmes derrière et nous patientâmes le temps d'acheter les places. Le film commençait dans trois-quarts d'heure. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle, nos places en poches. Nous choisîmes de nous installer le plus haut et le plus près des issues possibles (on ne sait jamais!). La salle se remplit très vite et le film commença enfin. Dès les premières images, des filles hurlèrent. Bon ben, tout compte fait, qu'elles soient au courant que le cast soit là ou pas, ne changeait rien, elles hurlaient toujours autant.

Puis vint la scène de l'anniversaire de Bella. Alors qu'elle ouvrait ses cadeaux, Emmett était sur les escaliers, il tenait Rosalie par la main.

_- Elle en a vraiment de la chance cette Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à sa place !_ dit une jeune fille juste devant nous.

- _Et moi donc…Il est trop sexe ce Kellan ! _rajoute son amie.

Je jetai un regard à Kellan qui était mort de rire. Il me regardait et haussait les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Je mis un coup dans l'épaule de ce gros nigaud prétentieux et m'installai contre lui. Le film se passa bien, mise à part les hurlements à chaque apparitions d'un beau gosse (et ils sont nombreux) dans le film. Puis vint la scène où Edward et Bella étaient à l'aéroport et où toute la famille Cullen était la pour les accueillir. Edward et Rosalie, qu'il avait envie de tuer à ce moment là, s'affrontèrent du regard quand Emmet lança une bourrade dont il avait le secret et tout le monde se mit à rire, ainsi que dans la salle d'ailleurs !

- _Il est vraiment trop ce mec. Le pire c'est que je suis sure qu'il est comme ça en vrai. _

_- Ouai, un vrai boute-en-train ! C'est ce qui fait qu'on l'aime tant ce beau gosse !_

Toujours les deux mêmes fans. Elles me faisaient bien rire, si seulement elles savaient que « le beau gosse » en question était juste derrière elles. A la fin du film, il me fit un clin d'œil, se pencha vers l'avant, juste entre les deux jeunes femmes et il leur murmura :

_- Merci pour tous ces compliments mesdemoiselles. Ça me va droit au cœur. Merci ! _

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes quand elles reconnurent leur interlocuteur. Nous nous levâmes puis sortîmes de la salle main dans la main sous les yeux ébahis des deux fans !


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre 33**_

Nous rentrâmes à la maison directement après le cinéma, Kellan encore mort de rire sur le tour joué au deux jeunes femmes ! Nous passâmes une soirée en amoureux comme nous savions si bien le faire maintenant.

Le lendemain, j'avais mon rendez-vous avec Jane. Lorsque je me levai au petit matin, j'étais barbouillée : j'avais le trac vraisemblablement. Je passai la journée à tourner en rond, exaspérant même Kellan qui essayait de se concentrer sur les nouveaux projets qui lui étaient proposé. Afin de le laisser tranquille, je décidai d'aller me préparer même si j'avais encore le temps.

Après une bonne douche, et une séance d'essayage de toute ma garde-robe, je redescendis au salon et trouvai mon prince toujours plongé dans son scripte. Il leva les yeux et me regarda. Vu le grand sourire qu'il me fit, j'en conclu que ma tenue convenait (un jean et un chemisier noir, simple mais chic). Alors que je m'examinais encore dans le miroir, je sentis des mains se glisser sur ma taille.

- _Tu es sublime arrête un peu de t'en faire. _

_- Un entretien d'embauche est toujours stressant. C'est comme tes castings, c'est pareil. Quoique maintenant, tu ne dois plus avoir beaucoup de casting à passer,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

_- Ouais, ce n'est pas faux ! Arrête de te stresser pour rien. Jane est une femme super, tu verras._

Il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille tous ce qu'il aimerait faire si seulement je ne devais pas partir ! J'en rougissais rien qu'à l'entendre !

Puis, il concéda enfin à m'expliquer comment me rendre au théâtre (je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne, je pouvais me débrouiller seule). Le théâtre se trouvait à l'angle de Burrand et Cordova St. Nous même, habitant Cordova St, je pensais que le théâtre se trouvait à coté de chez moi, mais Kellan m'informa que Cordova St se prolongeait sur plusieurs kilomètres à travers la ville. Nous habitions à l'angle de Cordova et de Jervis St et jusque Burrand St, il y avait à peu près un kilomètre que je décidai de faire à pied, histoire de mieux connaître la ville.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrivai devant le théâtre. J'étais ravie d'avoir trouvé rapidement sans me perdre, sauf que du coup, j'avais trente minutes d'avance. J'allais pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment quand je réalisai que j'avais oublié une chose importante : passer un coup de fil à Kellan pour lui faire savoir que je n'étais pas perdue dans la ville. Ces hommes je vous jure !

Apres cinq minutes passées à le rassurer, je pénétrai enfin dans le théâtre à la recherche de Jane. C'était plutôt luxueux comme décor. Des teintures et des tableaux étaient étendus un peu partout dans le couloir. Apres quelques minutes (ou je me sentie extrêmement seule), j'entendis des voix venir d'un peu plus loin. Je m'approchai et vis que j'étais arrivée dans la salle de spectacle où des répétitions étaient en cours. Je cherchais Jane du regard, d'après Kellan, elle avait une petite quarantaine, petite et menue avec des lunettes en demi-lune. Je repérais une femme qui correspondait à cette description assise dans les gradins. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés et attendis qu'elle me remarque.

_- Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?_ me demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

_- Si vous êtes bien Jane oui. Sinon pourriez-vous m'indiquer où la trouver ?_ lui répondis-je.

_- Et vous-êtes ?_ me demanda t'elle en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

_- Pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter,_ m'excusais-je. _Je suis Ava Simmons. J'ai rendez-vous avec Jane._

_- Ava ? La Ava de Kellan ?_

_- Elle-même._

_- Mon dieu, vous tombez à pic ! Je suis Jane, enchantée,_ me dit-elle en me serrant la main. _D'après Kellan vous êtes très douée de vos mains. Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'aide le plus vite possible. Une de mes couturières s'est cassé la main, j'ai besoin de vous au plus vite. Je verrai la qualité de votre travail dans la foulée ! Ça vous va ?_

Tout en parlant, elle s'était levée, et me conduisait dans les loges. J'aimais déjà ce petit bout de femme. Elle était franche, directe, tout ce que j'aimais ! 

_- Oui bien sure ! _

_- Quand pouvez-vous commencer ? _

_- Tout de suite si vous voulez. Je passe un coup de fil et je suis à vous. _

_- Très bien. Je vous attends ici alors. _

Je sortis téléphoner à Kellan. Il était ravi pour moi et était sure que ça irait très bien. Il me proposa de l'appeler quand j'aurais fini. Il ne voulait pas que je rentre seule alors qu'il ferrait surement nuit. Je lui promis de le faire, l'embrassai et repartis voir Jane.

Je la trouvais où je l'avais quitté quelques minutes auparavant, en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge que moi à quelques choses près.

- _Ava, venez, approchez que je vous présente votre collègue. Ava voici Marie-Beth, elle travaillera avec vous !_

_- Enchanté, mais appelles moi Beth. Marie-Beth c'est long et chiant,_ me dit-elle en se présentant.

_- Ok, comme tu veux. Enchantée Beth. _

J'avais un bon feeling aussi avec Beth. Je sentais que j'allais me plaire ici.

Puis Jane me fit visiter les lieux et m'expliqua en quoi consisterait mon travail. D'ici trois mois, la première représentation de la pièce du « Roi Soleil » aurait lieu et les costumes n'étaient pas encore finis. Le plus gros était fait, mais il restait toutes les broderies et dentelles à mettre en place, et comme je le savais déjà, c'est ce qui était le plus long à faire. À ce moment là, je remerciais mon temps passé à défaire et refaire les broderies des robes de mariées, mon expérience serait bien utile.

On me désigna mon espace de travail, on me remit les croquis et je commençais à travailler sur mon premier costume.

L'après- midi se passait bien, je bossais tout en parlant avec Beth. J'appris qu'elle avait 25 ans et travailler seulement ici depuis quelques semaines. Je compris alors que c'est elle qui avait eu la place dont Kellan m'avait parlé.

Elle était marrante comme fille, et je m'entendis tout de suite avec elle. Jane venait de temps en temps voir comment ça se passait et jetait un œil à mon travail. A 2oh, Beth se mit à ranger son poste. Ne connaissant pas mes horaires, je restais et continuais mon travail. A 20h30, alors que je venais de terminer mon tout premier costume, Jane vint me voir pour me dire de rentrer.

- _Tu, enfin vous auriez du partir en même que Beth. Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, voyons._

_- Tu me vas très bien. Je voulais finir de coudre les dentelles avant de partir. J'ai fini, si vous voulez jeter un œil. _

Elle prit le tissu entre ses mains expertes et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, c'est le cas de le dire, tirant légèrement sur la broderie pour en tester les coutures.

_- C'est du très bon travail, bravo. Kellan avait raison, tu es très douée. Je t'engage, tu commences dès demain. _

Nous discutâmes ensuite de tout les détails de mon contrat : horaire, taches et surtout salaire. J'allais enfin pouvoir participer à la vie de la maison ! Je devais signer tous les papiers demain et elle m'informa que je pouvais disposer. Je téléphonai à Kellan et m'assis avec Jane le temps qu'il arrive. Elle me regarda surprise de me voir encore ici.

_- J'attends mon body-gard_, lui dit-je en riant.

- _Ces hommes alors. Ça fait longtemps tous les deux ? Je suis indiscrète pardon !_

_- Non, ca ne me gêne pas d'en parler. _

Je racontais alors à Jane notre histoire peu banal et elle se révéla être un très bon public.

- _C'est tout lui ça. Il séduit même les plus retissant ! En tout cas, vous formez un beau couple, je suis ravie pour vous deux. _

_- Merci. Et vous, vous l'avez connu comment ? _

_- C'est très simple en fait ! Avant de devenir acteur, il a prit des cours de théâtre ici, il s'est révélé être un très bon élève, puis il est partit tenté sa chance à Hollywood comme beaucoup, sauf que lui a réussi. _

_- Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs._

_- Oui tout à fait ! Et pendant tout ce temps, nous n'avons jamais perdu le contact. Puis il est revenu s'installer ici et il est revenu me voir. Voila notre histoire. _

_- Vous devez être fière de lui alors ? _lui demandais-je.

_- Oui, très…_

_- Je dirais même trop moi ! _

Nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux et nous vîmes Kellan arriver vers nous, tout souriant.

- _Bonsoir Jane, _lui dit-il en lui faisant la bise_. Comment vas-tu ? Et arrête un peu de me lancer des fleurs ! Alors, dit-moi, comment se débrouille-t-elle ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_- Bonsoir Kellan. Aussi bien que tu me l'avais assuré ! Je la fait signer dès demain. _

_- Ha génial ! Tu vois princesse, je t'avais dit que tu étais douée !_

Puis il m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras.

- _Pour fêter ça, je t'emmène diner où tu voudras !_

Nous dîmes au revoir à Jane, non sans l'avoir remercier une dizaine de fois de me donner ma chance, puis nous partîmes en plein centre ville pour notre premier diner en amoureux à l'extérieur ! 


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapitre 34**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je bossais au théâtre et j'avais eu trois jours de congés pour Noël. On resterait à Vancouver pour les fêtes. J'avais demandé à Fanny de venir, mais Rob et elle se trouverait à Londres pour fêter noël dans la famille de celui-ci. C'était devenu sérieux tous les deux, ils habitaient ensembles à L.A. ce qui devait être à la base des vacances pour eux deux, c'était transformé en emménagement pour Fanny.

Mon amie me manquait, j'avais un trou dans le cœur que même Kellan ne réussissait pas à combler. J'avais beau avoir ma jumelle au téléphone quasiment tous les jours, son absence était dur à supportait, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'on ne s'était pas vues. Je crois que le souci, en fait c'est que j'appréhendais le départ de Kellan. Dans quelques jours, après les fêtes, il partait pour trois semaines de tournage à L.A. Rob et Fanny l'accueillait chez eux alors que moi j'étais coincée ici, seule !

Je ne devais pas me morfondre, j'avais mon boulot que j'adorais mais il est vrai que le fait de rentrer et de trouver une maison vide me faisait un peu peur ! On passerait donc notre premier noël tous les deux. Kellan avait refusé l'invitation de sa mère, prétextant beaucoup de boulot mais lui promettant que l'on viendrait tous les deux pour les vacances de février !

Sa mère avait l'air d'être une femme charmante, elle était ravie que son fils ai trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, même si en ce moment c'étais plutôt l'inverse. Je rentrais du boulot complètement sur les genoux. Il continuait de venir me chercher tous les soirs, laissant tomber ce qu'il faisait uniquement pour le plaisir de marcher un quart d'heure main dans la main tous les deux.

Beth avait fait une de ces têtes quand elle l'avait vu débouler dans les loges, un soir où on bossait tard ! J'étais tellement habituée à lui, que j'en oubliais qu'il était célèbre. La pauvre Beth avait réussi à se comporter normalement en sa présence, mais le lendemain au boulot je fus assaillit de questions de toutes part. Elle était vraiment cool comme fille. Je retrouvais un peu le coté fantasque et délurée de Fanny en elle, et puis, une fois qu'elle eu digérer la nouvelle, elle était très agréable avec moi. On formait une bonne équipe toutes les deux.

Le 23 décembre, alors que toutes les courses pour Noël étaient faites, Kellan insista lourdement pour que l'on sorte tous les deux. Il voulait acheter un sapin, un vrai de vrai, qui sent bon et qui perd ses aiguilles!!!

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva avec un sapin plus grand que nous dans l'appart ! Alors qu'on était en plein dans la décoration du sapin, on sonna à la porte.

_- Tu peux aller ouvrir princesse,_ me dit Kellan qui se battait avec une guirlande électrique.

Je posai mon carton de boules et allais ouvrir, me demandant qui cela pouvait bien être ! J'ouvris et là…

_- Surprise_ !!! s'écria Fanny avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

- _Ahhhhhhh. C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ???_

Je n'en revenais pas, ma jumelle, ma sœur était là dans mes bras. J'étais tellement heureuse, que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- _Ton premier cadeau ma belle,_ me dit alors Kellan qui se tenait juste derrière nous. Finalement la guirlande avait perdue !

_- Et moi je suis le petit bonus_ ! annonça Rob en passant la porte de l'appart.

Le kinder et ma surprise étaient là ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Je les serrai tous deux dans mes bras et les éloignèrent rapidement de la porte, on ne sait jamais !

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Kellan avait tant insisté pour que l'on reste ici, et que je n'envoi pas les cadeaux de Rob et Fanny. J'avançai vers lui et l'embrassai aussi passionnément que je le pouvais. Ma langue caressait la sienne, l'entrainant dans une danse longue et sensuelle.

_- Hum, hum ! Y a des chambres pour ça,_ s'exclama Rob.

Je quittais les lèvres de Kellan et lui fit un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

- _Tant fait pas Rob, je sais me tenir ! C'était juste ma façon de le remercier pour cette belle surprise. Merci mon amour, vous m'avez bien eu tout les trois, bravo ! _

_- C'est l'idée de ton homme, nous on y est pour rien,_ me dit Fanny.

_- __**« Ava je suis désolée mais on ne pourra pas être là à Noël. Robert me présente sa famille et comme tu le sais y vivent à Londres ! On va passer les fêtes là-bas » **__C'est bien toi Fanny qui m'as dit ça il y a 2 semaines quand je t'ai appelé ? _

-_ J'avoue ! Mais c'était pour te faire une surprise. Je suis pardonnée ??? _

_- Heummm…oui ! _dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._ Allez viens je vais te faire visiter et tu vas me raconter comment c'est de vivre à L.A._

Je lui fis visiter le rez-de-chaussée, puis on monta s'installer dans ma chambre pendant que Rob et Kellan montaient les bagages dans « la chambre bleu ». Fanny me raconta alors sa nouvelle vie.

_- Tu verrais la maison…un vrai palace ! On a vu sur la plage et ses couchers de soleil tous les soirs ! Et puis j'ai peut être trouvé un job, j'ai un entretien en fin de semaine. C'est pour bosser dans une maison de grand couturier ! Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai le trac ! Et Los Angeles est une ville magnifique, folle mais magnifique, il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Et puis, je suis avec Rob, enfin ! Et toi dis moi, ça à l'air de rouler plutôt bien. _

_- Oui, j'ai enfin la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Un job super qui me permet d'être créative à souhait, un appart sublime et l'homme idéal à mes cotés. Il ne me manque qu'une chose…toi ! Tu me manques c'est horrible ma puce ! _

_- Mais je suis là aujourd'hui, et on va passer de super fêtes ensemble. _

_- Ouai ta raison, on va profiter de ces quelques jours tous ensemble. _

On redescendit au salon et on trouva nos hommes en train de boire un verre devant un match de foot. On passa une excellente soirée, on formait une petite famille tous ensemble. Les jours suivant passèrent à toutes vitesses, Fanny et moi faisions les boutiques dans Vancouver pendant que les hommes préparaient je ne sais quoi...

Le matin du 25 décembre fut vite arrivé. Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, j'étais seule dans mon lit, et une délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine me chatouillait les narines. Je descendis et eu le plaisir de trouver Kellan et Rob aux fourneaux ! J'embrassai les deux cuistots et leurs souhaitai un joyeux noël, puis je les aidai un peu en cuisine en attendant que Fanny se lève, ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs ! Elle avait toujours été attirée par l'odeur du café fraichement coulé.

On décida de manger avant d'ouvrir les nombreux paquets qui étaient au pied de l'arbre. C'était vraiment un petit déjeuner parfait ! Les gens qui comptaient le plus pour moi étaient présents et on avait un véritable festin en guise de repas. Puis vint le moment que j'attendais le plus, l'ouverture des cadeaux. J'avais beau être adulte, je réagissais toujours comme une gosse à Noël !

On ouvrit chacun un paquet en même temps. Kellan ouvrit celui de Rob et Fanny : une batte et une balle de base-ball signées par son joueur préféré ! Ils avaient faits forts tous les deux!

Puis Rob ouvrit le cadeau que Kellan et moi lui avions fait : un stage de pilotage sur circuit pour une F1 ! Il était fou de joie, lui qui aimait les voitures, il était servit.

Puis j'ouvris le cadeau de Rob et Fanny : un ordinateur portable flambant neuf. C'est vrai que le mien commençait à se faire vieux ! Et un petit bonus de la part de ma jumelle : un WND au spa pour nous deux !

_- On fixe la date quand tu veux ma belle !, _me dit-elle.

Fanny ouvrit notre cadeau, un bon de 3oo $ pour une boutique de vêtements. Et je rajoutai un petit cadeau perso : un pendentif en argent avec un cœur qui se coupait en deux, j'avais fait graver le cœur, l'inscription « **loin des yeux mais pas loin du cœur » **se promenais sur le bijou. Je portais la moitié à mon propre cou, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle mit le sien.

Puis Rob et Fanny échangèrent les leurs. Rob lui offrir une croisière en Grèce et elle lui offrit à notre grande surprise, un chéquier un peu spécial : il était remplit de différentes choses (bon pour un massage, pour un câlin et autres). Il eu l'air d'apprécier son cadeau ! Puis elle lui offrit autre chose : une guitare. Alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts l'objet, je lui demandai ce que cette guitare avait de si exceptionnel. Il me regarda avec de gros yeux comme si j'avais dit une énorme connerie.

_- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment sure, ça serait quasiment impossible étant donné qu'elles sont très rares. Et pourtant, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est une …_

_- Jimmo Rendrix, oui, _lui dit alors Fanny.

_- Une Jimmy Hendrix, _rectifia Rob._ Comment as-tu fais mon amour ? Elles sont extrêmement rares, il les brulait sur scène. Et qui dit rare dit très cher ! _

_- T'en fait pas pour ça, _lui répondis Fanny_, apprécie le cadeau c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_- J'apprécie, j'apprécie. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec ceci. _

Puis se fut mon tour, d'offrir à Kellan mon cadeau. J'avais un peu peur que ça ne lui plaise pas, une gourmette en or blanc légèrement ciselée. Elle était gravée à son nom sur le devant alors qu'au dos, les mots « **à mon ours** » apparaissaient. Il fut très touché par mon cadeau et la mit tout de suite à son poignet.

_- Merci mon amour, elle est sublime ! _

Puis j'ouvris alors ses cadeaux : dans le premier, je trouvais une bague en or blanc monté d'un diamant. Je paniquai un peu à sa vue mais Kellan me rassura vite :

- _Juste pour te rappeler à quel point je t'aime à chaque fois que tu la regarderas. C'est tout, du moins pour le moment !_

Une fois rassurée sur ses intentions, j'ouvris le second et y trouvai … une laisse ! Je le regardai un peu déconcerté alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois morts de rire !

- _Vas voir dans la buanderie, je crois que quelqu'un t'attend_, me dit alors Kellan.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, l'ouvris et vit une boule de poil se diriger vers moi. Un chiot : un labrador sable, avec un gros nœud bleu.

_- Bleu car c'est un mec_, m'informa Kellan.

Il avait un peu de mal à tenir debout avec ses grosses pates, je le portai et l'emmenai au salon avec nous tous.

- _Il te tiendra compagnie quand je serais parti. Je suis plus tranquille de savoir qu'il y a un « homme » à la maison pour veiller sur toi ! _

_- Et il s'appelle comment ce petit chou ? _

_- C'est à toi de choisir. Sache seulement que c'est l'année des E. _

_- Des E…j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sure que ca te plaise ! _

_- Dit toujours, _me dit Kellan.

Je vis alors que tout le monde était suspendu à mes lèvres.

_- Emmett ! _

Kellan tira une tête d'enfer.

_- Tu ne vas pas appeler le chien Emmett quand même ? _

_- Bin quoi_, dit Rob totalement mort de rire,_ c'est pas mal Emmett comme nom ! _

- _Et Edward…ça marche aussi. Ava, t'en pense quoi d'Edward ou Ed !_

Là Rob, ne riait plus du tout, à l'inverse de Kellan qui était bidonné !

_- Nan c'était une blague. J'aime trop mon vampire chéri pour donner son nom à mon chien. On va chercher un nom sur le net, je suis sur qu'on va trouver un truc bien pour lui. _

On alla sur le net et on trouva plusieurs noms qui nous plaisaient. On se décida finalement pour Eurley. Ça lui allait bien. 

On passa le reste de la journée tous ensemble à faire la cuisine ou à se chamailler gentiment. C'était vraiment un super Noël !


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 35**_

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Kellan a pris l'avion en compagnie de Rob. Fanny, elle, était restée quelques jours supplémentaires avec moi. Elle était repartie il y a deux jours pour préparer son entretien (qu'elle avait d'ailleurs réussi) avec la maison de couture.

Pour ma part, j'avais repris le boulot et je m'étais habituée à être seule dans ce grand appartement.

Seule ? Enfin presque ! C'était sans compter sur Eurley qui avait maintenant trois mois. Il faisait tellement de bêtises quand il était seul à la maison, que je devais l'emmenais avec moi au boulot, au moins, là, je pouvais garder un œil sur lui... Il allait falloir dresser ce jeune chien fou et vite !!!!

En rentrant à la maison ce soir là, je ramassais le courrier comme tous les soirs et appelais l'ascenseur tant bien que mal (la laisse d'Eurley dans une main, un plat à emporter dans l'autre et le courrier entre les dents). J'entrais dans l'appart, posais le courrier et le plat cuisiné sur la table et allais nourrir le fauve qui me faisait office de chien.

_- Voila, voila, ça arrive mon gros, ça arrive ! Tu manges tellement que ton maitre ne va pas te reconnaître à son retour, _lui dis-je en le caressant_. Bon, sois sage et n'en fous pas partout, je file sous la douche !_

Je me fis couler un bon bain bien chaud, et je commençais à me détendre quand le téléphone sonna. Etant prévoyante, il était toujours à porter de main ! Je décrochais et eu le plaisir d'entendre la voie de mon cher et tendre. Il me manquait tellement, mais bon il travaillait et je devais me montrer forte, sinon je suis sure qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rentrer ! Je lui racontai ma journée et les nouvelles bêtises d'Eurley, puis il me raconta sa journée : le tournage se passait bien et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rentrer plus tôt que prévu. J'accueillis la nouvelle avec joie, puis il me souhaita une bonne soirée et me passa ma jumelle. Elle voulait me raconter sa première journée dans son nouveau job. Elle parlait tellement vite, que tout ce que je compris fut :

_- Super…excitante…géniale… gratifiante…_

Une fois qu'on eut raccroché, je sortis de mon bain et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, et trouvais Eurley affalé sur le canapé cuir du living.

_- Eurley Simmons Lutz ! Descends tout de suite. Interdis le canapé, tu le sais ! File à ton panier, dépêche-toi !_

Je n'aimais pas le gronder, mais il le fallait sinon il serait ingérable plus vieux. Il descendit la queue entre les pattes pendant que je m'installais et prenait connaissance du courrier.

Facture, facture, pub, réclame, une lettre de Sam, vu la taille de l'enveloppe ça devait être un nouveau projet, et une autre lettre, différente celle-ci car il n'y avait que mon prénom seulement et pas d'adresse, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait été déposé directement dans la boîte.

J'ouvris et lus :

« Ava, quitte Kellan sur-le-champ avant qu'il ne rentre.

Il est à moi, tu ne représentes rien pour lui. Je suis sa plus grande fan,

Et je compte bien le rester.

Quitte-le avant que je ne t'oblige à le faire !

Te voilà prévenue sale garce !!! »

Heureusement que j'étais assise car je crois que je serais tombée sur le cul en lisant ça ! Pas que j'étais effrayée, non, j'étais plutôt choquée de voir jusqu'où certaines fans pouvaient aller. Ça ne devait être qu'une grosse blague mais quand même ! Qui avait intérêt à me faire peur pour me séparer de Kellan ? Je trouvais la réponse seule : des millions de filles et de femmes à travers le monde !

_- C'est rien mon gros, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une mauvaise blague !_

Eurley qui avait du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, était venu poser sa tête contre moi, me poussant légèrement avec sa truffe. Elles étaient vraiment incroyables ces bêtes, je venais de le gronder il y a quelques minutes et pourtant il était là à me rassurer.

Sur ce, je me levai, jetai la lettre aux ordures, et partis en cuisine me faire réchauffer mon diner. Avant que la sonnerie du micro-onde ne retentisse, je m'étais ravisée et avait récupéré la lettre dans la poubelle. Il fallait que je la garde. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien, mais je devais le faire !

Kellan rentrait demain, il avait réussit à finir le tournage avec deux jours d'avance. J'avais hâte qu'il soit à la maison. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était partit et je dois dire qu'il était temps qu'il rentre. Il me manquait, son corps me manquait, je me mis à rougir en pensant à ses attributs. Et puis, passer mes soirées, seules avec Eurley, n'était pas très divertissant.

J'avais bien passé quelques moments avec Beth, tantôt chez elle, tantôt chez moi. Elle n'aimait pas me savoir seule à la maison, et s'était proposée pour me tenir compagnie. On avait alors improvisé une soirée entre filles. Elle m'avait beaucoup surprise par sa démarche car après tout, on ne se connaissait que depuis un mois, rien ne l'y obligeait ! On s'entendait bien toutes les deux et Jane en était ravie.

_- Une bonne entente entre collègue est importante. Si vous vous entendez bien, vous serez de meilleure humeur et donc plus enclin au travail,_ nous disait-elle souvent. Ce qui n'était pas faux !

Ce soir là, en rentrant, je pris le courrier comme à mon habitude et vis qu'une nouvelle lettre était là. Je n'attendis pas d'être chez moi pour la lire et l'ouvris directement dans l'ascenseur.

« Il rentre demain et tu es toujours là.

Je t'avais prévenue pourtant. Tant pis pour toi ! »

_- Pauvre folle va ! Il ne sait même pas que tu existes et tu crois que je vais le quitter parce que tu me le demandes, pauvre fille !_

Je chiffonnai furieusement la feuille avant de la glisser dans une de mes poches et de renter chez moi, préférant ne plus y penser.

Dans l'appartement, j'eus la malheureuse surprise de voir le carnage qu'Eurley m'avait fait durant mes quelques heures d'absence. Je n'avais pas put l'emmener aujourd'hui : il y avait une répète générale en costumes au théâtre et pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, j'avais laissé les siennes à la maison. Erreur, grosse erreur !

Il avait, par je ne sais quel exploit, réussit à ouvrir la porte de la buanderie et avait bouffé tous ce qui se trouvait à porter de sa gueule : des chaussures (les baskets de Kellan avaient pris cher) aux pneus de vélos !

Je nettoyai le carnage et grondai le fautif.

_- C'est malin hein Eurley ! Tu crois pas que j'ai assez de boulot comme ça ! Maintenant, il va falloir que je courre les boutiques pour remplacer tes bêtises. Si ton maitre n'a pas ses baskets pour faire son jogging, tu vas l'entendre, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Allez, file à ton panier !_

Le lendemain, je me levai plus tôt en vu de la grosse journée qui m'attendait. Aujourd'hui encore, les derniers essayages avaient lieu et je prévoyais beaucoup de boulot. Entre les comédiens qui avaient grossit et ceux qui avaient maigrit, je ferais des retouches toute la journée. Sans compter qu'il fallait que je courre en ville chercher de nouvelles baskets à Kellan et que je prépare une soirée digne de ce nom pour le retour de mon prince. J'avais réussi à m'arranger avec Jane pour quitter le théâtre un peu plus tôt, vers 17h, Kellan arrivant à 19h, ça me laissait deux heures pour tout faire.

Jane me libera à 16h, j'en avais assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires, embrasser Beth qui me souhaita une bonne soirée, récupérer Eurley et quitter le théâtre, cherchant déjà dans quelle boutique je pourrais trouver des baskets. J'étais en train de fermer les portes du théâtre quand …

_- Bonjour toi,_ me murmura-t-on à l'oreille_._

_- Bonjour à toi aussi._

Je me retournai et fis face à mon prince. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, mais notre baiser fut interrompu par un petit monstre qui nous sautait dessus.

_- Oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir Eurley,_ lui dit Kellan en le caressant. _Même si tu as complètement détruit mes baskets !_

_- Ouai, désolée pour ça, j'ai du le laisser à la maison et il en a profité… Je pensais les remplacer avant que tu ne le voies, mais tu m'as prise de court. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là d'ailleurs ?_

_- J'ai pris l'avion plus tôt que prévu. Tu me manquais trop, mais… je peux repartir si tu veux ?_

Alors qu'il commençait à se tourner pour partir, je l'attrapai au col et l'embrassai. Notre baiser aurait surement vite dérapé si nous n'avions pas été dans la rue ! Nous partîmes en ville et Kellan nous mena directement dans sa boutique de sport préférée. Il acheta sa paire de baskets et on rentra à l'appart. Sur le chemin du retour, on fut arrêté par quelques fans qui voulaient un autographe. C'est drôle, mais maintenant je ne les voyais plus du tout de la même manière !

Quand on rentra, je récupérai le courrier et le mis directement dans mon sac à main alors que Kellan appelait l'ascenseur. Alors que j'allais me mettre à cuisiner, il me dit qu'il préférait commander et profiter ainsi de moi le plus possible. On commanda chinois, et on s'installa dans le canapé en attendant d'être livré. Kellan me prit dans ses bras et très vite, je sentis ses mains se balader sur ma peau.

_- Tu m'as manqué princesse_, me chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle se faisait déjà court et irrégulier. Alors que sa bouche courrait sur mon cou, me montrant clairement ses intentions, on sonna à la porte.

_- Sauvé par le gong_, m'exclamais-je en allant ouvrir au livreur.

_- Merci, au revoir._

Je refermais la porte et fis face à mon amant.

_- Sauvé ? Tu n'as pas les mêmes envies que moi ?_ me rétorqua-t-il, bras croisés, l'air boudeur.

- _Mais si mon cher ! Après plus de deux semaines privées de toi, je peux t'assurer que j'ai exactement les mêmes envies que les tiennes ! Seulement, je t'ai prévu une douce torture avant. Je te laisse servir le diner pendant que je monte me changer._

Je l'embrassai, me dégageai de ses bras et monta dans ma chambre me changer. J'avais acheté, il y a quelques jours dans une boutique spécialisée, un ensemble de lingerie fine qui j'espère ferait son effet. Sur les conseils de la vendeuse, j'avais pris un bustier en satin et dentelle noire. Sans bretelles, il se fermait sur le devant grâce à des agrafes cachées sous la dentelle. Le laçage dans le dos ne servait qu'à faire jolie. La vendeuse m'avait également conseillé de prendre le string et les bas (auto-fixant) assortis. J'avais craqué aussi sur un peignoir en satin noir et ses escarpins assortis.

J'enfilai le tout (j'eu un peu de mal avec toutes les agrafes mais bon...) et examinai mon reflet dans le miroir.

_- Mon petit Kellan, prépare-toi pour ta séance de torture !_

Je mis le peignoir et quittai la chambre. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers et vit que Kellan était dos à moi, il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Je m'arrêtai au milieu des marches et toussotai légèrement afin de lui signifier ma présence. Il se retourna et faillit lâcher le verre qu'il avait à la main. J'entamais la descente du reste des escaliers et m'approchais de lui en ouvrant mon peignoir. Je l'entendis déglutir.

Alors qu'il commençait à me caresser, je le repoussai doucement et filai vers la table.

- _Je t'ai dis que j'allais te torturer, alors interdiction de toucher, du moins avec les mains ! Maintenant, installe-toi face à moi et viens manger !_

Il s'exécuta sans me quitter des yeux. Alors qu'il était en train de manger, je libérai mon pied de l'escarpin et le fis remonter le long de sa jambe et caressai plus intensément sa cuisse et son entre-jambe. Il se mit alors à grogner.

_- Un problème chéri_, lui demandais-je en sirotant tranquillement mon verre de vin.

- _Oui et toi aussi tu vas en avoir un si tu continues à me chauffer comme tu le fais._

_- Ah oui,_ murmurais-je d'une voie innocente.

Il se leva, me pris dans ses bras et m'installa sur le canapé. Il m'enleva le peignoir qu'il balança à travers la pièce et commença à me caresser du bout des doigts.

_- Tu es une vraie diablesse. Torture-moi comme ça quand tu veux, princesse._

Il enleva mon string et fit entrer ses doigts dans mon intimité déjà bien humide ! Il me fit asseoir sur le bord du canapé alors qu'il se mettait à genoux. Il me fit écarter les cuisses et embrassa mon pubis, laissant échapper par moment sa langue. Après quelques minutes passées à m'avoir fait crier, il consentit enfin à me prendre et me faire l'amour, sauf qu'on avait oublié quelque chose d'important…Eurley !!!

Alors que Kellan était entrain de commencer ses vas et vient, notre chien monta sur le canapé et nous lécha le visage.

_- Eurley, casse-toi bordel,_ cria Kellan en poussant le chien qui revenait déjà à la charge, prenant surement ca pour un nouveau jeu ! _Pas grave, on va changer de technique !_

Ayant compris qu'Eurley ne nous laisserait pas tranquille de sitôt, Kellan me prit dans ses bras et me porta à l'étage non s'en avoir fermé la barrière qui empêchait Eurley d'accéder aux escaliers.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Chapitre 36 **_

Arrivés dans notre chambre, il me déposa sur le lit avant de s'éloigner vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il l'ouvrit en grand et m'invita à le suivre dehors.

_- T'est fou ou quoi ? Ca gèle dehors ! _

_- Dehors oui, mais l'eau du jacuzzi est chauffée. Le contraste sera … piquant !_

Je sortis, parcouru les quelques mètres qui me séparait du jacuzzi et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Mon prince m'y rejoignit après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il s'approcha de moi et mis ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête pensant surement empêcher toutes tentatives d'évasion, mais c'étais mal me connaitre !

Je plongeai sous l'eau et m'enfuis sur le bord opposé du jacuzzi. Il me rattrapa sans mal dans cet espace restreint !

_- Tu veux jouer on dirait ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Heu … oui ! J'aime le jeu, tu devrais le savoir amour ! _

Je l'enlaçai, glissa ma langue dans sa bouche et parcouru son corps avec mes mains…avant de m'échapper de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il m'attrapa par la main et me colla dans le coin du bain où il y avait l'assise. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et caressa mon nez avec le sien.

_- Je t'aime Ava_, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Sa langue caressait mes lèvres tendrement. Ma fougue quelque peu atténuer quelque instant plus tôt par sa déclaration, était à présent raviver. J'ouvris la bouche et joignit ma langue à la danse. Mes mains qui jusque là étaient sagement posées sur ses épaules, passèrent dans son cou, l'attirant un peu plus à moi de façon à pouvoir nouer mes jambes à sa taille. Ce qui me permit de constater que sa virilité était déjà au garde à vous.

Puis il me plaqua contre le mur, quitta ma bouche et descendit le long de mon cou pour finir sur mes seins qui se trouvaient sous l'eau. Sous l'eau ?

- _Kellan, qu'est-ce tu fou arrête ?!_

Je le tirai par les épaules pour le faire remonter à la surface.

_- Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ?_

_- Si, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te noie !_

_- T'en fais pas princesse, je gère. Et puis, au pire, tu me ferras du bouche à bouche !_

Puis il reprit le chemin de ma poitrine. Il mordillait mon mamelon et s'occupait également de mon intimité, faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index mon clitoris gonflé de désir ! Il remonta pour respirer et je le fis faire volte face, lui se trouvant dos au mur, moi sur lui.

Une idée folle m'étais venue entre deux bouffée de désir : lui rendre l'appareil.

Je l'embrassai, prit une grande inspiration puis plongea sous l'eau. Son sexe tendu frissonna au contact de ma bouche. Je fis de long vas et vient sur celui-ci prenant un plaisir pervers accentuer par la privation d'oxygène. Qui aurait cru que mon aptitude pour l'apnée serrait aussi … jouissif !!! Mais bientôt, je sentis des mains passées dans ma tignasse pour me forcer à refaire surface.

_- J'aime le traitement que tu m'afflige, mais tu vas finir par te noyer princesse !_

_- Si c'est le cas, tu me ferras du bouche à bouche !_

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et replongea de nouveau à la rencontre de sa verge. Je m'occupai da celle-ci aussi longtemps que mon apnée me le permis, puis je remontai à la surface et m'empala sur son sexe, jouant de mon bassin pour nous mener à l'extase. Il mit ses mains sur mes fesses et accentua la vitesse de nos vas et vient, nous faisant très vite crier notre plaisir.

Puis on resta un bout de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après un moment, je commençai à frissonner.

_- Tu as froid princesse ?_

_- Un peu oui. _

_- Ok, on rentre alors. Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un peignoir. _

Il sortir de l'eau, couru à l'intérieur pendant que moi je restais dans l'eau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un peignoir, un autre dans les mains. Il m'aida à l'enfiler puis on rentra se mettre au chaud dans la maison, et voir où était passé Eurley. On le trouva sagement allongé au pied de l'escalier. Une fois rassuré sur le « non carnage » de celui-ci, on partir enfilé une tenue plus confortable qu'un peignoir avant de redescendre au salon. Kellan voulait se faire pardonner son comportement envers notre chien et proposa que l'on passe la soirée « en famille ». Je m'allongeai sur le canapé pendant que Kellan lançait un DVD, Eurley couché à nos pieds sur son tapis. Le film devait être commençait depuis à peine 2o min quand je sombrai dans un sommeil réparateur dans les bras de Kellan.

Ce matin là en me réveillant, la seule chose à laquelle je pensai fut la date : le 14 février ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin ! Notre première St Valentin ! Et au lieu d'avoir mon amant à coté de moi, je trouvai un mot de sa part :

**« Je suis partis courir ma puce. Je vais directement sur le plateau après. On se retrouve ce soir. J'ai réservé une table dans notre restaurant, je t'y attendrais pour 20h. Je t'aime ma princesse. » **

Est-ce possible de l'aimer encore plus ? Apparemment oui ! Cette journée commençait bien. Je descendis en cuisine quelques peu peinée de ne pas voir mon prince avant ce soir. Sur le plan de travail, je trouva une rose rouge ainsi qu'une carte de St Valentin :

**« Joyeuse première St Valentin mon amour. **

**Cette journée entre nous est la première, **

**Mais surement pas la dernière. **

**A toi pour toujours. **

**Ton prince. »**

J'eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant la carte. Y as pas à dire, cette journée était vraiment belle ! J'avalai mon café et monta me préparer pour le boulot. 30min plus tard, clefs et laisse en mains, j'étais prête à partir. Aujourd'hui je profitais du fait de finir tôt pour emmener Eurley à son premier cours de dressage. Il en avait grand besoin, et comme j'avais pas mal avancé mon travail au théâtre Jane me libérait plus tôt les deux prochaines semaines. Je ne bossais plus que jusqu'à 13h ! Après, j'étais libre, je sautai donc sur l'occasion pour faire dresser Eurley.

La matinée passa lentement. J'avais finis tout ce que j'avais à faire à 11h30. J'avais encore une bonne heure à tuer avant de partir. Fort heureusement, Beth me demanda un coup de main, elle avait un peu de mal avec les broderies de son costume. Je lui donnai quelques tuyaux appris avec Fanny et qui l'aideraient grandement. On bossa toutes les deux sur son costumes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finit, puis je partis. Pour moi, la journée était finie et il n'était que 13h30 !

J'étais resté plus longtemps que prévu, mais ce n'étais pas grave. Le fait d'avoir put partager un peu mon savoir avec une collègue, compensé la demi-heure que j'avais perdue. Le cours d'Eurley commençait à 14h, je n'avais que 30min de battement, autant dire trop peu pour rentrer à la maison et manger. Je pris la direction du centre canin et m'arrêta à quelques pas dans un snack pour manger un bout. Je partageai mon repas avec Eurley puis on partit à son cours. Celui-ci durer 2h et avait lieu tout les jours. Pour le premier jour, Eurley allait apprendre les classiques du dressage : assis, couché, debout. Quand on quitta le cours 2h plus tard, il avait assimilé « assis » et « couché » qu'il connaissait déjà un peu avant.

Je fis un détour par ce qu'on aurait put appeler un parc avant de rentrer : un coin de verdure, quelques arbres et un banc. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça suffirait à Eurley pour se défouler. Ce soir, il devrait rester seul, alors mieux valait qu'il dépense le plus d'énergie possible ! On rentra à la maison après une bonne heure passer à faire les fous. Je ramassai le courrier et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune lettre bizarre. Je pénétrai dans l'appartement et m'affala sur le canapé pendant qu'Eurley vidé sa gamelle d'eau. J'allais monter prendre une douche, quant on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris et trouva un livreur qui me remit une boite en me souhaitant une bonne St Valentin. Je signai son bon, lui donna un pourboire, et rentra ouvrir le paquet.

Ca ressemblé beaucoup à une de ces longues boites qui servait à envoyer des fleurs. Eurley était venu voir ce qui se passait.

_- Il semblerait que ton maitre est encore fait des folies. _

J'ouvris la boite, et y trouva bien des fleurs, mais quelles fleurs ! Des roses. Des roses noires ! Je n'avais pas une grande connaissance du langage des fleurs, mais il était évident que leur couleur n'annoncer rien de bon et qu'elles ne venaient pas de Kellan ! Je ne voulais pas garder ses fleurs, bien que superbes malgré leur couleur ténébreuse ! J'approchai la poubelle et pris les fleurs à pleine mais pour les y jeter, avant de les relâcher et qu'elles ne retombent dans leurs boites.

Mes mains étaient en sang ! De petits bouts de verres avaient été plantés dans les tiges des fleurs ! Je n'avais à présent aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur. Dans ma hâte d'atteindre l'évier pour me rincer les mains, je fis tomber la boite qui répandit son contenu sur le sol. C'est avec horreur, que je constatai que des dizaines d'insectes divers et variés, sortaient de la boite pour courir sur le sol de ma cuisine ! J'enveloppai mes mains dans un torchon et chassa Eurley qui s'était déjà mis à courir après les bestioles. C'est en larme et complètement dégoutée, que je ramassai les fleurs, les insectes ainsi que la boite et que je jetai le tout dans un grand sac poubelle. Ne restait plus que le couvercle qui était sur la table. J'allais le mettre dans le sac, quand je vis une inscription au dos de la boite :

« Très joyeuse St Valentin, Ava. »

Je jetais rageusement le couvercle dans le sac avant de le fermer. Cette folle commençait à m'inquiéter. Peut-être devrais-je en parler à quelqu'un ? Je verrais ça plus tard ! Pour le moment, je devais aller me préparer pour une soirée romantique avec mon prince. J'allais devoir trouver une explication pour les écorchures sur mes mains ! Ca aussi, je verrais le moment venu.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je quittais l'appartement, non sans avoir pris la poubelle que je jetais dans une benne en bas de l'immeuble, avant d'héler un taxi pour rejoindre Kellan dans notre restaurant.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Chapitre 37 **_

Mai 2o1o.

Trois mois avaient passés depuis la fameuse soirée de la St Valentin. J'avais réussi à trouver un bobard plausible pour mes mains et Kellan n'avait rien soupçonné. Je l'avais joué fine, et continué de le faire encore aujourd'hui. Parce que bien que le temps est passé, cette espèce de folle ne m'avait pas oubliée. Je dirais même qu'elle pensait de plus en plus souvent à moi, vu que le temps entre ces interventions dans ma vie, c'étais amoindri. Maintenant, en plus des lettres, j'avais le droit à des coups de fil anonymes et des photos de Kellan et moi prise a notre insu lors de diverses sorties en ville.

Sur les photos, j'étais en général méconnaissable. J'étais ou défigurée, ou une tête de mort était dessinée sur mon visage, ou bien encore, ma tête était carrément coupée. Cette folle avait le mérite d'être inventive au moins ! Elle me foutait carrément la trouille maintenant. Et j'avais peur pour les semaines à venir. Kellan commençait la tournée de promo pour « Eclipse » à la fin de la semaine et comme chaque « événement » avait lieu quant il était absent, je craignais le pire. Sans compter que je ne pouvais l'accompagner partout avec le boulot.

Le boulot, tiens parlons en d'ailleurs ! La première du « Roi Soleil » avait eu lieu il y a deux mois, et la pièce connaissait un franc succès. Elle était jouée trois fois par semaine et faisait salle comble à chaque fois. Les critiques dans la presse étaient excellentes, certaines avaient même eu une mention spéciale pour les décors et les costumes. Du coup, Jane m'avait augmenté et fait signer un CDI. Elle me confiait aussi plus de responsabilité. J'étais maintenant en charge de toute l'équipe de couturière, me chargeant également de la formation des nouvelles recrues. Certaines filles de l'équipe avaient eu un peu de mal à digérer le fait que je sois si vite promue, mais maintenant qu'elles s'étaient habituées à la chose et on formait une bonne équipe !

Kellan quant à lui n'arrêtait pas une minute ! Il courait de plateaux en plateaux. Il enchainait les tournages les uns derrières les autres, faisant son maximum pour être à la maison le plus souvent possible, mais il était malheureusement beaucoup absent ! Ce qui fait qu'on profitait de chaque instant ensemble. On était bien tous les deux. Ensemble, on ne faisait qu'un, mais séparément, on existait aussi. Aucun ne dépendait de l'autre à moins qu'il n'ai besoin d'un avis ou d'un conseil. Comme ca avait été le cas lorsque Jane m'avait demandé de prendre en charge la formation des jeunes. Kellan ne m'avait alors répondu qu'une chose : « _Fonce princesse _! ». Ce que j'avais fait !

Kellan et moi, partagions tout enfin presque ! Je ne lui avais toujours rien dit pour le harcèlement dont j'étais victime. Vu que chaque « incident » arrivé quant il était absent, j'avais décidé de ne rien lui dire, pour son bien. Parce que tel que je le connais, il refuserait de s'absenter ou alors, il faudrait que se soit moi qui le suive partout et encore, il n'aurait pas la tête à bosser et sa carrière en pâtirait et je m'y refusais bien entendu !

Et puis, j'avais quand même quelqu'un pour veillait sur moi : Eurley ! Mon gros avait presque 7 mois. Il s'était bien assagit avec les cours de dressages, mais c'était pas encore tout à fait ça ! Il lui arrivait encore de bouffer un truc ou deux de temps en temps. Le dernier en date, la télécommande du DVD ! Mais à part ça, c'étais un chien super. Fanny allait le trouver changé quant elle allait venir. Elle allait passer quelques jours (2 ou 3 tout au plus) avec moi. Elle devait se rendre à Vancouver pour le boulot, alors on allait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Surtout que Kellan serait je ne sais où dans le monde à ce moment là. Il serait en compagnie de Rob d'ailleurs !

Fanny et lui étaient heureux ensemble. Fanny m'avait confié n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles, même si bien sur je lui manquais. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'étais pareil pour moi, la folle en plus! J'avais d'ailleurs décidé de lui en parlé lors de sa visite. Je pense qu'il était plus raisonnable que quelqu'un soit au courant. D'ailleurs, quant on parle du loup, la voila qui m'appel.

- _Hello ma belle. Ca roule ?_

_- Hello Fanny. On fait aller ! Et toi, ca vas ?_

_- Comment ça on fait aller ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- Rien, tant fais pas. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Je suis sur les genoux. _

_- Ok ! T'est sur hein ? Tu me le dirais si ça allait pas ?_

_- Mais oui t'inquiète ! _

Bon là, je mentais mais j'étais bien obligée ! Je n'allais pas lui annoncer que j'étais harcelé par une folle au téléphone quand même. Je crois que le combiné aurait été réduit en miettes !

_- Bon ok ! Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que mon avion arriverait à 17h mardi prochain. _

_- Ok, je m'arrangerais pour venir te chercher à l'aéroport. _

On discuta encore un peu, puis on raccrocha. On était mercredi, Kellan partait samedi pour Londres avec le reste du cast. Fanny arrivait le mardi suivant. J'espérais que la folle se tiendrait tranquille jusque là. En attendant, ma journée de boulot était finie, j'allais pouvoir rentrait à la maison retrouver mes deux hommes.

En rentrant, je trouva Kellan en train de faire des pompes au milieux du salon devant un match de foot. Eurley était couché devant lui et regardait son maitre. J'avais à peine refermé la porte qu'il se rua vers moi, posant ses pattes sur mes épaules. Je chancelais sous son poids.

- _Mais oui mon gros, moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouvé. Maintenant descends avant de me faire tomber._

_- Eurley laisse ta maitresse tu veux. Moi aussi je souhaiterais la prendre dans mes bras, _s'exclama Kellan en tirant le molosse par son collier.

_- Bonsoir mon amour,_ lui dis-je.

- _Bonsoir princesse_.

On échangea un baisé passionné puis il m'attira sur le canapé avec lui.

_- Alors ta journée ?_

_- Crevante ! Jane ne m'avait pas dit que ça serait aussi épuisant de gérer l'équipe._

_- Avoue que tu adore ça, _me dit-il en riant.

_- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue. Et toi ta journée ? _

_- Bin rien de spécial. J'ai vu avec Sam les derniers détails pour la tournée. Je t'ai laissé un planning sur le frigo. Au moins, tu seras toujours où je suis, _me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras._ Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Je suis sure que je pourrais arrangerai ça avec Jane. _

_- Oh oui, ça je veux bien te croire. Elle aura dit oui avant même de s'en rendre compte. Même si l'idée est tentante, je préfère rester ici. Jane m'as confier un job parce qu'elle avait confiance en moi, je ne veux pas la décevoir en m'absentant aussi longtemps._

_- Tant pis, j'aurais essayais au moins. Dit moi au fait, j'ai besoin de faire du shopping, tu m'accompagne ? _

_- T'as prévu de faire ça quand ? _

_- Vendredi ou samedi avant mon départ. _

_- Vas pour vendredi, je suis de repos ce jour là, et puis je pense que samedi on aura beaucoup à faire avant ton départ. _

_- Ah oui ? _me demanda-t-il coquin.

- _Oui mais surement pas la chose à laquelle tu pense ! Je souhaiterais vérifier tes papiers avant que tu ne partes. Histoire que tu ne sois pas bloquer à cause de ton passeport encore une fois ! _

_- Tu te fou de moi là ? _me demanda-t-il.

_- Nan, tu crois ? _

Sur ce je me levais et détalé dans tous l'appartement, Kellan à mes trousses. Il me rattrapa dans notre chambre où il me fit l'amour à plusieurs reprises.

Ca y est, Kellan était partit. Il avait pris l'avion hier, m'abandonnant quelques jours pour parcourir le monde et faire la promo « d'Eclipse ».

Aujourd'hui, vu qu'il faisait beau, j'avais décidé de me balader avec Eurley. Le faire courir un peu ne lui ferrait pas de mal. En rentrant à la maison, bien qu'on fut dimanche, je trouva une lettre à mon intention, non pas dans la boite mais sur le pas de la porte. Je ramassai l'enveloppe et rentra dans l'appartement légèrement inquiète de ce que j'allais y trouvais. Kellan n'était pas partit depuis 24h que je recevais déjà « ma lettre » !

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis plusieurs photos datant de vendredi. On m'y voyait avec Kellan en train de faire les boutiques ou de nous embrasser au coin d'une rue. Une dizaine de clichés retraçaient notre journée shopping. Je me rendis compte au vue des différentes photos, qu'on avait été suivis toute la journée et on n'avait rien vu !

Je fondis en larme sur le canapé, complètement à bout ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Eurley s'était approché et venait de se coucher à coté de moi. C'est en pleurant et la tête dans le cou de mon chien que je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé à 4h du matin par le téléphone. Comme d'habitude, personne au bout du fil ! J'en profitai pour monter me coucher dans mon lit. Eurley resta au pied de l'escalier, me regardant monter dans ma chambre de ses yeux tristes. Je n'avais pas le cœur à dormir seule ce soir.

_- Eurley, viens mon chien ! _

J'avais à peine finit ma phrase que je l'entendis cavaler vers moi. Dix secondes plus tard, il bondissait sur mon lit. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

_- Ecoute Eurley. Tu dors ici cette nuit, mais c'est exceptionnel, hein ? Crois pas que ca vas être comme ca tout le temps. Et pis, rien à ton maitre bien sur, compris ?_

Il s'échappa de mon étreinte et me lécha le visage et le cou.

_- Je prends ça pour un oui,_ dis-je en riant. _Je t'aime mon gros, heureusement que t'es la mon chien. _

Il s'allongea à mes cotés et je m'endormis prés de lui.

Quand je me réveillai ce matin-là, j'étais heureuse. Ma nuit avait était tranquille et ma jumelle arrivait se soir ! J'étais heureuse certes, mais à la bourre pour le boulot ! Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, avala un café et partis au boulot. Pour une fois, je n'y allais pas à pieds ! J'avais besoin de ma voiture pour allait chercher Fanny ce soir et plutôt que de perdre du temps à revenir ici, je préférais partir directement avec ! Par chance, aujourd'hui Jane libérait tout le monde à 16h. Elle attendait la visite de l'inspecteur de sécurité en fin de journée. Il venait vérifier tout le théâtre et je dois avouer que ca m'arrangeais bien ! La journée passa vite. J'avais avançais un maximum de boulot, histoire d'être un peu plus libre pour les prochains jours.

A 15h45, je rangeai mes affaires, dit au revoir à tout le monde et quittais le théâtre à 16h pétantes ! Par chance, j'avais trouvée à me garer pas loin. Je m'installai au volant, mis le contact et … rien !

_- Ah non, pas aujourd'hui titine ! Me fais pas ça ! Fanny vas me tuer si je suis en retard ! Allez démarre, démarre ! _

Je refis plusieurs tentatives mais toujours rien !

_- Argf, fait chier ! Faut que ca m'arrive aujourd'hui bien sur ! _

Je sortis de la voiture et ferma la porte furieusement. Bon, il me faudra prendre un taxi. Aucun en vue, bien entendue ! Je rentrai dans le théâtre chercher le numéro de la station la plus proche. Beth et Jane qui étaient en pleine conversation me regardèrent passer.

_- Ava, tout vas bien ? Tu as oublié quelque chose,_ me demanda Jane.

- _Non ! C'est juste cette saloperie de bagnole qui refuse de démarrer. Il me faut le numéro des taxis le plus proche_, dis-je tout en consultant l'annuaire. _Je dois aller chercher une amie à l'aéroport. _

- _Oh mince, ce n'est pas de chance_, me répondis Jane.

_- Comme tu dis ! Si je l'utilisais plus souvent aussi ! Ca doit être la batterie, elle a du se décharger je pense. Ah, voilà j'ai trouvé ! _

Je pris mon portable et téléphona au taxi.

_- 15 min ! Bon ok, je vous attends ! Faites vite s'il vous plait ! _

Je raccrocha, je fulminais encore plus. Il était déjà 16h20. Le temps que le taxi arrive et pour peu qu'il y ai du trafic, j'arriverais à la bourre ! Je sortais du théâtre pour attendre mon taxi, quand Beth m'interpella.

_- Ava attend_, me dit-elle. _Ecoute, je crois que si tu attends ton taxi, tu vas vraiment être en retard et j'ai rien à faire. Je t'emmenée si ça peux te dépanner ?! _

_- Sérieux, tu ferrais ça ?_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Si je te le dit ! Allez viens en route. _

_- Merci Beth, tu me sauve la vie_, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

_- Pas de quoi arrête ! Pis pour ta voiture, je dois avoir des pinces dans le coffre. Si c'est vraiment un souci de batterie ca devrait redémarrer rapidement. On s'arrêtera au retour si tu veux. _

_- Ok merci encore Beth. Je te revaudrais ça crois moi ! _

_- C'est rien t'inquiète ! Allez en route mauvaise troupe. _

On partit et arriva à l'aéroport alors que plusieurs avions atterrissaient. Beth s'arrêta devant les portes.

_- Vas-y descend ! Je vais me garer et je te rejoins. _

Je fonça à travers la foule de l'aéroport et attendis Fanny devant la porte de débarquement. Je la vis arriver à peine 5min après. On se jeta dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_- Ah ma belle, c'est si bon de te revoir ! _

_- Pareil pour moi ma Fanny. _

On resta enlacé encore quelques minutes, puis Fanny m'écarta en me tenant par les épaules.

_- Dit donc toi, je croyais que tout allait bien ! Ta vu ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit moi tout ?! _

_- Rien ! Enfin si, mais je te dirais ça plus tard. On a 3 jours devant nous, on aura le temps d'en parler. _

Elle me fit promettre de tout lui dire, puis on partit retrouver Beth qui devait nous attendre pas très loin. Je le vis devant l'entrée. Elle s'était placée de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas la louper. Je fis les présentations, on chargea les bagages de Fanny (plutôt nombreux pour seulement 3 jours) et on repartir aussitôt. On passa par le théâtre pour « tenter » de faire démarrer ma voiture. Beth mis les pinces en places et au bout de deux essaie, ma voiture démarra enfin.

_- Beth t'est une championne_, m'exclamais-je.

_- C'étais bien la batterie. Tu devrais rouler un peu plus souvent histoire que ca ne t'arrive plus,_ me dit elle. _Je vais te suivre, histoire d'être sur que ça vas._

- _Ouais, pis t'as mes bagages aussi_, répondit Fanny.

_- Exact_, ria Beth.

On remonta en voiture et partis chez moi. Fanny récupéra ses sacs pendant que je remerciais encore Beth. Elle allait partir quand j'eu une idée !

_- Beth, ca te dit une soirée entre filles ? _

_- Heu…oui…pourquoi pas ! Mais vous ne voulez pas passer la soirée toute les deux ? Histoire de vous retrouver ? _

_- Je suis là trois jours, on aura le temps de se retrouver. Pis on te doit une fière chandelle alors viens,_ lui dit Fanny.

_- On va se commander des pizzas et se mater un film qui vas nous faire chialer, _répondis-je.

_- Ok alors ! _


	39. Chapter 38

_**Chapitre 38 **_

On passa une bonne soirée entre filles. On regarda « Roméo et Juliette », on parla et on rigola beaucoup. Puis, comme toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, on se sépara. Beth rentra chez elle pendant que Fanny et moi montions nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives. Demain, une rude journée nous attendait. Fanny devait rencontrer plusieurs grossistes en tissus, sa boite l'envoyait négocier pour eux, et moi, je devais tout lui dire. Comment, ca c'était la question. Il me faudra trouver les mots pour ne pas l'affoler plus que nécessaire.

Le lendemain, Fanny et moi partîmes de l'appartement en même temps. Elle partit voir son négociant et moi pour le théâtre. Je papota un peu avec Beth qui me remercia pour la soirée d'hier, puis je me mis au boulot. Contrairement à d'habitude, la journée passa à une vitesse incroyable. En quittant le théâtre ce soir là, j'avais une boule au ventre. J'appréhendais sa réaction. Pour me donner un peu de courage, j'appelais Kellan mais je tomba sur sa boite vocal. Il devait être à Paris aujourd'hui. Vivement qu'il rente aux Etats-Unis que je puisse l'accompagner un peu !!! Quand je rentra à l'appartement, Fanny était aux fourneaux et préparait le diner, Eurley sagement installé à ses pieds.

- _Salut ma belle, _lui dis-je en l'embrassant._ Qu'est-ce que tu cuisine ? Ca sent super bon !_

En parlant, j'avais trempé mon petit doigt dans son plat pour en gouter la sauce.

_- Eh !!! Bas les pattes toi !!! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, _s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de me frapper à coup de cuillère en bois.

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Mmmm ! Tu nous fais ta blanquette ! Tu es géniale ma belle, je te l'ai déjà dit ? _

_- Oui ! Je sais que tu l'adore et vu que tu dois me parler, je me suis dit que ça te donnerais du courage. _

_- Apres le diner Fanny. S'il te plait, _murmurais-je en câlinant mon chien.

_- Ok, comme tu veux. Sinon, ta journée ca a été ? _

_- Oui comme d'hab. C'est un peu la routine en ce moment mais bon. Et toi alors ces grossistes ? _

_- Oh la, me parle plus d'eux par pitié ! Celui qui avait les tissus les plus intéressants, m'as fais du gringue ! Il était prêt à baisser ses tarifs pour peu que je donne de ma personne ! _

_- Non ! Et t'as dit quoi ? _

_- Oui bien sur ! Du moins tant que les contrats n'étaient pas signés. Une fois que se fut fait, je lui en ai collé une et suis partie avec mes contrats sous le bras ! _

_- Il se souviendra de Fanny celui-là !_

_- Oui je crois,_ ria-t-elle.

Puis on passa à table. Parlant de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement le sujet qui fâche. Puis vint l'heure fatidique !

_- Ava, allez un peu de courage ! Ca ne peu pas être si grave que ca !_

_- J'aimerais que tu ai raison, _lui répondis-je.

_- Tu commence à me faire peur là ! _

_- Ecoute, je sais pas trop comment te le dire, alors je vais te montrer. Installe-toi sur le canapé, j'arrive. _

Puis je monta dans ma chambre. J'avais gardé dans une boite à chaussures tous ce que cette folle m'avait envoyé. Je pris la boite, souffla un bon coup, et redescendis au salon. Je m'asseya à coté de Fanny et lui donna la boite.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est, _me demanda-t-elle.

_- Ce que j'ai à te dire,_ répondis-je simplement.

Puis elle ouvrit la boite et commença à en sortir le contenu, étalant après les avoir lu les différentes lettres et photos sur la table basse. Elle eu un hoquet de horreur en voyant les clichés ou j'apparaissais défigurée.

_- Ava, qu'est-ce que… _

_- Je suis harcelée Fanny ! Tout est là, à part les roses noires bourrées d'insectes que j'ai reçus pour la St Valentin ! _

_- Quoi ? _s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée_. Mais qui et pourquoi ? _

_- Qui, ça j'en sais rien, pourquoi par contre oui ! C'est pour Kellan. Cette folle pense que je lui ai volé. Au départ, c'était de simple lettre pour me dire de le quitter, puis c'est monter crescendo. Elle nous suit partout et m'envoie les photos dans les jours qui suivent. _

Fanny me regardait avec des yeux ronds. On aurait dit que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, ca aurait put être comique, si ca n'avait pas était si grave ! Elle se ressaisit au bout de quelques secondes.

_- Mon dieu ma puce ! Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ? _

_- Ca a commencé peu après les fêtes. Quand Kellan est partit avec vous pour L.A. _

_- Attend Ava. T'es en train de me dire que ca fait 6 mois que tu vis ca ! Et ni toi ni Kellan n'avait jugé bon de me mettre au courant ! Je croyais qu'on était amies… sœur même ! Je pensais qu'on partageait tout toutes les deux, cria-t-elle. _

En parlant, elle s'était levée et avait arpentait mon salon de long en large. Elle était maintenant debout derrière le canapé. Ses yeux lancés des éclairs. Elle était déçue que je ne lui ai rien dit avant.

_- Fanny, écoute…si Kellan ne t'as rien dit, c'est simplement parce qu'il ignore tout, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle. _

Elle revint s'asseoir prêt de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_- Pourquoi Ava ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Kellan ? Pourquoi parles-tu aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui as changé ? _

_- Je n'ai rien dis à Kellan pour le protéger ! Chaque « incident » se produit quand il est absent. Du coup, j'ai décidé de rien dire ! Sinon, il n'arriverait plus à bosser, il passerait son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi et sa carrière en pâtirait. Ensuite, si je n'ai rien dis avant, c'est parce que je pensé que c'était une grosse blague, que ca ne durerait pas, mais tu as vu les photos, ce n'est pas une blague ! C'est ça qui as changé Fanny ! J'ai pris conscience de la situation ! J'ai peur Fanny ! Peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se pose les bonnes questions car je me serrais tut ! C'est pour ca qu'aujourd'hui je te dis tout ! Aucun d'entre vous n'est au courant de ce que je vis ! _

_- Oui, bin ça va changer ! Dès demain matin, je t'emmène porter plainte et tu dis tout à Kellan ou bien c'est moi qui le ferrais ! Il a le droit de savoir ! Ca le concerne aussi Ava !_

_- Non, hurlais-je en me lavant. Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que se soit ! Il est en pleine promo, il n'as pas besoin de ça ! C'est à moi qu'elle en veut, pas à lui ! Ca ne le concerne pas ! _

_- Réveil toi Ava ! Tu es sa petite amie, sa « femme » comme il dit ! Tu crois vraiment que ca ne le concerne pas ! Tu crois qu'il n'aimerait pas savoir ? Et si elle s'en prend à lui, tu y a pensé ? _

_- Non ! Elle ne s'en prendra pas a lui, ça j'en suis sure ! Elle l'aime, elle ne lui ferra rien. Fanny, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant ! Je t'en ai parlé car je te fais confiance ! _

_- Ok, calme-toi. Si tu ne veux rien lui dire pour le moment, d'accord ! Mais sache que s'il me pose des questions, je lui dirais tout ! _

_- Ok, ça me va ! Et rien à Robert bien sur ! _

_- Tu me connais bien toi ! D'accord, puisque tu y tiens ! Mais tu vas porter plainte au moins !?_

_- Non ! _

_- Pourquoi Ava ? Les flics pourraient surement la retrouver avec les empreintes ! _

_- Fanny, tu regarde trop « les Experts », _dis-je légèrement amusée.

_- Peut-être Ava mais ça finis rarement bien ces histoire dans « les Experts » comme tu dis ! _

_- C'est pour ca que je t'ai tout dit, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu serras quoi faire ! _

_- Tu crois qu'elle est dangereuse, _me demanda Fanny.

_- J'n'en sais trop rien ! Entre les menaces et le passage à l'acte, il y a un fossé mais bon, je préférais que tu sois au courant. Je suis plus tranquille. _

_- Merci pour le fardeau, j'aurais pu m'en passer ! Bon écoute moi bien maintenant. Vu que tu ne veux rien dire ni à Kellan Ni aux flics, tu vas me promettre une chose Ava et je te préviens, tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser, _s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Laquelle, _demandais-je.

_- De tous me dire à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Des qu'un nouvel « incident » se produit, du m'appel illico ! A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je m'en fou, tu m'appel ! Compris ? _

_- C'est promis ! _

_- Ok, vient là ma puce, _me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras_. C'est finit, tu n'es plus seule pour affronter tout ça ! _

_- Merci d'être là Fanny ! _

_- C'est normal ma belle ! On ne touche pas à ma famille ! Attend que je lui mette la main dessus à celle là, je vais lui refaire les dents moi ! _

On ria toutes les deux à sa bêtise, qui n'en était pas vraiment une vu qu'elle le ferrait surement si elle en avait l'occasion !


	40. Chapter 39

_**Chapitre 39**_

On passa le reste de la soirée à parler. Fanny repartant par le premier vol demain matin, on profita au maximum de cette dernière soirée ensemble. Le lendemain, je déposa Fanny à l'aéroport puis partie bosser le cœur lourd. Ma journée, qui jusque là était morose, fut éclairée par Kellan qui m'appela lors de ma pause de midi. Il m'annonça qu'il rentrait en début de semaine, après un crochet par l'Allemagne. J'étais ravie, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps !

_- Je repars deux jours plus tard pour Denver, Jacksonville et Los Angeles. Il y aura surement une première à Vancouver, histoire de remercier les habitants qui accueille le tournage sans rien dire. Mais ce n'est pas encore sur, il reste des détails à régler. _

_- Super, au moins, je pourrais t'accompagner pour celle là ! C'ne est pas la distance qui vas m'en empêcher_, riais-je.

_- Oui, c'est sure. Tu as juste la ville à traverser ! _

_- Attends, c'est grand Vancouver tu sais ! _

_- Certes, allez arrête de te moquer ! Je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner ! Je t'y trainerais de force s'il le faut !_

_- Oh ? Tu oserais ?_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Oui ! Je veux te garder auprès de moi le plus possible ! Tu me manque trop princesse ! _

_- Toi aussi tu me manque mon cœur. _

_- Trois jours. Ca va passer vite ma puce ! _

_- J'espère ! _

Trois jours ! Il me restait trois jours avant que mon prince ne rentre auprès de moi ! Bon certes, il repartirait assez vite, mais ca ne serais que pour un jour, deux tout au plus ! Le reste de ma journée passa comme par enchantement extrement vite !

Trois jours plus tard, je trépignais d'impatience à l'aéroport. L'avion de Kellan avait 15min de retard, à croire que c'était fait exprès ma parole ! Puis, je le vit enfin ! Il était là au bout du couloir de débarquement. Quant il m'aperçu, il accéléra le pas, courant presque vers moi. Puis il arriva enfin à ma hauteur, il lâcha son sac et je me jeta à son cou. Il m'embrassa passionnément, me gardant prisonnière de l'étau de ses bras.

_- Heum heum ! Dites les tourtereaux, on vous observe, vous savez ?! _

On mit fin à notre baiser, et on vit quand effet, une dizaine de paparazzis avait assisté à notre échange.

_- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !_ dis-je en me cachant dans les bras de Kellan.

_- C'est trop tard pour te cacher ma puce. Tu vas juste faire la couverture des magazines people du pays !_ me dit mon prince en riant.

_- Argf !_ Fut tout ce que je réussis à lui répondre.

_- Allez les amoureux, on s'éternise pas, on y vas,_ nous dit Sam qui venait de récupérer le sac de Kellan.

On monta dans la voiture qui allez me ramenait mon prince à la maison. J'avais à peine passé la porte de l'appartement que Kellan se jeta sur moi, laissant ses sacs dans l'entrée. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement. Nos langues se caressaient mutuellement, réveillant le désir que chacun de nous avez enfuit durant la séparation.

Très vite, je sentis ses mains se promener sur mon corps. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et partit déposer mille baisers dans mon cou.

- _Tu m'as manqué, _me dit-il dans un souffle.

Puis il repartit à l'assaut de ma bouche. Ses mains passèrent sur mes hanches, agrippèrent pull et tee-shirt et les firent voler à travers la pièce. Je fis subir le même sort à son sweat avant de m'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et entreprit de m'enlever le tissu qui me faisait office de jupe. On s'était déshabillé mutuellement, tout en continuant de nous embrasser. Il me fit grimper sur lui, passant ses mains sous mes fesse pour me porter dans les escaliers.

Arrivés à l'étage, il me porta jusque sur notre lit où il me lâcha enfin. Notre baiser devint encore plus intense maintenant que nous étions quasiment nu l'un contre l'autre. D'une main, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et me l'enleva avec les dents. Il fit pareil avec mon string. Je frissonnais de désir rien que de sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Puis, il commença à me caresser doucement, tout doucement. Commençant par ma poitrine pour finir au creux de mes cuisses. Je me cambrais sous ses caresses, mon corps en réclamant davantage. Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, il enfonça 2 doigts dans mon vagin et commença des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide qui m'arrachèrent de profonds gémissements.

- _Encore ! Encore_, criais-je.

Pour répondre à ma demande, il fit entrer un troisième doigt dans mon intimité trempée et frotta son pouce sur mon bouton gonflé de désir. J'étais en transe. J'agrippais les draps de toutes mes forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me provoqua un orgasme des plus violents !

Voulant le satisfaire à mon tour, j'entrepris de lui enlever son boxer et de libérer son sexe tendu. Je commença de doux vas et vient avec mes mains avant de finir ma caresse avec ma bouche. Quant il sentit que la libération était proche, il s'écarta, me fit me retourner avant de se placer derrière moi et me pénétra d'un seul coup, m'arrachant un cri de jouissance.

- _Kellan, encore ! Encore ! _

_- Comme ça ?_ me demanda-t-il en me donnant un coup de rein.

-_ Oh oui ! Par pitié encore ! _

Il me donna encore quelques coups de reins puis se fut la libération pour nous deux. Apres cet orgasme commun, on resta dans les bras de l'autre un long moment, sans parler, profitant juste du bonheur de se retrouver !

Apres nous être douché, on descendit au salon et Kellan dit bonjour à Eurley, qui était resté sagement couché au pied de l'escalier malgré la barrière resté ouverte !

_- Désolé de pas t'avoir dit bonjour avant mon pote. J'ai eu une envie terrible de ta maitresse,_ lui dis Kellan tout en le caressant. _D'ailleurs, ne le dit à personne mais je serais bien d'attaque pour recommencer ! _

_- Ah oui ? _demandais-je coquine.

- _Oh oui !_ répliqua-t-il.

En parlant, je m'étais dirigée vers la cuisine et assise sur le plan de travail, ouvrant légèrement les cuisses pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire ! Une fois notre appétit sexuel comblé, on décida de remplir nos estomacs qui criaient famine, puis on partit se coucher afin de profiter de notre nuit de retrouvaille.

Kellan venait juste de rentrer de Denver quant il m'annonça que la première pour Vancouver était confirmée. Elle aurait lieu dans trois semaines, juste après Jacksonville et Los Angeles. Il me remit le planning de la soirée.

_- Arhg ! Je vois qu'il y a encore une conférence de presse ! Je dois y assister ?_ lui demandais-je.

_- J'aimerais que tu sois là oui ! Je suis plus enclin à affronter tout ca si tu es à mon bras. _

_- Bien, dans ce cas je serrais là ! _

_- Merci ! Et voila ton pass,_ me dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je l'ouvris mais n'en sortie pas un pass, mais trois !

- _Pourquoi 3 pass, _lui demandais-je.

_- J'ai pensé que ca serait sympa de faire profiter Beth et Jane de la soirée ! Quand dis-tu ? _

_- Ah oui ! Super idée. Ca me permettra de les remerciais pour tous ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi ! Merci, _lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

_- De rien ! A quoi ca sert d'avoir un acteur comme mec si ce n'est pas pour faire profiter ses copines d'avant première, hein ? Tu peux me dire ? _

_- Ouais c'est vrai ! Pis quitte à avoir les inconvénients, autant avoir les avantages, _marmonnais-je.

Je repensais à cette folle qui en voulait à ma vie ; si je n'avais pas connu cette vie de folie, jamais elle ne s'en serait prise à moi. Mais je n'aurais jamais connu Kellan ! Ma vie aurait était bien triste sans lui !

- _Pourquoi dis-tu ça princesse ? Tu n'es pas heureuse_, me demanda-t-il le regard inquiet.

- _Si ! Bien sur que si ! C'est juste que … par moment … j'aimerais avoir une vie privée qui reste privé !_

_- Je sais c'n'est pas marrant la vie de star ! Je suis désolé de te faire supporter tout ça ! _

_- C'est rien ! Tant fais pas ! C'est juste une petite baisse de moral. J'ai beaucoup de boulot, je suis extenuée, c'est tout ! _

_- Ok ! Raison de plus pour venir à la première avec moi. Tu vas t'amuser, je te le promets ! _

Bon apparemment, j'avais réussi à donner le change, il semblerait qu'il ai gobé mon histoire de boulot. Ca ne me plaisait pas de lui mentir, mais c'était préférable que de tout lui dire. Le lendemain, alors que Kellan restait à la maison aujourd'hui, Je pris les précieux pass et partie bosser. Quand j'arrivai au théâtre, seule Jane était arrivée. Je commencerais donc ma distribution par elle !

- _Salut Jane,_ lançais-je.

_- Bonjour Ava. T'est bien matinal aujourd'hui dit donc ! C'est rare que tu sois là si tôt ! Tout va bien ?_ me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

_- Oui, t'inquiète ! J'ai du marcher plus vite que d'habitude c'est tout ! _

_- Café_, me proposa Jane.

_- Oui je veux bien merci. _

_- J'espère que t'es d'attaque ! On a un sacré boulot à abattre aujourd'hui ! _

_- Les nouveaux croquis sont arrivés ?_

_- Oui. Et j'aimerais que le maximum de patrons soit réalisé dans la journée. Je compte sur toi pour motiver les filles. _

_- Ok. Compte sur moi. _

_- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. Je sais très bien que tu seras à la hauteur, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai augmenté ! _

_- Oui, _riais-je_. Et d'ailleurs, je voulais encore te remercier, pour m'avoir donné ma chance. C'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. _

_- Remercie ton homme oui ! S'il ne m'avait pas venté tes mérites, je ne suis pas sure que je t'aurais embauché si vite,_ rigola-t-elle.

_- C'est un amour. En parlant de lui justement, il m'a remis ceci pour toi,_ dis-je en lui donnant le pass.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Un pass pour l'avant-première d'Eclipse. Il te donne accès aux coulisses et à la conférence de presse. _

_- Oh ! Merci beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sur d'être à ma place dans une telle soirée. Ca sera plein de jeune gens alors…_

_- Arrêté tes âneries tu veux ? Tu as vu les 2 premiers volets non ? _

_- Heu…oui,_ me répondit-elle.

_- Bin alors ! Tu viens et c'est tout ! C'est un passa VIP que tu possède alors profites-en. Et puis il me semble que tu as un petit coup de cœur pour le Dr Cullen non ? Tu pourrais le rencontrer, enfin Peter bien sur ! _

_- Oui, finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! On est jamais trop vieux pour s'amuser,_ décréta-t-elle d'un coup.

_- Exactement ! Garde bien ton pass surtout ! _

_- Merci ma belle et remercie Kellan pour moi. _

_- Ca sera fait,_ promis-je souriante.

_- Merci ! Bon allez, maintenant, au boulot ! _

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina avec elle dans les coulisses. Les filles étaient toutes arrivées. C'était l'effervescence ici !

- _Salut Beth ! _

_- Salut Ava ! Ca roule ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui merci. Je t'embête pas longtemps, c'est juste pour savoir si tu aurais 5 min à m'accorder pendant ta pause ? J'ai à te parler_, lui expliquais-je.

_- Heu…oui…si tu veux ! _

_- Ok merci. Tu le regretteras pas c'est promis. Je te laisse bosser. A toute à l'heure alors !_

_- Ok, a toute ! _

Apres quoi je partis chercher mes croquis auprès de Jane et me mis à leur réalisations aussitôt ! J'étais tellement absorbée dans mon travail, que je n'avais pas vu l'heure si bien que ce fut Beth qui vint me voir.

_- Coucou Ava. Tu prends ta pause ou tu compte tu tuer à la tache ?_ ironisa-t-elle.

_- Mais non, j'ai juste pas vu l'heure filer. Allez viens, on va manger un bout ensemble_.

On partit toutes les deux dans un petit resto pas très loin. On commanda à manger et Beth engagea la conversation.

_- Bon alors, qu'avait-tu à me dire ?_

- _En fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi._

_- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Kellan et moi avons pensé que tu apprécierais ceci,_ dis-je en lui donnant le pass.

- _Un pass ? Un pass pourquoi ?_

_- Pour l'avant-première d'Eclipse. C''est un pass VIP, il te donne accès à absolument tout !_

_- Merciiii ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier…_

_- Dis juste que tu viendras, ça me suffit. _

_- Sure que je viendrais ! Je ne vais louper ca pour rien au monde ! Tout le cast sera là en plus ?!_

_- Une grosse partie oui,_ affirmais-je.

_- Cool !!! Je vais pouvoir approcher Robert ! Le rêve ! _

_- Ouais…enfin l'approche pas de trop prés non plus ! Fanny risque de te mordre !_

_- Elle partage pas ? _

_- Non ! Et je la comprends très bien,_ dis-je en souriant. _Mais t'en fais pas, tu pourras le voir quand même, c'est le principal non ? _

_- Exactement_, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

On mangea le reste de nos plats en silence, puis on repartie bosser, contente de se moment passer ensemble.

Quand je rentra à la maison ce soir là, je trouva Kellan en train de faire son sac. Il partait demain pour Jacksonville et Los Angeles, avant de rentrer et de m'emmené à la première de Vancouver.

Ca y est, le grand jour est enfin arrivé ! Ce soir à lieu la première d'Eclipse. J'ai hâte de découvrir les scènes de la bagarre tournées avec les filles. D'ailleurs elles aussi j'avais hâte de les revoir. Fanny et Rob étaient arrivés ce matin avec Alisée et Taylor. Ils sont tous descendu dans le même hôtel. J'avais proposé à Kellan que l'on prenne une chambre nous aussi, histoire d'être avec toute l'équipe, mais il me rappela que les hôtels ne prenait pas les chiens du moins ceux du gabarit d'Eurley !

Il avait 9 mois et pesait presque 40kg déjà, et il n'était pas à sa taille adulte encore ! Ces derniers jours, il s'était révélé très pénible, il devait sentir l'agitation que cette soirée provoquait. J'avais un peu peur de rentrer à la maison. Quelle bêtise m'aurait-il encore inventé ?

En sortant du pressing où j'avais récupéré ma robe pour se soir, je jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre, 18h. Le temps que je rentre à la maison, ça me laissait 45min pour me changer avant de rejoindre les autres à l'hôtel. Même Kellan si trouvait déjà !

En arrivant chez moi, j'eu le choc de ma vie ! La porte de l'appartement était grande ouverte ! Ma première pensée fut pour Eurley, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas enfuit ! Malgré la peur qui me tiraillais le ventre, je pénétra dans l'appartement à la recherche de mon chien. A mon grand étonnement, tout semblais à sa place. Les cambrioleurs n'avaient pas eu le tps de finir leur travail semble-t-il !

- _Eurley ? Où es-tu mon chien ? Viens Eurley_, appelais-je.

J'allais monter à l'étage pour le chercher, quand j'entendis de petits jappements venant du bureau. Je fus rassurée, mon chien était dans la maison. Je me dirigea vers le bureau et vit Eurley, allongé là sur le flanc, dans un marre de sang.

- _Eurley non !!!!!_ hurlais-je en larme.

Il avait du mettre en fuite les cambrioleurs. Il était blessé au flanc et au poitrail. Une plaie béante laissait coulée un flot de sang. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, j'ôta mon tee-shirt et commença à éponger sa blessure tout en essayant de le clamer.

_- Chut, bouge pas mon gros, bouge pas. Ca vas allez, je suis là. On va appeler le veto et tout ira bien. T'as pas à t'en faire Eurley, maman est là, _dis-je en tentant d'attraper le téléphone qui se trouvait sur le bureau._ Je te promets qu'on retrouvera celui qui ta fait ça ! Il va payer ! _

_- Bas la peine de chercher, je suis là !!!_

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait parlé et … … VLAM !!! Je sentis une douleur fulgurante à la base de mon crane avant de tomber, inconsciente, au coté de mon chien.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Chapitre 40 **_

**PDV Inconnu **

_- Ca y est, je t'ai enfin ! Ca a était si facile de te déstabiliser, de te terrorisée ! Tu n'es pas très coriace quand même ! Un simple coup sur la tête et hop, plus personne ! Remarque, tu devais être trop occupé avec ton chien pour penser à te défendre. Le pauvre quand même ! Tu m'as obligé à m'en prendre à lui. Si tu m'avais écoutée dés le départ, il ne ferait pas partit des dommages collatéraux aujourd'hui. Pauvre bête ! Et t'as pensé à Kellan hein ? Il va être anéantit en découvrant son chien ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Kellan, je vais le voir. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va comprendre que quelque chose ne vas pas. Pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ?_ dis-je en reposant sa tête sur la matelas. _Tu ne peux même pas m'entendre ! Tchao Ava ! Passe une bonne soirée, la mienne le sera surement ! Je ferme à clefs histoire que tu ne t'échappes pas. J'en ai pas finie avec toi ! _

**PDV de Kellan **

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? Y as plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle aurait dû arriver ! Je vais rappeler à la maison, voir si elle répond.

TUT…TUT…TUT…TUT...TUT

« _Vous êtes bien chez Kellan et Ava _(wouaf wouaf) _et Eurley_ (rire) _nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment. Laissait un message, nous vous rappellerons dés que possible. » _

_- Ava ? Princesse, tu es là ? Par pitié décroche si t'es là. Bon apparemment non ! J'espère que t'es en route, sinon tu vas louper la conférence. Allez princesse, bouge ton jolie petit cul et arrive. Je t'aime ma belle ! _

_- Ah, tu voilà, _s'exclama Sam. _T'étais passé où ? Les photographes t'attende pour la photo de groupe. _

_- Ca vas j'arrive,_ grommelais-je.

_- Et Ava ? Elle est où ? _

_- Ca figure-toi, que je voudrais bien le savoir !_

_- T'as vu Fanny ? Elles sont peut-être ensemble, _lança Sam.

_- Fanny ? Non…je…j'y vais ! _

Sam allait répondre, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. J'étais déjà partit à la recherche de Fanny. Je la trouva dans la loge de Rob. Ils avaient l'air très occupés avant que je ne déboule dans la pièce.

_- Désolé de vous déranger. Fanny, t'as vu Ava ? _

_- Heu…non…pourquoi ? _

_- Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée et personne ne répond à la maison ! _

_- Je suis sure qu'elle est en route, t'inquiète ! Il doit y avoir des bouchons en ville, c'est tout,_ me rassura-t-elle.

_- Ouais, t'as surement raison. Rob on nous attend pour la photo de groupe, tu t'amène ? _

_- Oui, j'arrive. Part devant, je te rejoints,_ me dit-il.

Je retourna voir Sam, un peu rassuré par les paroles de Fanny, après tout, elles étaient quasiment jumelle ! Rob arriva quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement débraillé.

_- Kellan, écrase_, s'exclama-t-il.

_- Quoi ? J'ai rien dis !_ me défendis-je un grand sourire sur le visage.

- _Pas encore, mais je vois à ton sourire narquois, que ta prochaine vanne ne vas pas tarder !_

_- N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'étais comme ça !_

On partit tout sourire tous les deux voir les autres pour se faire tirer le portrait. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le shoot finit, on rejoignit la salle de conférence et toujours aucune trace d'Ava. A moins qu'elle ne soit dans la salle, mais ca m'étonnerait ! En prenant place sur l'estrade, je croisa le regard de Fanny, qui me fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas vu Ava non plus. Ca n'annoncerait rien de bon tout ça ! Peut-être m'avait-elle quitté ? Apres tout, elle m'a dit en avoir marre de cette vie il y a quelques jours.

Non !

Arrête mec, tu cogite trop ! Tu te mange le cerveau pour rien. Et puis si Ava avait voulu me quitter, Fanny le saurait surement, elle me l'aurait dit au lieu de me laisser me faire un sang d'encre. Il faut que je lui parle pour être sur ! J'allais me lever pour allez la voir, quand Vitoria, l'organisatrice de la soirée, annonça le début de la conférence.

_- Et merde ! Saloperie de conférence_, jurais-je entre les dents.

_- Déstresse vieux ! Je suis sur qu'Ava va bien_, tenta de me rassurer Rob._ Fanny veille au grain. Elle te préviendra dès qu'elle sait quelque chose. Maintenant calme-toi, t'as un boulot à faire à moins que tu veuille flinguer ta carrière ! _

_- Je me fou de ma carrière_, rétorquais-je.

_- Ava non ! Alors calme toi et concentre toi ! Fanny nous tient au courant dès qu'y as du neuf ! _

Je releva la tête en direction de Fanny et vit qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de mon échange avec Robert. Je la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les questions des journalistes fusaient de toute part, je vis Fanny quittait la salle, téléphone en main. Elle avait comprit le massage !

**PDV Inconnu **

Regardez-le ! Ce regard perdu, il sait que quelque chose ne vas pas ! Ou du moins, il s'en doute ! Ah Kellan, t'es encore plus beau quand tu t'inquiète ! Mais tu vas plus t'inquiéter longtemps mon cœur ! Bientôt, Ava sera de l'histoire ancienne et je serais là pour te consoler mon chou ! Compte sur moi ! Tiens donc, la meilleure amie d'Ava qui quitte la salle ! C'est donc elle qui va t'annoncer la grande nouvelle !

**PDV de Fanny **

Bon ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu réponds ni au portable, ni sur ton fixe ! J'aime pas ça du tout, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pis Kellan et Rob qui sont coincés à cette foutu conférence, fait chier ! Ma puce, tient bon, j'arrive !

Je sauta dans le premier taxi que je vis et donna l'adresse d'Ava. Par chance, il n'y avait pas trop de bouchons en ville. Ce qui veut dire aussi que ce n'es pas la raison du retard d'Ava !

- _Argf_

_- Un problème mademoiselle ?_ me demanda le chauffeur.

_- Non, aucun. Du moins, aucun qui ne vous concerne. Roulez s'il vous plait ! _

_- On est arrivés ! _

_- Merci, voilà pour vous ! _

Puis je descendis du taxi en trompe, et me glissa dans l'ascenseur. Dans le hall, tout avait l'air normal. La porte de l'appartement etait fermée, mais pas verrouillée. Mauvais signe !

-_ Ava, __t'es__là ? Ava ? Tout le monde s'inquiète tu sais. Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle ! Eurley, viens mon chien. Eurley ?_

Pas de réponse. C'est bizarre quand même, Ava ne serait pas partie avec Eurley pour la soirée. Je tentai une nouvelle fois son portable.

« _**Gotta get that  
Gotta get that  
Gotta get that  
Gotta get that that that  
Boom boom boom (gotta get that) (x4)**_

Boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom »

C'est la sonnerie d'Ava ! Son portable est dans l'appart ! Je refis sonner et suivit le son de la musique, se qui me mena tout droit au bureau. J'ouvris la porte et …

_- Oh mon dieu ! Eurley ! _

Je me précipita vers le chien qui était allongé dans une marre de sang. Il était faible, mais il respirait encore. Il ouvrit les yeux à mon contact et se mit à gémir.

_- T'inquiète pas Eurley, je vais m'occuper de toi. _

Je pris le téléphone du bureau et regarda les numéros prêt-enregistrer. Par chance, celui du veto était dedans. Je l'appela et lui explique ce que je savait de la situation en quelques minutes.

_- Ok ! Surtout ne le bougeait pas. Parlait lui et tentait de le gardait le plus calme possible, mais veillait aussi à ce qu'il ne s'endorme pas surtout ! J'arrive au plus vite,_ me dit-elle.

En attendant le veto, je pris le temps d'examiner la pièce. Le sac d'Ava était par terre, ainsi que son téléphone. Un tee-shirt, que je reconnu comme étant le sien, était taché de sang et posait prêt d'Eurley. Sans un être un expert, on devinait facilement qu'Ava avait trouvé Eurley blessé et qu'elle avait voulu l'aider avant de disparaître. J'appela les flics aussitôt et fis en sorte de touché le moins possible à ce qui m'entourait. Je calmais Eurley quand l'évidence me frappa. Ava avait été enlevée par la folle qui la harcelée !

_- T'inquiète pas mon gros, ta veto est en route. Ca vas allez. Où est passé ta maitresse hein ? Tu sais mon chien ? _

Il me regarda de ses yeux tristes et aboya légèrement.

_- Chut. Bouge pas Eurley, bouge pas. Le plus dur reste à faire, je dois prévenir ton maitre ! _

Comment dire à Kellan que son chien etait à moitié mort dans son bureau et que la femme qu'il aimait avait été enlevée ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'appela.

- _Allo. _

_- Kellan, c'est Fanny. _

_- Fanny, c'est Sam. Kellan est encore en conférence, il à bientôt finit_, m'informa-t-il.

_- Sam, il faut que tu me le passe de toute urgence ! _

_- C'est Ava ? _

- _Oui,_ répondis-je.

_- Ok, dis-moi ce qui se passe et je le dirais à Kellan après la projection_, me dit-il.

_- Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi là ? Tu veux attendre deux heures avant de mettre Kellan au courant ? _

_- Oui ! Il a des obligations professionnels je te signal !_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- Ok ! Rends-moi juste un service alors ! Attend que j'arrive pour lui dire. Je veux être là quand il va te casser les dents ! _

_- Heu…ok…c'est bon, je vais le chercher. Ne quitte pas ! _

Il semblerait que la perspective de s'en prendre une par Kellan l'ai finalement convaincu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kellan prit le combiné.


	42. Chapter 41

_**Chapitre 41 **_

**PDV Inconnu**

Kellan vient de quitter la conférence en trompe, il vient d'apprendre la grande nouvelle ou alors, il ne va pas tarder ! Qu'est-ce que je m'éclate moi ! C'est trop géniale de les voir s'inquiéter pour cette garce, alors que moi seule sait où elle est ! C'est enivrant tous ce pouvoir !

**PDV de Kellan**

_- Fanny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer. Je suis chez toi, et il n'y as aucune trace d'Ava et Eurley …_

_- Quoi Eurley ?_ demandais-je.

_- Il a était blessé, gravement. La veto viens d'arriver, elle s'occupe de lui. _

_- Non, c'est pas… j'arrive Fanny ! _

Je raccrochai et partis trouver Sam.

_- Kellan, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant_, me répondit-il. _Tu dois être vu à la projection. _

_- Ecoute moi bien Sam, c'est pas ton autorisation que je te demande, mais mes clefs ! Quand à ta putain de projection, je m'en fou comme de l'an quarante. Ava à disparue et mon chien baigne dans son sang. Alors, tu vas te faire foutre toi et ta projection, et tu me laisse passer ! Donne moi mes clefs, faut que j'y aille ! _

_- Kellan …je… non, tu…_

_- Viens vieux, je t'emmène_, me dit une voie dans mon dos.

_- Merci Rob. _

Rob récupéra sa voiture au parking souterrain et on fonça chez moi. En arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, je vis que la police était là. Je passa la porte de l'appartement en courant, et stoppa net quand je vis le monde qui y était présent. Fanny vint à ma rencontre, complètement en larme. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et commença à s'excuser.

_- Kellan, je suis désolée. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter et tout te dire. Je suis désolée,_ sanglotais-t-elle.

Je la pris par les épaules, et l'obligea à me faire face.

_- Fanny, clame-toi, je comprends rien. Pourquoi tu t'excuse, je pige pas ?_

_- Parce que j'aurais dû l'obliger à tous te dire. _

_- Me dire quoi Fanny ? _

_- Te dire qu'elle…_

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Melinda, la veto d'Eurley, vint me trouver pour me faire part de son état.

_- Kellan, désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois te parler. _

_- Je vous laisse,_ s'exclama Fanny avant de rejoindre Rob.

_- Alors, comment y vas ?_ demandais-je.

_- Mal. Il a deux grosses plaies au flanc et au thorax, surement du à un coup de couteau, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'aucun organe vital n'as était touché. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang. _

_- Il … il va mourir _

_- J'en sais rien encore, je préfère ne pas me prononcer pour le moment. J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, je vais pouvoir le transporter à la clinique maintenant qu'il est stable. Il va avoir besoin d'une transfusion si tu veux le sauver. _

_- Bien sur que je veux le sauver,_ m'indignais-je.

- _Ca coute extrêmement cher Kellan, et il est très faible, je ne suis pas sure que… _

_- Ecoute, fais tout ce que tu peux pour le sauver. Je me fou du prix que ca couteras ! _

_- Ok ! Signe tous ça, et je l'emmène. _

Je signa ses documents (diverses autorisations) et je vis ses assistants sortir du bureau avec Eurley sur une civière. Les larmes coulèrent quand je vis dans quel état il était.

_- Ca va aller mon gros. Tu vas te battre et tu vas guérir, pour ta maitresse, tu m'entends ! _

_- Kellan, on doit l'emmener_, me dit Melinda.

- _Bat toi Eurley. Je viens te voir très vite, je te le promets ! _

_- Tant fais pas pour ca ! Il va être dans les choux pendant un moment. Je vais veiller sur lui, je te le promets. Et retrouve moi sa maitresse. _

_- Compte sur moi ! Merci Melinda. _

Puis elle partit avec Eurley. J'avais peur. Quand on voyait dans quel état était mon chien, je n'osais penser à ce qui était arrivé à Ava.

- _Mr Lutz ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Otson. C'est moi qui suis chargé de l'enquête sur la disparition de votre fiancée. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Êtes-vous d'accord ? _

_- Oui bien sur_, répondis-je.

_- Quand avez- vous vu Melle Simmons pour la dernière fois ? _

_- Ce matin avant qu'elle ne parte bosser. Je l'ai eu ce midi au téléphone aussi. _

_- Ok, le reçu de sa robe de soirée indique qu'elle est passée au pressing à 18 h. On est passé la bas, la dame de la boutique la formellement reconnue._

_- Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle,_ m'exclamais-je.

- _Oui_, m'affirma l'inspecteur. _Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante. Ou étiez-vous à partir de 18 h ? _

_- Quoi ?! Je rêve ou vous me soupçonnait d'avoir fait du mal à la femme que j'aime ? _

J'étais furax !!! Ava avait disparu dieu sait où et on me suspectait ! Il a de la chance d'être flic celui là !

_- Je ne vous soupçonne pas, j'élimine des suspects ! Alors, ou étiez-vous ? _

_- __ A l'hôtel Hilton jusqu'as 19 h 30. __Puis je me suis rendu au Grand Cinéma pour assister à une conférence et une projection qui doit avoir lieu en ce moment même. _

_- Des témoins ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Alors, ce fut la goutte d'eau ! J'eu vraiment du mal à garder mon calme !

- _Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Vous savez qui je suis, non ? Evidemment que j'ai des témoins ! Je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans être suivis par des fans ou des paparazzis. Alors maintenant, vous allez vous bouger et faire votre boulot ! Allez emmerder les bonnes personnes, ok ! J'ai ma fiancée qui a disparu alors bougez vous !_

Il murmura quelques excuses et m'informa qu'il avait encore quelques questions.

_- Votre fiancée as-t-elle des ennemies ? _

_- Non ! Bien sur que non,_ affirmais-je.

_- Si ! _

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu …Fanny… tu débloque ?_

_- Non Kellan ! C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure. Ava à des ennemies, du moins une ! _

_- Mademoiselle, expliquez-vous s'il vous plait ! _

_- Lors de ma dernière visite ici, Ava m'as révélé qu'elle était harcelée depuis des mois. Coup de fils, menace, cadeau empoisonné, lettre, photos…elle a eu le droit a tout !_

J'étais sur le cul ! Soit Fanny avait une sacrée imagination, soit elle disait vrai, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Ava était si tendu c'est derniers temps. Mais non, c'est impossible elle m'en aurait parlé…

_- Je peux prouver ce que je dis,_ s'exclama tout à coup Fanny.

_- Hein quoi ?_

_- Ava as tout gardé dans une boite dans votre chambre ! Je sais où elle l'a rangée ! _

Elle monta en courant les escaliers qui la séparait de ma chambre. Je la suivis de prêt, moi-même suivis par l'inspecteur. Après quelques minutes, Fanny trouva la boite en question et me la tendis. Je l'ouvris et compris que Fanny disait vrai ! Dans cette boite, plusieurs mois de notre vie commune s'étalaient en photos ! Il y avait aussi des lettres. Je n'en lus qu'une, et cela me suffit grandement !

- _Non ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle n'as rien dis ?_ hurlais-je.

_- Elle voulait te protéger ! Elle n'a rien dit parce que sinon, tu te serais fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Tu n'aurais plus était en état de bosser, et ça elle ne le voulait pas ! _

_- C'est tout elle ça ! Tu aurais du tout me dire toi, puisque tu étais au courant au lieu de la laissé se murer dans son secret ! Ca lui as apportait quoi hein mis à part de se faire enlever ?_

_- Calmez- vous Mr Lutz ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle au contraire ! _

_- Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ?_ m'écriais-je.

_- Pour plusieurs choses. Premièrement, cette femme à surement laissé des empreintes sur tous ses documents. Deuxièmement, elle vous a suivis pendants des mois sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Elle s'est également renseignée sur vos déplacements, ce qui démontre une certaine organisation. Enfin, elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour avoir votre amie. Je veux dire par là, qu'elle va la garder en vie tant qu'elle en aura besoin, et ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! _

J'étais atterré ! Cet inspecteur m'affirmait que c'était une bonne chose que cette foldingue veuille jouer avec mon Ava ! Même si son raisonnement se tenait, ne pas savoir où était ma moitié m'étais insupportable !


	43. Chapter 42

_**Chapitre 42 **_

**PDV d'Ava **

Wouahou ma tête ! J'avais l'impression qu'un orchestre au grand complet jouait dans mon crane ! J'essayai de bouger, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais les mains attachées dans le dos. Je toucha le lien du bout des doigts. Du métal, sans doute des menottes !

-_ Argh !!!_

Je fis le tri dans mes souvenirs. La dernière chose dont je me souvins, fut Eurley baignant dans son sang.

- _Eurley non !_

Je me mis à pleurer en pensant à mon chien. Il devait surement être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-je ici ? Mes larmes redoublèrent, mais je ne les sentais pas coulées sur mes joues. Je m'aperçue alors que j'avais les yeux bandés. Avec un peu de souplesse, j'arriverais à passer mes mains devant et à enlever mon bandeau. Sans trop de difficulté, je fis passer mes mains sous mes fesses, puis sur ma poitrine et baissa le tissu, me permettant ainsi de retrouver la vue.

Je clignais des paupières pour m'habituer peu à peu à la lumière de la pièce. Je découvris petit à petit l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les murs étaient brut, juste couverts par endroits par des dizaines de photos et posters de Kellan, d'Emmett ou de la saga. Si j'avais encore eu des doutes sur l'identité de mon ravisseur, ils auraient été dissipés !

Dans un coin de la pièce, un matelas était posé à même le sol. Il puait l'humidité et la moisissure. Et c'est là que je mettais réveillée ! Si jamais je m'en sortais vivante, je brulerais les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos et je me ferais subir une désinfection totale !

Sur le mur opposé, une table était installée. Dessus, une carafe d'eau et un verre y étaient posés. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, un peu d'eau serrait fort agréable, mais était-ce prudent ? L'eau avait l'air normal. Je pris le risque et me servit un verre que je bus d'une seule traite. Mis à part un léger gout de chlore, elle était potable.

Je fis le tour des photos et posters affichés au mur, caressant du bout des doigts le portrait de Kellan, me demandant si je le reverrais un jour ! Le tour de la pièce fut vite fait, elle faisait quatre pas de long sur cinq de large. Un vrai palace quoi !

Il ne me restait plus qu'as attendre que ma geôlière débarque pour qu'enfin on s'explique de vive voie !

**PDV Inconnu**

Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle est inconsciente quand même ! J'ai peut être tapé un peu fort. Pas que je m'inquiète non ! C'est juste que si elle reste KO ou même si elle est morte, la suite des événements ne sera pas aussi drôle ! Ca fait deux heures que je l'ai quittée, je vais aller voir si la belle au bois dormant c'est réveillée.

**PDV de Kellan**

Ca faisait maintenant six heures qu'Ava était portée disparue. Les flics avaient passé l'appartement au peigne fin, mais n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse nous mettre sur une piste. Je me sentais si minable. Ava affrontait je ne sais quoi je ne sais où, et moi je devais rester là à attendre. Otson espérait que la ravisseuse appellerait pour demander une rançon ou autre. Mais il n'y croyait pas trop vu le profil de cette folle. La seule chose qu'elle voudrait sans doute exiger contre la libération d'Ava, c'était moi ! D'après Otson, elle avait fait une fixation sur moi, enfin Emmett ! Bref, j'avais pas tout pigé, mais j'avais compris le principal ! C'est à cause de moi qu'Ava se trouvait dans cette situation et moi j'étais là les bras croisés à attendre.

_- Grrr ! _

Je mettais levé et avais explosé le verre que je tenais à la main dans le mur face à moi.

_- Kellan calme toi vieux, _me dit Rob_. Ca n'sert à rien de t'énerver. C' n'est pas ça qui vas changer grand-chose. _

_- Je sais ! C'est bien ça le problème, je suis inutile ! Je reste là à attendre que la tarée appel. Chose qu'elle ne ferra pas, tout le monde le sait, mais tout le monde se voila la face ! Pourtant, dieu sait que j'aimerais qu'elle appel ! Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, elle l'aurait, même si elle me voulait moi, j'accepterais. Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver Ava, mais au lieu de ça, je reste là, complètement inutile et impuissant. _

VLAM !!!!

Le vase qui se trouvait sur la table venait de suivre le même chemin que le verre avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

_- Kellan, arrête. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu te trompe, tu as aidé Ava_, me dit Fanny.

Le relevais la tête, interloqué, perdu !

_- Tu lui as appris à se battre, à se défendre, _reprit-elle._ Ca va lui être d'un grand secours si elle as la chance de pouvoir affronter cette folle. Tu l'as entrainé pour se genre de situation. Je sais qu'elle s'en sortira, elle est forte. _

_- Merci,_ lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

En quelques mots, elle m'avait donné un peu d'espoir. Ava était capable de se défendre, elle avait bien mit KO Erick après tout ! Pour peu que cette folle lui laisse une occasion, Ava saura la saisir ! Otson et ses hommes déboulèrent dans mon salon à ce moment là.

- _Alors, du nouveau,_ demandais-je.

_- Oui. Je viens d'avoir les résultats d'analyses faites sur les photos et les lettres. On a une empreinte bien nette sur l'une d'elle…_

Mon cœur venait de faire un bon dans ma poitrine. Il y avait une empreinte, l'enquête allait pouvoir avancée !

_- …mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas dans notre base de données. _

La bouffée d'espoir qui m'avait envahie, venait de s'envoler !

- _Ca veut dire quoi ?_ demanda Fanny.

- _Qu'a moins d'avoir quelques chose à quoi la comparée, elle ne sert à rien ! La personne à qui elle appartient, est inconnue des services de polices ! Elle n'a pas de casier judicaires !_

En quelques minutes, j'étais passé par toutes une série d'émotion, pour finalement revenir à se sentiment d'impuissance ! Je ne pouvais rien pour Ava !

**PDV d'Ava**

Quelqu'un venait, j'entendais des pas derrière la porte. J'allais affronter ma geôlière ! Quelle attitude adoptait ? Devais-je remettre le bandeau et faire semblant d'être encore inconsciente ou au contraire bien faire voir que j'étais en pleine possessions de mes moyens ? Mon instinct de survie opta pour la seconde option. Je pris donc appuie sur le mur derrière moi et fit face à la porte, attendant qu'elle laisse entrer celle qui avait faits de moi sa prisonnière. Quand se fut enfin le cas, je fus déçue. Elle portait une cagoule.

- _Ha, Ava, tu es enfin de retour parmi nous ! Ca va la tête, pas trop douloureuse ? Je vois que tu as fait le tour de ta nouvelle demeure,_ dit-elle en regardant la carafe. _Tu as bien faits !_

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de moi. Deux mètres, trois peut être me séparait d'elle. C'était le moment d'agir décidais-je ! Je m'élança sur elle, prête à l'étrangler avec la chaine des menottes quant elle sortie la main qu'elle avait garder dans le dos jusque là.

CLIC CLAC !!!

Elle venait de charger l'arme qu'elle avait à la main !

- _Je ne ferrais pas ça si j'étais toi ! Comme tu vois, j'ai été prévoyante. Je me doutais bien que tu tenterais quelque chose. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous_, dis-je en reculant prêt du mur.

- _Qui je suis ? Tu me fais de la peine_, ricana-t-elle. _Je pensais que tu aurais deviné seule. _

_- Vous êtes la cinglée qui m'harcèle depuis des mois. _

_- Tut tut tut, crois tu que se soit vraiment malin d'insulter la seule personne qui sait ou tu te trouve, alors que cette même personne est armée ? _me dit-elle en m'agitant son arme sous le nez, ce qui me permit de mieux la voir.

C'étais une de ses armes que les flics on toujours à la télé. Petite, qui se portait à la ceinture. En tout cas, vu d'aussi prêt, elle avait tout l'air d'une vrai !

- _Que voulez-vous ?_ demandais-je.

- _Ce que je veux ? Récupéré ce que tu m'as volé_, répondit-elle en appuyant le canon de son arme sur ma poitrine.

A ce moment là, je pria pour qu'elle appuie sur la détente, que mon enfer s'arrête enfin. Mais elle n'en fit rien ! Elle s'était reculée, mais avait toujours son arme pointé sur moi.

_- Kellan était à moi et tu me l'as pris ! Je t'ai pourtant demandais gentiment de le quitter, mais tu n'as rien faits. Tu as préféré t'afficher encore plus avec lui, de façon à me narguer ! Alors, j'ai décidée d'agir, je vais t'éliminer et j'irais réconforter Kellan. Apres tout, ca vas être un rude coup pour lui. Après son chien, c'est sa petite amie qu'il va perdre ! _

_- Eurley ? Il est … _

_- Mort ? J'en sais rien, je suppose oui ! A moins que ton amie l'ai trouvé à temps. Tu sais la grande pétasse blonde qui se tape Robert ?! _

_- Fanny_, murmurais-je.

_- Ouais c'est ça, Fanny ! C'est elle qui à trouver ton chien et qui à prévenu Kellan. J'étais dans la salle, j'ai tout vu ! Elle à quitté la salle en courant, elle est passé juste à coté de moi, elle ne m'a même pas remarqué ! Et puis quoi, trente ou quarante minutes plus tard, c'est Kellan qui se lève et quitte la salle en trombe alors que la conférence n'étais même pas finie ! Tu aurais dû les voir, toute cette agitation juste pour toi._

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Penser à mon amie et à Kellan faisait mal, imaginer la scène qu'elle venait de me décrire encore plus ! Soudain, la rage remplaça tout autre sentiment. Je fulminais !

_- Vous n'êtes qu'une lâche ! _lui lançais-je_. Vous vous en êtes pris à une pauvre bête sans défense au lieu de vous attaquez directement à moi. Et maintenant, vous êtes là devant moi à vous pavaner arme au poing et cagoule sur la tête. Puisque vous compter me tuer, ayez au moins le cran de me faire voir votre visage, _hurlais-je.

_- Tu es sure de vouloir savoir ? _

_- Oui ! Je veux pouvoir mettre un visage sur la tarée qui à fait de ces derniers mois un enfer !_

_- Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu_, dit-elle.

Elle se recula un peu et enleva sa cagoule. J'eu un choc en découvrant le visage de ma geôlière.

C'était Beth !!!!!


	44. Chapter 43

_**Chapitre 43 **_

**PDV d'Ava **

_- Beth ?! Qu'est-ce que …_

Je n'en revenais pas ! J'étais sur le cul ! Celle qui faisait de ma vie un enfer, n'était autre que Beth ! Celle que je considérais comme une amie ! Et moi je n'avais rien vu ! Quelle conne !

_- Pourquoi Beth ?_ sifflais-je.

_- Pourquoi quoi Ava ?_ soupira-t-elle.

Non mais je rêve ou elle vient de soupirer ? En plus de me pourrir la vie, voila que je la fais chier avec mes questions !

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant d'être mon amie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laisser me confier a toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahie de la sorte ? _

_- On ne te l'a jamais dit Ava ? Il faut être proche de ses amies, mais encore plus de ses ennemies ! Quand à tout ce que tu me racontais, je l'enregistrais quelque part dans ma tête pour l'utiliser contre toi plus tard ! C'était si facile ! _

_- Tu faisais donc semblant ? Notre amitié n'était pas sincère pour toi ? Tu m'as juste … utilisée ! _

_- En fait, je me suis prise au jeu ! Plus je passais de temps avec toi, plus je m'attachais à toi, et puis, un soir, Kellan est venue te chercher, il t'a embrassé sous mes yeux, à dit bonsoir à tous le monde sauf à moi et vous êtes partit bras dessus dessous ! Kellan ne m'a même pas regardé ! C'est là que j'ai décidé, que je t'aime ou pas, que tu devais payer pour me l'avoir volé ! _

_- Je ne t'ai rien volé Beth ! _

_- Oh que si ! Je me rendais dans chaque conférence où il était annoncé, puis un jour, tu es entrée dans sa vie et ses fans n'on plus autant compter ! L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux lors de ses déplacements avait disparu, il l'a gardait pour toi ! Et tu sais quand je m'en suis rendu compte ? Lors de la première conférence où tu est apparue ! Tu te souviens ? _

Elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle arpentait la pièce de long en large, arme toujours au poing.

_- Heu…non,_ répondis-je.

_- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire attends ! Tu te souviens de ça peut être : je vous offre cette rose puisqu' Emmett à trouver « sa rose » ! _

Je revis alors la scène. C'était lors de l'avant première de « New Moon ». Je revis la jeune femme me donner la rose rouge qui était destiné à Kellan, mais j'eu beau me concentrer, je ne revis pas son visage, il était flou !

- _C'est impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être toi !_ murmurais-je.

_- Ah, tu te souviens, c'est bien ! Si si, c'était bien moi, blonde à l'époque, mais c'étais bien moi ! _

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Je ne bossais pas encore au théâtre à ce moment là ! _

_- C'est là que la situation devient ironique figure toi ! Alors que je cherchais comment t'approcher, Jane viens me voir pour m'annoncer que j'ai une nouvelle collègue et là, qui je vois débarquer ? Toi Ava ! C'était un signe ! _

_- Un signe ?_ demandais-je.

- _Oui, un signe du destin ! Alors que je cherche à t'approcher, tu débarque dans ma vie. C'était bien le signe que j'avais raison de vouloir m'en prendre à toi et que Dieu te guidais jusqu'à moi pour me faciliter la tache !_

Ok ! Là, ça devient grave ! Maintenant, voila qu'elle pensait que c'étais Dieu qui m'envoyé à l'abattoir ! Vraiment bonne à enfermer cette nana !

- _Ecoute Beth,_ commençais-je.

- _La ferme_, me dit-elle me braquant son arme sur le front_, j'ai pas finis. Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout !_

_- D'accord. Ok,_ dis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

Je n'étais pas de nature trouillarde, mais là, avec une arme braquée sur la tête, je dois avouer que j'avais du mal à garder son sang froid ! Portant, il le fallait si je voulais sortir vivante d'ici !

- _Donc_, reprit-elle, _Dieu t'as envoyé à moi, mais comment t'éliminer ? Je ne pouvais pas t'abattre comme ca, il me fallait en savoir plus sur toi ! Pis Kellan vient te chercher pour la première fois et tu me le présente. L'homme de ma vie est là devant moi, je lui fais même la bise, mais il est avec toi ! Alors, j'ai compris, que je pouvais t'utiliser pour me rapprocher de lui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'est que ça as marché ! Ce que je n'avais pas prévu par contre, c'est que je t'apprécierais autant. C'est comme ca que m'est venue l'idée des lettres ! J'avais des remords à te liquider. Du coup, je me suis dis que les menaces devrait suffire à te faire flipper, mais non ! T'a était plus coriace que ce que j'avais prévue ! Et la suite, on la connaît puisqu'elle t'a conduit tout droit ici ! _

En parlant, elle avait recommencé à arpenter la pièce. Je fus soulagée de la voir baisser son arme, mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée !

- _Maintenant Ava, finissons-en ! C'est l'heure !_ dit-elle en levant de nouveau son arme.

- _Beth ! Non, attend ! Écoute-moi s'il te plait ! Je t'en prie,_ dis-je en levant les mains en avant dans une tentative désespérée de la calmer.

- _Quoi ?_ cracha-t-elle. _Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que tu regrette ? C'est trop tard pour les regrets Ava ! _

Mon plan était de réussir à la faire douter. Qui sait peut-être que si j'y arrivais, elle douterait du bien fondé de son acte et me libérerait.

_- Beth, écoute. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu aime sincèrement Kellan. _

_- Bien sur_, grogna-t-elle.

- _Et je suis sure que ce que tu souhaite le plus, c'est qu'il soit le plus heureux possible ? _

_- Oui, évidemment ! _

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas me libérais ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a les yeux qui brillent quand il me regarde. Je fais son bonheur. Pense à la douleur que tu vas lui apporter si tu vas jusqu'au bout de ton plan ! Veux-tu vraiment être responsable de cette douleur ? Veux-tu vraiment avoir ce poids sur les épaules ? _

Je la vis reculer un peu. Mes mots avaient eu l'effet souhaité ! Elle doutait, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

- _Non…je…je dois y aller_, dit-elle avant de partir en fermant la porte à clefs derrière elle.

Je souriais ! J'avais réussie ! Je l'avais faits douter suffisamment pour qu'elle se pose des questions ! A défaut d'avoir gagné ma liberté, j'aurais au moins gagné quelques heures de répit ! C'était déjà ça !

**PDV de Beth**

C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Je voulais lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux y a à peine cinq minutes, et voila maintenant que je doute ! Pourtant, je sais que si je la descends, j'aurais le champ libre jusqu'à Kellan, qu'il serra plus heureux ! Pas au début bien sure, mais après, je serais là pour le réconforter, il ira mieux et sera heureux à nouveau.

Je vais dormir un peu, je suis sure que j'aurais les idées plus claire demain matin !

**PDV de Kellan **

Je venais de passer la première nuit sans Ava, j'espérais bien que ce soit la dernière ! Je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil et je n'étais pas le seul ! J'ai entendu Fanny se balader toute la nuit. Rob et elle on passé la nuit ici. Fanny voulait être sure d'être informée toute de suite s'il y avait du nouveau. J'eu beau lui promettre de la contacter si c'était le cas, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, conforté dans sa décision pas Rob.

- _Kellan, Ava fait partie de la famille. Notre famille ! On reste !_ avait-il dit.

C'est là que j'avais rendu les armes et accepté qu'ils passent la nuit ici. Je voulais rester seul avec ma solitude et ma peine, mais finalement, j'étais heureux qu'ils soient là tous les deux. La maison paraissait moins vide !

C'est le téléphone qui me poussa hors du lit ce matin là. Il sonna à 7 h 30. D'aussi bonne heure, ca ne pouvait qu'être important !

- _Allo. _

_- Kellan, bonjour, c'est Melinda. _

_- Melinda ? Eurley va bien ?_ demandais-je paniqué tout à coup.

- _Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je t'appel. Il a passé la nuit et à repris du poil de la bête grâce à la transfusion. Il faut que je le garde encore quelques jours, le temps qu'il commence à cicatriser et il pourra rentrer !_

_- Il est sauvé ? _murmurais-je.

_- Oui ! Maintenant, je peux le dire avec certitude, il va s'en tirer ! _

_- Merci Melinda ! Merci du fond du cœur !_

On discuta encore un peu puis je raccrocha, promettant de passer dans la journée. Je descendis ensuite au salon, où je trouva Fanny installée devant une tasse de café, le regard vide !

_- Salut ma belle,_ dis-je en l'embrassant le front.

- _Salut Kellan. Y as du café tout frais à la cuisine. Je t'en sers un si_ _…_ dit-elle en se levant.

_- Laisse, j'y vais !_

Je me servis un café (noir, histoire que ca me réveille) et prit place face à Fanny.

_- Bien dormis ? _lui demandais-je.

_- Vu ta tête, je dirais aussi bien que toi, _répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

_- Ouais,_ dis-je avant de regarder ma tasse.

Fanny et moi n'avions jamais été très proches. Il y avait toujours eu Ava ou Rob avec nous et là, me retrouver seul avec elle était étrange. Seul ? Et Rob, il est passé où ?

- _Rob dort encore ? _

_- Non, _me répondit Fanny._ Son agent l'a appelé pour qu'il te remplace aujourd'hui. _

_- C'est vrai que j'avais un planning chargé ce matin. Désolé de te l'enlever ! _

_- C'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ca doit être ce connard de Sam qui a préféré envoyer Rob plutôt que de tout annulé au vu des circonstances. Et puis bon, au final, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, il s'occupe l'esprit. C'est mieux que de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage. _

_- C'est sur ! Dit moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fais Sam ? Ca m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi t'as une dent contre lui,_ dis-je intrigué.

_- J'en suis pas aussi sure, vois-tu ! _

_- Balance,_ rétorquais-je.

Elle me raconta alors la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec lui et comment elle avait du batailler pour pouvoir me parler.

- _Attendre la fin de la projection ? Je vais y foutre une tête au carré à celui-là !_ sifflais-je.

_- Pas la peine de te salir les mains pour lui ! _

_- Ouais, t'as raison ! Je vais me contenter de le virer cet abrutis ! _

_- Voilà qui est plus sage. C'est pas vraiment le moment de t'attirer des ennuis,_ me dit-elle.

On se regarda et échangèrent un sourire. C'était vraiment une fille géniale. Rob avait de la chance de l'avoir comme petite amie, Ava comme sœur et moi comme … amie. Oui, je pense que c'est ce qui convenait.

_- Kellan, tu rêves ?_ me dit-elle.

_- Heu … non … enfin, je me disais juste que j'étais heureux que tu sois restée. Je me serrais mal vu affronter ca tout seul !_

_- Pas de quoi ! Ava est comme une sœur, c'est normal que je sois là. _

_- Ouais ! Dis moi, je compte passer au théâtre vois Jane. On sait jamais, elle à peut-être remarqué quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas voulu dire à Otson. Ca te dit de venir ? _

_- Bien sur ! Je monte me préparer et on file ! _

_- Ok,_ répondis-je alors qu'elle filait déjà dans l'escalier.

Une heure plus tard, on était arrivés au théâtre et cherchais Jane pour lui parler.

- _Kellan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Des nouvelles d'Ava,_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Non pas pour le moment,_ répondis-je. _En fait, je voulais savoir si quelque chose t'étais revenu en mémoire. Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dit à Otson ou bien qu'Ava t'aurais confié ? _

_- Non, désolée Kellan. Comme je l'ai dis à Otson, j'ai rien remarqué de suspect. Mais en même temps, je passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Ava. Faudrait demander à Beth, vous aurez peut être plus de chance. _

_- Ok. Elle est où ?_ demanda Fanny.

_- Beth ? Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait. _

_- Oui, j'arrive,_ dis une voie derrière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Beth entra dans la pièce. Elle sembla surprise quand elle nous vit Fanny et moi.

**PDV de Beth**

Oh merde ! Kellan et la blondasse ! Qu'est-ce qui foutent là ses deux là ? Bon allez, souffle un bon coup. Ils peuvent rien contre toi, ils ne savent rien !

_- Voilà. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demandais-je bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

_- Salut Beth_, me dit Kellan.

Je n'en reviens pas, il vient de me faire la bise !!!

_- Alors voilà, je n'sais pas si t'est au courant, mais Ava à était enlevé ! _

Non sans rire ?!

_- Quoi,_ dis-je horrifiée._ Vous êtes sérieux ? _

_- Malheureusement oui,_ me répondit la blondasse.

_- Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi on aurait enlevé Ava ? Elle est si géniale comme fille ! Qui aurait intérêt ? _

Bon ok, c'est moi qui l'ai kidnappée mais je le pense vraiment, que c'est une fille géniale !

- _C'est bien ce qu'on voudrait savoir,_ dit Fanny.

Oh la ferme la blondasse ! Laisse le dieu grec s'adressais à moi !

- _Peut-être que tu as vu quelqu'un s'intéresser d'un peu trop prêt à elle, ou bien qu'elle t'a confié quelque chose qui nous mettrais sur une piste_, renchérissais Kellan.

Bon j'avais le choix. Soit je les mettais sur une fausse piste, soit je disais ne rien savoir !

_- Je suis désolée Kellan, j'aurais vraiment voulu t'aider, mais je n'en sais rien ! Ava ne se confie pas vraiment à moi. Du moins, rien qui ne soit vraiment personnel ! _

_- Ok ! C'est pas grave, on aura au moins essayer_, dit-il. _On vous laisse, on a encore des choses à faire. _

Puis il dit au revoir à Jane en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette dernière était très affectée par la disparition d'Ava. Au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce, il me prit également dans ses bars et me souhaita une bonne journée. Dieu qu'il sentait bon !

Finalement, la disparition d'Ava lui allait plutôt bien !


	45. Chapter 44

_**Chapitre 44 **_

**PDV de Kellan**

Trois jours qu'Ava avait disparue et l'enquête était au point mort. Otson n'avait aucune piste sérieuse. Ava devait se battre seule, pour peu qu'elle soit encore en état de se battre bien sur ! Elle était peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est!

_- Je t'interdis de dire ca,_ siffla Fanny.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ..._

_- Tu réfléchis à voie haute ! Je sais qu'Ava est en vie. Je le sens au fond de moi. Elle est vivante !_

_- J'espère,_ murmurais-je.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencées à couler sur mes joues.

- _Ah non_, dit alors Fanny. _Si le gros dur se met à pleurer, ca vas plus ! _

_- ..._

_- Bon ok, là t'est plus un gros nounours qu'un gros dur,_ ironisa-t-elle. _Un dur au cœur tendre, j'aurais tout vue ! Bon allez, arrête, sinon je vais craquer aussi ! _

_- Trop tard,_ dis-je en la regardant.

Elle porta la main à sa joue, et vit qu'elle était humide. On devait avoir l'air fin tout les deux en larme ! J'ouvris les bras et invita Fanny à s'y blottir d'un signe de tête. Elle s'y jeta, et on évacua le stress de ses derniers jours dans les bras de l'autre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on entendit la porte s'ouvris puis se fermer. Vu l'heure, ca devait être Rob qui rentré de son interview.

_- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Des nouvelles d'Ava ?_ s'écria-il en nous voyant en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- _Non, aucune t'inquiète_, le rassurais-je. _On évacue la pression c'est tout. _

_- Ok ! Vous m'avez foutue une de ses trouilles ! _

_- Oh Rob !_ murmura Fanny en se jetant dans ses bras.

_- Tant fait pas ma puce, je suis sure que ca vas aller pour elle. Tu la dit toi même, elle est forte. _

_- Et comment on va faire pour la retrouver? Otson piétine, il ne sait pas où chercher ! _

_- Ai confiance en la vie et en Ava. Je suis sure que tout vas s'arranger, _lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il avait encadré son visage de ses mains, et essuyait avec son pouce les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de Fanny. Ils étaient si touchants tous les deux ! Leurs vues me serra le cœur un peu plus. Je ne supportais plus de les voir ainsi, je préférais sortir.

_- Je vais courir_, lançais-je avant de quitter l'appartement en trompe.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je me laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les jambes et pleura à chaude larmes. J'avais vingt-sept étages pour évacuer ! Une fois en bas, je tenta de me ressaisir sans grand succès, et commença à courir comme un dératé dans les rues de Vancouver.

Je priais pour qu'il n'y ai pas de paparazzis dans les parages. Pas que j'ai honte de pleurer non, c'est plutôt que je ne voulais pas que la folle voit des photos de moi dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas lui procurer une occasion de se réjouir !

Ca faisait un bon quart d'heure que je courais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais quand je me rendis compte, que j'étais arrivé à la clinique vétérinaire ! J'avais besoin de voir Eurley ! A défaut de savoir où se trouver sa maitresse, je pouvais au moins voir Eurley.

Melinda paniqua un peu quand elle me vit débouler dans son bureau. Apres l'avoir rassurée sur mon état, elle me fit assoir et m'offris un café.

_- T'as une salle tête Kellan_, me dit-elle.

_- Tant que ça? _

Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit une sorte de bol en inox où je pus voir mon reflet. C'est vrai que je faisais peur ! J'avais les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil de ses dernières nuits, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Je me frotta le visage pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

_- T'as pas à te cacher,_ me dit Melinda_. C'est normal de craquer ! Ta femme à disparue depuis trois jours, ton chien à était retrouvé baignant dans son sang à moitié mort, et tel que je te connais, tu dois penser que tout ça est de ta faute ! Il fallait bien que tu craque un jour ! A moins que tu veuille choper un ulcère ? _

_- Non,_ dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

_- Bien ! Alors laisse toi aller ! Allez vient, quelqu'un t'attend impatiemment ! _

Sur ce, on quitta son bureau et alla voir Eurley. J'eu de la peine quand je le vis dans sa cage. Bien que ce fût la plus grande, je n'aimais pas le voir enfermé.

_- C'était nécessaire_, m'expliqua Melinda._ Il doit se reposer au maximum, faire le moins d'effort possible, la cicatrisation est en cours ! _

_- Je sais ! Pense tu que je puisse le ramener à la maison aujourd'hui ? _

_- Je pense oui ! Je te fais voir comment faire ses pansements et c'est bon. _

_- Merci Melinda. _

_- Pas de quoi ! C'est lui qu'as fait tout le boulot ! S'il ne s'était pas battu, on n'aurait pas cette conversation_ !

Elle défit les pansements d'Eurley, m'expliqua comment les refaire, et me fit signer toute la paperasse et régler la note (salée la note !) et je pus enfin rentrer chez moi avec mon chien. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, Eurley s'allongea par terre, visiblement à bout de force.

- _Désolé mon gros, j'n'ai pas été très prévoyant, j'aurais du prendre la voiture. Bouge pas, on va appeler « tonton Rob ». Il va venir nous chercher !_

Je passa un coup de fil à Rob, lui expliqua brièvement où je me trouvais et il passa nous récupérer. En rentrant à la maison, la première chose qu'Eurley fit, fut de foncer tout droit dans le bureau. Il renifla toute la pièce, avant de se coucher à l'endroit exact où on l'avait trouvé. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que je le porte dans ma chambre au moment de me coucher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul dans ce bureau empli de souvenir !

Je lui fis un lit douillet avec une couverture où il se coucha sans demander son reste. Je partis prendre une douche, à mon retour il était toujours sur sa couette, à une exception prés !

Il avait profité du temps de ma douche pour chiper l'oreiller d'Ava. Il avait posé sa tête dessus et pleurait. Quand je voulus récupérer l'oreiller, il me grogna dessus, mais ce n'était pas un grognement méchant, c'était plus « fou moi la paie ou je te bouffe ».

Je trouva un compromis en récupérant le coussin (tant bien que mal), lui laissant juste la taie. Il passa la nuit la truffe dans le tissu à pleurer sa maitresse disparue !

**PDV d'Ava**

C'était la troisième nuit que je passais ici, j'entamais mon quatrième jour de captivité. Je n'avais pas revu Beth depuis notre dernière entrevue, si bien que je crevais de faim et ma carafe d'eau était arrivée à son terme !

C'était peut-être ça son plan après tout. Me laisser mourir de faim ! Quoique que je serrais morte de soif avant ! Mes pensées n'étaient guerres joyeuses ce matin. J'avais hâte que toute cette histoire se finisse enfin ! Que je m'en sorte ou pas, n'étais pas vraiment important. Je voulais que cela cesse ! Fermer les yeux et me dire que c'était fini ! Tant pis si c'était pour toujours !

_- Bonjour Ava ! _

Beth venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu déverrouiller la porte. Je restai néanmoins allongé sur ma paillasse, les yeux fermés.

_- Ca y est enfin, t'as décidée de m'achever,_ murmurais-je.

_- Pourquoi dit tu cela,_ me demanda-t-elle.

- _Ca fait plus de deux jours que tu me laisse crever ici et là, tu te ramène ! J'en déduis que c'est pour m'achever ! _

_- Oui, c'est vrai, désolé de ne pas être revenue plus tôt, mais ce que tu m'as dit m'as pas mal chamboulée. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. _

J'esquissai un sourire. Enfin, elle avouait que j'avais gagné cette bataille, même si au final, ca serait-elle qui remporterait la guerre.

- _Tu as donc fini de réfléchir_, dis-je.

_- Oui ! Grâce à Kellan ! _

J'ouvris les yeux instantanément ! Pourquoi parlait-elle de lui ?

_- Kellan ? _

_- Oui, je l'ai vue avant-hier, il est passé au théâtre voir si Jane se souvenait de quelque chose te concernant. Puis, il a demandé à me parler. _

Je me levais et lui fit face. Elle leva aussitôt son bras et me fit voir que son ami 9mm l'accompagnait toujours.

_- Que lui as-tu dit ? _

_- Que voulait-tu que je lui dise ? Que c'est moi qui t'ai enlevée et que je te garde prisonnière dans ma cave ? Certainement pas ! _

Dans sa cave ? J'étais donc chez elle ! Elle venait de me l'indiquer sans s'en rendre compte ! Grace à cette information, je pus savoir où je me trouvais dans la ville. A 10 min de chez moi, en direction du nord, et à cinq rues du commissariat le plus proche ! Quelle ironie !

- _Que lui as-tu dis,_ sifflais-je.

_- Rien ! Absolument rien ! J'ai fais comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Dans leur tête, c'est eux qui m'on apprit ta disparition. _

_- Eux ? _

_- Oui eux ! Kellan était encore avec ta blondasse de copine. Ils ne se quittent plus décidément. _

_- Elle s'appel Fanny,_ rétorquais-je.

_- Ouais bref, t'aurais du les voir, leur petite mines tristes et inquiète, c'était à fendre le cœur ! Pis Kellan qui remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver, alors qu'il tenait la responsable, en l'occurrence moi, dans ses bras !_ dit-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Pourquoi il l'aurait pris dans ses bras ? C'est n'importe quoi !

_- Pourquoi t'as-t-il prit dans ses bras ?_

_- Ah, je savais que ça te ferrais réagir ! Figure-toi que j'ai été aussi surprise que toi au départ ! Il à prit Jane dans ses bras au moment de partir, parce que la pauvre est complètement anéantie de ta disparition. Tellement pathétique ! Bref, il lui dit au revoir, et oh surprise, il me prend dans ses bras aussi, me remerciant pour le soutien que je lui apporte ! Nan mais t'y crois toi ? Si seulement il savait qui il tenait dans ses bras ! _

_- Il t'aurait tuée de ses propres mains ! _répliquais-je.

_- C'est fort possible en effet !_

Si seulement il savait ! Il aurait pus m'aider, il était à deux doigts de tout découvrir !

- _Bon allez, trêve de bavardages ! Je dois allez prendre de tes nouvelles. Oui oui, t'as bien entendue ! Je vais voir Kellan pour lui apporter « mon soutien » et à mon retour, on en finira toute les deux ! En attendant, mange un peu,_ me dit-elle.

Elle venait de me designer un plateau posé sur la table. Jusque là, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais maintenant que j'en avais conscience, tout mes sens étaient en éveils ! Mon odorat surtout ! Mon ventre gronda à la vue du plateau. Café, jus de fruit, yaourt, petit pains, tout y était, mais j'hésitais. Qui me dis qu'elle ne l'avait pas empoisonné ou un truc du genre ? 

_- Tu n'as rien à craindre, le poison serait une mort bien trop douce pour toi ! _

Puis elle sortit, fermant à clefs derrière elle. J'eu beau tenter de résister, mon appétit l'emporta ! Je me jeta sur le plateau quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie, ne m'inquiétant pour le moment pas plus que ca du fait qu'elle aille chez moi !


	46. Chapter 45

_**Chapitre 45 **_

**PDV de Kellan**

Ce matin là, j'eu du mal à sortir de mon lit. Mes dernières nuits avaient déjà étaient affreuse, mais celle-ci fut bien pire. Eurley avait hurlé toute la nuit. Je crois bien que je n'étais pas le seul à qui Ava manquait cruellement. Je descendis au salon et eu la surprise de trouver un mot sur la table. Fanny et Rob s'absentaient toute la matinée. Rob avait un shoot ce matin et Fanny tenait à l'accompagner ! Elle voulait surement s'assurer qu'aucune femme ne l'approche de trop prés !

J'avalai un café et me prépara pour mon jogging quotidien. Je sais qu'Otson voulait que je reste là, mais ca faisait quatre jours qu'Ava avait été kidnappée et la folle n'avait toujours pas appelé. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le fasse d'ailleurs ! Et puis prendre l'air me ferrais le plus grand bien.

- _Eurley, tu viens avec moi ?_ lui demandais-je en lui montrant sa laisse.

Il se planqua derrière le canapé.

_- Ok, c'est bon reste là. T'as de la chance d'être en convalescence toi ! Cicatrice, et après tu reprends l'exercice vite fait, sinon, fini de draguer la petite golden au parc ! _

_- Wouaf, wouaf ! _

_- Ouais c'est ça. Tu verras ce que je te dis ! Bon j'y vais, sois sage ! A dans une heure mon gros ! _

Puis je quittai l'appartement, une serviette autour du coup et le I-pod sur les oreilles. Je fis mon parcours habituel. J'en avais pour plus ou moins une heure, en fonction de ma foulée. Un peu de musique, et c'est partit !

**PDV de Beth**

Ah ca y est, le voila qui sort ! Je n'ai plus qu'as attendre sagement qu'il rentre, et j'irais au nouvelle de notre chère Ava.

_Un moment plus tard : _

Tiens, le revoilà, 1 h 1o min, une petite baisse de régime aujourd'hui. Bon allez, souffle un coup ma grande, tu vas voir ton homme !

Je le laissa passer à coté de ma voiture, et descendis quand il eu quelques foulées d'avance.

- _Hé Kellan, attend_, criais-je en lui courant après.

Manque de pot pour moi, il avait son i-pod sur les oreilles. J'allongea ma foulée pour arrivée à sa hauteur, puis je lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier ma présence. Il se retourna, et là j'eu une apparition divine sous les yeux !

Il portait un bas de jogging noir avec un débardeur, blanc qui plus est, trempé de sueur et une serviette autour du cou. Mama qu'est-ce qu'il était sex !!!

- _He Beth, salut,_ me dit-il en enlevant ses écouteurs.

_- Salut Kellan. Sacrée foulée dit donc ! _

_- Ouais, j'essaie de me maintenir en forme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_- Je venais te voir en fait. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait des nouvelles d'Ava ! _

_- Non, toujours pas ! Tu veux monter boire un café ? On sera plus tranquille pour en parler,_ me proposa-t-il.

Alors qu'il parlait, j'avais commis l'erreur de quitter ses yeux un instant pour me perdre dans la contemplation de son torse. Ce débardeur moulait à la perfection chaque muscle. L'effet était accentué par la transpiration qui rendait son corps luisant et extrêmement désirable !

_- Ohé Beth ! T'est avec moi ?_ me dit-il en me passant la main devant les yeux.

_- Heu…oui…pardon. Excuse-moi, je rêvais !_

_- J'ai vu ça oui ! Bon alors ce café, on monte se le boire ? _

_- Ok ! Je te suis ! _

On rentra dans le hall, prirent l'ascenseur, et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Alors qu'il préparait le café dans la cuisine, je m'aperçus qu'on était seul. J'étais seule avec l'homme de mes rêves ! Il était dans une tenue que je qualifierais « so sexy » en train de me faire un café. C'était le moment idéal pour un rapprochement ! Je me leva du canapé et le rejoignit en cuisine. Je devais être à un ou deux mètres de mon objectifs, quand j'eu une surprise. Une mauvaise surprise !

_- Grrrrrrrrr, wouaf, wouaf , grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. _

_- Eurley arrête enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ s'exclama Kellan en retenant par le collier le monstre qui voulait me sauter dessus.

- _Kellan…heu…désolée, mais je dois y aller ! On remet le café à plus tard ! _

_- Ok, comme tu veux ! Je suis vraiment navré, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend ! Il est un peu patraque depuis son opération._

_- C'est rien, tant fais pas. A plus ! _

Et je sortis de l'appartement aussi vite que mes jambes me le permirent. Eurley m'avait surement reconnu, enfin je pense vu sa réaction. Fait chier, c'étais pas prévu dans mes plans ça ! C'était une nouvelle barrière entre Kellan et moi. J'allais déjà m'occuper d'Ava, on verrait ca après !

**PDV d'Ava**

Ca faisait un bout de temps maintenant que j'avais finie le plateau, je m'étais jeté dessus comme une morfale ! Je ne me moquerais plus jamais des gens dans ces émissions de télé-réalité où ils en venaient parfois aux mains pour un peu de nourriture. Je les comprenais tout à fait ! La privation était très dure !

Apres avoir mangé, je m'adonna à la seule occupation qui m'étais possible ici : m'allonger et réfléchir pour trouver un plan pour me tirer d'ici. Je devais me battre pour ma vie. Je n'étais pas prête à rejoindre mon défunt chien. Je voulais revoir la gueule d'ange de Kellan. Je voulais vivre tout simplement ! J'entendis la clef tourné dans la serrure, Beth était de retour.

La bataille finale allait pouvoir commencer !

_Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement _

**PDV de Kellan **

Fanny et Rob venaient de rentrer. On s'installa tous les trois dans le canapé, un verre à la main. Aussitôt, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose me travaillait.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-nous,_ me dit Fanny.

- _Je m'inquiète pour Eurley,_ répondis-je.

_- Ah bon, pourquoi ?_ demanda Rob. _Il à l'air en forme ce gros pépère. _

_- Même plus qu'en forme, _rigola Fanny en le regardant.

Rob et moi suivirent le regard de Fanny et ont virent Eurley en train de courir après sa queue. On éclata de rire tous les trois.

_- Ouais bon là c'est vrai qu'il à l'air d'aller bien, mais toute à l'heure, il a voulu mordre Beth ! _

_- Beth ?_ demanda Fanny.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là_ ? répliqua Rob.

_- Bin en fait, je l'ai rencontré en bas. Elle voulait des nouvelles d'Ava, du coup, je lui ai proposé de monter boire un café pour qu'on parle tranquillement. Je préparais le café quand elle à voulu me rejoindre en cuisine et là, Eurley s'est mis à grogner et à montrer les dents. Et je peux vous assurer, qu'il ne faisait pas semblant ! J'ai eu un mal fou à le retenir ! _

_- Et Beth, elle à fait quoi ?_ demanda Rob visiblement intrigué.

_- Elle est partie en courant la pauvre ! Elle à dû avoir la peur de sa vie_, répondis-je.

_- T'est sure qu'elle à eu peur ?_ demanda Rob. _C'était peut-être autre chose ! _

_- Tu pense à quoi ? _

_- Kellan, on sait tous qu'Eurley est aussi doux qu'une peluche. Il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'agressivité, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? _

_- C'est bien ce que je me demande, _murmurais-je.

- _Il l'a peut-être tout simplement reconnu_, lança Rob le plus sérieusement du monde.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Rob ? C'est n'importe quoi,_ s'exclama Fanny.

_- T'en est sure ?_ lui répliqua Rob._ Rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit Otson. « C'est surement quelqu'un de l'entourage ! » Pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, mais collègue de boulot, ca fait partit de l'entourage. Pis si t'ajoute à ça la réaction d'Eurley et le fait qu'on la voie beaucoup ces derniers temps, bin moi je dis que c'est suspect_, conclu-t-il.

- _Nan, mais t'a fumé quoi toi ? Arrête un peu ton délire ! J'ai passé une soirée avec elle et je peux te dire que Beth adore Ava. Je l'ai bien vu dans son comportement ! _

_- Fanny, c'est pas pour donner raison à Rob, mais c'est vrai que cette fille est bizarre parfois. Quand je l'ai rencontré en rentrant de mon jogg, on a parlé un peu en bas avant de monter et … elle … me bouffait littéralement du regard ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de me sauter dessus ! _

_- Ca, tu m'excuseras Kellan, mais c'est pas un argument ! Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ? T'es taillé comme un dieu grec ! Pardon chéri,_ ajouta-t-elle pour Rob._ Ajoute à ca ton débardeur, plus ta peau qui brille avec la transpiration, et t'obtiens un cocktail explosif ! T'es un vrai danger pour la gente féminine ! C'est pas étonnant qu'elle ai voulu te bouffer !_

_- Heu…merci…_dis-je embarrassé.

Bien sur, j'avais conscience d'être plutôt beau goss, mais l'entendre se le dire, de la bouche de Fanny qui plus est, était bizarre.

_- Bon, ca vaut peut-être la peine qu'on passe un coup de fil à Otson quand même, non ?_ demandais-je en regardant mes deux comparses.

- _Ok,_ répondit Rob.

_- Si tu y tiens ! Mais tu perds ton temps_, rétorqua Fanny.

Je pris mon téléphone et appela Otson. Je lui expliquai la situation, ainsi que nos « soupçons ». Contrairement à ce que pensait Fanny, il nous pris très au sérieux.

- _Ecoutez, c'est vrai que tous les éléments réunis forme un tout plutôt bizarre, mais ne faites rien de stupide s'il vous plait ! Je réunis une équipe, et on va rendre visite à cette Beth. Vous restez chez vous, je vous contact si ca donne quelque chose ! _

Je raccrocha et raconta à Fanny et Rob ce que m'avait dit Otson.

_- Et tu compte rester là sans bouger ?_ me demanda Fanny.

_- J'n'en sais rien ! Je sais même pas où habite Beth ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_ répondis-je.

- _Moi je sais ! J'y suis allé avec Ava quand j'ai passé trois jours ici. Venait, on y va,_ déclara-t-elle en se levant.

_- Je croyais que c'était n'importe quoi ce qu'on disait,_ ironisa Rob.

_- Ouais ça, c'était avant qu'Otson vous donne raison ! Maintenant bougez-vous on y va ! _

Sur ses bonnes paroles, on sortit de l'appart pour aller chez Beth. Secrètement, je priais pour qu'ont ai raison. Je voulais retrouver mon amour, et tant qu'as faire, saine et sauve !

_Au même moment chez Beth_

**PDV d'Ava **

Beth venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait une mine contrariée mais déterminée !

- _Bon Ava, il est temps d'en finir ! Ce petit jeu à assez duré ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ demandais-je.

_- Rien du tout ! Une petite complication mais c'est rien de grave ! Je vais m'en occuper quand j'en aurais finie avec toi ! _

_- Quel genre la complication ? Oh ca vas ! Tu peux bien me le dire vu que tu compte me refroidir_, lui répondis-je en lui faisant face.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette complication, mais si ca la mettais en rogne, ca ne pouvait qu'être bon pour moi !

_- Ton chien ! Ouais, il est vivant ! Je l'avais pas blessé si gravement que je ne le pensais ! Le problème voit-tu, c'est que quand j'ai été chez toi, Kellan m'as invité à boire un café sauf que ton cabot à voulu me sauter à la gorge ! Je pense qu'il m'a reconnue ! _

_- Eurley est vivant,_ murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Cette nouvelle m'insufflée une nouvelle force ! Eurley était vivant et l'avait reconnue ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce chien ! Pour peu que Kellan comprenne sa réaction, j'avais une chance de m'en tirer ! En attendant, je devais faire face seule !

- _Ouais il est vivant, mais plus pour longtemps ! Allez Ava, finissons-en !_

Alors qu'elle leva son arme dans ma direction, je lui bondissais dessus dans l'espoir de la désarmée. Malgré les cours que Kellan m'avais donné, je n'eu pas le dessus sur Beth. On s'affronta quelques minutes, mais elle était tenace, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son arme. Dans un ultime affrontement, un coup partit. On resta quelques secondes collées l'une à l'autre, avant que je ne m'écroule à genoux. Je porta la main à mon ventre et sentit un liquide chaud, vital, s'écouler ! Malgré la semi-transe dans laquelle je me trouvais, je sentis le métal froid de l'arme que Beth appuyait sur mon front.

_- Adieu Ava ! _

Ca y est, s'en était finit ! Elle avait gagnée la guerre !

_- Pis tu sais quoi, tu ne mérite pas que j'use une autre balle pour toi ! Je préfère te laisser crever à feu doux ! Tchao Ava ! _

Puis elle sortit, me laissant là à genoux, en train de me vider de mon sang. Je n'eu plus la force de rester droite et me laissa tomber sur le dos. Une étrange sensation de froid commençait à se répandre dans mes entrailles. Une envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir se faisait également sentir.

**PDV de Kellan**

D'après Fanny, on serait arrivés chez Beth d'ici 2 ou 3 minutes. Autrement dit, une éternité ! Quand on se gara enfin, Otson n'était pas encore là et la maison semblait calme. Tout le monde se précipita hors de la voiture et se rua chez Beth. Fanny qui était arrivée la première, tambourina à la porte.

_- Beth ouvre ! Beth ! On sait que t'est là, ouvre ! _

Elle ouvrit enfin après plusieurs minutes.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Pourquoi vous tambourinaient à ma porte. _

_- Ou est-elle ?_ demanda Fanny.

_- Qui ? _

_- Ava tient ! On sait que t'as quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. _

_- Fanny, calme-toi ! Beth, on peut entrer une minute_, dis-je en gardant mon calme.

_- Heu … je n'sais pas trop_, répondit-elle en regardant Fanny.

_- S'il te plait_, murmura Rob.

_- Bon d'accord. Si vous y tenez, entrez ! _

On pénétra à l'intérieur, et à première vue, tout semblait normal. Elle avait pas mal d'objet et d'affiche en rapport avec la saga, mais ca ne voulait rien dire.

_- Je vois que tu observe mes affiches Kellan. Je suis démasquée,_ ria-t-elle. _Je suis une grande fan de la saga et avoir deux des frères Cullen chez moi est un grand honneur !_

_- Tu veux que je te les signe ?_ proposa Rob.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait oublié la raison de notre présence ici ? Le voilà qui se lance dans une séance de dédicace ! Pis tel que je le connais, il va me faire participer ! Je croisa son regard, et je sus alors qu'il avait un plan !

_- Heu … sérieux … vous accepteriez ?_ répondis Beth.

_- Bien sur_, répliqua Rob. _Si je te le propose, c'est que ca me vas ! Et je suis sure que Kellan s'en fera une joie lui aussi ! _

Bin tient, qu'est-ce que j'avais dis !

- _Oui, bien sur_, répondis-je.

S'il avait bel et bien un plan, il avait intérêt à être bon ! On perdait un temps précieux avec tout ca ! C'est le moment que choisit Fanny pour demander où se trouvaient les WC.

- _La porte au fond à droite,_ lui répondit Beth. _Te goure pas où tu te retrouveras à la cave !_

Beth avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je pense que Rob voulait la mettre en confiance. Oui, je suis presque sur que c'était ça son plan ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cinq peut-être, on entendit Fanny hurler nos noms.

_- Kellan, Rob, venez vite !!!_

On se leva tous les trois d'un bon. Je n'sais pas ce que Fanny avait trouvé, mais l'air de Beth en cet instant ne me disait rien de bon !

_- Rob, reste avec elle. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, et surtout, empêche la de partir ! _

Je partis à la recherche de Fanny, je dus l'appeler plusieurs fois pour la localiser. Je la trouva dans la cave. Finalement, elle s'était gourée de porte !

**PDV d'Ava**

J'étais là, par terre, me vidant de mon sang en train d'agoniser et voilà maintenant que j'hallucinais ! Je jurerais avoir entendu la voie de Fanny ! Je pouvais même sentir ses mains sur mon visage.

_- Tant fais pas ma puce,_ pleurait-elle, _ça vas aller ! On t'a retrouvé, je te jure que ca vas aller maintenant ! Je suis là, on est tous là ! _

_- Fanny… _murmurais-je

_- Oui ma puce, c'est Fanny. Chut, garde tes forces,_ disait-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

D'après ce que je pouvais sentir, elle avait posé ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait surement à chaude larmes, puisque je sentais ses larmes coulées sur mon front et mes joues.

_- Fanny ? Qu'est-ce qui … Ava ??? Ava, NON !!!! Ma princesse, tu m'entends ? _

C'était Kellan ! Il m'avait retrouvé ! Trop tard, mais il m'avait retrouvée !

_- Fanny, appel des s'cours et dit à Rob de descendre cette putain de folle ici ! Je veux garder cette tarée à l'œil_, hurla-t-il.

_- Kellan…_

_- Oui princesse, je suis là ! Tant fait pas ma puce, ca vas aller. Les s'cours sont en route, tiens bon ma puce ! _

Tout en parlant, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. J'avais la tête posé sur son torse. J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade, alors que le miens ralentissait de minute en minute.

_- Mon dieu, Ava !!!_ s'écria une voie. Surement Rob.

_- C'est trop tard, vous ne la sauverais pas_, ricana Beth.

_- Y vaudrais mieux pour toi,_ sifflèrent Kellan et Fanny en même temps.

_- L'ambulance est en route ma belle. Bats-toi,_ me dit Fanny.

Me battre ? A quoi bon ?! Il y aura toujours une folle quelque part. Combien seront prête à remplacer Beth ?

Quelle est donc cette douce lumière qui s'approchait de moi ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, la rejoindre.

_- Kellan…_

_- Oui princesse ? _

_- Je t'aim…_ dis-je dans un dernier souffle.

Moi aussi, furent les derniers mots que j'entendis.

**PDV de Kellan**

_- Ava ?! Ava non, ne me quitte pas. Pas maintenant_, criais-je en larme.

Mais c'était trop tard, la femme de ma vie venait de mourir dans mes bras ! Une rage folle s'empara de moi ! Sa meurtrière était dans la pièce ! Je reposa doucement le corps de mon aimée au sol et me jeta sur Beth. Je la choppa au col avant de la coller au mur.

_- Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué,_ hurlais-je.

_- Oui, pour nous mon amour ! Plus rien de nous empêche d'être ensemble maintenant ! _

J'allais la tuer ! Il fallait que je la tue ! Pour venger Ava !

- _Kellan, non_, hurla Rob. _Ce n'est pas ce qu'Ava aurait voulu ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'une femme ! _

_- T'as de la chance que j'ai des scrupules à frapper une femme, _criais-je en abatant mon poing dans le mur juste à coté de sa tête.

- _Moi j'en ai aucun_, siffla fanny en se jetant sur Beth.

Elle lui administrait la plus magistrale des raclées ! Jamais je n'avais vu Fanny dans un tel état de fureur. Ni moi ni Rob, ne jugèrent bon de l'arrêter. Beth avait ce qu'elle méritait !

**PDV d'Ava**

Non ! Pourquoi la lumière s'éloignait-elle ? J'étais si bien en sa présence !

_- C'est trop tôt Ava,_ me dit une voie douce.

Puis la lumière partit définitivement et je me retrouva seule dans le noir. Petit à petit, j'entendis des bruits autour de moi. Des cris, des pleurs, on aurait dit une bagarre. L'air entrait de nouveau dans mes poumons, ça brulait !

Au loin, j'entendis des sirènes. Tout prêt, la voie de Kellan, l'homme de ma vie. Il fallait qu'il sache que je ne l'avais pas quittée.

_- Arffff,_ fut le bruit que je fis quand je respira à plein poumons.

D'un coup, le silence se fit autour de moi. Ils avaient compris que j'étais en vie !

pitre


	47. Chapter 46

_**Chapitre 46 **_

**PDV d'Ava **

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Kellan, Rob, Fanny et Beth à quelques mètres de moi. Fanny tenait Beth par le col. Quand ils m'entendirent, Fanny confia Beth au soin de Rob, et elle et Kellan se précipitèrent vers moi.

_- Ava ?! Ava ? Tu m'entends_, me dit Kellan.

J'essayais de parler, mais ma gorge était douloureuse. Tous ce que je réussissais à produire était un râle rauque. A tâtons, je chercha la main de Kellan. Quand je l'eu enfin trouvé, je la serra de toutes mes forces, autrement dit, pas très fort vu mon état !

- _Non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Elle était morte,_ s'écria Beth. _Vous êtes donc increvable dans cette famille ?! _

_- Tu n'est qu'une ratée Beth, c'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as même pas était foutu de la tuer, juste la faire souffrir affreusement !!! Et en plus, t'as perdu toutes tes chance avec Kellan pour rien, puisqu'Ava vas vivre ! Tu me fais pitié ma pauvre fille ! Maintenant ferme la ou je t'en recolle une ! _lui siffla Fanny.

Tous les deux étaient à genoux à mes cotés en larmes. Kellan caressant ma joue, alors que Fanny s'occuper de mes cheveux.

- _Tu m'as fait si peur ma puce. On a cru t'avoir perdue princesse. Non, ne bouge pas,_ me dit-il en appuyant sur mes épaules pour me garder immobile.

Malgré sa prise sur moi, je réussis quand même à me tourner sur le coté et vomis … du sang.

- _Mon dieu Ava !_ s'écria Fanny. _Crache ma puce, crache ! _

_- Elle va peut-être finir par crever finalement_, dit alors Beth.

Je vis Fanny se lever d'un bond et coller une droite mémorable à Beth, qui s'écroula par terre le nez en sang. Au même moment, on entendit des gens pénétraient dans la maison.

- _Rob, vas les chercher,_ hurla Kellan.

Quelques instants plus tard, Otson, son équipe et les secouristes déboulaient dans la cave.

_- Ecartez-vous,_ dit une voie sèche à Kellan. _Il nous faut de la place, dégagez !_

Je sentis la main de Kellan quittais la mienne, alors que d'autre s'afférent sur mon corps. Un bruit de tissus qu'on déchire se fit entendre, et je sentis qu'on me collait des trucs sur la poitrine, ainsi que quelque chose de dur autour du cou (une minerve ?)

De nouveau, je me sentais dans un état second. Une profonde envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir se fit sentir. Je me laissai aller à cette envie, sauf que cette fois-ci, aucune lumière n'était présente. J'étais seule dans le noir total.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bip strident et continu se fit entendre au loin alors que j'avais l'impression de m'envoler.

**PDV de Kellan. **

Les secours étaient enfin arrivés ! Ils étaient arrivés en même temps qu'Otson et son équipe. Je tenais ma belle par la main quand un des urgentistes me « pria » de dégager ! Il eu de la chance qu'Ava avait besoin de lui, sinon je lui aurais bien cassé les dents à celui là !

Puis, sans aucune douceur, il déchira le tee-shirt maculé de sang d'Ava et lui colla des électrodes sur la poitrine pendant que son collègue lui installait une minerve. Pourquoi faire une minerve ? Ce n'est pas au cou qu'elle avait mal !!!

Otson qui jusque là était resté en retrait, vint me trouver pour que je lui explique ce qui c'était passé.

_- Vous ne feriez que les gêner ! _me dit-il alors que je tentais de rester prés d'Ava_. Laissez les faire leur boulot et dite-moi ce qui c'est passé, ainsi que le raison de votre présence ici, alors que je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger ! _

Je commençais à lui expliquer, quant on entendit derrière nous un long bip. Je me retourna et vis qu'il venait du moniteur cardiaque d'Ava. Alors que je m'élançais vers ma douce, Otson me ceintura, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

_- Ava ! Non,_ hurlais-je en larme.

_- N'y allait pas ! Ils vont s'occuper d'elle, laissez les faire. _

Fanny s'était jetée dans les bras de Rob et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Beth, elle était restée par terre mais affichait maintenant un grand sourire. Les secouristes s'activaient pour faire repartir le cœur de mon aimée.

- _Marc, prend le défibrillateur, on la perd,_ cria le type qui m'avait hurlé dessus.

Tous les deux s'acharnèrent plusieurs minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances qu'Ava revienne diminuaient !

- _Chargez … dégagez,_ hurlais Marc.

Ils répétèrent l'opération plusieurs fois, puis soudain…

- _Bip, bip, bip, bip._

_- C'est bon, elle est revenue ! On la stabilise et on l'embarque !_

Ils arrivèrent à ralentir l'hémorragie à grand renfort de compresse et l'emmenèrent enfin aux urgences ! Entre chez Beth et l'hôpital, le cœur d'Ava s'arrêta deux fois encore. A chaque fois, le faire repartir était plus dur que la fois précédente.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, je fus prié de patienter dans la salle d'attente. Je me laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, la tête entre les jambes. Fanny et Rob arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Ils avaient expliqués à Otson ce qui s'était passé pendant que je partais avec l'ambulance.

_- Otson t'attend le plus vite possible pour ta déposition, _m'informa Rob.

_- Et bien qu'il attende ! Apres tout, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire, non ? Vous imaginez que si Eurley ne l'avait pas reconnue, on n'aurait jamais retrouvé Ava en vie ! On l'a retrouvé grâce à un chien bordel ! A quoi il a servi Otson, hein ? A rien !_

_- Calme-toi Kellan ! T'est dans un hôpital je te rappel ! Tu vas finir par rejoindre Beth dans une cellule si tu continu,_ me dit Fanny.

- _Beth ? Il l'a embarqué ? Il aura au moins servi à ca celui-là_, dis-je en me levant.

Je ne tenais plus assis. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il fallait que je marche pour essayer de me calmer. Cette attente était interminable. Je regardais l'horloge au dessus de la porte, ça ne faisait que quinze minutes qu'on était là !

Alors que je marchais de long en large dans la pièce, Fanny commença à m'expliquer la suite des événements pour Beth.

_- Ca ne m'intéresse pas_, la coupais-je.

_- Ca ne t'intéresse pas ?! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui vas advenir de celle qui à fait ça à Ava ?!_ me rétorqua-t-elle.

Finalement, çà m'intéressait ! Je voulais que cette folle paye pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à ma princesse !

_- Si,_ répondis-je.

_- Bien ! Pour le moment, elle est accusée de « coup et blessure sur animaux », de « kidnapping », de « séquestration » et de « tentative de meurtre ». Rien qu'avec ça, elle va en prendre pour un bon bout de temps, mais ça peut augmenter en fonction…_

_- En fonction de quoi ? De si Ava s'en sort ? Comme ça, ca ne sera plus une tentative mais bien un meurtre, _hurlais-je.

_- Oui_, me répondis Fanny.

Se fut la goutte de trop ! Je sortis des urgences en trompe, rob à mes trousses. Il fallait que j'évacue toute cette colère. Face aux urgences, se trouvait un gros arbre. Un chêne, ça ferrait l'affaire ! Je me précipita sur l'arbre et commença à frapper aussi fort que possible. Rob arriva juste après et tenta de m'arrêter.

_- Tu veux que je me défoule sur toi ?_ lui hurlais-je dessus.

Je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais, mais il eu un mouvement de recul bien visible.

_- Non, je préfère pas, _me répondit-il._ Tu vas te blesser si tu continu, arrête ! _

_- Rien à foutre,_ lui dis-je.

Et je recommença à frapper. Plus je frappais, plus les larmes coulaient. Et plus elles coulaient, mieux je me sentais. Une fois la rage évacuée, soit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, je me laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre, vidé, les mains en sang !

_- Tant fait pas vieux. Je suis sure que ça vas aller ! Ava est une coriace,_ me rassura Rob,_ il en faudra plus que ça pour en venir à bout ! Allez viens, on va faire soigner ça,_ me dit-il en regardant mes mains.

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce aux urgences. Quand il demanda à voir un médecin, l'infirmière eu presque un malaise quand elle réalisa qui elle avait face à elle. Elle partit chercher un toubib, nous demandant t'attendre devant son bureau. D'ici, on pouvait voir Fanny dans la salle d'attente.

_- Rob ? _

_- Oui, _me dit-il.

_- La prochaine, ça pourrait-être Fanny ! _

_- Je sais, mais je ne le permettrais pas, _me répliqua-t-il.

_- Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui coller un garde du corps ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça vas vite la saouler ! Et pis tes fans sont beaucoup plus nombreuse que les miennes ! Quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à Ava, imagine ce qui pourrait arriver à Fanny ! _

_- Je sais ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers jours. Je sais que Fanny sera toujours en danger tant que je serrais avec elle. _

_- Tu vas la quitter_ ? lui demandais-je perdu.

Fanny et lui formait un beau couple. Il serrait dommage que toute cette histoire est des répercutions sur leur couple.

_- Non,_ me répondit-il_, l'épouser ! _

Moi qui étais nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, je faillis perdre l'équilibre.

_- L'épouser ?!_ répétais-je.

- _Oui ! Si les fans savent que je suis marié, elles comprendront qu'elles n'on plus aucune chance et Fanny sera en sécurité. _

_- Tu veux l'épouser juste pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ? _

_- Non, bien sur que non ! Je l'aime, elle m'aime, on est bien tous les deux. Avec les enfants, c'est la suite logique d'un couple non ? _

_- Surement oui. Et bien toutes mes félicitations alors_, dis-je.

_- Attend pour les félicitations ! La principale intéressée n'est pas encore au courant ! _

J'allais lui répondre mais le toubib m'informa à ce moment-là, qu'il allait s'occuper de moi.

Alors que je partais avec le médecin, Rob partit rejoindre dans la salle d'attente celle qui serait (peut-être) bientôt sa femme !

Je pénétra dans le bureau du toubib, et il commença à examiner mes mains.

_- Et bien, vous vous êtes pas loupé ma parole_, me dit-il. _Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? _

_- J'ai rencontré un arbre, _dis-je en grimaçant.

Maintenant que l'état de fureur était passé, je dois avouer que ma main droite me faisait un mal de chien. Elle était surement cassée !

_- Ca va piquer,_ me dit le médecin en m'appliquant une compresse. _Je vais devoir vous faire passer une radio pour être sur, mais je pense que vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose._

_- Et merde,_ murmurais-je.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous avez fait cet arbre ? _

_- Rien, j'ai passé une salle journée. Il fallait que je me défoule. _

_- L'arbre c'est bien défendu en tout cas !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Je regardais pourquoi il disait ça, et vit qu'il enlevait des échardes à la pince à épiler !

_- Voilà, je vous désinfecte tout ca et je vous fais passer votre radio. Vous m'attendez là, je vais voir pour vous faire passer rapidement. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en attendant ? _me dit-il la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_- Non, _grommelais-je_. Je … docteur…si. Vous pourriez-vous renseigner pour Ava Simmons ? Elle a était blessée par balle. Elle était au bloc aux dernières nouvelles. _

_- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire,_ me dit-il en partant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était de retour et m'informa qu'Ava était toujours au bloc. Le chirurgien avait du mal à stopper l'hémorragie. Mon visage se décomposa quand il me l'apprit !

_- Vous en faites pas, c'est le docteur Sheppard qui s'occupe d'elle. C'est le meilleur dans sa spécialité ! En attendant, venez, on va s'occuper de vous. J'ai réussi à vous faire passer entre deux. _

Il m'emmena passer la radio, les résultats confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait : quatre articulations en miette, deux métacarpes et une phalange de cassés ! Ca m'apprendra à boxer contre un arbre ! Je ressortis de son bureau avec une attelle, j'avais l'air fin maintenant ! Je rejoignis Fanny et Rob dans la salle d'attente au moment où un médecin appelait la famille d'Ava Simmons.

_- C'est nous,_ nous écriâmes Fanny et moi en même temps.

_- Bonsoir_, nous dit-il. _Je suis le Dr. Sheppard. Je sors à l'instant du bloc, je voulais vous expliquer la situation moi-même. Comme vous le savez, votre amie à était blessée par balle. La balle est entrée par le thorax, à traverser le poumon droit et s'est logé dans une cote juste derrière. On a eu un peu de mal à l'extraire d'où le temps passé au bloc. Melle Simmons a également perdu beaucoup de sang, on a dû lui faire plusieurs transfusions. Ces jours ne sont plus en danger pour le moment, mais … elle est tombé dans le coma et on à dû l'intuber ! _

_- Dans le coma ? _m'écriais-je.

_- Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Le plus important à retenir, c'est que l'état de votre amie est stable. Elle est jeune est en bonne santé, elle va vite se remettre. _

_- On peut la voir ? _demanda Fanny.

_- Quand elle sera remontée en chambre oui. N'hésitez pas à lui parler, elle peut vous entendre. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore des patients à voir. _

On put voir Ava une heure plus tard. Elle avait des tuyaux partout. Elle semblait si paisible, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait !

Quand l'heure des visites fut finie, les aides soignants vinrent en aide aux infirmières pour nous déloger de la chambre. Fanny et Rob sortirent sans faire trop de résistance, mais moi je ne bougeais pas.

_- Mr Lutz, vous aussi vous devez sortir !_ m'informa un jeune gringalet.

_- Certainement pas. Je reste avec elle ! Si ca vous pose un problème, vous devrez me sortir d'ici vous-même,_ dis-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

_- Tom, c'est bon ! Laissez Mr Lutz tranquille. Il veut juste veillé sa fiancée. _

_- Bien Dr. Shepard, comme vous voudrez ! _

Je remerciai le médecin alors qu'il prenait les constantes d'Ava. Il me donna également quelques antidouleurs pour ma main avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seul avec Ava.

**PDV d'Ava**

J'avais peur, j'étais dans le noir le plus complet, seule. Enfin presque, je sentais une présence près de moi. C'était une présence rassurante, aimante. Je ne pouvais distinguer de qui il s'agissait, mais je savais qu'elle serait toujours là tant que j'aurais besoin d'elle.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, jours, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais perdue toute notion du temps ici, je sentie mes paupières s'alléger. Je commençais à m'éveiller doucement, papillonnant des yeux face à la lumière qui m'inonder les yeux après tout ce noir.

Je distinguais une forme endormie près de moi, il me tenait la main.

Kellan, c'étais donc lui l'ange qui avait veillé sur moi durant tout ce temps. J'aurais dû m'en doutais !

**PDV de Kellan **

J'avais eu beau lutter contre le sommeil, il avait finit par gagné ! J'avais commencé à sombrer vers trois heures du matin. J'avais alors rapproché le fauteuil près du lit d'Ava et je m'étais endormit comme ça, ma main dans la sienne, la tête sur son lit.

Au petit matin, je fus réveillé par de douce pression sur la main. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un ange brun les yeux grand ouvert un sourire pale sur le visage.

_- Bonjour princesse_, lui dis-je.

Mon ange s'était réveillée, elle avait gagné son combat !


	48. Chapter 47

_**Chapitre 47 **_

**PDV d'Ava **

Kellan me regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Ce regard azur, dieu que je l'aimais ! J'avais eu si peur de ne jamais le revoir !

_- Bonjour princesse_, me dit-il.

Puis il s'approcha et m'embrassa le front tendrement. Je voulu lui répondre, mais une douleur atroce me traversa la gorge.

_- Bouge pas ma puce. C'est rien, il on du t'intuber quand tu es tombé dans le coma. Je vais chercher un médecin pour qu'il t'enlève ça. Te sauve pas,_ me dit-il en souriant, _j'arrive._

Puis il sortit. Durant son absence, je fis le tri dans mes souvenirs. Certains étaient très clair, alors que d'autre étaient plus confus. Je savais par exemple que Beth m'avait tiré dessus, et la douleur que je ressentais au ventre me le confirmait, alors que je n'étais pas très sure de savoir comment j'étais arrivé ici. J'avais comme des flashs : Fanny hurlant à Rob et Kellan de venir, les battements de cœur de Kellan, un long bip, les cris d'une bagarre. Qui avait bien put se battre ?

J'avais beau fouiller dans mes souvenirs, rien de précis ne me revenais. Par contre, je sentais très bien la migraine carabiné qui pointer son nez !

_- Ravi de vous voir parmi nous Melle Simmons,_ me dit un homme qui venait de débarquer dans ma chambre, suivi de près par Kellan.

Bien qu'il n'eu pas de blouse, je fus certaine que c'était un/ mon médecin (peut-être le stéthoscope autour du cou !) C'était un homme d'une petite quarantaine, brun, les yeux bleus, plutôt grand avec un barbe naissante. Plutôt pas mal pour un vieux ! Il se pencha au dessus de moi et examina mes rétines avec sa lampe, puis planta ses yeux dans les miens et prit la parole.

- _Bon, vu que vous avez été une grande fille qui s'est réveillée très vite, on va pouvoir vous enlever ce tube de la gorge. Ca risque de faire un peu mal je vous préviens, mais vu par quoi vous êtes passée, ça ne sera qu'une promenade de santé pour vous,_ me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je l'aimais déjà lui ! Il me faisait penser au Dr. House avec son assurance insolente. Il s'éloigna de mon lit et farfouilla dans un plateau qu'une infirmière venait de ramener. Il disposa tous ce qu'il lui fallait sur un papier sur mon ventre et commença à extuber. Il avait à peine approché ses mains de mon visage, que mon rythme cardiaque se mit à faire le grand huit. Toutes les machines auxquelles j'étais reliée s'affolèrent !

_- Du calme Ava, du calme. Mr. Lutz, approchait et donnait lui la main, se suis sure que ca vas l'aider à se détendre. _

Kellan s'exécuta et prit ma main dans la sienne. Aussitôt, je me sentis mieux et les machines arrêtèrent de sonner.

_- Voilà qui est mieux,_ me dit le toubib. _On y va. Vous êtes prête ? _

Je fis oui de la tête et serra un peu plus fort la main rassurante de Kellan. Il commença à tirer doucement sur le tube et je sentis la plus horrible des douleurs ! On aurait dit qu'un poignard transpercer lentement ma gorge. Je ferma les yeux en priant pour que se soit bientôt fini.

_- Bougez-vous, _lui dit Kellan,_ elle souffre bordel ! _

_- Du calme le molosse ! Si je vais plus vite, ça sera encore pire ! _

Je serra la main de Kellan et les paupières un peu plus fort et prit mon mal en patience.

_- Voilà, c'est fini, _me dit enfin le médecin_. Je vous laisse celui dans le nez, vous avez encore besoin d'assistance respiratoire. Votre gorge vas être douloureuse quelques jours, c'est pourquoi j'ai augmenté votre dose de morphine, mais ca ne vous empêchera pas de parler. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, faites moi appelez, n'hésitez surtout pas ! _

_- Merci docteur,_ réussis-je à dire au prix d'une douleur fulgurante.

_- C'est agréable d'entendre le son de votre voie ! Vos constantes sont bonnes, alors je vais vous laisser. Une dernière chose, reposez-vous ! Votre corps à besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos ! Je veux que vous ménagiez, je pense que votre garde du corps y veillera ! Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi attentionnés. Ne lui répétais surtout pas, mais je crois que ce beau goss est fou de vous,_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il fit face à Kellan, mis la main sur son épaule et lui dis d'une voie solennelle «_ Appelez moi s'il y a quoi que se soit _», puis il partit. Kellan s'approcha de moi et prit place sur mon lit. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. J'avais la gorge en feu, un peu d'eau me ferrait du bien. Il m'aida à boire, beaucoup ! Je n'avais jamais autant bus de toute ma vie !

_- C'est moi ou le toubib te drague ?_ lui demandais-je quand j'eu calmais le feu de ma gorge.

_- Non non, il me drague. Y me tourne autour depuis que tu est arrivée ici. C'est la première fois que je me fais draguer par un homme, c'est très…bizarre_, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, amusée par la situation, puis je lui demandai après la seule personne qui me manquait encore.

- _Fanny ? _

_- En route princesse. Je l'ai appelé quand j'ai été cherché le médecin. Elle m'a presque crevé les tympans quand je lui ai dis que tu étais réveillé ! _

Je souris en imaginant la scène. C'était du Fanny tout craché ca ! Je venais de me réveiller, et pourtant j'vais envie de dormir. Kellan le remarqua et voulu s'éloigner pour me laisser me reposer.

- _Tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu as besoin de repos, _me dit-il alors que je le retenais.

_- Reste s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule. _

_- Jamais tu ne seras seule princesse, _me dit-il me s'asseyant sur mon lit.

_- Alors allonge toi près de moi et prend moi dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi ! _

_- Tous ce que tu veux princesse, même si c'n'est pas très raisonnable. _

Je me poussa, non sans douleur, et lui fit une place dans mon lit. Je cala ma tête sur son torse (non sans mal avec tout ces fils partout) et profita au maximum de son odeur, de son souffle sur mes cheveux, de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Je passa la main sous son tee-shirt, il frissonna au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau, son cœur s'emballa. Je souris face à cette réaction qui trahissait ces sentiments, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kellan.

_- Petite diablesse,_ me murmura-t-il_. Attend d'être rétablie et tu verras que mon cœur ne sera pas le seul à danser la samba ! _

Dieu que j'avais hâte qu'il mette cette promesse à exécution ! En attendant, je décida de profiter d'être en vie et avec lui pour me reposer un peu avant l'arrivée de Fanny et Rob. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps ont étaient ainsi calés, mais je fus tiré de mon repos par des bruit provenant du couloir.

_- Allez, bougez-vous un peu, je suis pressée de voir sa tête,_ disait une voie derrière la porte.

Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'étais Fanny. Ce qui m'inquiétait plus était le « _bougez-vous_ » ! Qui était le vous ? Kellan semblait s'être endormit, le pauvre il devait être extenué ! A contre cœur, je le réveilla.

_- Kellan, réveille toi, je crois qu'on à un problème ! _

_- Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ me demanda-t-il paniqué.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant Fanny entrer suivit d'une foule de monde. Rob bien sur, mais aussi Ashley, Jackson, Kristen, Taylor et Alisée, Nicky, Peter et … Jane ! La plus grande partie du cast était présente dans ma chambre ! Bien sur, j'étais contente de les voir, mais voir autant de monde d'un coup me foutais un peu la trouille. Chacun avait un petit quelque chose dans les mains.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?_ s'exclama Kellan.

_- He toi, _lui répondit Fanny_, elle est à peine réveillée que tu te faufile déjà dans son lit ! Allez bouge de là que je prenne ta place ! Pour le reste de l'équipe, je plaide coupable ! J'ai appelé Alisée puis Ashley qui à du appelé Kristen et Jackson et ainsi de suite ! _

Elle avait virée Kellan et pris sa place dans mon lit. Mon amour s'était laissé faire, amusé, et avait prit place de l'autre coté de mon lit, au niveau de mes jambes qu'il caressait par-dessus les draps.

_- Tu nous à fait une sacrée peur_, me dit Alisée en m'embrassant. _Ne nous refait jamais ça ou c'est moi qui te tue ! _

Tout le monde ria un peu, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. Ils m'embrassèrent tous tour à tou, me donnant leurs présents. Tantôt des peluches, tantôt des chocolats ou encore livres et magazines.

- _Pour t'occuper, ta convalescence va être longue,_ me dit Ashley.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, Jane se jeta à mon cou et pleura à chaude larmes.

_- Je suis si désolée… si tu savais Ava comme je m'en veux…j'aurais du virer Beth quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne faisait pas l'affaire. Elle ne t'aurait jamais approchée. C'est ma faute, je suis si désolée … pour vous deux,_ dit-elle en regardant Kellan.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Jane, tu n'as rien à te reprocher_, lui répondit-il.

_- On s'est tous fait avoir, moi la première,_ murmurais-je.

Kellan et Ashley calmèrent Jane à grand renfort de mouchoir, puis Peter décida qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter les lieux.

_- On voulait juste que tu sache qu'on pensait fort à toi. On ne t'a pas oublié ! Tu fais partie de la famille et la famille, c'est sacrée ! Allez mauvaise troupe, en route. On va la laisser se reposer_, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

J'eu droit à un dernier bisou de la part de tout le monde, puis ils sortirent tour à tour, Peter le dernier.

_- Repose-toi ma grande. Et toi gros nigaud, prends soin d'elle, ne nous la casse pas,_ dit-il à l'attention de Kellan.

_- Oui papa,_ répondit ce dernier tout sourire.

Puis Peter sortit à son tour. Ne restais plus que Kellan, Fanny et Rob.

_- Ha enfin seuls_, s'exclama-t-elle. _Ils son gentils, mais j'ai bien crus qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ! _

_- Je croyais que c'étais toi qui les avaient appelé ? _lui rétorquais-je.

Elle sourit et se mit à caresser mes cheveux.

_- Ouais, mais c'est parce que j'étais heureuse que tu te sois réveillée ! C'était l'euphorie du moment !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

On ria tous de bon cœur, sauf moi qui fus stopper dans mon élan par une douleur fulgurante au thorax. J'appuyais aussitôt sur la pompe à morphine.

_- T'as mal ?_ s'affolèrent Kellan et Fanny.

A ces deux là je vous jure ! Pour ce qui était de s'inquiéter de ma petite personne, ils s'étaient bien trouvés !

_- Non_, répondis-je en grimaçant. _Juste quand je parle respire, rie, et bois. Et je n'ai pas encore tenté de manger ! _

_- Ma pauvre chérie, _me dit Fanny.

_- Bon allez, maintenant qu'on est là tous les quatre, dites moi tout ! _

_- Te dire quoi ?_ demanda Rob.

_- Tout ! Je veux savoir tous ce qui s'est passé depuis que Beth m'as enlevé ! Comment vous avez su ? Comment vous m'avait retrouvé ? _

_- Princesse, on a le temps pour ça !_

_- Non Kellan ! Je veux savoir et je veux savoir maintenant ! J'en ai besoin pour … me reconstruire._

_- Bon, si tu y tient, _me dit-il.

Puis ils se lancèrent, me racontant chacun leur tour leur version de l'histoire. J'appris comment Fanny avait trouvé Eurley baignant dans son sang et raconter à Kellan l'histoire du harcèlement (je me fis passer un savon pour n'avoir rien dis d'ailleurs !) pour ensuite lancer l'alerte.

Puis Kellan me raconta comment il avait rencontré Beth et comment Eurley avait voulu la bouffer (note : gâtée mon chien en rentrant) et comment ensemble, ils avaient fait le lien avec Beth.

_- A qui je me suis chargée de casser les dents_, précisa Fanny.

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé la bagarre ! Puis Rob me raconta ce qui s'était passé au poste de police alors que Kellan était ici avec moi. Kellan me narra ensuite toute la partie « médicale » que j'ignorais encore.

_- Et ta main ?_ lui demandais-je.

_- Ca … heu… j'ai … rencontré un arbre,_ me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Maintenant que je savais tout, ma mémoire était comblée, le puzzle était fait.

_- Merci à vous trois, sans vous, je serrais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! _

_- Ne dit pas de bêtise toi. T'est une battante, la preuve t'est encore là,_ me dit Fanny.

Je rêve, ou c'est une larme qui coulait sur sa joue ?!

_- Fanny, tu pleure ?_ murmurais-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

_- Non, c'est rien, c'est juste les nerfs qui craquent ! Tu n'imagine pas la pression accumulée ces derniers jours. Mais tout ça est fini maintenant, c'est derrière nous et tu es là, en presque pleine forme et c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors maintenant ma puce je te préviens tu vas en avoir marre de moi, j'ai décidé de te coller, _me dit-elle en fondant en larme.

_- Oh arrête, comment pourrais-je en avoir marre de ma jumelle, _répondis-je moi-même en larme.

_- T'as pas intérêt. Je suis plus là de te lâcher ! _

Je me défis de son étreinte et la força à me regarder.

_- Ecoute moi bien toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi et vite fait ! Profite de la vie et de Rob ! Si on doit retenir quelque chose de cette histoire, c'est que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter un maximum ! Croque la vie à pleine dents et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'ai mon ange qui veille_, dis-je en regardant Kellan.

Il était resté assit près de mon lit nous laissant ainsi de l'intimité avec Fanny, tout en étant proche de moi. Rob quand à lui regardait par la fenêtre, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Ca va Rob ?_ lui demandais-je.

_- Oui, je réfléchissais juste à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as raison, la vie est courte, il faut profiter de chaque moment ensemble. _

_- Exactement_, lui répondis-je.

- _C'est pourquoi je vais profiter de cet instant pour faire quelque chose que je crève d'envie de faire depuis plusieurs jours, mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas ! Et puis on t'a retrouvé et, je touche du bois pour ne pas me tromper, tu es sauvée ! Alors je vais en profiter pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Fanny, approche s'il te plait. _

Fanny et moi nous regardèrent, nous demandant ce qui arrivait à Rob. Lui qui d'habitude parlait si peu, voilà qu'il se lançait dans un monologue ! Je poussa Fanny hors de mon lit pour l'encourager à y aller. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kellan. Contrairement à nous, il affichait un ait serein accompagné d'un grand sourire. Le cachotier, il savait ce qui ce tramait !!!

Quand Fanny arriva à sa hauteur, Rob lui déposa un léger baiser au creux de la bouche, lui pris les mains et s'éclaircit la voie. On aurait juré qu'il allait lui demander sa main ! Mon dieu serais-ce possible ??? Kellan vint s'asseoir près de moi et me prit la main.

- _Fanny heum heum. Je sais que le lieu n'est pas idéal pour faire ce genre de chose mais Ava va mieux et je ne peux attendre qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital. Je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi et réciproquement. C'est pourquoi par respect pour votre relation si particulière, je tenais à ce qu'Ava assiste à ce qui va suivre. Allez, j'arrête mon baratin, je me lance. Fanny, depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu as bouleversé ma vie, l'irradiant de bonheur, de simplicité mais aussi de cette petite étincelle de folie qui te définie si bien …_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire ! Il venait de poser un genou à terre, il allait bien faire sa demande !

_- … Tu es mon amie, ma maitresse, parfois plus dans certain de nos jeux privés, _dit-il avec un regard coquin que je ne lui connaissais pas, _et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme ! Accepterais-tu de devenir Mme Pattinson ? _

C'est pas vrai ! Il l'avait fait ! Je regardai fanny, elle pleurait et à sentir les billes salées qui roulaient sur mes joues, elle n'était pas la seule ! Je regarda Kellan et je fus surprise de constater que c'est moi qu'il regardait et non nos amoureux. Ces yeux brillaient d'excitation. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire alors qu'il plongeait sur mon nez pour y déposer un baiser.

_- Tu es sublime quand tu es émue_, me souffla-t-il.

Puis on reporta notre attention sur Fanny qui n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse.

_- Oui_, dit-elle précipitamment. _Oui, oui, oui._

Il lui passa un anneau à l'annulaire, puis elle se jeta à son cou. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, obligeant Kellan à tousser pour leur rappeler notre présence avant de les féliciter. Rob s'approcha pour que je le félicite.

- _Désolé de ne pas avoir attendu que tu sortes de ce lit. Je ne pouvais plus passer une journée sans lui avoir dis. _

_- Tant fait pas pour moi_, _tu as bien fais,_ lui répondis-je. _Tu vas voir que je vais être sur pieds plus vite que tu ne le crois ! J'ai une future mariée à aider si j'ai bien suivis !_

Je le pris dans mes bras, puis se fut au tour de Fanny. On pleura toutes les deux l'une de l'autre avant que je ne l'a repousse pour voir sa bague. Un solitaire (simple et raffiné comme Fanny) monté sur un anneau en or blanc. Elle étincelait de mille feux !

J'allais marier ma meilleure amie, je n'en revenais pas ! Kellan me prit dans ses bras et me murmura un « _je t'aime_ » à l'oreille. Maintenant, il fallait que je me remette au plus vite pour soutenir ma Fanny dans les préparatifs. J'avais du boulot !


	49. Chapter 48

_**Chapitre 48 **_

Un mois avait passé depuis « l'incident » avec Beth. J'avais enfin pus quitter ce maudit hôpital il y a quinze jours, non sans une tonne de recommandations. Se reposer, pas trop forcer sur le sport pour le moment, et le toubib avait précisé TOUT les sports ! Kellan, manque de pot pour moi avait bien retenue cette dernière règle et me privait ainsi du plaisir de son corps sur ordre du médecin !

_- C'est pour ton bien,_ avait-il précisé devant ma mine boudeuse.

Jane ne voulait pas me revoir au boulot avant complète guérison ! Quand j'avais protesté en lui disant qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail et qu'avec deux personnes de moins dans l'équipe, jamais elle n'y arriverait, elle m'avait répondue du tac-o-tac :

- _J'ai embauché trois intérimaires pour vous remplacer Beth et toi, alors ne t'en fait pas, ca devrait aller ! Reste chez toi, je ne veux pas te voir trainer ici avant au moins un mois ! _

Un mois ! Encore un long mois à trainassait ici avec Eurley ! Au moins un qui était ravi de mon congé forcé ! Depuis que j'étais rentrée, il me suivait partout, ne me quittant pas d'une patte. J'allais mettre mon temps à profit pour aider Fanny dans ses préparatifs de mariage. Et là, il y avait du boulot !

Fanny et Rob avait déjà prit quelques décisions. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils voulaient un mariage intime, en comité restreint. Juste la famille proche et les amis (ce qui nous donner quand même une trentaine de personne). Ce choix ne ressemblait pas trop à Fanny mais elle m'avait expliqué quand je lui en avait touché deux mots que moins il y avait de monde, moins il aurait de chance de voir des photos de leur mariage étalées dans la presse people ! C'est vrai qu'il fallait aussi pensé à ca ! Les paparazzis allaient se déchainaient en ingéniosité pour tenté de pénétrer le lieu de la cérémonie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que « chouchou » se mariait !

Ils avaient également arrêté leur choix sur leur couleur : noir et blanc et leur thème : ange et démon (qui serait l'ange, ça je me le demande encore !). Avec Fanny, on avait écumé toutes les boutiques de Vancouver et environs, enfin quand je dis on, c'est vite dis ! C'était plutôt Fanny ! Je l'avais accompagnée dans les quelques boutique du centre ville, mais les autres, elle les avait fait seule (pour pas que je me fatigue !), appareil photo et caméscope à la main !

Elle avait rendu plus d'une vendeuse folle à force de leur faire sortir toutes leurs robes pour finalement ne rien acheter ! Ensuite, on faisait un débriefing ensemble. Me montrant ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait sur chaque robe, mais aucune n'était parfaite.

_- Ecoute Fanny, je crois avoir bien compris ce que tu recherche. Je vais te la faire ta robe. Au moins, tu es sure qu'elle te plaira ! _

Elle avait d'abord refusée car elle ne voulait pas m'imposer cette corvée, j'avais besoin de repos et bla, bla, bla…

_- Par pitié Fanny arrête ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ok ? Je n' vais pas m'écrouler parce que je te fais une robe ! Alors arrête, sinon je vais trouver Beth dans sa cellule et je lui demande de m'achever ! _

Quand elle vit que j'étais sérieuse, elle accepta me faisant quand même promettre de me reposer au moindre signe de fatigue. C'est donc comme ca que mon petit atelier de couture maison avait vu le jour dans le bureau de Kellan. Il avait débarrassé quelques affaires qui ne lui servaient à rien pour me faire de la place au milieu de ces articles de muscu. Pendant qu'il faisait ces exercices, je planchais sur mes croquis sous son regard bienveillant.

Il avait refusé plusieurs contrats juteux pour rester près de moi. J'avais horreur quand il faisait ça ! Je me sentais comme une gamine que l'on doit surveiller ! De plus, depuis qu'il avait viré Sam, il n'avait plus d'agent et gérais seul sa carrière. Il n'avait ainsi plus de compte à rendre à personne ! Il était ravi, moi frustrée et en rogne ! En rogne parce qu'il me traitait comme une gamine, frustrée parce qu'il me refusait toujours son corps, alors qu'il passait la moitié de son temps torse nu ! C'était plus pratique pour faire sa muscu soit disant ! Sauf que moi, le voir dans cette tenue, ou plutôt cette absence de tenue, réveillait mon bas ventre et mes hormones ! Du coup je passais ma frustration sur les croquis de Fanny, si bien que dans un jour ou deux, ils seraient finis !

Parlons maintenant de la seule personne dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlée. Beth ! Elle avait été inculpée et pourrissait dans une cellule du pénitencier en attendant son procès. Procès qui avait lieu dans trois semaines ! Après ce jour, je pourrais définitivement tournée la page sur toute cette histoire, enfin presque ! C'était sans compter sur ces foutus paparazzis qui ne me lâchais pas depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé. J'avais fais les gros titres quelques temps. Mon préféré était :

**« La fiancée de Kellan Lutz retrouvée à moitié morte, vidée de son sang. Emmett serait-il passé par là ?! » **

Très imaginatif, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne reculaient devant rien pour avoir leur scoop ! Kellan et moi étions harcelés sans cesse, traqués dans nos moindre déplacements, et plus la date du procès approchait, plus ils étaient collant ! Que je regrettais ma petite vie tranquille !

_- Ca va se calmer ma puce, je te le promets. Le procès arrive à grand pas et puis en plus, Fanny et Rob devraient bientôt annoncer leur mariage. Ces vautours auront un autre sujet à se mettre sous la dent et tu seras tranquille ! _

_- Tu crois ça toi ? _lui lançais-je_. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Fanny et Rob sont de la famille ! D'une, lâcher ces vautours sur eux ne me plait pas, et de deux, ces rapaces viendront nous trouver pour avoir des infos sur la cérémonie ! _

_- … … … _

_- Vu ton silence, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à y avoir pensé !_

_- Ava, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? _me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Tu te fou de moi là ?_ lui répliquais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte et lui faisant face.

_- Non, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu es toujours sur la défensive, agressive et franchement insupportable par moment ! _

_- Ce qui m'arrive, voit-tu, c'est que j'ai failli mourir, mais j'ai survécue ! Ensuite, mon entourage pense de moi que je ne suis qu'une petite fille fragile._

_- Mais non, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça,_ commença-t-il.

_- Oh si, bien sure que si ! Ensuite, j'ai des paparazzis qui me collent aux basques dès que j'ose franchir cette porte et enfin, oui enfin, il y a toi ! Toi la statue grec qui se ballade à moitié à poil le plus clair du temps et qui me remballe quand je lui fais des avances ! _

_- C'est pour ton bien ma puce. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. _

_- Ni du bien d'ailleurs ! J'ai des besoins tu sais ! J'ai mes hormones en ébullitions dès que je pose les yeux sur toi ! _

Il afficha un grand sourire et me regarda avec un air tendre.

_- Et vire moi cet air satisfait de ton visage ! Kellan,_ lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui, _par pitié, fais moi l'amour ! Maintenant ! _

Il me saisissa doucement les poignets et me repoussa.

_- Princesse, tu sais très bien que ça me fais mal de te repousser mais je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas prudent. Ta cicatrisation n'est pas encore finie, et tu ne dois pas forcé ! _

_- Très bien, tu continu à penser que je suis en sucre, c'est pas mon problème ! Par contre, sache que je m'enverrais en l'air, avec ou sans toi ! _

Il me regarda, surpris par mes propos.

_- Ah, tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là hein ! Tu te souviens peut-être du « Big Boss » ? Tu sais, le cadeau de Fanny ? _

Son regard s'illumina d'un coup. Il avait comprit et éclata de rire !

_- Tu oserais,_ me demanda-t-il entre deux hoquets.

_- Je vais me gêner tiens_ ! sifflais-je.

Puis je quitta la pièce, monta vers notre chambre, folle de rage ! Non seulement il me refusait son corps, mais en plus il se foutait de moi ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Après avoir retourné ma chambre de fond en comble, je trouva enfin ce que je cherchais.

_- Te voilà toi ! _

J'attrapa mon « Big Boss » et le sortit de son emballage. Je me mis en petite tenue et partie dans la salle de bain, mon « boss » à la main. En traversant la chambre, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et craqua. Je m'effondra au pied de mon lit. Comment avais-je pus croire qu'un bout de plastique me satisferait !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours en larme, Kellan vint s'accroupir devant moi.

_- Quand même, il était temps,_ me dit-il.

_- De quoi, il était temps ?_ reniflais-je.

_- Que tu craque ma puce. Ca fait un mois que je surveille cet instant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il viendrait à cause du « Big Boss »,_ me dit-il en esquissant un sourire. _Allez viens là ma belle. _

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre sous ma nuque et me souleva tout contre son torse. Je calais ma tête dans son cou et inspira profondément son odeur. Il me déposa sur le lit pendant qu'il s'installait assis contre le mur puis m'attira de nouveau à lui. Je resta un long moment comme ca, à pleurer au creux de ses bras. On n'échangea pas un mot, pas un regard.

J'étais dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou, alors que lui caressait mes cheveux tendrement, attendant que la « crise » passe. Quand je fus le cas, je lui souris faiblement, désolée de lui avoir infligé ce spectacle. Puis je l'embrassa, doucement au départ mais mon baiser devint rapidement plus passionné quand il y répondit. Encouragée par son geste, je m'installa à califourchon sur lui, ma bouche couvrant de baiser sa mâchoire et son cou. Mes mains quand à elles avaient retrouvées avec plaisir le chemin de son torse.

Ses doigts avaient quittés ma tignasse et se baladaient le long de ma colonne, me procurant ainsi de violents frissons.

_- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très raisonnable,_ me souffla-t-il.

_- Je me fou d'être raisonnable ! Je te veux, c'est tout ce qui compte ! _

_- Très bien, laisse-moi faire alors_, me murmura-t-il.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches, me souleva et me fit rouler sur le lit, tout en se positionnant sur moi. Il me débarrassa de mon tee-shirt et de mon soutif, avant de faire suivre le même chemin à mon short et mon string. Une fois que je fus complètement nue, il promena ses mains sur mon corps, s'attardant quelques instants sur la cicatrice que la balle avait laissée.

Quand des doigts atteignirent enfin ma fleur, je soupirais d'aise tellement c'était bon ! C'était bon certes, mais j'en voulais plus ! Je le voulais en moi !

_- Bb prend moi ! Je veux te sentir en moi !_

_- Ok, mais si tu as mal…_

_- Je te le dis promis_, dis-je alors qu'il présentait son sexe tendu à l'entrée de ma grotte.

Il y entra doucement et commença des vas et viens, lents au départ mais qui augmentèrent petit à petit alors que le désir s'emparait de nous. Le volcan qui était resté calme ces dernières semaines, se réveillait et il avait faim ! Très faim !

_- Plus fort … plus vite … oui comme ça ! Encoreeeee,_ hurlais-je.

Kellan suivait mes indications à la lettre et m'emporta rapidement au septième ciel. On resta un moment dans les bras de l'autre, le temps de reprendre notre souffle et nos esprits.

_- Je t'aime_, murmurais-je à son oreille.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, même si tu n'es qu'une diablesse qui arrive toujours à ses fins ! _

_- J'avais raison non ? Regarde, je suis toujours entière ! Tu ne m'as pas cassée ! _

_- Tu es sure que ca vas ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Oui, ca vas, ne t'en fait pas_ !

C'était pas totalement vrai, puisque ma cicatrice me tiraillait un peu, mais je suis sure que ce n'était rien de grave ! Kellan proposa de descendre nous cuisinait quelque chose pendant que je prenais une bonne douche. J'accepta avec grand plaisir, il m'embrassa tendrement et descendit en cuisine. Je me levais prête à me diriger vers la salle de bains quand je sentis une vive douleur au ventre et m'écroulais. C'était peut-être plus grave que je ne le pensais finalement ! Je me relevais quand Kellan déboula dans la chambre, alerté par le bruit !

_- Ava, ca vas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_- Rien ! C'est rien, juste une crampe,_ dis-je en serrant les dents.

_- T'est sure ? Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas du faire l'amour ! Viens, je vais t'aider à t'allonger,_ me dit-il, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voie.

_- Non ! C'est bon,_ sifflais-je. _Je … t'en as assez fait !_

Il se recula et me regarda, surpris par ma remarque.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue au juste_ ? me demanda-t-il.

_- Que si j'ai failli claquer et que si je souffre le martyr aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi et tes putains de fans ! Si je sortais avec Mr. Tout le monde, je ne serais pas là à me pliée de douleur_, criais-je en larme.

C'était la douleur qui me faisait parler et je ne me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dis que quand je l'avais dis ! Bien sure, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'avais criée mais c'était trop tard ! Mes mots étaient arrivés à ces oreilles, je le voyais à ses yeux. Il n'avait plus cette petite étincelle qui les illumine en temps normal, ils étaient éteints !

_- Je … désolé de te pourrir autant la vie_, me dit-il la gorge serrée.

Puis il me tourna le dos et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

_- Kellan non attends ! Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! _

Mais il ne revint pas ! Je l'appela sur son portable, mais il ne répondit pas. Je réitéra mes excuse, trois fois, mais je n'eu pas de nouvelle de la soirée. Ni de la nuit. Au petit matin, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je lui laissa un nouveau message d'excuse, puis je sortis enfin de mon lit où j'avais passée la nuit à pleurer. Etrangement, la douleur de mon ventre c'était atténuée aussitôt que j'avais fait quelques pas, ce n'était surement qu'un point de coté ou une crampe !

Une fois sortie de mon lit, je pris une douche froide pour me réveiller après la nuit blanche que je venais de passer, et descendis me faire un café, qui ne passa pas, tant j'avais le ventre noué. Je peu que je réussis à avaler ressortie aussi sec dans l'évier. Après mettre rafraichie, je pris la laisse d'Eurley et l'emmena faire sa promenade matinale.

Lien musique: that the way it is ; celine dion

Je pris la direction de la plage. En cette fin de juillet, bien qu'il fût tôt, les baigneurs étaient déjà là ! Tout en marchant dans le sable avec Eurley, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. L'histoire avec Beth, m'avais bien plus secouée que je voulais l'avouer !

J'aimais Kellan plus que tout au monde, pourtant mon comportement le poussait à s'éloigner. Il n'en avait même pas besoin remarquait, je m'en chargeais pour lui ! Je le poussais à fuir. A fuir loin de moi, de cette folle déséquilibrée mentalement que j'étais devenue. Je ne me reconnais plus. Pourquoi maintenant que j'avais tout pour être heureuse, je me sentais si mal ? Que m'arrivait-il ?

Bien sur Kellan et moi avions eu des disputes, quel couple n'en as pas, mais jamais comme celle la ! Il n'avait jamais découché. Et si je l'avais poussé dans d'autre bras ? Je me laissa tomber assise dans le sable, les yeux perdus dans l'océan, le visage ruisselant de larme. Un milliard de question traversaient mon esprit, pourtant, j'étais sur d'une chose : j'aimais Kellan plus que tout au monde, et ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre ! Il me fallait me ressaisir si je voulais sauver mon couple.

Il fallait que je m'explique ave lui ! Je sortis de ma « transe » et me mis à la recherche d'Eurley. Il avait profité de ma « crise » pour aller jouer dans l'eau où il s'amusait comme un fou. Je décida de rester encore un moment, profitant de l'air marin pour me remettre les idées en place, Eurley semblait avoir besoin de se défouler et puis rentrer pour trouver une maison vide, non merci !

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je siffla Eurley et marcha pour rentrer quand je le vis. Il était là, à quelques mètres devant moi.

_- Ava, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle ! _

Le temps des explications était donc venu ! Bien, j'étais prête à assumer le mal que je lui avais fait !


	50. Chapter 49

_**Chapitre 49 **_

Il attendit que j'arrive à sa hauteur, puis fit demi-tour et on marcha ensemble sur la plage en direction de l'appart. Eurley courait devant nous, visiblement heureux de vivre. Ni lui ni moi n'avions encore parlé. Il regardait droit devant lui, alors que je fixais mes pieds.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolée_, dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher.

_- Je sais,_ répondit-il simplement.

Puis, il fit un geste qui m'étonna beaucoup, il me tendit la main ! Je glissai timidement la mienne contre sa paume, il la serra un peu et nous reprirent notre marche. Son geste signifiait beaucoup ! D'une, qu'il n'était pas rancunier et de deux, le plus important pour moi, il était prêt à me pardonner ou du moins à essayer !

_- Je peux te demander où tu as passé la nuit_, risquais-je.

- _A l'hôtel, seul,_ ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_- Merci pour la précision, mais c'était inutile ! J'ai confiance en toi !_

_- Alors, on fait quoi ?_ me demanda-t-il soudain.

_- Comment ca on fait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

Je m'étais plantée devant lui et le regardais dans les yeux. Mon dieu ses yeux, je pourrais m'y noyer !

_- Je suppose que tu as dû réfléchir. Parce que moi c'est ce que j'ai fais et sache que quelque soit ta décision, je l'accepterais ! Si tu veux qu'on se séparent…_

_- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se séparent ! Bien sur que j'ai réfléchie, mais à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à la rupture ! Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu souhaite ?_ demandais-je d'une petite voie.

_- Non, je ne veux pas te perdre. _

_- Bien,_ dis-je, _voilà déjà un point de réglé alors ! _

_- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe là dedans alors_, me dit-il en tapant ma tête du doigt.

- _J'n'en sais rien, c'est bien ca le problème ! Je ne me reconnais pas, depuis l'accident, je me sens mal dans ma peau, et ce sentiment est renforcé par vous tous ! Ce n'est pas un reproche hein, vous êtes tous adorable, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être maternée ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule. Je voudrais juste vivre normalement, comme avant, sans Beth, sans paparazzis, sans cicatrice. Juste toi … et moi !_

Il s'arrêta de marcher et me prit dans ses bras où je pleurai … encore ! Décidément, ces dernières 24h, je chialais beaucoup !

_- Je te promets que ca vas changer ! Je vais te « lâcher » un peu, et je vais parler à Fanny pour lui expliquais la situation si tu le souhaite. _

_- Merci ! _

_- Autre chose,_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Oui, par pitié embauche un agent et retourne bosser ! Je veux vivre comme avant et si tu reste là, c'n'est pas possible ! Reprends le chemin des studios par pitié ! _

_- D'accord,_ ria-t-il, _je m'y mets dès demain, c'est promis ! _

_- Kellan … je voulais te dire … je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Jamais je n'aurais dû … _

_- Du calme princesse ! C'est oublié tant fais pas ! Si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est justement parce que je pense la même chose ! T'avoir mis en danger m'est invivable ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais … _

Pour le faire taire, je déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il parut surpris par mon geste, mais ne me repoussa pas.

- _Tu n'y es pour rien et moi non plus. Beth est la seule responsable. On a était plus fort qu'elle, on est encore là … ensemble alors qu'elle pourrit en taule. _

_- Et bien, t'as vraiment cogité toi,_ me dit-il en riant.

_- Oui, la nuit sans toi m'as permit de faire le point. _

_- C'est bien pour ca que je ne suis pas rentré, on en avait besoin tous les deux. Et puis c'est préférable que de se lancer des trucs dégueulasses à la tronche, non ? _

_- C'est sur,_ répondis-je en pensant que dans mon cas, il était trop tard. Je l'avais blessé.

_- On rentre ?_ proposa-t-il.

_- Je te suis. _

_- Une minute,_ me dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

Il mit une main dans ma nuque, l'autre sous mes reins, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Un baiser à vous couper le souffle, tendre et passionné à la fois. Puis il me pencha en arrière, mis fin au baiser avant de redéposer un simple smack sur mes lèvres.

- _Voilà qui est mieux ! Tu m'as manqué_, me dit-il en me relevant.

J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je venais d'avoir droit à un vrai baiser de cinéma dans le cadre plutôt romantique qu'était la plage. Que d'émotions ! Trop d'émotions ! Les larmes recommencèrent à couler aussi sec !

_- Princesse, ca vas ? _

_- Oui … c'est juste ce baiser … je t'aime … si tu savais comme je t'aime. Cette nuit à était la pire de toute, même celles passées avec Beth étaient du gâteau à coté ! Ne pas savoir où tu étais en sachant que je t'avais fais du mal, m'as étais insupportable ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Kellan ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je ne le supporterais pas ! _

Il prit mon visage entre ces mains, essuya mes larmes avec son pouce et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Je t'aime moi aussi. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, ca m'as rendu fou et cassé la main_, dit-il en souriant. _Je te rassure, je ne suis pas là de partir, du moins, pas de mon plein grès ! _

Puis il m'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser empli de tendresse et d'affection. Quand il y mit fin, je le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit faiblement, je n'étais vraiment qu'une idiote ! Comment pouvez-t-on faire du mal à pareil homme ?!

On rentra ensuite enfin chez nous. On fit la cuisine tous les deux et passa le reste de la journée à se retrouver. Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'après notre discussion, il ne s'inquiétait plus trop de me faire du mal.

Si bien qu'on fit l'amour comme avant, sans crainte ni pressions, juste avec amour et passion !

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans la même position que la veille ! A savoir nue, la tête sur le torse de mon prince, ses bras protecteurs m'enlaçant tendrement. Je n'osais bouger de peur de le réveiller. Et puis… si je le réveillais finalement ?!

Je commença à caresser son torse du bout des doigts, il frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas. Je repris mes caresses avec ma bouche cette fois. Je commença par embrasser son ventre, dessinant avec ma langue ses abdos, et remonta jusque dans son cou. A sa respiration, je devinais qu'il était réveillé, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il voulait en profiter le coquin, il n'allait pas être déçu ! Je me mis à califourchon sur lui (ok, là, confirmation, il était réveillé !) et embrassa son torse avec plus de conviction, remontant jusque dans son cou, mordillant son oreille. Toujours aucune réaction !

_- Y doit vraiment être très fatigué le pauvre ! Je vais le laisser dormir ! _

Alors que j'esquissais le mouvement pour me sauver, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

_- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?_ me dit-il les yeux encore fermés.

_- Tiens donc, tu ne dors plus toi ?_ répondis-je.

_- Non, figure toi que j'ai était réveillé de la plus douce des façons, mais bon bourreau à décider d'arrêter alors que ca devenait très intéressant ! _

_- Je peux reprendre si tu le souhaite ?! _

_- Sure que je le veux !_

Je m'exécuta donc et repris mes caresses. Avec ma bouche je longeais la courbe de sa mâchoire pour trouver ses lèvres. J'y déposa les miennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à mon baiser, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche pour y laisser entrer ma langue. Je caressa la sienne puis ses dents, avant de mordre doucement sa lèvre inferieure.

_- J'aime quand t'est sauvage,_ me murmura-t-il, _mais je vais prendre les choses en mains maintenant. _

Il mit ses mains dans mon dos et me fis rouler sur le coté. Etant donné qu'on était au bord du lit, on se retrouva par terre tous les deux, entrainant avec nous draps et couverture ! Kellan, en vrai gentleman, eu la décence d'amortir ma chute. On se regarda dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

_- Ca va ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Oui et toi ? _

_- Aussi ! On en était où ? _

_- Quelque par pars là,_ lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il mit ses mains dans mon dos et me fit rouler une nouvelle fois avant de planter ses bras de chaque coté de ma tête.

_- Plutôt par là je dirais ! _

Plus il m'embrassa, passionnément, avant de descendre dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine, mordillant doucement un sein pendant que l'autre se faisait masser par sa main. Je glissa ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à moi.

_- Prends-moi ! Laisse tomber les préliminaires, on s'en fou !_ dis-je.

Il eu un sourire diaboliquement sexy mais s'exécuta et présenta son membre à l'entrée de ma grotte où je l'y fis entrer d'un coup de rein ! Il commença à aller et venir en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort s'arrêtant juste au moment où l'orgasme pointait son nez !

_- Argh !!! _

Mes mains qui jusque là étaient restées dans son dos, descendirent sur ses fesses et le firent bouger au rythme que je souhaitais ! Très vite, l'orgasme réapparut aussi soudainement que le premier avait été interrompu !

_- Oui, encoreeee_ , haletais-je.

_- Comme ça ?_ me dit-il en me donnant un grand coup de rein.

_- Oui comme ça, oui, encore, ouiiiiiii. !!!_

On explosa de plaisir au même moment, le regard fixé sur l'autre.

_- On devrait s'engueuler plus souvent,_ s'exclama-t-il d'un coup. _Les retrouvailles sont tellement bonnes ! _

_- Ouais, mais je me passerais bien de la partie engueulade moi, _répondis-je.

Il me fit un sourire à tomber et m'aida à me relever.

_- Je te laisse filler sous la douche,_ me dit-il, _je vais commencer à passer quelques coups de fil !_

Je m'approcha de lui, mis mes mains sur ses épaules, et les laissa descendre le long de ses bras.

_- J'ai une meilleure idée moi. Tu viens avec moi sous la douche, tu passeras tes coups de fil après, pendant que moi je bosserais sur la robe de Fanny. _

_- Heum … je dois dire que ca me tente bien !_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. 

Puis on partit tous les deux sous la douche. Pas pour une douche crapuleuse non, bande de cochon !!! Juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir laver l'autre avec les mains ! Bon ok, il y avait de forte chance que ca dérape, mais ca c'est une autre histoire !


	51. Chapter 50

_**Chapitre 50 **_

Trois semaines plus tard.

Ca y est, on y est enfin ! Le jour du procès est arrivé ! Mon avocat m'as dit que je pouvais ne pas me présenter au tribunal, qu'il comprendrait que je refuse d'être appelé à la barre, mais j'y tiens ! Je veux regarder Beth quand le juge va rendre son verdict et qu'elle va être trainée au trou et par-dessus tout, je veux qu'elle me voit au bras de Kellan ! Je veux lui montrer que tout ce qu'elle a fait n'a servi à rien.

Enfin, tous ca c'est ce que je pensais hier soir quand on a fait le point avec Maitre Turner ! Là, ce matin, je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme ! Je me sens nauséeuse, j'ai le ventre serré ! Voilà maintenant que je stressais ! Et si Beth était relâchée ? Apres tout, elle allait peut-être plaider la folie ou un truc du genre ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Ce soir, toute cette histoire sera finie ! On pourrait enfin tourner la page !

Je venais d'arriver dans la cuisine quand ma tête se mit à tourner. Je pus me rattraper de justesse au plan de travail avant de tomber. Kellan, qui se trouvait dans le séjour, me vit chancelait et s'inquiéta aussitôt, malgré sa conversation téléphonique.

_- Princesse ?! Ca va ? Kim, ne quitte pas, Ava à un souci,_ dit-il.

_- Oui, t'inquiète pas ça vas ! C'est juste le stress du procès ajouté au fait que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi. _

_- Sure ? _

_- Oui, sure ! C'est qui ?_ demandais-je en désignant le téléphone.

_- Kim, on règle les derniers détails pour le gala de charité de la semaine prochaine. Mais je peux faire ca plus tard si … _

_- Non, c'est bon. Règle ça vas-y. _

_- Ok, je suis là si t'as besoin,_ ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre Kim en ligne.

Kim, de son vrai nom Kimberley, était le nouvel agent de Kellan. Du moins, LA nouvelle agent ! Kim était du genre de nana qu'on ne peut pas saquer dès la première rencontre. Grande (je dirais presque le mètre 80), blonde (tant qu'as faire !), les yeux vert/bleu et bien sure, mince ! Je dois bien l'avouer, elle était plutôt canon ! Je pense qu'elle aurait put facilement être mannequin ! Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui l'avais collée dans les pattes de Kellan. J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer quand j'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve un agent !

C'est un de ses contacts qui lui a refilé le numéro de Kim. Il l'avait appelé dès son retour à la maison et était très impatient de la rencontrer. Il m'avait tellement parlé d'elle que je dois avouer que moi aussi j'avais hâte de la voir jusqu'as ce qu'elle débarque chez moi, et là j'avais vite déchanté quand j'avais vu la bombe. Elle s'était pointée vêtue d'un pantalon cintré noir, d'un corsage blanc, et d'une veste de tailleur noir également. Le tout, assortie à des talons aiguille qui ressemblaient à des échasses ! Kellan et elle avait parlés affaire toute la soirée, si bien que je m'étais refugiée dans mon atelier tant je me sentais exclu.

Je voulais laisser Kellan et la pétasse, pardon Kim, faire leur boulot tranquille. J'étais en train de coudre les différentes parties du bustier de Fanny quand elle déboula dans mon atelier.

- _Bin alors tu … Je peux te tutoyer ? _

_- Heu … oui pas de soucis,_ répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon travail.

_- Ok, parce qu'après tout, on a quasiment le même âge. Deux ans de plus, c'est pas énorme ! _

J'avais oubliée de vous dire, elle à 27 ans !

_- Tu fais la tête,_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Non, j'ai du boulot et vous aussi donc je vous laisse, c'est tout ! _

_- Heum … si tu le dit ! C'est vraiment magnifique,_ dit-elle en désignant le jupon, _c'est toi qui l'as fais ? _

C'était vraiment con comme question étant donné que j'avais le bustier sous le pied de biche de ma machine !

_- Oui, en effet_, me contentais-je de répondre.

_- Kellan ne m'as pas dit qu'il allait se marier ! Félicitations ! _

_- C'est pas nous ! Il est où au fait, Kellan ? _

_- Au petit coin ! Au quel dommage,_ dit-elle d'une voie mielleuse. _Pour qui est cette merveille alors ? _

_- Pour la future Mme Pattinson ! _dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_- Quoi ? T'est pas sérieuse ?! Tu connais la veinarde ? _

_- C'est ma meilleure amie_, répondis-je les yeux toujours rivés sur mon ouvrage.

_- Et bin, je suppose qu'elle est française aussi ? Vous plaisez beaucoup décidément ! _

_- Exact ! J'ai une autre amie qui sort avec Taylor Lauther aussi ! _

_- Non ?! Et bin chapeau les frenchies ! Vous faites fort ! Piquer les plus beaux mecs c'est du beau ! Hey, _s'exclama-t-elle soudain_, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais rencontrer Rob vu que je suis proche de Kellan maintenant. _

Kellan était arrivé à ce moment là et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Kim. Geste auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. C'est à ce moment là, que j'avais décidée de la détesté ! J'étais tellement furax, que j'en avais cassé mon aiguille et fais un accro au bustier par la même occas ! Mais bon, aujourd'hui, le bustier était réparé et même cousu au reste de la robe.

Et Kim, bin je faisais avec ! Elle avait au moins le mérite de faire du bon boulot !

_- Et bin, Jack n'avait pas mentit, Kim a vraiment un don pour négocier les contrats. C'est un vrai requin,_ m'avait dit un jour Kellan.

_- Un requin ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit une vipère mais bon ! _

On se regarda et échangèrent un sourire entendu. Kellan savait ce que je pensais de Kim. Je sentais que Fanny et elle allaient bien s'entendre. Si Fanny la voyait approcher Rob d'un peu trop près, elle n'hésiterait pas à la remettre à sa place ! Ca promettait d'être drôle !

Rob et elle avait annoncé leur mariage il y a une dizaine de jour, provocant ainsi un buzz incroyable sur la toile ! Beaucoup aurait bien aimé étripé la future mariée ! Du coup, Fanny et Rob avait revu quelque peu leur liste d'invités, la réduisant au strict minimum. C'est-à-dire le cast et leur moitié pour ceux qui en avait une, et la famille de Rob. Il voulait un mariage simple, mais surtout discret ! La cérémonie aurait lieu le 24 septembre. Autrement dit, dans un mois !

Ca nous laissez peu de temps pour tous organiser, mais vu qu'ils souhaitaient quelque chose de simple, ca devrait aller. De toute façon, il faudrait bien !

_- Ava, tu viens,_ me dit Kellan, _c'est l'heure !_

- _Hein ?! Oui, j'arrive !_

Kellan venait de me ramener à la dure réalité. Finis de rêver, j'avais un procès qui m'attendait !

Tout en repensant à ces trois semaines écoulées, je m'étais préparée, revêtant un tailleur jupe blanc. Je mettais maquillée légèrement et avait juste remonté les quelques mèches qui me tombaient sur le visage à l'aide de pinces invisibles. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et j'étais prête à partir. Je rejoignis Kellan qui m'attendait au salon. J'eu une vision magnifique quand je le vis. Il était devant moi, souriant dans un costard noir absolument splendide !

_- Wouaou !_ dis-je. _Et bin, t'as la classe !_

_- Merci, t'est pas mal non plus dite donc !_ me dit-il.

_- Merci. Etant donné qu'on risque de finir à la une de tout les torchons people, vaut mieux être présentable !_

Puis on partit pour le tribunal. Pour l'occasion, Kim nous avait fait envoyer une voiture avec chauffeur. D'après elle, y valait mieux cela plutôt que d'arriver en taxi devant un tribunal bourrait de journalistes !

_- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! _

On venait d'arriver et en effet, les paparazzis étaient au rendez-vous ! L'annonce du mariage de Rob et Fanny n'avait rien changé, ils nous collaient toujours !

_- Kim avait raison,_ me dit tout à coup Kellan.

_- Oui. Merci Sainte Kim !_ dis-je avant de me jeter dans la cage aux lions.

On avait à peine ouvert la portière que les flashs crépitaient déjà ! Ma gorge se serra. Je commençais à suffoquer et plus les journalistes hurlaient pour attirer notre attention, pire je me sentais ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

_- Je suis là princesse, t'inquiète pas !_ me dit Kellan en me prenant la main.

On traversa la foule tout les deux et on arriva enfin dans le hall.

- _Toujours en vie ?_ me demanda une voie dans mon dos.

Je me retourna et la vit là. Comment pouvait-elle être ici aujourd'hui ?

_- Fanny ?!_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Oui ma puce. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laissé affronter ca toute seule ?! J'ai pris le premier vol ce matin. Ton avocat m'as dit que ca pourrait être utile que je témoigne alors me voilà,_ me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Et Rob ?_ lui demandais-je.

_- Resté à Los Angeles, il vous embrasse. Il aurait bien voulu être là, mais vous savez ce que c'est, boulot boulot ! _

On discuta encore un peu, puis on partit s'installés dans un coin en attendant que Maitre Turner nous appelle. Ce qu'il fit une demi-heure plus tard ! Vive la ponctualité de la justice !

On pénétra dans la salle d'audience et je la vis. Elle était là, juste sur notre gauche, menottée, assise entre un flic et celui qui devait être son avocat. Quand elle nous vit main dans la main Kellan et moi, elle eu une grimace affreuse. Rien que pour ca, j'avais bien fais de venir aujourd'hui ! Puis le procès commença enfin. Les avocats des deux parties et la procureur exposèrent les faits, et se jetèrent dans une vraie joute verbale ! Puis, vint le moment que je redoutais le plus, l'interrogatoire de Beth !

_- Melle Stanford, dans cette affaire, vous êtes accusée de violence sur animaux, enlèvement, séquestration, et enfin, tentative de meurtre. Qu'avait-vous à dire pour votre défense ? _

_- Que je regrette profondément mes actes ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences. Je m'en veux énormément. J'étais comme folle, il fallait que j'arrive à mon objectif par tous les moyens, même si cela incluais de commettre des actes monstrueux ! _

_- Quel était-il ? Votre objectif ?_ lui demanda son avocat.

_- Me rapprocher de Kellan. De Mr. Lutz je veux dire. _

_- Et pour quelles raisons ? _

_- Parce que je l'aime, du moins ,je pensais l'aimais ! _

Quand elle prononça ces paroles, je vis Kellan se tortillait sur son siège. Il était visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que moi face à ce flot de connerie ! A écouter Beth, on aurait presque de la peine pour elle !

Puis ce fus mon tour d'être interrogée. Le salopard qui lui servait d'avocat, Maitre Baldouin, prit son temps pour me faire revivre cette sordide affaire. Essayant même de me faire dire que j'étais quelque peu responsable de cette histoire.

_- Mais oui, bien sur que je suis responsable ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandée de s'en prendre à mon chien. C'est moi aussi qui lui ai dis de me tirer une balle dans le ventre,_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Le coup de feu n'était qu'un accident. C'est parce que vous vous battiez avec ma cliente que le coup est partis tout seul ! _

_- Ouais et à votre avis, pourquoi je me battais avec elle ? Elle visait la tête je vous signale ! Je n'ai fais que lutter pour ma vie et c'est grâce à ca que je suis là aujourd'hui ! _

_- Maitre Baldouin, cessait de persécuter Melle Simmons ! Dans cette affaire, c'est elle la victime, ne l'oublions pas,_ s'exclama le juge.

L'autre requin me lâcha enfin et je pus quitter la barre, laissant Kellan prendre ma place ! Quand Baldouin commença à l'interroger, je vis ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quelques chose me dit qu'il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont j'avais était interrogé ! Si Baldouin fessait pareil avec Kellan, il serait fort probable qu'il se mange une droite, avocat ou pas ! Pour éviter à mon prince de faire une bêtise qu'il pourrait payer très cher, je cherchai à croiser son regard. Quand se fut fait, nos yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

_- Il semble que Melle Simmons ne vous avez rien dit de toute cette affaire. Pourquoi à votre avis ? _

_- Parce qu'elle voulait me protéger_, répondit-il le regard toujours rivé sur moi. _Parce qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle pensait pouvoir gérer ca toute seule. _

_- On sait aujourd'hui qu'elle se trompait ! Mr. Lutz, que ressentait-vous pour ma cliente ? _

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là ? Comment ca qu'est-ce que Kellan ressent pour Beth ?

_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama Kellan visiblement aussi surpris que moi par cette question.

_- Vous avez bien compris ! Que ressentez vous pour ma cliente ? _

_- Une profonde peine et de la pitié également. Elle à gâcher sa vie pour une cause inutile. J'aime Ava plus que tout au monde…_

J'entendis des gémissements sur ma gauche ! Inutile de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils provenaient de Beth !

_- … Si Beth était venue me parler, je lui aurais expliqué qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Au lieu de ça, elle a préféré mettre au point un plan complètement dingue ! _

Puis ce fut au tour de Fanny de témoigner, racontant à son tour sa vision de l'histoire. L'interrogatoire de Fanny se passa bien mieux que le notre, le « requin » en avait surement marre de se faire rappeler a l'ordre par le juge !

Ensuite, le juge quitta la salle pour délibérer et on put enfin sortir ! On était là depuis ce matin 10h30 et il était quand même 19h ! On avait passés la journée ici, faisant juste une pause pour déjeuner vite fait ! Plus qu'as attendre le délibéré maintenant !

_- Vous devriez rentrer_, nous dit tout à coup notre avocat. _Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être là pour la lecture du verdict. Je vous appel dès que …_

_- Non !_ l'interrompis-je. _Je veux être là ! Je veux voir sa tête !_

_- Bien, comme vous voudrez, mais ca risque d'être long je vous préviens ! _

Long en effet, ca l'avait été ! La procureur nous fit rentrer dans la salle à 21h ! Puis le juge lut le verdict. Beth était condamnée à sept ans de prison dont deux avec sursis, plus dix ans de mise à l'épreuve et 2oooo$ de dommage et intérêts ! Beth se décomposa à la lecture de l'acte. Elle pensait surement que d'avoir avoué lui éviterais la prison. Et on put enfin quittait le tribunal. Ca y est, c'était enfin fini ! Tout ça était derrière nous !

_- Dis moi,_ dis-je à Kellan, _ton gala c'est quand déjà ? _

_- Vendredi en huit, pourquoi ?_

_- Je t'annonce officiellement, qu'un don de 2oooo$ sera versé à l'organisme ! _

_- Quoi ? _s'exclamèrent en même temps Fanny et Kellan.

_- Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Je ne veux pas de l'argent de cette garce !_

_- Ava t'est sure ? Ca fait une sacrée somme quand même !? _

_- Oui, j'en suis sure ! A moins que tu le veuille en cadeau de mariage ? _

_- Non merci,_ s'écria-t-elle.

_- Alors c'est réglé ! 2oooo$ seront versés pour la bonne cause ! Allez venait, maintenant on rentre ! On va fêter ça !_

Je l'ai pris chacun par un bras et on sortit dans l'air frais de cette soirée d'aout ! 


	52. Chapter 51

_**Chapitre 51 **_

**Deux semaines avant le mariage !!! **

Ca y est, le compte à rebours était lancé ! Plus que deux petites semaines avant la cérémonie. Depuis le procès, j'avais bien avancée sur la robe de Fanny, elle était quasiment finie. Je n'avais plus que la broderie à coudre. Puis comme je n'avais pas repris le boulot encore, je pouvais m'y consacrée à part entière ! Jane m'avait fait prendre le reste de mes congés à la suite de mon arrêt, si bien que je ne reprenais le travail qu'après le mariage ! Ce qui arrangeait bien Rob et Fanny il faut l'avouer !

Tous les deux avaient du boulot par-dessus la tête ! Fanny n'arrêtait pas les allers-retours Los Angeles/ Vancouver. Elle était complètement à genoux la pauvre puce. Pour la soulager un peu, je m'étais proposé pour l'organisation du mariage. Elle avait acceptée et m'avait confiée les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils voulaient, après à moi de me débrouiller avec les détails !

J'avais Fanny tous les soirs au téléphone pour qu'on fasse le point ensemble. Un dernier essayage de sa robe était prévu en fin de semaine, et pour le costume de Rob, Fanny l'avait fait elle-même. Contrairement à la robe de Fanny qui tirait plus sur le blanc, le costard de Rob tirait plus sur le noir avec des touches de blanc par endroit.

_- Faut bien qu'il s'accorde à ma robe nan ?_ m'avait-elle dit.

Les faire-part avaient étaient envoyés il y a un bon mois, et on avait reçu les réponses de tout le monde. J'avais pensé que certain demanderais plus de détails quand à la destination, mais non. Tous avaient répondus présents sans en demander plus !

_- Je te l'avais bien dit ! _

_- Certes, mais tu conviendras que c'est particulier comme invit. __**« Rob et Fanny unirons leurs destins pour le meilleur et pour le pire le 24 septembre 2o1o. Où ? Ca c'est une surprise ! Nous vous attendons à Vancouver le 2o septembre pour une destination inconnue ensuite ! Nous espérons que vous répondrez présents pour fêter avec nous ce grand jour » **_

_- Bin quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon texte ? _me demanda Fanny.

_- « __**Pour une destination inconnue**__ » ca intrigue quand même ! Heureusement que je sais où on vas, sinon, je suis pas sure que je t'aurais suivie ! _

_- Oh fait, tout est réglé pour ça ? _

_- Oui, tant fait pas. J'ai fait la réservation au nom de Bobby Dupea et Aurore Harrisons. Aucun moyens qu'il remonte jusqu'as vous ! Pour le jet pareil, à aucun moment vos noms n'apparaissent. On devrait être tranquille de ce coté là ! _

_- Ok et au niveau passeport, tu crois que ca ira ? _

_- Mais oui, t'en fait pas ! La plupart du cast passe son temps dans un avion et la famille de Rob arrive de Londres, alors aucun souci niveau visa ! _

_- Ok, je stress je te dis pas. Tout ca m'épuise ! Et s'il y a une fuite t'imagine ? Mon mariage vas se transformé en foire aux furies ! _

_- Je sais, c'est bien pour ca que c'est moi qui gère tout ! Pour les fuites, t'inquiète pas. On est quatre à connaître la destination et franchement ni Kellan ni moi n'allons vendre la mèche. Apres il ne reste plus que vous deux alors t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien ! J'ai quand même prévu un service d'ordre au cas ou ! _

_- Merci de faire tout ca pour moi ! Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour organiser tout ca en si peu de temps sans toi !_ me dit Fanny.

_- C'est bien normal ! _

Après l'avoir rassuré, on raccrocha et je vérifiai une dernière fois ma liste de chose à faire.

Faire-part = ok

Robe = presque ok !

Costume du marié = ok ; Fanny l'as déjà fini !

Coussin d'alliance = ok ; cousu par mes soins !

Alliance = ok ; Kellan les gardes en lieu sur !

Gite = ok

Traiteur = ok ; il nous livre le tout le 24 au matin !

Fleur = ok ; idem traiteur !

Musique = ok ; DJ réservé et payé !

Cérémonie = pasteur = ok

Chaise et autel = ok

Déco = ok

Coiffure/ maquillage = ok ; professionnelles annulées. Ashley et Nicky tiennent à le faire !

Dragées = ok ; dragées blanche au choco pour tous dans un contenant transparent avec un ruban noir !

Bon voilà, je pense qu'on a tout ! Il n'y a plus qu'as récupérer tous le monde à l'aéroport et tout devrait aller !

**Lundi 19 septembre 2o1o. J- 5 avant le mariage. **

Fanny et Rob vienne d'arriver à Vancouver. Fanny est dans un état de stress horrible, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ca ! Rob lui, est plutôt relax. A moins qu'il cache son jeu, ce qui serait fort possible ca ! A peine arriver à la maison, Fanny se précipite dans le bureau pour voir sa robe. Quand je la rejoins, elle est plantée devant sans bouger.

_- Fanny, ca vas pas ? Elle te plait pas ? Je peux la retoucher si … _

_- Non ! Elle est parfaite ! Tu m'as fait une merveille ! _

_- Passe la qu'on se rende mieux compte_, dis-je en souriant, plus rassurée maintenant que j'avais sa réaction.

_- Ok, mais verrouille la porte, je ne veux pas que Rob me voit ! _

Je m'exécuta et l'aida à enfiler la robe. Puis je la pris par les épaules et la fit tourner face au miroir. Elle était tout simplement sublime ! La robe lui allait parfaitement, aucune retouche à faire ! Elle était blanche avec des touches de noir par ci par là (l'inverse de Rob en fait !). Le haut ? Un bustier sans bretelles avec de la dentelle noire d'époque qui faisait tout le tour du décolleté. Le dos du bustier était composé pour la plus grande partie de laçage en satin noir.

Le laçage était juste décoratif puisque le bustier se fermait par une fermeture éclair qui se trouvait sur le coté. Au niveau du ventre, il formait une légère pointe et là aussi, une broderie noire dessinait le tour. Pour le jupon, il était plus simple. Cintré sur la taille, puis il partait évasé jusqu'en bas. Il était légèrement plus long sur l'arrière, ce qui formait une petite traine. Pour la touche de noir, quelques perles avaient étés cousues de par et d'autre. La robe s'agrémentait d'une étole en mousseline noire. Je dois dire que ca rendait plutôt pas mal du tout. Et dire que c'est moi qui avais fait ca !!

_- Tu es sublime ma puce,_ m'exclamais-je. _J'en connais un qui va avoir le souffle coupé quand il va te voir ! _

C'est à ce moment là que Fanny éclata en sanglot.

_- Et s'il disait non ?_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il dise non ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ma puce ! D'ailleurs il n'a pas intérêt, sinon je l'assomme ! C'est le stress qui te fait douter, c'est tout. Je suis sure que toutes les futures mariées se disent la même chose ! _

_- Tu crois ? _

_- Mais oui, allez viens, on va enlever cette robe avant que ton mascara ne coule partout !_

Elle se détendit un peu et enleva la robe, qu'on s'empressa de cacher sous un drap. On rejoignit ensuite nos hommes restés au salon. Rob tiqua un peu quand il vit sa future femme en larmes.

_- Tant fait pas, c'est juste le stress du mariage,_ lui dis-je alors que je me blottissais contre Kellan.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait était adorable, supportant sans rien dire ma mauvaise humeur et mon stress. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir ! Et moi qui lui prenais la tête avec mes crises de jalousie à cause de Kim ! Je me défis légèrement de son étreinte et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_- C'était pour quoi ca ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- C'est ma façon de te remercier pour m'avoir supporté ces dernières semaines. J'ai étais ridicule avec mes crises de jalousie. Je suis désolée, vraiment ! _

_- Il était temps que tu tant rende compte,_ me dit-il en souriant. _Kim est très belle c'est vrai, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! _

Pour le coup, je me sentais vraiment con et ne trouva rien à répondre. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassait mes cheveux.

_- Si vous continuez comme ça, le prochain mariage où j'irais sera le votre,_ dit tout à coup Rob en riant.

J'avais presque oubliée qu'on n'était pas seul Kellan et moi. Et qu'est-ce que racontais Rob ? Kellan et moi n'étions pas là de nous marier ! On avait trop de souci entre nous pour y penser !

_- Qui sait_, répondit Kellan, _bientôt peut-être !_

Heureusement qu'il me maintenait contre lui, sinon je crois que je me serrais écroulée. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter tout à coup ! Il dut le remarquer, puisque je le sentis rire légèrement, sauf qu'il ne devrait pas rire ! Il a mal interpréter ma réaction !

_- Heu …ok…Kellan, je t'enlève Ava avant qu'elle ne nous fasse une syncope !_ s'exclama Fanny.

Elle me tira par le bras et me conduisit à l'étage où elle voulait que l'on voit ensemble les derniers détails avant que tout le monde arrive. Elle me parlait mais je ne répondis pas, perdue dans mes pensées.

_- Ohé Ava, tu m'écoute ? _

_- Non … oui … pardon, tu disais ? _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te sens ailleurs depuis que Kellan à parlé mariage. T'a hâte qu'il te fasse sa demande, c'est ca ? _

_- Non !!! C'est tout le contraire ! Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il le fasse. Je ne sais même pas ce que je répondrais ! En ce moment mes émotions jouent au yoyo. Un coup je me sens bien est heureuse de vivre et il suffit d'un rien pour que j'entre dans un état de panique incroyable ! _

_- C'est depuis Beth je suppose ?! _

_- Oui, depuis Beth,_ murmurais-je.

_- T'as envisagée d'en parler à un pro ? Tu souffre peut-être d'un choc post-traumatique ou un truc du genre ! Après tout, c'est pas surprenant que tu sois déboussolée avec ce que t'as vécue ! _

_- Ouais … c'est peut-être ca ! J'en sais rien ! Ca me prend comme ça tu sais. Un sentiment d'angoisse et d'insécurité me paralyse complètement et l'instant d'après c'est passé ! _

_- Parles-en ! Tu peux pas garder ca en toi, ca vas te ronger et bouffer ta vie ! _

_- Ouais … je m'en occuperais … après ton mariage, c'est promis ! J'ai plus urgent à faire pour le moment ! Allez fais moi voir tout ça, _dis-je en désignant la paperasse que Fanny avait entre les mains.

Je me ressaisis et elle me fit voir ses plans de table et contrat en tout genre. On régla ce qui pouvait l'être ce soir, puis on descendit retrouvés les hommes. On eu l'agréable surprise de constater qu'ils avaient préparés le diner. J'avais un faim de loup soudain ! On passa la soirée à parler tous ensembles, décidant également de ne pas nous coucher trop tard vu ce qui nous attendait demain !

**Mardi 2o septembre 2o1o. J-4 **

Aujourd'hui, journée de folie ! Tous les invités du mariage arrivent et bien sur, à des heures toutes différentes ! Nicky et son copain, ainsi qu'Ashley et Jackson arrivaient de Chicago à 11h ! Taylor et Alisée débarquaient de San Diego à 12h20 ! Peter et sa nouvelle amie Calleigh (une nana super et bourrée d'humour m'as dit Fanny), Kristen et Rachelle arrivaient de New York à 14h ! Elisabeth et son époux venait tout droit de Miami par le vol de 15h ! Et enfin, la famille de Rob, en provenance de Londres, arrivait à 16h30 ! Ca allait en faire des allers-retours à l'aéroport ! Sans compter que tous ceux beau monde reprenait l'avion le soir même pour une destination inconnue. Enfin, inconnue pour eux !

Kellan et moi firent le premier voyage, l'obligeant ainsi à ressortir son déguisement (un bonnet blanc et des lunettes noires). On était suivis de près par les gardes du corps. Quand il n'y avait que Kellan, on pouvait encore gérer, mais là, avec les Cullen au grand complet, c'était l'émeute assurée si on était repérés !

Fanny, moi, puis Alisée par la suite, nous relayèrent pour l'aéroport, préférant laisser les acteurs en lieu sur ! Nicky et Ashley étaient à peine arrivées, qu'elles demandaient déjà à voir la robe et les accessoires qui seraient utilisés pour la cérémonie.

_- Ok,_ dit Ashley. _Ta robe est blanche et neuve, la broderie est ancienne, je te prête mes boucles d'oreilles, il te manque plus qu'un truc bleu ! _

_- Pourquoi faire un truc bleu, _demanda Fanny.

_- C'est la tradition ici ! Il te faut quelque chose de blanc, de neuf, de vieux, de prêté et de bleu !_

_- Tu sais Ash', le mariage n'as pas lieu sur le sol américain alors … _

_- Pas grave ! On respect la tradition quand même ! _

_- Bon, et elle à lieu où cette cérémonie ?_ questionna Nicky.

_- Ca, c'est une surprise, _répondis-je_. Personne ne le saura avant d'être sur place ! _

_- Ok, tant pis on aura essayée ! Nicky, tu viens avec moi ? On as du shopping à faire_, dit Ashley toute excitée.

Puis elles partirent toutes les deux dévaliser les boutiques de Vancouver. Jackson, Rob et Kellan les regardèrent partir en riant.

- _Elles ne changeront jamais ces filles !_ dit Jackson.

_- Planquez-vous, les sœurs Cullen sont lâchées dans les boutiques, _renchérit Kellan.

On ria tous ensemble puis Alisée et moi partirent chercher ceux qui arrivaient par le vol de 14h (à savoir Peter et Calleigh, Kris et Rachelle). Quand on rentra à l'appart, Ashley et Nicky qui venaient de rentrées, étaient en grande conversation avec Fanny, un magazine à la main. Quand elles me virent, toutes les trois changèrent de couleur. Ashley et Nicky s'éloignèrent et Fanny vint à ma rencontre.

_- Ava, viens y faut qu'on parle_, me dit-elle.

Je la suivis donc à l'étage, laissant les nouveaux venus avec les autres. Kellan me questionna du regard mais n'ayant aucune réponse à lui fournir, j'haussais les épaules. Avant d'atteindre ma chambre, je rencontrai le regard des filles. On aurait dit qu'elles compatissaient ! Ca ne disait rien de bon tout ça !

-_ Tiens_, me dit Fanny en me donnant le magazine. _Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Je suis désolée ma puce_ !

Pourquoi elle était désolée ? Je regardai le mag et compris ! Tout était là, en couverture, avec tous les détails en pages centrale. J'allai aux pages indiquées, en me laissant tomber sur mon lit en larmes. Sur la couverture et la double page centrale, des photos de Kim et Kellan s'étalaient.

« **Le nouveau coup de cœur de Kellan** » disait le titre de l'article. Sur les photos, un coup il avait le bras autour de ses épaules, un coup ils riaient ensemble très proche physiquement et sur celle qui me porta le coup de grâce, on y voyait Kellan de dos en train d'embrasser Kim.

_- Je vais la tuer,_ sifflais-je.

_- Du calme. Il a peut-être une explication,_ tenta Fanny._ Laquelle j'en sais rien, mais laisse le s'expliquer. _

_- Tu peux lui demandais de monter s'il te plait ? _

_- Bien sur ! _

Puis elle sortie, me laissant seule avec ma douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kellan fit son entrée.

_- Princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je l'arrêtai d'une main et de l'autre lui plaqua le magazine sur la poitrine (très théâtrale comme effet !). Il parut surpris par ma brusquerie, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir le magazine pour voir ce qui clochait !

_- Oh non !!! C'est pas vrai,_ murmura-t-il en tournant les pages. _Ava, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elles sont sorties de leur contexte …_

_- Sorties de leur contexte ? Tu te fou de ma gueule là ?! Sorties de leur contexte ou pas, ils les ont pas fabriqués ces photos ! _

_- Ai confiance en moi ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'était pendant le gala de charité …_

_- Plus tard ! On a du monde à la maison et un couple à marier ! Mais je veux savoir, m'as-tu trompé avec Kim oui ou non ? Et soit franc s'il te plait ! _

_- Non ! Je te le jure ! _

_- Bien ! Ca me suffit pour le moment ! On réglera ca plus tard ! _

Puis je sortis de la chambre. Quand elles me virent de retour au salon, les filles se jetèrent sur moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras.

_- Ca va,_ leur dis-je. _Vous en faites pas, je vais bien ! _

Et étrangement, c'était vrai ! J'étais en colère bien sur, mais le sentiment de mal être m'avait quittée ! Je me sentais … libérée… oui, c'étais le mot ! Rob vint nous voir quelques instants plus tard pour nous enlever Fanny.

_- Désolé, mais il faut qu'on aille à l'aéroport. Ma famille, c'est presque l'heure ! _

Puis tous deux partirent accompagnés de body-gard (bin oui, les autres pouvaient se balader tranquille a peut-près, mais là, c'était « chouchou », c'était pas pareil !). Elisabeth, que je n'avais pas encore vue, vint me saluer et me remonter le moral.

_- Ava, ma puce ! Ce gros nigaud n'est qu'un idiot ! Faire couler des larmes sur un si joli visage, quel mufle !_ dit-elle en regardant Kellan qui venait de descendre.

_- Ton rôle d'Esmée te colle vraiment à la peau hein ?_ riais-je.

_- Un peu oui,_ avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Fanny, Rob et sa famille arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Quand tout le monde fut posé et un peu détendu, Rob et Fanny prirent la parole.

_- Tout d'abord,_ commença Rob,_ merci à tous d'être là. Je sais que certain d'entre vous on fait un long voyage _(il regarda sa famille) _pour venir ici et ca compte beaucoup pour nous, mais on est désolés de vous apprendre que vous reprenez l'avion dès ce soir !_

Un murmure de mécontentement se fit entendre et Fanny continua.

_- En fait, nous prenons tous le même avion, nous avons loué un jet privé ! Si nous avons gardé la destination secrète jusque là, c'est parce qu'on avait peur des fuites … _

_- Quoi ?_ s'offusqua Ashley, _Vous pensez vraiment que l'un d'entre nous aurais vendue la mèche ? Vous nous prenez pour qui franchement ?! _

Tout le monde applaudit, ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle !

- _On a confiance en vous, mais les journalistes sont malins et on a juste choisi de ne prendre aucun risque ! Sachez seulement qu'on va en Europe ! _

Fanny et Rob continuèrent de s'expliquer, alors que je toisais Kellan du regard. Il semblait vraiment mal.

A 18h30, on appela les limousines que l'on avait réservés (trois au totale. Il faudrait au moins ca pour caser tout le monde et les bagages !).

A 19h, les limousines étaient arrivées et tous le monde commença à s'installer. Je donna ses calmants à Eurley (il était malade en avion !) et descendit rejoindre les autres.

A 21h, après toutes les vérifications des passeports et autres paperasses, le jet décolla enfin direction la France.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer !!!


	53. Chapter 52

**_ Chapitre 52 _**

Vendredi 23 septembre. Veille du mariage 

Tout était fin près pour demain. Depuis qu'on était arrivées, tout le monde s'activait pour donner un coup de main. Les gérants du gite nous avaient remis les clefs, heureux de profiter de ces quelques jours de congés forcés ! Forcés, car on ne voulait pas qu'ils restent dans les parages. Ils avaient un peu râlés quand on les poussait vers la sortie, mais s'étaient tout de suite calmés quand ils virent le montant sur le cheque (à mon nom le cheque, autant préservé l'anonymat jusqu'au bout !).

Le reste des invités étaient restés dans les voitures (de gros 4x4 noir) pendant que Fanny et moi réglions la paperasse et mettions les proprios à la porte. Quand ils purent enfin quitter les voitures, beaucoup furent surpris par la beauté du lieu ! Des montagnes et des forets à n'en plus finir, et une vue sur un lac splendide et le gîte était en fait un chalet typiquement montagnard. Il était au centre d'une grande prairie recouverte de fleurs sauvage. Le cadre était splendide, parfait pour un mariage ! C'était encore plus beau que sur les photos !

_- On est où ?_ demanda Ashley.

_- En France_, répondis-je.

_- Mais encore …_ questionna Kristen.

_- Dans les Vosges !_ déclara Fanny. _Je vous souhait la bienvenue au lac Gérardmer ! _

_- C'est magnifique,_ murmurent plusieurs personnes.

Puis on rentra pour visiter les lieux. Une grande salle (qui serait bien pratique si la pluie venait s'inviter), un salon avec bibliothèque et écran plasma, une grande cuisine et à l'étage, une douzaine de chambre ! Sur l'arrière du gite, une piscine couverte était à disposition des clients. En l'occurrence nous ! Le vendredi soir, alors que tout le monde venait de monter se coucher, j'eu envie de piquer une tête pour me détendre après cette journée riche en préparation. J'étais en plein milieu d'une longueur quand je le vis au bout du bassin. Il était apparemment décidé à s'expliquer. Autant en finir ! Je le rejoignis donc et sortie de l'eau alors qu'il me tendait une serviette.

_- Merci,_ dis-je.

- _Tu devrais pas restée toute seule ici. Tout le monde dort, c'est pas prudent ! _

_- Visiblement, pas tout le monde_, répliquais-je. _Et puis, que veut tu qu'il m'arrive ici ?!_

_- On sait jamais ! On peut parler ? On va pas continuer à s'éviter à cause d'un simple malentendu ! _

_- Un malentendu ?! Tu te fou …_

_- Oui, un malentendu_, me coupa-t-il. _Les photos que tu as vu, c'étais rien je te le promets ! Certes, je semble très proche de Kim, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! La première, à était prise quand on est arrivés au gala. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la photo, c'est tout ! Celle où on rit tout les deux, si la photo avait était entière, tu aurais vu qu'on était en train de diner, et quelqu'un venait de sortir une blague, plutôt pourrie d'ailleurs ! Alors j'avoue, on est proche physiquement, mais j'y suis pour rien ! C'est Kim qui …_

_- Qui quoi Kellan ? Qui c'est collé à toi et toi tu n'as pas put la repousser ? _

_- C'est presque ca oui, _bredouilla-t-il.

_- Et celle où tu lui roule un patin ? C'est quoi ton explication ? _

_- En fait, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! Et tu l'aurais vu si la photo n'avait pas était prise dans mon dos ! Elle à mal interprété notre proximité. Elle pensait me plaire et à tenter sa chance, c'est tout ! _

_- C'est tout ? Et tu crois que ca vas me suffire ?!_

_- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé ! Je l'ai repoussé, et lui ai expliqué que j'étais fou de toi. Elle s'est excusée et on en est restés là ! Tiens, écoute,_ me dit-il en me donnant son portable.

« _Vous avez un message archivé_, disait une voie monocorde. _Kellan, c'est Kim je …_ » je voulu lui rendre son portable, mais il m'en empêcha.

_- Ecoute jusqu'au bout !_

Je remis donc le combiné sur mes oreilles et écouta la suite.

« _… je viens de voir les photos, je suis navrée ! Sincèrement ! Moi qui pensais avoir touché le fond quand tu m'as repoussé, je vois que j'étais loin du compte ! Maintenant tout le pays est au courant de ma naïveté ! Je suis désolée pour les problèmes que ca vas te créer ! Ava est une fille bien, j'espère que tu arriveras à lui expliquer que tout est de ma faute. Au pire, donne-lui mon adresse, on s'expliquera face à face. Bises et encore désolée ! _»

Puis ca couper. Je rendis son portable à Kellan, qui attendait une réaction de ma part.

_- Ca tombe plutôt bien son message non ?!_ dis-je.

_- Ava, t'est pas possible ! Tu crois quoi, que j'ai monté tout ca pour couvrir une éventuelle liaison ?!_

Bon, ok, c'était plutôt ridicule mais bon c'était possible, non ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser ! J'avais le cerveau embrouillé, en surchauffe complète, et je sentais que la migraine n'étais pas loin !

_- Ecoute, je sais plus où j'en suis ! Je voudrais vraiment te croire, mais maintenant le doute est présent, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de pire ! _

_- D'accord, j'ai compris,_ dit-il en baissant les yeux. _Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux en parler ! _

_- Attend ! Je voudrais savoir un truc. Tu compte faire quoi avec Kim maintenant ? Tu vas la virer, _précisais-je voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris.

_- Non ! Elle à fait une erreur, elle a comprit qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, point barre ! Elle fait un boulot génial et je ne veux pas encore chercher un agent. _

_- Ok, et moi je fais quoi alors ? Je me ronge les sangs quand tu vas la voire ? Parce qu'après tout, ton rendez-vous pourrait très bien se finir dans une chambre ? Non, j'en aurais pas la force je te préviens ! _

_- Alors fait moi confiance princesse ! Je ne t'ai pas trahie et ne le ferrais jamais ! _

Puis il posa sa main sur ma joue et me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de partir. Quand je fus seule, je laissai couler les larmes qui me brulaient les yeux depuis un moment déjà.

Mais qu'était-il arrivé à ma vie bordel ?! Il y a encore deux mois, tout rouler, super job, super amies (bon ok, maintenant je savais que Beth n'en était pas une mais bon), super mec.

Aujourd'hui, tout partait en vrille ! J'étais en train de tout perdre, et je n'avais même pas la force de lutter, trop occupée déjà avec mes démons intérieure. Je refis quelques longueurs et partit me coucher, seule ! Demain je mariais ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Je lui devais d'avoir bonne mine. En montant dans ma chambre, j'aperçue Kellan dans la bibliothèque. Il était assis, la tête dans une main, une clope dans l'autre. Lui qui ne fumait que quand il allait mal, sans en disait beaucoup sur son état ! A la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait, je jurerais qu'il pleurait ! Ne me sentant pas la force de le réconforter, je partis avant qu'il ne me voit, moi-même en larme, m'en voulant de lui faire du mal !

Samedi 24 septembre. Jour J !!!

Huit heures du matin, on tambourine à ma porte ? J'ouvris un œil et prononça un « _entrez_ » d'une voie endormie. C'était Ashley et Fanny.

_- Allez la marmotte, on se lève ! On a encore du taff_, s'exclama Ashley en sautant partout.

_- Salut ma puce,_ murmura Fanny en me prenant dans ses bras. _Allez viens, on fait le tour des chambre pour réveiller tout le monde ! Les garçons on préparés un super petit dej, on va le prendre tous ensemble. _

Je sortis de mon lit et prit quelques minutes pour m'étirer mais je n'étais pas assez rapide au gout d'Ashley qui me jeta un sweat à la figure.

_- Enfile ça, ca caille un peu. _

Elles restèrent dans la chambre jusqu'as ce que je sois prête. Si j'avais voulu me défiler, c'était raté ! Fanny laissa Ashley partir devant alors qu'elle marchait à mes cotés.

_- Ca va toi ? T'as une petite mine je trouve. _

_- Mouais, bof. On a parlé hier soir avec Kellan. _

_- Ah ! Et ?_

_- Et, j'en sais rien ! Son explication tiens la route, mais je suis perdue ! Je sais plus quoi penser ! _

_- Hey_, s'écria d'un coup Ashley.

Taylor venait de lui jeter un oreiller à la figure ! Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer son réveil !

_- J'ai bien en envie de faire pareil_, me murmura Fanny. _Elle à déboulée dans ma chambre en me disant que la mariée devait donner l'exemple ! Avec un argument pareil, dur de se défiler ! _

On ria toutes les deux. Elle seule savait me remontait le moral en si peu de temps. Quand le tour des chambres fut fait, on descendit prendre le petit dej. Tout le monde se disait bonjour et j'eu un blanc quand je fus face à Kellan, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adoptée. Il vit ma gêne et se pencha pour m'embrasser la joue.

_- Bonjour princesse,_ me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mon cœur eu un raté quand je plongeai dans ses yeux azur. Il me fit un sourire en coin ultra sexy et s'éloigna alors que mon cœur battait la chamade ! Quand je vous disais que mes émotions jouaient au yoyo ! On mangea et les choses s'accélèrent très vite ! Les fleurs venaient d'être livrées, et le traiteur n'allait pas tarder. Les filles s'occupèrent des arrangements floraux alors que les hommes installaient tonnelle, chaise et autel dans la prairie. Plusieurs heures plus tard, tout était fin prêt ! On fit un dernier tour avec Fanny, histoire d'être vraiment sure que rien ne clochait !

On commença par la tonnelle où se tiendrait le buffet. Les plats avaient été disposés sur deux longues tables au fond. Une dizaine de tables avaient été installées non loin. Niveau déco, une nappe blanche, un chemin de table noir (avec des colombes et des perles grises posées dessus pour casser le noir !), des assiettes blanches, des couverts en argent, et des verres en cristal ! Le tout avait été loué pour la fête.

Plus loin, une estrade pour le DJ avait été installée, permettant ainsi aux invités de danser à la fois sous la tonnelle mais aussi dans la prairie où des guirlandes lumineuses, accrochées aux quelques arbres présents, diffusées une douce lumière. Puis on passa au lieu de la cérémonie à proprement parler !

On avait installé chaise et autel devant le gite. Un chemin de pétale de fleurs blanche et rose pales partaient de l'escalier du gite jusqu'à l'autel. Les chaises étaient disposées de chaque cotés. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un linge blanc, qui était maintenu par un nœud noir. L'autel était en bois blanc et du lierre sauvage courait sur toute sa surface.

- _C'est splendide_, murmura Fanny en larme. _C'est comme dans un rêve, c'est trop beau ! _

_- Oui, c'est magnifique_

_- A vous voilà-vous deux ! Je vous cherche partout,_ s'écria Ashley. _Allez, hop hop hop filez vous habiller ! La cérémonie commence dans deux heures, bougez-vous ! _

Elle nous traina littéralement jusque dans sa chambre qui pour l'occasion c'était transformé an salon de beauté. Ashley fit asseoir Fanny et commença à s'occuper de sa coiffure pendant que Kristen et Elisabeth lui faisait les ongles. Je me moquais gentiment quand Nicky me vit.

_- Ava, te marre pas, on t'as réservée le même traitement ! Amène-toi ! _

Je la suivis à reculons, puis elle m'installa comme Fanny. Calleigh (qui était maquilleuse) me maquilla pendant que Nicky et Alisée s'occuper de ma manucure. Quand Fanny fut prête, elle passa entre les mains de Calleigh et moi entre celle d'Ashley. Une bonne heure plus tard, nous étions presque prêtes. Il restait les robes à enfiler ! Je m'isolai un peu pour m'habillais pendant que les filles aidaient Fanny à enfiler sa robe. Une fois habillée, je m'examinai dans le miroir et eu un peu de mal à me reconnaître.

Je portais une longue robe noire en satin qui était fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. C'était un dos nu qui descendait bas, très bas même. Sur mes reins pour être précise ! Devant, un faux col retombais mollement formant ainsi le décolleté. Mes cheveux avaient été ramenés sur le coté, et coiffés en une tresse lâche qui tombait sous ma poitrine. Une étole de mousseline blanche finissait de m'habillais. Niveau maquillage, Calleigh avait fait quelque chose de naturel qui me correspondait bien. Je partis voir ou en était la préparation de Fanny. Elle aussi avait finie !

_- Mon dieu Fanny_, m'écriais-je. _Tu es sublime ! _

Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés, les mèches des cotés étaient remontées sur le haut de sa tête, le reste tombait en une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Niveau maquillage, Calleigh là encore avait fait des merveilles, jouant avec les ombres pour faire ressortir les yeux de Fanny.

_- Il semblerait en effet_, répondis Fanny les yeux humides.

_- Oh non, pleure pas ! Je vais m'y mettre aussi sinon_, dis-je bien que se fut trop tard.

_- J'ai bien fait d'utiliser du maquillage waterproof moi,_ ria Calleigh.

On allait descendre quand Ashley retint Fanny.

_- Attend, tu oublie quelques chose. _

_- Ah bon, quoi,_ s'inquiéta Fanny.

_- Quelque chose de bleu_, répondit Ashley avec un grand sourire.

_- Ashley non je …_

_- Tu t'en fou je sais ! Mais moi je veux respecter les traditions, alors enfile ca,_ lui dit-elle el lui donnant un petit paquet.

Fanny l'ouvrit légèrement apeurée (et je l'a comprenait très bien) et en sortit un bout (tout petit le bout !) de dentelle bleu pale.

_- Une mariée sans jarretière, c'est pas une mariée !_ proclama Ashley. _Et tu connais la règle, le marié doit l'enlever avec les dents ! _

On ria toutes en imaginant la scène, puis Alisée fit glisser le bout de dentelle sur la cuisse de Fanny avant de toutes sortir. Ashley nous préviendrait quand la voie serait libre. Elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Ok, c'est bon ! Vous attendez cinq minutes, et vous descendez ! _

Je pris ma Fanny dans mes bras. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait une femme mariée. J'étais si fière d'elle !

_- Je t'aime ma puce. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime,_ me répondit-elle en laissant échapper une larme.

_- Je crois qu'on peu descendre_, murmurais-je_._

Elle souleva légèrement sa robeet nous entreprîmes notre descente au rez-de chaussé.

Une douce musique se fit alors entendre et nous fîmes notre entrée mains dans la main. Fanny n'ayant plus aucun contact avec sa famille, c'est à moi qu'elle avait demandée de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. On foula le tapis de pétale, Fanny les yeux rivés sur un Rob plus beau que jamais dans son costard noir. Moi, mes yeux étaient scotchés sur l'ange blond qui se tenait aux cotés de Rob. Kellan portait un costume blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux à merveille ! Mon dieu qu'il était beau.

A coté de Kellan, Eurley, qui avait lui aussi était habillé pour l'occasion (une sorte de veston noir et nœud pap blanc) était assis et attendait sagement d'entrer en scène (c'est lui qui donnerais les alliances aux mariés !). Arrivée au bout du chemin, je confiai symboliquement Fanny à Rob, et la cérémonie commença enfin. Le pasteur fit son bla-bla habituel, Rob et Fanny échangèrent leurs vœux et le pasteur prononça la terrible phrase que l'on redoute à tous les mariages.

_- Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. _

Je me tendis légèrement, prête à étrangler le premier qui ouvrirait la bouche, mais il n'en fut rien. Le pasteur repris, et Eurley prit son petit panier contenant les alliances qu'il mena à Rob et Fanny pour qu'ils se les échangent. Le pasteur déclara nos tourtereaux mari et femme et la foule applaudit à tout rompre, jetant des poignées de riz par dizaine sur nos jeunes mariés. La cérémonie s'était déroulée comme prévue, le repas également. Tout se passait bien.

Puis les mariés ouvrirent le bal dansant seul au milieu de la prairie avant d'inciter les autres à se joindre à eux. Alors que je regardais les autres danser, je sentis une présence derrière moi et la musique changeait.

_- Il est de tradition que le garçon et la demoiselle d'honneur dansent ensemble. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?_ me proposa-t-il.

_- Puisque c'est la tradition, avec plaisir,_ répondis-je dans un sourire.

Je saisis la main qu'il me tendait et le suivi sur la piste. Il croisa ses mains sur mes reins alors que je nouais les miennes dans son cou. Au bout de quelques mesures, je posa mes mains sur son torse et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, respirant à fond son parfum enivrant. Il resserra son étreinte, me collant un peu plus près de lui alors que je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Quand la musique prit fin, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres m'abandonnant aux bras de Rob que Fanny voulait bien partager le temps d'une danse.

Puis vint le moment de lancé le bouquet que bien sur j'attrapais (le contraire aurait été dur vu que Fanny me l'avais lancé dessus !)

_- Tu sais ce que ca veut dire_, ria Nicky. _C'est un mariage dans l'année !_

_- Ouais ca on verra_, répondis-je alors que je vis Kellan avec un grand sourire. Visiblement lui aussi savait ce que ca voulait dire !

La soirée était vraiment très agréable. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser en particulier quand Rob tenta d'enlever le riquiqui bout de dentelle de la cuisse de Fanny. Apres avoir provoqué un éclat de rire général, Rob exhiba fièrement la jarretière de sa nouvelle épouse qu'il avait enfin réussi à enlever.

La fête continua très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin, au choix ! Nos jeunes mariés nous quittèrent vers cinq heures du matin pour se rendre à l'aéroport où le jet les attendait pour les conduire dans un lieu magique pour leur voyage de noces et surtout leur nuit de noces !!!

Le reste des invités et moi-même profitèrent de la fête le plus possible, observant au petit matin le levé du soleil sur le lac. Puis petit à petit, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

J'allais faire de même quand je passa devant celle de Kellan, sa porte était entrouverte. Je la poussa et entrais dans sa chambre avant de refermer doucement la porte et de me glisser dans son lit !


	54. nuit de noce

_**Nuit de noce : Rob/ Fanny**_

**PDV de Fanny**

Ca y est, je l'ai enfin épousée ! Je n'en reviens pas, je suis Madame Robert Pattinson ! On est tous les deux crevés, mais nous somme heureux ! On a eu un mariage fabuleux, plus beau que ce qu'on avait imaginé. La fête à tout simplement dépassée ce qu'on avait imaginé ! Qui aurait cru qu'on puisse avoir un si beau mariage en si peu de temps ?! Tout le monde à fait un boulot fabuleux !

Il est 5h du matin, et nous roulons vers l'aéroport. Je ne sais même pas où on va, mais je m'en fou ! Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'être avec Rob. Mon Rob ! Il somnole à moitié dans la voiture le pauvre ! Il à intérêt à être bien réveillé quand on sera enfin arrivé, je veux une nuit de noce digne de se nom moi ! Ca fait partit des plaisirs du mariage, non ?

Après une bonne demi-heure, nous arrivons enfin à l'aéroport. L'air frais qui s'engouffre dans la voiture quand j'ouvre la porte réveille complètement Rob.

_- Prête pour votre voyage de noce Mme Pattinson ?_ me demanda-t-il en souriant.

_- Plus que prête,_ répondis-je.

A cette heure, l'aéroport était désert, ce qui était vraiment génial ! On n'aura pas les fans hystériques à éviter ! Notre mariage avait été parfait, le voyage de noce devait l'être aussi ! Je ne voulais pas que notre petite bulle éclate, pas maintenant ! Rob régla la paperasse et nous embarquons enfin à bord du jet. Vraiment sympa cette idée de jet. Ca nous avait couté les yeux de la tête mais bon, ca en valait la peine !

_- Tu devrait te reposer,_ me dit mon époux.

_- Et je dispose de combien de temps ? Parce que si c'est pour dormir une heure ou deux, c'est pas la peine ! _

_- Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faudra ne t'en fait pas ! Si tu souhaite te changer, les filles t'on préparé un petit sac dans les WC. _

_- C'est une bonne idée oui. _

La robe était superbe certes, mais pas très confortable pour piquer un somme ! Je me dirigeai vers les WC et enleva la robe avant de la ranger dans la housse prévu par mon équipe de choc ! A coté, je trouva le petit sac dont Rob m'avait parlé. J'examina son contenu et en sortit un bas de jogging blanc en coton ainsi que sa veste à capuche, un débardeur blanc également, un soutien gorge digne de ce nom et un petit mot :

Profite de ta nuit de noce ma puce.

Vis ta première nuit de femme mariée comme si c'était la dernière. Encore toutes mes félicitations ma belle.

Je t'aime. Ava.

J'eu une larme qui m'échappa en pensant à ma sœur. J'espère que la situation entre Kellan et elle s'arrangera pendant nos quinze jours d'absence. Je voudrais retrouver un couple unis et fou l'un de l'autre à notre retour.

_- Chérie, ca vas ?_ me demanda Rob en frappant à la porte.

_- Oui, j'arrive. _

Quand je le retrouva, lui aussi s'était changé. Il portait un pantalon en lin blanc et un petit pull gris. On trinqua ensemble, avant de nous installer confortablement pour la durée du vol. Quand on atterrit enfin, après onze heures de vol, Rob et moi étions pleinement requinqués. Rob m'aida à débarquer et je fus surprise par la température extérieure, il faisait vraiment chaud !

_- Bon, mon chéri, vas-tu enfin me dire où nous somme ? _

_- Sur l'Ile Maurice ma tendre épouse. J'ai pensé qu'un séjour au chaud serait parfait pour nous ! _

_- Oui, tu as bien fait,_ répondis-je avec un regard qui en disait long.

On rejoignit le guide qui nous attendait et il nous mena jusqu'à une petite maison dans l'ile. Il remit les clefs à Rob, nous donna quelques indications sur les différentes activités possible et nous laissa seul.

- _Il va où ?_ demandais-je.

_- Il rentre chez lui. Il habite à 1o min d'ici. Si on à besoin de quoi que se soit, on aura qu'a l'appeler. Il est à notre entière disposition pour les quinze prochains jours. _

_- Ce qui veut dire qu'on est seul ici ? _

_- Entièrement et complètement seul,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de passer un bras sous mes genoux et de me porter.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pose-moi,_ m'écriais-je.

_- Hors de question ! Le marié doit porter son épouse, c'est la tradition_, ria-t-il.

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre où il me posa sur le lit. Alors qu'il se relevait, je l'attrapais par le bras.

_- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? _

_- Déballer les valises. _

_- On se fou des valises ! J'ai pas eu ma nuit de noce encore ! _

_- Tu sais qu'il fait jour, _me dit-il en riant.

_- Et alors ? Ca sera un jour de noce et puis c'est tout ! _

Sur ces mots, je le plaqua sur le lit et lui enleva pull, tee-shirt et pantalon en un temps record. Je m'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Nos langues commencèrent à se caresser, s'entremêler, alors que les mains de Rob glisser sous mon débardeur et titiller mes tétons déjà dur. Il se redressa légèrement, attrapa mon tee-shirt qu'il fit passer par-dessus mes épaules avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la piéce. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon soutif qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre mon débardeur sur le sol. Ma poitrine maintenant mise à nue, il s'empressa de la caresser, la lécher du bout de la langue allant parfois jusqu'à téter, ce qui m'excitais terriblement, et il le savait.

Alors que sa bouche jouait avec mes seins, ses mains caressaient mon dos. Il nous retourna et se positionna sur moi, enleva pantalon et string. J'étais maintenant complètement nue face à mon mari (dieu que j'aimais dire ca !). Il déposa des milliers de baiser sur mon corps, descendant doucement mais surement vers mon intimité. Apres quelques minutes à m'administrer de douce caresse, il présenta son sexe tendu à l'entrée de mon vagin et commença de doux vas et viens, qui très vite, trop à mon gout, nous menèrent à l'extase. On s'embrassa encore de longues minutes avant de se séparer et de vider nos valises. On prit également le temps de visiter la maison, chose qu'on était trop occupés jusque la pour faire.

Quand on entrait, on arrivait dans un grand salon, bien aménagé et très clair, ouvert sur une cuisine tout équipée. Venait ensuite deux chambres dans les tons clairs également. Ensuite, il y avait la salle de bain. Une douche, une grande baignoire à remoud, plusieurs tablettes, un grand miroir, mais ce qui me fit le plus d'effet, c'est le mur du fond ! C'était en fait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan.

Dans le salon, sur l'arrière de la maison, une terrasse toute en bois offrait un accès direct sur la plage. Je laissa les valises en plan, attrapa Rob par la main et le traina dehors.

_- Viens, on va visiter,_ lui dis-je.

On partit explorer la plage et ses alentour. Je repéra une petite crique un peu en retrait, elle serait parfaite pour un rendez-vous en amoureux. Apres avoir crapahuté partout, on rentra et déballa le reste de vos affaires. Le soir venu, je prépara un pique-nique, Rob prit une couverture et on partit pour la crique que j'avais repéré plus tôt.

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et laissait apparaître doucement la lune qui brillait de toute sa splendeur. Rob installa la couverture ainsi que les bougies (des chauffes plats pour plus de stabilité) pendant que j'allumais la stéréo et sortais le diner (du poulet froid et une salade composé). On dina tranquillement en écoutant une musique douce à la lueur des bougies. Avant le dessert, une foret noire, on sortit le champagne et trinquèrent.

_- Portons un toast,_ proposa-t-il.

_- Un toast ? _

_- Oui, un toast ! A toi, à nous, _dit-il ne levant son verre.

Je pris mon verre et l'imita.

_- A toi, à nous,_ dit-on en cœur.

On but une gorgée, avant que me vienne l'idée de le faire boire son champagne à ma manière. Je trempa un doigt dans mon verre et lui fit lécher l'alcool qui coulait. Il fit pareil avec moi et je dois dire que ce petit jeu m'excitait terriblement ! J'en voulais plus !

Je lui ôta sa chemise et le fit allonger, puis versa un peu d'alcool sur son torse que je m'empressais de laper, en profitant au passage pour mordillais légèrement sa peau, alors que mes mains s'occupais de sa boucle de ceinture. Très vite il se retrouva nu et je pus boire mon champagne sur tout son corps cette fois, arrosant généreusement son pénis qui tressaillît sous le liquide gazeux.

Je pris un malin plaisir à nettoyer ce dernier, prenant tout mon temps pour lécher ce membre offert. Rob gémissait de plus en plus et guidait ma caresse grâce à ses mains glissées dans ma crinière. Quand je sentis qu'il était proche de la libération, se remonta doucement vers sa bouche, alors que ses doigts avaient glissés sous mon short pour caresser mon intimité trempée. Il me déshabilla à son tour et fut très surpris de constater que je ne portais rien sous mon short.

**PDV de Rob**

Ma parole, j'ai épousé le diable en personne ! Cette femme me rend complètement fou ! Elle sait exactement sur quel bouton appuyé, c'est incroyable ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle ne porte rien sous son short sexy !

_- Tu me rends fou, _lui susurrais-je.

_- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je n'ai rien fait pourtant,_ me répondit-elle avec un air de petite fille sage.

Je la plaqua au sol et entreprit de prendre ma revanche. Et je savais exactement quoi faire ! Je pris la foret noire et commença à étaler le gâteau dans son cou, puis sa poitrine, ainsi que son ventre et enfin son intimité ! Elle était entièrement recouverte de chocolat, et c'était à moi de la nettoyer !

Je commença par son cou, ramassant le gâteau du bout de la langue. Ensuite, ce fut autour de ses seins d'être nettoyé. Là, j'y allais carrément à pleine bouche, n'hésitant pas à aspirer une partie de sa poitrine si parfaite. Je nettoya son ventre et enfin sa féminité. C'était la meilleure part du gâteau !

Je me délectais du dessert mélangé au jus de mon épouse. J'écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et titilla du bout de la langue son bouton sensible, avalant toujours sa fabuleuse liqueur qui continuait à couler abondamment. Je fis pénétrer trois doigts dans son vagin et caressa l'intérieur de cette fleur si délicieuse. Fanny m'agrippa les cheveux et me fis remonter vers son visage.

Nos bouches échangèrent un baiser passionné, alors que mes doigts la caressaient toujours. C'est bouche contre bouche que Fanny eu un orgasme. Sentir ses parois interne se resserrer sur mes doigts avaient été tellement bon que je ne pus retenir d'éjaculer contre sa cuisse.

N'ayant jamais eu recours à se genre de « pratique » avec Fanny, j'eu un peu peur de sa réaction mais quand je la regarda, ses yeux n'étaient qu'amour et tendresse. Elle se releva et m'attira à elle.

_- Viens, on va finir notre câlin dans l'eau. On colle un peu_, rigola-t-elle.

On entra tous les deux dans l'eau tiède de la crique et nous reprirent là ou nous nous étions arrêtés. Ca faisait déjà quatre fois qu'on faisait l'amour en à peine quelques heures !

Et dire que ce n'étais que le début de notre voyage de noces !!!!


	55. Chapter 53

_**Chapitre 53 **_

Ca faisait quatre jours que Rob et Fanny étaient partis en lune de miel. Mise à part la famille de Rob qui était partie il y à deux jours, tout le monde était là. On profitait au maximum du gîte vu que je devais rendre les clefs aux proprios ce soir. Quatre jours qu'on avait l'impression d'être en vacances. Tout le monde profitait de l'air pur des Vosges grâce à de grandes balades à travers les forets de la montagne. Eurley sans donnait à cœur joie, il courrait partout après tel ou tel animal. Kellan et moi rigolions beaucoup grâce à lui. Un instant il trottinait sagement a coté de nous, la seconde suivante, il courrait après un lapin. Mais il revenait toujours bredouille !

_- C'est rien mon gros, c'est normal t'est pas un chien de chasse toi,_ lui dit Kellan en le caressant.

La seconde d'après, Eurley filait à travers la prairie. Il avait du voir un insecte ou autre du genre.

_- Je crois que c'est lui qui serra le plus triste en rentrant au pays,_ me dit Kellan en me prenant dans ses bras.

La situation entre nous s'était bien arrangée ces derniers jours. Depuis que je l'avais rejoint dans son lit en fait ! Je mettais glissée dans son lit alors qu'il dormait. Il avait marmonné un truc incompréhensible et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Depuis, on était dans notre bulle, entièrement coupés du monde, complètement heureux. On avait rattrapé les quelques jours de froid entre nous en à peine une journée. Profitant d'une douche crapuleuse, d'une promenade en amoureux ou encore d'une baignade dans la piscine. Cette histoire avec Kim me semblait bien loin maintenant.

_- Hey les amoureux, vous venez ? Tout le monde va faire un volley dans la piscine, ca vous tente ?_ nous proposa Calleigh.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Kellan qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_- Ok,_ dis-je_. On se change et on arrive. _

Calleigh sortie et je fouilla dans les valises (que je venais de faire) pour trouver mon maillot. Je le passa sous le regard appréciateur de Kellan que j'entendis déglutir.

_- Arrête de baver, on nous attend_, lui rappelais-je.

_- C'est pas de ma faute,_ me dit-il, _qui t'as dit de te changer devant moi ? _

_- Qui t'as dit de regarder ?_ rétorquais-je en nouant mon paréo.

_- Pas faux_, me murmura-t-il alors que ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps.

_- Kellan … non … pas maintenant,_ dis-je alors que sa main venait de glisser dans mon bas de maillot.

Il m'avait plaqué dos à son torse, une main sur la gorge.

_- T'est sur de vouloir que j'arrête ?_ me demanda-t-il en déposant de petit baiser dans mon cou.

Moi, enfin ma conscience voulait qu'il arrête mais mon corps, ce sale traitre, en voulait encore, si bien que ma fleur s'humidifia et que mes cuisses s'écartèrent.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais,_ susurra-t-il alors qu'il fessait entrer ses doigts dans mon vagin.

De son pouce, il titiller mon clitoris gonflé de désir. Très vite, mon souffle se fit court. Il resserra légèrement sa prise autour de ma gorge et accéléra ses vas et vient alterner par moment de caresse de mes parties internes. Une vague de chaleur monta progressivement de mon ventre jusqu'as mes joues, les faisant rougir.

_- Encore … oui … encore,_ haletais-je.

Mes jambes tremblaient, elles n'allaient plus me porter très longtemps. Kellan accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, l'orgasme n'était pas loin … il pointait rapidement son nez … quand Kellan fit sortir ses doigts. Il me fit tourner la tête vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Maintenant on peut y aller, _me dit-il en quittant la pièce.

_- Quoi ?! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ca ? _

J'étais estomaquée ! Il me donnait (presque) un orgasme et monsieur quittait la pièce comme si de rien n'était !

_- Comme tu l'as dit, on n'a pas le temps. On nous attend_, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ah ouais, c'étais comme ça ?! Il veut jouer, très bien on va jouer ! Arrivés à la piscine, tout le monde nous attendaient visiblement.

_- Désolé pour le retard. Ava à eu du mal à trouver son maillot_, ricana Kellan.

_- Oh toi tu … _

_- Bon on forme les équipes,_ me coupa Peter. _On fait comment ? Par couple ?_ proposa-t-il.

_- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée,_ rétorquais-je. _Garçon contre fille !_

Kellan qui n'était pas dupe quand à la raison de ma proposition, se marrait franchement. Tout le monde adopta mon idée et les équipes se formèrent. Les filles ayant deux joueuses de trop, Elisabeth renonça à jouer, préférant regarder la partie, et Kristen se proposa pour arbitrer. Les mecs installèrent le filet et la partie commença. Rachelle servie et les « hostilités » commencèrent !

Les filles ayant compris que j'avais un « différent » avec Kellan, me laissèrent smasher autant que possible. Plusieurs fois, il réceptionna mes boulets de canon, mais il arrivait qu'il les loupe, et là, il était ou arrosé ou alors la balle atterrissait sur sa tête provocant l'hilarité général ! Malgré les beaux lancés de la part des filles, les mecs gagnèrent la partie. Je sortis très vite de l'eau, suivit de près par Kellan.

_- C'n'est qu'un jeu princesse, t'énerve pas !_ me dit-il mort de rire.

_- Oh toi ca va … _

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il venait de me pousser à l'eau. Il plongea et vint me chatouiller sous l'eau, avant de me coincer dans un coin et de m'embrasser. Au contact de ses lèvres, toute ma colère s'évapora aussitôt et nous sortîmes de l'eau main dans la main.

On prépara tous nos valises et fit un brin de ménage dans le gîte. A 18h, les voitures arrivèrent, prêtes pour nous conduire à l'aéroport. A 18h30, les proprios arrivèrent. On fit l'état des lieux après quoi ils me rendirent mon cheque de caution alors que je leur remettais les clefs.

On partit ensuite pour l'aéroport et on embraqua dans le jet qui revenait tout droit de l'Ile Maurice ! Une fois dans l'avion, mon sentiment d'angoisse refit surface. Si ca ne tenais qu'a moi, nous serions restés vivre au gîte pour toujours ! On serait restés loin de cette vie de fou que menait Kellan, dans notre bulle, juste tous les deux ! Enfin trois avec Eurley ! Arrivés à Vancouver, tous le monde pris sa correspondance et rentra chez soi, si bien qu'on fut seul pour rentrer à l'appart Kellan et moi. Eurley avait l'air content de retrouver son petit monde, il s'affala sur son tapis à peine rentré !

_- Qu'on est bien chez soi quand même_, me dit Kellan.

On écouta ensuite le répondeur. Un message de Kim (grrrrrr) demandant à Kellan de la contacter dès son retour. C'était au sujet du tournage de « Breaking Dawn », et dix messages de différents journalistes qui voulaient ma réaction sur les photos de Kim. On lu le courrier, et là aussi, les demandes d'interviews pleuvaient. Si jamais j'avais eu un doute, là s'était confirmé, notre bulle avait bel et bien éclatée !

_- Fait chier sérieux ! Vas encore falloir changer de numéro,_ râla Kellan.

- _Pourquoi faire ? Dans un mois faudra recommencer_, rétorquais-je.

_- Ouais, surement_, me dit-il en se grattant la tête.

_- Faudrait qu'on m'explique comment y font pour trouver notre numéro à chaque fois ! _

_- C'est des vautours ! Ils doivent fouiller nos poubelles à la recherche de facture ou autre,_ m'informa Kellan.

_- Ouais, bin ca commence à me gonfler moi ! _

Sur ces mots, je le plantai là et partis prendre une douche. Ca y est, je me sentais de nouveau oppressée et angoissée ! Une fois sortie de la douche, j'avalai un léger somnifère et partis me coucher, suivi de prés par Kellan ! Les affaires attendraient pour être déballées !

Le surlendemain, je repris le chemin du théâtre sauf qu'en rentrant, j'eu la désagréable surprise de voir une dizaine de paparazzis en bas de chez moi !

_- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !_

Je pris mon portable et appela Kellan. Il fallait qu'il me sorte de là !

_- Argh, répondeur ! _

J'allais devoir les affronter seule, à moins que je ne fasse le poireau ici en attendant qu'ils partent, et supposant qu'ils partent bien sure ! Au bout de dix minutes à me planquer derrière un arbre, je souffla un bon coup et me lança ! Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, mon rythme cardiaque augmenté et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ca y est, ils m'avaient repéré ! C'était quoi déjà la technique de Kellan ? Remonter son col, rentrer les épaules, baisser la tête et foncer droit devant !

_- Melle, un commentaire sur les photos ?!_

_- Ava, allez, un petit mot pour nos lecteurs ! _

_- Oui un petit mot sur Kellan et Kim !? Vos réactions ?_

Ouff, sauvée ! J'avais réussie à atteindre l'ascenseur en un seul morceau ! Dans cet espace confiné qu'est l'ascenseur, je me sens mieux, plus en sécurité. A la maison, il n'y as personne. Un mot sur la table m'indique que Kellan est en rendez-vous avec Kim. De rage, parce qu'il est avec elle, parce qu'il n'était pas là alors que j'avais besoin de lui, je m'empare du mot et serre le poing de toutes mes forces, réduisant celui-ci a une vulgaire boulette de papier !

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. D'énervement, saloperies de journaliste ! De peur, qu'elle photos vais-je voir apparaître dans les prochains jours ? Et enfin, de frustration, je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai décidée de m'installer avec Kellan, et pourtant, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne suis plus a la hauteur ! L'es-je seulement été un jour ?

Je dirais oui, avant Beth ! Avant j'avais confiance en moi, avant j'étais forte, maintenant je ne suis qu'une loque qui tremble de peur ! J'en ai marre, il faut que ca change !

**Une semaine plus tard !**

Ma vie est un enfer ! Ces connards de papaz ne nous lâchent plus Kellan et moi ! Ils nous suivent partout, espérant sans doute assister à une dispute. Même si je suis à deux doigts de craquer, quand je suis avec Kellan, on fait attention à tout ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on fait. C'est ça maintenant notre vie !

Kellan lui était encore à peu prés tranquille, il a commencé le tournage de « Breaking Dawn », le dernier tome de la saga, qui par chance se tourne cette fois encore à Vancouver ! Du coup, une voiture vient le chercher tout les matins et l'emmène sur le plateau où il peut tourner sans être emmerder de tout les cotés ! Le plateau est aussi bien protégé qu'Alcatraz !! Des agents de sécurité à tous les coins, des bâches de trois mètres de haut pour éviter les voyeurs, bref, une vraie forteresse !

Mais moi, je n'ai pas cette chance et les paparazzis l'on comprit ! Le maillon faible dans l'histoire, c'est moi ! Moi qui vais bosser tout les jours à pied, du moins qui allait, puisque Kellan à demandé à un de ses body-guard d'assurer ma propre sécurité. Du coup fini la marche à pied et bonjour la voiture avec chauffeur ! Et tout ca pour vingt minutes de marche quotidienne, vive la protection de l'environnement ! Jane, elle ca l'a faisait beaucoup rire, elle appelait Scott, mon body-guard, le « men in black » !

_- Je peux t'assurer que c'est pas aussi marrant que ca en à l'air ! Je peux même plus promener Eurley dans le parc tranquillement_ !

Et c'était vrai ! Scott me suivait partout comme mon ombre. Maintenant, en plus d'être traquée par les journalistes, j'étais espionnée dans tous mes faits et gestes ! Un soir en rentrant du parc, je les vis en bas à m'attendre, et craqua ! Même s'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'en début de semaine, cinq ou six contre une dizaine au départ, j'en avais ras le bol !

_- Scott, tenais moi ca,_ lui dis-je en lui donnant la laisse d'Eurley.

_- Melle Simmons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Revenez ! _

Je l'avais entendue bien sure, mais je m'en fichais ! J'avançais d'un pas bien décidée vers les vautours !

_- Vous allez me foutre la paie quand ? Vous en avez pas marre de me pourrir la vie ? Vous voulez une réaction, vous allez l'avoir ! Allez-vous faire foutre bande de charognard ! Ma vie ne regarde que moi ! Quand aux photos, vous pouvez écrire ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à cirer ! Maintenant dégagez de chez moi !_ leur hurlais-je en larme.

Ils étaient restés con devant ma réaction, mais s'étaient vite repris et les flashs avaient crépités ! Je pouvais être sur d'avoir ma photo en première page dans leur prochaine édition ! J'en pouvais plus ! Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! Il fallait que je parte. Maintenant, avant de faire une connerie que je regretterais ! Je récupéra la laisse de mon chien et rentra chez moi. Je monta directement dans ma chambre, prit une valise et y fourra tout ce qui me tombait sous la main !

J'étais en train de remplir une seconde valise, quand Kellan déboula dans la chambre. Il avait du quitter le tournage précipitamment puisqu'il était encore en « mode » Emmett, les lentilles en moins !

_- Princesse, qu'est-ce qui …_

Il s'interrompit quand il vit les valises.

_- Ava, tu fais quoi là ? _

_- Je m'en vais Kellan !_ murmurais-je en larme.

Ne voulant pas croiser son regard, je continua à faire mes valises ! Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains tremblaient, mes joues ruisselaient sous le torrent de larmes !

_- Ava, pourquoi ?_ me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- _Ne fais pas l'autruche Kellan ! Tu sais très bien que je vais mal depuis Beth. Notre couple en pâtit, et d'après ce que je vois, bientôt ca sera ta carrière ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

Il s'était levé et arpentait la pièce de long en large, l'air complètement perdu.

_- Il suffit de te regarder ! Tu n'es même pas démaquillé ! Tu as foncé ici dès que ton portable à sonné. C'est pas vrai ? _

_- Si_, avoua-il. _Scott m'as dit que tu avais pété un plomb avec les journalistes. Il avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise. T'étais hystérique d'après lui, je vois qu'il n'avait pas tord ! _

_- Et toi tu quitte le plateau aussi sec ? _

_- J'avais finis ma scène,_ rétorqua-t-il. _Pardon de m'inquiéter pour toi quand on me dit que t'est hystérique et que tu vas faire une connerie ! Et de toute façon, j'ai bien fait de rentrer à ce que je vois ! J'aurais trouvé quoi sinon, Ava ? Tes placards vides et un mot sur la table pour me dire que tout était fini ?_

_- Kellan, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours …_

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant ainsi à le regarder ! Ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient si rieurs, n'étaient que tristesse, incompréhension et colère.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde_, murmura-t-il.

_- … mais cette vie n'est pas faites pour moi. Je sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter cette pression. _

_- On s'habitue Ava, je te le jure. Et puis on n'est pas seul, on a notre moitié qui est là pour nous aider !_ me dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

_- Non Kellan ! J'en peu plus ! Si tu avais été Mr Tout le monde, on aurait surement été très heureux ensemble. _

Il me lâcha le visage et s'écarta de moi brutalement, me tournant légèrement le dos.

_- Si j'avais été Mr Tout le monde, on ne se serait jamais rencontré_ _!_ siffla-t-il.

_- Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je te fais ! Sincèrement ! J'ai besoin de penser à moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail sur moi-même à faire. _

Il se retourna et me fis face. Je vis que ses joues, tout comme ses yeux, étaient humides. Il pleurait ! Je lui avais brisé le cœur !

_- Alors reste_, me dit-il. _Tu suivras une thérapie ou ce que tu veux ici. Je t'aiderais à aller mieux ! _

_- Non Kellan, je dois faire ca seule. C'est mon combat, pas le tiens ! Je te fais souffrir et j'en suis désolée. J'aurais voulu faire autrement._

Je posa ma main sur sa joue essuya du pouce les larmes qui coulaient alors que mes propres joues étaient noyées sous les flots ! Je déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, pris mes valise et quitta la pièce.

_- Ava, attend … tu vas où au juste ? _

_- Je rentre chez moi ! _

_- A …Paris ?!_ s'étonna-t-il.

_- Oui_, affirmais-je. _Ca me semble le meilleur endroit pour me reconstruire. _

_- Tu pars quand ?_

_- Tout de suite ! Je prends le premier vol qui sera disponible ! _

_- Et Fanny ? Elle est au courant que tu prends la fuite ? _

Aie ! Il avait touché un point sensible là ! Je ne pouvais pas quitter le pays s'en la prévenir. Elle me tuerait de ses propres mains !

_- Je …je l'appellerais de l'aéroport. Elle est rentrée hier, je vais pas l'ennuyer._

Je repris mes valise et descendis au salon. Eurley ma sauta dessus en pleurant. Je m'agenouilla et lui fis mes adieux.

_- Je suis désolée mon gros. Je pourrais plus m'occuper de toi. Je dois m'occuper de moi d'abord_, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. _Tu t'occuperas bien de lui hein,_ murmurais-je à l'attention de Kellan qui était assis dans les escaliers.

_- Evidement ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner moi,_ rétorqua-t-il.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, je déposais mes clefs dans la coupelle prés de la porte et quittais l'appartement, complètement en larme. Je monta dans le taxi que j'avais appelée plus tôt sous les flashs des journaliste encore présent. Ma décision était la bonne, maintenant j'en étais sure ! Arrivée à l'aéroport, j'appela Fanny pour lui expliquer la situation.

_- Quoi ?! T'as quittée Kellan et tu rentre en France ? Tu te fou de moi là ? _

_- Non Fanny,_ sanglotais-je. _J'en peux plus, je rentre chez moi. Je suis déjà à l'aéroport ! _

_- Ok, alors tu vas changer ton vol et tu ramène ton cul ici ! Je vais pas te laisser tout gâcher sur un coup de tête ! _

_- Fanny, c'est pas un coup de tête. Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense. Je pars ! _

_- Non ! Tu viens ici ! On va parler, tu vas te calmer et si tu veux toujours partir, je te conduirais moi-même à l'aéroport, mais s'il te plait, ne part pas comme ça ! _

L'heure suivante, j'étais dans le vol Vancouver/ Los Angeles ! Fanny vint me chercher et me conduisit chez elle pour qu'on parle.

**PDV de Kellan **__

Elle était partie ! Elle était vraiment partie ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Je l'avais pas vu arriver celle-là ! Eurley hurlait à la mort depuis qu'Ava avait quittée l'appart. Le pauvre, lui aussi elle l'avait abandonné !

Quelques heures plus tard, mon portable sonnait. Un message apparemment.

_« Kellan, Ava est avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'elle. Bis. Fanny. »_

Fanny ! Si elle était sur le coup, tout espoir n'était pas mort. J'avais peut-être une chance pour qu'Ava revienne !

**Trois jours plus tard !**

**PDV d'Ava**

Fanny avait tout essayé pour me faire changer d'avis, mais ca avait été vain ! Je lui avais expliqué ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi et elle avait accepté ma décision. Comme promis, elle me conduisit à l'aéroport. Je pris mon billet et attendis d'embarquer.

_- Fanny, tu pourras prévenir Kellan ?_

_- Je … non … c'est à toi de le faire ! _

_- J'en aurais pas la force ! Je lui ai brisé le cœur une fois, ca suffit. Puis c'est toi qui lui as donné de faux espoir ! _

_- Bon, ok je l'appellerais ! _

_- Merci. _

Mon vol fut appelé. Le moment des au revoir était arrivé !

_- Prend soin de toi ma belle,_ me dit Fanny en larme.

_- Je te le promets. Je vais tout faire pour aller mieux. _

_- Et appel moi … souvent … _

_- Tout les jours_, répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

Mon vol fut appelé pour la seconde fois. Je pris ma jumelle dans mes bras pour un dernier câlin avant longtemps.

_- Je t'aime ma Fanny. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Allez, file avant de louper ton avion. _

_- Fanny … tu pourrais veiller sur Kellan … il va être tout seul et … _

_- Je te le promets. Je vais veiller sur lui. File, allez_, me dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je la pris une dernière fois dans mes bras, et partis rejoindre l'embarquement en courant. Je monta dans l'avion, sure de ma décision.

Pour la dernière fois, je prenais l'avion. Je rentrais chez moi, enfin !

**PDV de Kellan **

Trois jours qu'Ava était partie. Trois jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Trois jours que je bossais comme un dingue pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Trois jours que je ne vivais plus ! Et ce soir, enfin le téléphone sonna et le nom de Fanny s'afficha.

_- Kellan, c'est moi. _

_- Alors ?_ demandais-je.

_- Alors, elle est partie ! Je viens de l'emmener à l'aéroport. Elle est partie Kellan ! _

Je raccrocha au nez de Fanny s'en même m'en rendre compte. Je me laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains et pleura sans gêne aucune mon amour partit !


	56. Chapter 54

_**Chapitre 54**_

Deux mois que j'étais rentrée en France. Deux mois que j'avais changée de vie. Au début je m'étais installée dans un hôtel le temps de faire le tour des agences immobilière pour me trouver un appart. Grace à mon boulot au théâtre, j'avais pus économiser pas mal, ce qui me permettais de vivre convenablement en attendant de trouver un nouveau job. Sur Paris, la concurrence était rude dans la création, mais j'avais un bon cv et mon expérience serait surement un plus ! Mes journées se résumaient donc à la recherche d'un job et d'un appart.

Au bout de 15 jours, une agence me rappela. Ils avaient un petit appart 3 pièces qui venaient de rentrer. D'après eux, il serait parfait pour moi. Je visitais dans l'aprèm et signais dans la foulée ! Cet appart était vraiment ce qu'il me fallait. Situé au premier étage d'une grande maison, il comprenait 2 chambres, une salle de bain avec douche, une salle à manger, une petite cuisine avec un grand plan de travail qui servait de séparation avec la salle, un cagibi et une petite terrasse exposée plein sud. C'est clair que ca changeait du 2oo mètres carrés de Kellan mais bon, ca me suffirais pour recommencer à zéro.

Penser à Kellan m'était douloureux. J'avais des nouvelles par Fanny qui en avait elle-même par Rob. D'après lui, Kellan était anéanti. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne faisait que bosser. Fanny m'avait dis la même chose une semaine après mon départ quand je lui avais demandé de se charger de récupérer mes affaires.

_- Il est vraiment mal Ava. J'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Lui qui est si gai d'habitude, il est triste comme les pierres ! Il fume clope sur clope, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il se nourrisse ! _

_- Et que veux-tu que je te dise Fanny ? Je suis profondément désolée pour lui, mais je n'y peux rien ! _

_- Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler ? _proposa-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi faire ? Ce ne ferrait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Je veux le laisser tranquille ! Il se remettra vite, j'en suis sure ! _

_- Peut-être, je l'espère en tout cas ! Ca fait mal vraiment de le voir comme ça ! Et Eurley, je t'ai parlé d'Eurley ? Il maigrit à vu d'œil. C'est affolant ! _

_- Fanny, arrête …_

_- D'après Kellan, il refuse de s'alimenter depuis que tu es partie !_

_- Fanny,_ insistais-je.

_- Quoi Ava ? La vérité fait mal ? Pourtant, ce n'est que la réalité ! Celle que tu as laissée derrière toi ! Tu leur manque Ava ! Tu NOUS manque ! _

_- Vous aussi vous me manquais, mais je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je partais. Je vais pas recommencer, si ? _

_- Non, pas la peine, _répondit-elle.

_- Est-ce que t'as pus t'occuper de mes affaires,_ demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

_- Oui, Kellan m'as aidé à faire le tris de ce qui est à toi ou non. Tout est dans un garde meuble, ca t'attend ! _

_- Ok, merci beaucoup. Je t'envoie mon adresse dés que j'en ai une. _

On discuta encore un peu puis raccrocha. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait chamboulée. Imaginer Kellan et Eurley dans l'état qu'elle m'avait décrit m'était insupportable. Je n'en voulais de les faire souffrir alors que moi je me sentais mieux. Dès que j'eu les clefs de l'appart, je fis parvenir l'adresse ainsi qu'un cheque pour les frais à Fanny et elle s'occupa de me faire parvenir mes affaires par avion. Et dire qu'il y à presque deux ans, je faisais toutes ces choses dans le sens inverse !

Une fois installée dans mon nouveau chez moi, je partis à la recherche d'un boulot. J'eu un rendez-vous avec un type de l'ANPE pour qu'on établisse ensemble mon profil professionnel. Je ressortie de là une bonne heure plus tard avec le moral dans les chaussettes. Ce con m'avais sortie que j'aurais du mal à trouver du travail car la concurrence était rude, très peu de poste dispo, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir m'aider dans cette voie et bla bla bla. Autrement dit, démerdez-vous !

Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi il y a autant de chômeur en France ! Du coup je me débrouillais seule. Je cherchais du taff sur le net (fraichement installé !) et me rendais à l'Anpe deux fois par semaine. Même si je ne faisais que consulter les annonces, j'avais souvent l'occasion de croiser mon CONseiller, histoire qu'il ne m'oublie pas celui-là !

Ca faisait cinq semaines que j'étais sur Paris quand la chance se décida à me sourire. Un matin, alors que je lisais les petites annonces, une jeune femme, la petite trentaine, se prenait la tête avec une femme de l'agence.

_- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un au plus vite ! Dès ce soir, ca serait parfait, _disait-elle.

_- Dès ce soir ? Mais c'est impossible, _répondit l'autre_. Allez voire les boites d'intérim, vous aurez plus de chance ! _

_- Ok, autrement dit, vous êtes incompétent ?!_ rétorqua la jeune femme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement. Je ne connaissais pas cette personne, mais elle me plaisait bien ! Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et moi j'avais besoin de taff. On pouvait peut-être s'arranger, même si je ne savais absolument pas dans quelle branche elle bossait. J'allais y aller au culot pour une fois !

_- Excusez-moi, _lui dis-je_. J'ai entendu votre conversation sans le vouloir et … je peux peut-être vous aider. Je cherche du travail et suis disponible tout de suite ! _

_- Ok … oui mais … vous ne savez même pas ce que je recherche. _

_- Dites-moi alors ? Je suis sure que c'est à ma portée ! _

_- Je tiens un restaurant et une de mes serveuses vient de démissionner. Du coup je me retrouve avec deux bras de moins pour assurez le service de ce soir. _

_- Serveuse, c'est dans mes cordes ! _

_- Vous avez de l'expérience dans le service ? _

_- Non, mais j'apprends vite. _

_- Je veux bien vous croire mais …_

_- Sans vouloir vous offenser, si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un tout de suite, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix ! _

Un sourire fendit alors son visage.

_- Je vous aime bien vous ! Je vous prends à l'essai ! Retrouvez-moi à 18h à cette adresse. _

Elle me donna sa carte et partie. J'avais trouvée un boulot ! J'en revenais pas ! J'examinai la carte : « **Au Victorian's. Cuisine traditionnelle. Ambiance détendue. Karaoké les vendredis et samedis soirs** »

Ca avait l'air sympa. Seul hic, c'étais en plein cœur de Paris, il me faudrait prendre plusieurs stations de métro pour aller bosser ! Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé serveuse. La jeune femme que j'avais vue était la patronne. Céline, s'était son nom, avait 29 ans et gérait d'une main de fer (dans un gant de velours) l'équipe qui composait son personnel : 4 serveuses dont moi, 2 cuistots et un commis.

J'avais été bien accueillie et tout le monde faisait son possible pour faciliter mon insertion. Les filles me donnaient des conseils pour pouvoir assurer les services. C'est vrai que c'était crevant comme job, mais c'était parfait ! Je me plongeais dans mon travail pour ne pensais à rien et surtout pas à lui. Niveau horaire : 11h-14h pour le service de midi et 18h-23h (le lundi, mardi et mercredi) et 19h-2h le vendredi et samedi pour le karaoké. Les jeudis et dimanche, j'étais de repos. Il me fallait au moins ca pour me remettre de ces semaines de folies ! Autant vous dire que quand je rentrais chez moi, j'étais sur les rotules si bien que je dormais tout de suite, trop éreintée pour penser a autre chose !

Le plus dur, s'était quand j'étais de repos. Je tournais en rond chez moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies et quelque part, ca me convenait très bien ! Les rares fois où je sortais, c'étais avec Céline (avec qui je m'entendais super bien) ou alors avec les filles du resto et plus particulièrement Laurence, une des serveuses. Elle avait tout de suite vu que j'avais des problèmes de cœur. Elle ne me forçait pas à me confier, mais m'avais fait savoir qu'en cas de besoin, elle serait là. En attendant, elle veillait sur moi et avait toujours un mot ou une anecdote pour me faire rire.

Mais comme je le disais, les jeudis et vendredis, je me retrouvais seule. Si ca ne tenais qu'a moi, j'aurais été bossé ! Ca m'aurait évitée de passer mon temps sur le net à la recherche d'info le concernant. Malgré notre rupture, je continuais à suivre son actualité. Je suivais au jour le jour (ou presque) le tournage de « Breaking Dawn » grâce au forum où j'avais fais mon grand retour. Ca faisait vraiment un bail que je n'étais pas venue. Depuis, j'avais rattrapée mon retard, surtout tout ce qui touchait à Kellan.

J'avais ainsi eu la (bonne ou mauvaise tout dépend !) surprise de me voir en photo avec Kellan sur le forum. La plupart était des clichés officiels pris lors des premières ou des galas de charité, mais quelques uns étaient « volés ». On nous y voyait par exemple dans le parc avec Eurley ou bien en train de courir les boutiques.

En voyant les photos, je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher l'écran du bout des doigts alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue. Et plus j'arrivais au jour d'aujourd'hui, moins les photos étaient agréables. Sur les dernières, prise il y a cinq jours, on y voyait Kellan courir dans Vancouver avec Eurley qui trottinait devant. C'est vrai qu'il avait maigri dite donc. Et Kellan, il était blanc comme un linge, les traits tirés, les joues creusaient. Il avait vraiment une sale mine !

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Soudain, j'eu une envie folle ! Je voulais l'entendre, juste un peu. Je pris mon téléphone et composa son numéro mais raccrocha avant que l'appel aboutisse. C'est a cause de moi qu'il était dans cet état, je devais le laissé tranquille ! Appeler ne servirais qu'a le faire souffrir encore plus ! Tu t'es tirée Ava, assume ! Pour « tenter » de me changer les idées, je partis sous la douche, demain serait un autre jour. Un jour de boulot !

Le lendemain justement, comme prévu, journée de dingue ! Il devait être au alentour des 23h quand la tête commença à me tourner. J'aurais mieux fait de me reposer plus au lieu d'aller sur le net ! Voila maintenant que la fatigue se faisait sentir ! La soirée battait son plein, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Je pris cinq minutes, le temps de m'isoler dans les WC pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et j'y retournais.

La soirée avançait, et mon état ne s'arrangeait pas du tout. J'avais maintenant des vertiges ! J'avais du chopper une grippe ou un truc du genre. J'allais être bonne pour rester à la maison une semaine !

_- Fait chier_, grommelais-je.

_- Tout va bien Ava ?_ me demanda Céline.

_- Oui oui, ca vas, t'en fait pas ! _

_- T'est sure ? Je te trouve un peu pale ce soir ! _

_- Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. _

_- Ok, si tu le dit. Fait attention à toi quand même,_ me dit-elle.

_- Oui, t'inquiète. Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais. _

_- Ok. Laurence à besoin d'aide. Tu peux t'en chargeais ? _

_- Bien sur, j'y vais_, répondis-je.

Je cherchai Laurence du regard, ne la trouvant pas en salle, elle devait être en cuisine. Je m'y dirigeai et la trouva enfin.

_- As te voila,_ me dit-elle. _Tu pourrais m'aider avec la table 9 ? C'est des jeunes cons prétentieux qui sont des blagues franchement salaces. Y sont une dizaine et si je peux éviter plusieurs aller-retour … _

_- N'en dis pas plus, _la coupais-je en souriant.

Je pris plusieurs assiettes et attendis que Laurence soit prête.

_- Allez viens, on va servir les jeunes con. Et le premier qui nous sort un truc salace, on lui en colle une ! _

Puis on quitta la cuisine. Arrivée au milieu de la salle, je me sentis défaillir. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, des vertiges monstrueux se firent sentir. Je fis quelques pas de plus avant de m'écrouler. La dernière chose dont je me souviens fut le bruit des assiettes qui se fracassaient au contact du sol.

Je m'éveillai une bonne heure plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital. D'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que je foutais à l'hosto ?

_- Calme-toi Ava, tu vas arracher tes fils ! _

_- Mes fils ?_ répétais-je.

_- Ton bras ! Tu t'es blessée en tombant avec les assiettes. Tu te souviens ? _

_- Heu … oui je crois. Céline, qu'est-ce que j'ai au juste ? _

_- Je ne sais pas du tout_, me répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit. _Tu allais servir une table avec Laurence et tu t'es évanouie. Les plats se sont brisés et tu t'es blessée. Je t'ai conduite ici, les toubibs t'on examinée mais ne m'on rien dit vu que je ne suis pas de la famille. _

_- Ok. Tu peux aller voir si tu trouve une infirmière ? Je voudrais me tirer d'ici au plus vite ! J'ai horreur des hôpitaux. _

Et pour cause ! J'y venais un peu trop souvent à mon gout ! Elle se leva pour sortir au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

_- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voies ! Alors Melle Simmons comment vous sentez-vous ?_ me demanda une femme.

_- Heu … mieux enfin, je crois,_ répondis-je. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai au juste ? Elle peut rester,_ ajoutais-je en voyant qu'elle hésitait à parler devant Céline.

_- Bien, comme vous voudrez ! Vous vous êtes évanouie à cause d'une grosse chute de tension. Vous êtes également fortement anémiée ! Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent dans votre état,_ me sermonna-t-elle.

_- Mon état ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? _

_- Votre grossesse voyons ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?_ me dit-elle devant mon air déconfit.

_- Ma grossesse ? Non, c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Je suis en France depuis 2 mois et je n'ai eu aucune relation,_ paniquais-je.

Tout un tas de scenario me passèrent en tête. Si on m'avait droguée puis violée ? Non, non je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

- _Melle, vous êtes enceinte de 18 semaines, soit 4 mois ½. C'est pour ca … je pensais que … vous saviez,_ me dit la toubib.

_- 4 mois ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Vous avez du faire une erreur. _

_- Il n'y a aucune erreur possible, regardez ! _

Elle ouvrit mon dossier et me tendit une échographie. Elle disait vrai, il était là ! Il grandissait en moi depuis plus de 4 mois et je n'avais rien vu ! Sous l'émotion, les larmes coulèrent. 4 mois, ca faisait un début de grossesse quand ca ?

_- Début aout,_ me répondit la doctoresse.

J'avais du parler à voie haute. Aout. J'étais où en aout moi ? Je remontais le fil de ma mémoire et soudain, le déclic se fit. Aout. Beth. Le procès. Mes sautes d'humeur (que je comprenais mieux maintenant !). Vancouver. Kellan. Mon dieu, Kellan !

Comment j'allais faire moi ? Les sanglots redoublèrent au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions. Une grande panique s'empara alors de moi, si bien que mon cerveau mit pause et que je tombais à nouveau dans les pommes !


	57. Chapter 55

_**Chapitre 55 **_

Enceinte ! J'étais enceinte ! Une semaine que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à la chose. La toubib m'avait expliqué que j'avais fait ce qu'ils appellent un déni de grossesse. Leger mais déni quand même. Mais mon corps m'avait fait voir la réalité d'une manière … fracassante dirons-nous, au vu des points de suture sur mon avant bras. Il me restait quatre mois pour me préparer comme il fallait à l'arriver du bébé. Du bébé !!! Céline avait été super, elle m'avait donné une semaine de congé en plus de mon arrêt maladie.

_- Le temps de te remettre du choc,_ m'avait-elle dit.

Elle avait carrément hurlé de joie quand j'étais revenue à moi et en avais parlé avec elle. Laurence qui avait été mise au courant par Céline (avec mon accord !) avait déjà décidé qu'une sortie shopping s'imposait ! Celle-là je vous jure ! Le plus dure, avait été Fanny. On a l'habitude de s'appeler tous les soirs avec le décalage horaire, c'est le créneau qui convient le mieux ! Quand elle n'a pas réussi à me joindre un soir, elle s'est dit que je devais être sortie. Deux, elle commençait à flipper sérieux. Trois, elle avait juré d'appeler les flics si je ne lui donnais pas de nouvelles. La connaissant, elle l'aurait fait !

C'est pourquoi quand les médecins m'autorisèrent à sortir, la première chose que je fis en rentrant à la maison fut d'appeler Fanny. Tant pis pour l'heure (il devait être 4h du mat là-bas !) si je ne l'avais pas directement, je lui laisserais un message, elle saurait au moins que je suis toujours en vie. J'appelai, elle décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie.

_- Ava ? Par pitié dis-moi que c'est toi ?!_

_- Oui c'est bien moi ma belle. Comment tu le sais ? _

_- Je reçois pas beaucoup d'appel avec l'indicatif de la France ! T'étais passée où bordel ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ?! Rob en a marre de me rassurer. Il dit que je stresse pour rien. _

_- La preuve, elle est toujours en vie_, dit une voie endormie derrière.

_- Désolée de vous réveiller, je pensais pas que tu décrocherais vu l'heure. _

_- N'en mais tu plaisantes j'espère,_ s'écria Fanny. _Ca fait deux nuits que je ne dors plus parce que je me demande ou t'es passée ! Attend, quitte pas. Je te prends dans le salon. Rob vas m'étriper. _

Elle posa le combiné, et j'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle reprenne la communication du bas.

_- C'est bon Rob ; tu peux raccrocher, dit-elle. _

_- Ok. Salut Ava, ravis de voir que tu vas bien ! C'est pas que…mais dans quelques heures je dois rejoindre ton homme … fin Kellan sur le plateau. Ciao ma belle. _

_- Bises Rob_, dis-je d'une voie aigue.

L'entendre me dire « ton homme » m'avais fait mal, surtout maintenant que la situation avait changé !

_- Bon voila, Mr. Grognon est partit, alors t'étais passée où ?_ me demanda Fanny.

_- Avant de te dire quoi que se soit, assis toi s'il te plait. _

_- Quoi c'est si grave que ça ? Ava tu me fais peur là ? _

_- Fanny, assis toi bordel ! _

_- C'est bon, _grommela-t-elle. _T'énerve pas ! _

_- Bon alors, s'y tu m'as pas eu plusieurs jours, c'est parce que j'étais hospitalisée. _

_- Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?? _

_- C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'en laisse pas en placer une ! _Dis-je en souriant.

J'aurais du parier sur sa réaction. J'aurais gagné !

- _Pardon, vas-y,_ reprit-elle.

_- En fait j'étais en train d'assurer le service du soir et je suis tombée dans les pommes. _

_- Oh ! Mais pourquoi …_

_- Céline m'a conduite aux urgences_, continuais-je. _Quand je suis tombée, j'avais des plats dans les mains et je me suis coupée l'avant bras. Résultat, ils ont fait de la couture sur mon bras. _

_- Ok, mais pourquoi t'est tombée ? Tu fais pas un malaise comme ça sans raison ! Ils t'ont dit quoi les toubibs ?_

_- J'y viens_, dis-je amusée par son impatience. _D'après le médecin, j'ai fais une grosse baisse de tension ainsi qu'une grosse anémie … _

_- Je le savais ça ! T'as jamais pris soin de ta santé quand t'es toute seule …_

_- … et au vu de mon état, mon corps n'as pas supporté et a mis pause ! _

_- … t'est pire qu'une gosse toi ! Quoi ? Ton état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton é… _

Plus rien ! Silence radio ! La lumière s'était allumée chez Fanny ! Elle avait assimilé ce que je venais de lui dire !

_- Ava … tu es … enceinte ??? _

_- Oui Fanny ! Je vais avoir un bébé,_ pleurais-je.

_- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais c'est génialeeeeeeeeeeee_, cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

M'étant préparée à sa réaction, j'avais éloigné le combiné de mon oreille. Fort heureusement, sinon j'aurais été sourde !

_- Fannyy merdeeeeeee,_ cria Rob.

_- Désolée chéri, c'est Ava, elle est …_

_- Non Fanny ne dis rien ! J'ai pas finis de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! _

_- Ok, dis-moi tout alors ! Hey mais attend toi ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un ?! T'est une sacrée cachotière ! _

_- Quoi ? Non, j'ai personne qu'est-ce tu racontes ? _

_- Bin le bébé, il est pas arrivé là par l'opération du saint esprit quand même ?!_

Ok je comprenais mieux où elle voulait en venir, mais quand même ! Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Elle pensait franchement qu'en moins de trois mois, j'aurais oublié Kellan, rencontré quelqu'un et décidé de faire un bébé avec ?!

_- Fanny, c'est Kellan le père ! Je suis enceinte de 5mois ! _

_- Quoi ? 5 mois ? Mais c'est pas possible … on l'aurais vu quand même ! _

Oui, on aurait dû le voir, mais même moi je n'ai rien vu. Mais maintenant, je sais que tu es là mon ange, pensais-je en caressant mon ventre.

_- Je t'assure que c'est possible ! D'après mes calculs, je suis tombée enceinte juste après ma sortie d'hôpital, le temps que je reprenne ma contraception, c'était déjà trop tard ! _

_- Mais c'est encore plus génial ça alors !!! Tu arrives quand ? _

_- Commen_t_ ca j'arrive quand ?_ _R_épétais-je.

_- Bas oui, maintenant que tu es enceinte, tous tes sautes d'humeur s'expliquent, tu peux rentrer auprès de Kellan. Mon dieu Kellan, il va être fou en apprenant qu'il va être papa ! _

_- Non ! Il est hors de question qu'il le sache ! Ni lui ni Rob, ni personne, tu m'entends ? _

_- Quoi ? Tu ne veux rien dire à Kellan, mais pourquoi ? _

_- Ecoute, si je suis partie, certes mes humeurs y étaient pour beaucoup, mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! Les raisons qui m'on poussé à partir sont toujours là ! _

_- Oui, bon ca ok, mais Kellan ? Tu crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ? _

Je savais que cette partie là serait plus dure à gagner contre Fanny. Bien sur, il avait le droit de savoir, bien sur qu'il serait fou de joie s'il l'apprenait, mais le voulais-je ?!

_- Fanny, je sais tout ce que tu dis, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ! Je te l'ai dis parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu le resteras malgré la distance mais s'il te plait respect ma décision ! _

_- Non ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça ! Il a le droit de savoir ! Tu imagines si jamais il l'apprend ? Comment y vas réagir quand il saura que je savais et que je n'ai rien dit ?! _

_- Ecoute Fanny, la chose est simple ! Soit tu acceptes ma décision, soit je romps tout contact avec toi, même si ca me fera mal ! Je ne veux pas imposer ça à Kellan, tu peux le comprendre ! Je l'ai quitté Fanny, je ne vais pas débarquer à sa porte en lui disant que je suis enceinte et que tout vas bien quand même ?! _

_- Tu oserais rompre le contact ? _Pleurnichait-elle.

_- S'il le faut oui !_ Affirmais-je.

_- Très bien ! Je ne dirais rien à Kellan, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour mentir à mon mari ! _

_- Il arrivera à tenir sa langue ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Bien sur ! On est plus des gamins à la cours de récrée Ava ! On sait ce que c'est qu'un secret !_

_- Bien, alors dit lui ! Mais à personne d'autre, j'ai ta parole ? _

_- Oui, c'est bon, tu l'as ! Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre ! _

_- Bien, merci. Dit moi, tu a vu Kellan ces derniers jours ? _

_- Il y a une petite semaine pourquoi ? _

_- C'est sérieux avec elle ?_ Demandais-je d'une petite voie.

_- Alors c'est donc pour ca ? Tu as vu les photos et tu as peur qu'il t'ait oublié ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a refait sa vie ?_

_- Ca veut dire quoi Fanny ? Oui ou non ? _

_- Non Ava, c'n'était pas sérieux ! C'était un coup d'un soir, une connerie d'un soir pour reprendre ses mots. _

_- T'en a parlé avec lui ?_ Demandais-je étonnée.

_- Evidement tu crois quoi ?! Je savais que tu tomberais sur les photos un jour ou l'autre. Je voulais savoir quoi te répondre au cas où ! _

_- Et … _

_- Et il est sortit avec des potes pour tenter de se changer l'esprit, il a trop bu et s'est laissé aller à la première qui lui a fait des avances. C'est tout ! _

_- C'est tout ?_ M'énervais-je. _Il prend notre rupture mieux que moi apparemment !_

_- Ava, t'es jalouse ? J'y crois pas ! Tu ne peux pas tout avoir ma belle ! Tu l'as quitté, assume ! Tu devais bien te douter qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur Ava, tu ne peux pas en plus attendre qu'il te soit fidèle. _

_- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? _

_- Il semblerait en effet,_ répondit-elle. _C'est Rob et moi qui avons du le maintenir debout quand tu t'es tirée. Tu n'as rien vu de son état, nous si ! Et s'il arrive à remonter un peu la pente avec une nana d'un soir et bien tant mieux ! _

_- Et ca marche ? Il remonte la pente ? _

A présent, j'hurlais presque ! Je savais que tout ce que Fanny me disait était vrai ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Mais ça faisait toujours mal de s'en rendre compte !

_- Pour être franche, pas vraiment_, me répondit-elle. _Il s'en ait voulu quand il a dessaoulé, et pries pour que tu ne voies pas les clichés. Il t'aime toujours Ava, je pense même qu'il espère que tu rentreras un jour ! _

_- Je ne rentrerais pas Fanny …_

_- Oui, c'est bon j'ai pigé ! Et si on parlait de chose plus agréable ? Il doit naître quand ce bébé ? Fille ou garçon ? _

Elle avait changée de sujet, je sus alors qu'elle respecterait mon choix. Elle ne dirait rien à Kellan du moins tant qu'elle pourrait parce que si un jour il devait poser certaines questions, elle répondrait franchement !

_- Pour le sexe, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir,_ répondis-je. _Quand à la naissance, c'est prévue pour le mois d'aout. _

_- Aout ? Super, j'arrive dès début juillet. Il est hors de question que tu accouches toute seule sans personne pour t'épauler ! _

_- Fanny, non tu vas pas…_

_- Stop Ava. Le sujet est clos ! Je viens point barre. _

En effet le sujet était clos ! Elle passer déjà en revue les formalités qu'il lui faudrait remplir pour pouvoir s'absenter aussi longtemps ! Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire ! Mais quelque part, j'étais rassurée de savoir qu'elle serait à mes cotés pour l'accouchement. Je ne me voyais pas faire ça toute seule ! On discuta encore un peu bébé, puis on raccrocha. Fanny devait dormir un peu avant de partir pour le boulot. Quand à moi, il me restait encore 3 jours de congés. J'avais bien envie de faire les boutiques moi !


	58. Chapter 56

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée du temps entre les deux, mes enfants sont en vacances du coup je cour partout lol !!! j'espere que vous aimerez bonne lecture !!! **___

_***********************_

_**Chapitre 56 **_

**Mars 2o11**

Je suis enceinte de presque 7mois ½ et je suis plus qu'heureuse ! J'ai enfin retrouvé ma stabilité mentale, je me sens mieux dans ma peau ! J'ai pris un peu de poids (8kg) mais je me sens en paie avec moi-même ! Céline me dit que c'est normal pendant la grossesse, c'est les hormones qui travaillent ! Ses foutus hormones encore ! Elles m'en auront fait baver celles-là !

J'ai eu mes petites crises comme toutes les femmes enceintes. Je passais de la fille super heureuse à la dépressive profonde en un temps record ! Mais bon, ca vas, j'étais plutôt bien entourée quand même ! Fanny m'appelais deux fois par jour, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis j'avais Céline qui se comportait comme une mère pour moi et enfin Laurence ! Celle la je vous jure, un vrai boutentrain ! J'avais un peu de mal à la suivre parfois, mais on se marrait bien ensemble.

Fanny et Laurence avaient fait connaissance par téléphone. Fanny ayant insisté pour connaître les gens qui m'épauler.

_- Histoire de voir si elles sont à la hauteur. Sinon je débarque dès demain ! _

Finalement Fanny et Laurence s'étaient entendues comme larron en foire ! Fanny lui avait confié la lourde tache de veiller sur moi. Du coup, je n'étais jamais seule quand je devais faire des courses ou autre.

Laurence étant elle-même maman d'un petit mec, m'avait bien aidé pour tout ce qui était des achats, me conseillant tel ou tel produit. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de tous ce qu'il y avait comme article pour les bébés ! Un vrai marché !

Finalement, on s'en était bien sortie, si bien que tout était stocké dans la petite chambre et attendait d'être monté. Le week-end dernier, Céline et Laurence s'étaient relayées pour m'aider à repeindre la chambre de mon futur bébé. J'avais choisi un vert pale ne connaissant pas le sexe du bébé. Pour la déco (veilleuse, mobile, boite à musique …), pareil, je n'avais choisi que des choses mixte. Il ne resterait qu'as accrocher quelques cadres une fois le bébé né.

Mais je que j'attendais le plus, c'était de monter le petit lit et la commode de bébé. J'avais commencé à tout déballer hier soir, mais Fanny avait appelé et j'avais commise l'erreur de lui dire ce que je faisais.

_- Quoi ? Non mais t'est folle ou quoi ? Tu veux accoucher avant ? Je t'ai dis t'attendre que j'arrive ou demande à Laurence et Céline, bordel ! _

_- Fanny, j'en ai marre de me reposer sur les autres ok ! Je suis pas en sucre ! C'est normal pour une mère de préparé la chambre de son bébé. Toutes les mères le font ! _

_- Peut-être, mais toutes les mères ne sont pas célibataires avec leur meilleure amie à l'autre bout du monde ! Elles ont en général un homme qui s'occupe de ses choses là tout simplement parce que ca fait trop forcer sur le ventre. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser tout ca tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas que ma nièce naisse avant terme compris ? _

_- Ta nièce ? _répondis-je en riant_. Tu pense que c'est une fille alors ? _

_- Oui, tout à fait ! J'ai même parié avec Rob. Lui pense que ca sera un petit mec. _

_- Et le gagnant gagne quoi ? _

_- Une nuit d'amour avec l'autre, _s'exclama-t-elle morte de rire.

_- Ce qui est bien c'est qu'en faite vous êtes tous les deux gagnants dans se cas ! _

_- Oui ! Bon allez trêve de bavardage ! Comment te sens-tu ? _

_- On ne peut mieux. Un peu fatigué mais rien de bien grave. _

_- T'est sure ? C'est pas bon dans ton état ! _

_- Mais oui ! De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous cette aprèm pour l'exam du troisième trimètre. Tu auras confirmation du toubib que je pette la forme. Je vous envoie la copie de son rapport, sergent chef Fanny. _

_- Ca faisait longtemps tiens_, ria-t-elle.

- _Oui. Bon ma belle désolée, mais faut que je te laisse. Je vais me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. _

_- Ok. Tu m'appel dès que t'est rentrée hein ? Je garde le portable prés de moi, j'attends ton appel ! _

_- Oui, promis. A toute. _

On raccrocha puis je filai sous la douche. Une fois douché et habillée, je prépara mes affaires pour l'examen. A savoir mes questions depuis le dernier rendez-vous, mon carnet de grossesse, papier de sécu et autre truc du genre. Un quartz d'heure plus tard, mon chauffeur sonnait à la porte.

_- Pile à l'heure Céline ! _

_- Je te l'avais dis,_ ria-t-elle._ Prête ? _

_- Oui,_ affirmais-je.

_- Alors on est parties ! _

Une bonne heure plus tard, j'étais dans la salle d'examen avec la sage femme qui m'examinait !

_- C'est un très beau bébé dit donc,_ me dit-elle en me faisant l'échographie. _Regardez son petit cœur ici, et là vous avez sa main droite et son visage ici. _

Elle me montrait chaque partie du corps qu'elle citait. Quand elle me fit écouter le cœur, l'émotion fut trop forte et les larmes coulèrent d'elles même.

_- Je vous trouve extrêmement courageuse Ava,_ me dit-elle d'une voie douce. _Affronter une grossesse seule ne doit pas être facile ! _

_- Je ne suis pas seule_, affirmais-je. _J'ai des amies formidables !_

_- Dans se cas, vous avez de la chance ! Ca vas être un peu froid, ne soyez pas surprise. _

Elle appliqua du gel sur ses gants et commença à m'examiner le col. Soudain, je sus que quelque chose clochait. Elle mettait beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude.

_- Tout va bien ?_ demandais-je alors que l'inquiétude montait.

_- Heu … oui, rien de grave de vous en faites pas. Je vais chercher le médecin pour qu'il confirme ce que je pense avant de vous faire peur pour rien,_ me dit-elle avant de sortir.

Peur pour rien ? Et elle pensait avoir fait quoi là ? Elle quitta la pièce et fit entrer Céline. Voyant ma mine elle me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me rassurer.

_- T'en fait pas, je suis sure que ce n'est rien de grave. _

_- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_ demandais-je en larme.

_- Tu as vu et entendu son cœur battre non ? _

_- Oui …_

_- Alors, c'est déjà ca ! Il est en vie et vas bien. Ca doit surement être ton col qui à commencé à bouger. Attend le médecin avant de stresser. _

C'est vrai, elle avait raison. La sage femme avait détecté un souci au touché, ca ne pouvait qu'être mon col ! Un peu de repos et tout irais bien. Le médecin entra et demanda à Céline de sortir avant de m'examiner. Je lui serra la main et la regardait terrifiée, je ne voulais pas être seule pour ce qui allait suivre. Le toubib y consentit d'un signe de tête et m'examina. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva l'air grave.

_- Melle Simmons, vous allez devoir rester ici. Je vous hospitalise, pour le bien de votre bébé. _

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? _paniquais-je.

_- Vous avez la poche des eaux fissurées, vous perdez du liquide amniotique. En clair, plus le temps passe, moins votre bébé est protégé ! La poche des eaux est censé empêcher les microbes d'atteindre l'enfant, hors, là ce n'est plus le cas ! On va devoir vous injecter des antibiotiques en forte quantité pour le protéger. _

Quoi ? Mon bébé était en danger ? Je me sentais mal soudain. Je serrai la main de Céline encore plus. Elle me serra fort contre elle pour me rassurer.

_- Elle vas devoir rester ici jusqu'au terme ?_ demanda Céline.

- _En fait, dans se genre de cas, l'accouchement se passe dans les jours qui suivent ! C'est pour ca qu'il faut que vous restiez ici ! Vous allez devoir restez alitée pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Chaque jour de gagner est une victoire. C'est vital pour lui, vous comprenez ? _

_- Oui, bien sur,_ murmurais-je.

Ce que j'avais compris surtout c'est que d'ici quelques jours, mon bébé serait là. Je n'étais pas prête pour ca. Il n'était pas prêt pour naitre, il lui manquait encore plus d'un mois ! Tout était de ma faute j'en suis sure ! C'est d'avoir voulu monter ce putain de lit ca !

Mon dieu son lit ! Je ne pourrais même pas préparer sa petite chambre avant qu'il n'arrive. Qu'elle mère ca ferrait de moi tout ca ?! Je n'étais même pas capable de porter ma grossesse à terme ! Kellan, heureusement qu'il ne savait rien, sinon qu'aurait-il pensé de moi ? Que j'étais faible surement !

_- Calme-toi Ava. Tu l'as entendu, ce n'est rien de grave. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Se sont des choses qui arrive tu sais et je suis sur que ton bébé ira bien. Vu les gênes qu'il a reçu, il ne peut qu'aller bien,_ me dit Céline en séchant mes larmes.

_- Tu crois ? _

_- Oui. Je ne connais pas son père, mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est quelqu'un de bien et il a la maman la plus forte que je connaisse alors …_

_- Tu connais la saga Twilight ?_ demandais-je soudain.

Jamais je ne m'étais confiée au sujet de mon histoire avec Kellan. J'avais voulu conservé ce petit jardin secret intact, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait que je parle. J'en avais besoin, il fallait que je me libère.

_- Oui, bien sur ! Je suis peut-être plus âgée que toi mais je ne vis pas dans une caverne quand même. _

_- Tu vois qui c'est Emmett Cullen ? _

_- Monkey man, bien sur. Mais quel est le rapport ? _

_- Monkey man … … c'est le père du bébé !_ lançais-je.

_- Hein ? Tu blague la ? _

_- Non ! _

J'allais tout lui dire quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une infirmière. Elle me fit asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant (grrr) et me conduisit à ma chambre qui venait d'être préparée. A peine installée, je racontai tout à Céline. Ma rencontre avec Kellan, mon aménagement à Vancouver, Beth, Rob et Fanny …

_- Quoi Rob et marié à Fanny ? Tu veux ma mort ma parole ?! _

… puis je lui comptai ma douce descente aux enfers, ma fuite vers la France et enfin mon arrivée ici jusqu'à notre rencontre ! Quand j'eu finis mon récit, j'étais totalement vidée. Lui parler de moi m'avais fait du bien. C'est à ce moment là que la sage femme fit son entrée dans ma chambre.

_- Re bonjour Ava. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Heu … … bof bof. _

_- Je comprends, c'est normal, mais ne stressez pas, tout vas bien se passer. _

_- Et comment ca se passe d'ailleurs. _

_- Et bien votre bébé n'est qu'a 32 semaines de gestation et ses poumons ne sont pas encore totalement formés. Vous allez recevoir 2 injections à 12 heures d'intervalle. La substance va accélérer la maturation des poumons et on espère ainsi que votre bébé pourra respirer seul. _

_- Et si c'est pas le cas ?_ demandais-je terrifiée.

_- Et bien … il serra transférer dans l'unité spécialisée où il sera sous assistance respiratoire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas encore ! Le plus important, c'est de tenir 24 heures, le temps que le produit agisse et le reste devrait bien se passer. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, les meilleures_ _spécialistes sont sur le coup._

Elle me fit me tourner légèrement et me piqua la fesse. Je me retins pour ne pas hurler, son produit me bruler atrocement, mais ca ne dura que quelques secondes.

_- Voila, j'ai finis. Je vous laisse vous reposez et n'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin. _

Puis elle quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule avec la mini bombe qu'elle venait de me lâcher. Tenir 24 heures ou mon bébé irait sous assistance respiratoire ! Il fallait à tout pris que je tienne 24 heures. Céline me passa un mouchoir au moment ou mon portable sonna. Vu que j'avais interdiction de bouger de mon lit, sauf pour ma toilette et le petit coin, je demandai à Céline de me passer mon sac, suspendu dans l'armoire. Je fouillai dedans à la recherche de mon téléphone. Pourquoi quand il sonne vous ne trouver jamais ce truc ?!

_- Allo_, dis-je quand je l'eu enfin trouvé.

_- Ava, mais qu'est-ce tu fou bordel ? Tu devais m'appeler dès que tu sortais de ton rendez-vous ! _

_- Oh Fanny,_ sanglotais-je. _J'y suis encore figure-toi. _

_- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Je … je dois …_ commençais-je.

_- Donne, je vais lui expliquer,_ me dit Céline.

_- Fanny, bonjour c'est Céline. Désolée Ava est pas vraiment en état de tout te dire. Elle est trop bouleversée ! _

_- … … _

_- Non, non rien de grave. Je t'explique attends. _

En effet, et lui expliqua que je devais rester ici jusqu'à l'accouchement, qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

_- Ok, fais comme tu veux. Je vais rester le plus possible avec elle, ou alors je demanderais à Laurence de passer. On va la laisser le moins possible toute seule en attendant que tu arrive. Ok … de rien c'est normal. By ! _

Puis elle raccrocha et remis mon téléphone dans mon sac. Soudain, un déclic se fit. Qu'elle arrive ? Comment ca qu'elle arrive ?

_- Pourquoi tu à dit « en attendant que tu arrive » ?_ demandais-je.

_- Parce qu'elle folle d'inquiétude et que du coup elle prend l'avion ce soir pour venir. Elle veut être au prés de toi au plus vite. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle faisait déjà sa valise quand on à raccrocher,_ ria Céline.

Ma Fanny arrivais, je me sentais déjà plus forte rien qu'a cette idée. Il fallait que je tienne, au moins elle serait avec moi ! Vers 20h, Céline se fit chasser de la chambre et je restai seule. Seule avec ma peur, avec mes interrogations, mes doutes. Avais-je raison de n'avoir rien dis à Kellan ? Il aurait put être avec moi dans ce dur moment ! Et si … si … ce n'est pas encore trop tard ! Je pris le téléphone de la chambre et l'appela.

_- Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur, laissez un message … _

Merde, répondeur ! C'était peut-être un signe ? Un signe comme quoi j'avais pris la bonne décision au départ ?! Oh la la je crois que si je continuais comme ca, j'allais avoir droit à une migraine carabinée ! Je m'installai pour la nuit, et à mon grand étonnement, je m'endormis aussitôt ! Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit, vers 4h du mat je dirais, par l'infirmière pour ma seconde injection. La encore, le produit me brula affreusement, mais je réussis quand même à retrouver le sommeil des son départ.

Je rêvai de Kellan. Je nous voyais tous les deux dansant sur la plage, Eurley jouant pas très loin. Puis Kellan se tournait légèrement en quand il me refit face à nouveau, il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille.

_- Regarde maman chérie,_ lui disait-il. _Tu es aussi belle qu'elle, même plus je dirais mais il ne faut pas lui dire surtout hein ? Ca sera notre secret ! _

Puis on riait tous les 3, heureux d'être ensemble. Je m'éveillai en larme. Plus que jamais, Kellan me manquais. Je le voulais à mes cotés, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais hélas, il était à l'autre bout du monde en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui ! Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par une nouvelle infirmière. Elle prit ma tension, ma température, m'informa que le petit dej allait m'être servi et sortit.

La journée passa extrêmement lentement, seulement rythmée par le vas et vient incalculable des médecins et infirmières. Laurence avait remplacée Céline et avait passé toute l'après-midi avec moi. Vers 18h, ma Fanny déboula dans la chambre, totalement paniquée.

_- Ava, dieu merci je suis arrivé à temps !_ me dit-elle en me sautant dessus.

_- Tu m'étouffe,_ articulais-je en riant.

Ma bouffée d'oxygène était là, je me sentais mieux, moins seule. Laurence échangea quelques mots avec Fanny puis partit, préférant nous laisser seules pour que l'on puisse parler sans gêne. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête, et profita de ma jumelle enfin retrouver après plus de 5 mois sans se voir !

_- J'avais si peur d'arriver trop tard ma belle. _

_- Mais t'est là alors tant fait pas, _dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras_. Hey … c'est quoi tout ca ? Tu emménage ma parole ! _

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas moins de quatre valises dans ma chambre.

-_ Non, il y en a deux c'est que des affaires pour le bébé. J'ai pris du mixte bien que je sois sure que c'est une fille, on sait jamais ! Le reste est à moi ! _

_- Et pourquoi c'est là ? _

_- Parce que j'arrive tout droit de l'aéroport que je ne suis pas passé par l'hôtel avant ! _

_- L'hôtel ? Tu ne pense tout de même pas dormir à l'hôtel ? Tu prends les clefs de mon appart et tu file t'installer ! _

_- Et toi, tu ne vas pas rester là seule ! _

_- Je vais pas m'envoler moi t'inquiète ! Et je doute que les toubibs apprécies ton foutoir dans ma chambre_, dis-je en riant.

_- Ok, j'ai 5 minutes quand même ?_ demanda-t-elle le sourcil levé.

_- Oui, parfaitement. _

_- Bon, alors dit moi tout, puisque je vais chez toi, tu as besoin de quelques choses ? _

_- Oui en effet. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. _

_- Vas-y. _

_- Je veux que tu me promettre que quoique je te dise, tu n'appelleras pas Kellan ! Il me manque et je crois que ce serais capable de tuer pour qu'il soit auprès de moi maintenant, mais s'il te plait même si je te hurle dessus, ne l'appel pas._ _Promis ?_

_- Heu … oui … si c'est ce que tu souhaite ok ! _

J'étais soulagée, maintenant que j'avais sa parole, je pourrais hurler autant que je le souhaite, elle ne ferrait rien ! On papota encore un peu puis elle partit déposer ses affaires chez moi en me promettant de faire vite. Ce qu'elle fit puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard elle était de retour. A 21h, l'agent de sécurité vint chercher Fanny pour être sure qu'elle quitte le bâtiment. Faut dire qu'elle avait déjà envoyé chier toutes les infirmières qui l'a rappelait à l'ordre depuis plus d'une heure.

C'est donc escortait d'un gros molosse qu'elle me quitta en me promettant d'être la dès qu'il ouvrirait les portes le lendemain matin. C'étais bien ma Fanny ca ! Cette fois-ci, je m'endormis heureuse. Les 24h de délai étaient passées, ma jumelle avait eu le temps d'arriver, le bébé pouvait venir, je n'étais plus seule.

Vers 5h du matin, une envie présente me réveilla sauf que quand je mis le pied a terre, j'eu l'impression de me faire dessus. Une marre se trouver maintenant à mes pieds. Complètement paniquée, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel. Une sage-femme arriva. Au premier coup d'œil, elle comprit.

- _Vous avez rompus les eaux. A partir de maintenant, interdiction de vous levez, de boire et de manger quoi que se soit ! Compris ? _

_- Heu oui … mais ca veut dire quoi au juste ? _

Bon là je sais, c'est une question con mais je peux vous assurez que dans le feu de l'action vous ne trouvez pas sa con du tout du tout !

- _Le travail va commencer. Vous allez accoucher d'ici peu ma jolie ! _

_- Quoi ? Mais non c'n'est pas possible_, m'écriais-je paniquée. _Je suis pas prête, il est pas prêt ! _

_- Hey oh, on se calme la môme. Contrairement à vous nous on est prêt ! Alors laissez faire la nature, on s'occupe de tout ! _

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Qui s'était cette grognasse ? Elle était passé où ma sage-femme sympa d'hier ? J'arrêta de me poser des questions et me concentra sur ce qui se passait en moi, ne sentant rien de spécial, je m'endormis pour être réveillée deux ou trois heures plus tard par de violentes douleur au ventre. Ca devait être ca qu'on appeler les contractions ! Je voulais une péridurale et tout de suite maintenant ! Comme dans la nuit, j'appuyai sur le bouton et la même femme fit son apparition. Elle m'examina et déclara qu'il était trop tard pour la péridurale, elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire effet, je devrais faire ca seule comme nos grand-mères !

_- Elles l'on fait et sont toujours en vie_. _Si vous voulez appeler le père c'est le moment ou jamais,_ puis elle sortit.

Espèce de connasse, pourquoi tu me parle du père maintenant ? Tu crois que j'ai pas assez de remord ? Je me calmais un peu tout en essayant de souffler pour faire passer la contraction qui venait de pointer son nez. Je pris le téléphone de la chambre et appela Fanny. Elle décrocha tout de suite.

_- Je suis déjà prête j'arrive,_ dit-elle.

-_ Comment t'a su ? _

_- J'n'en sais rien. J'ai su c'est tout ! Je me suis réveillée d'un coup je savais que c'était partit. J'arrive. _

Puis elle raccrocha. La prochaine contraction arrivait déjà ! Un quartz d'heure plus tard, Fanny déboulait dans la chambre.

_- Ca va aller ma belle, on va faire ca ensemble. Je suis là,_ me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

La prochaine contraction arriva et Fanny regarda sa montre en attendant la suivante. Qui arriva trop rapidement à mon gout ! J'avais l'impression que la douleur ne partait pas !

_- T'en as toutes les trois minutes, elles foutent quoi ces abruties pour te transférer en salle de travail ?!_ pesta-t-elle. _Quoi ? J'ai un peu bouquinée, c'est tout !_ ajouta-t-elle devant mon air surpris.

Elle se leva et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. L'autre conasse arriva tout tranquille.

_- C'est pour quoi cette fois ?_ dit-elle.

_- Elle a des contractions toutes les 3min y faudrait peut-être penser à vous bouger vous ne croyez pas ?_ s'exclama Fanny.

La sage femme resta conne devant le ton de Fanny. Personne ne devait s'adresser à elle de cette manière à mon avis !

_- Je vais l'examiner voir ou ca en est. _

Une fois de plus, elle jeta un œil sous le drap et se releva complètement paniquée.

_- Mon dieu, vous êtes totalement dilatée. Il faut vous installer tout de suite en salle. Vous pouvez marcher ?_

_- Mais oui bien sur comme ca au lieu de donner naissance à son bébé dans son lit elle le fera dans le couloir. Non mais vous êtes con ou quoi ?_ s'écria Fanny.

- _Heu … oui … bien sur. Je vais vous chercher un fauteuil roulant._

Mon dieu merci de m'avoir envoyé Fanny. Qu'aurais-je fais sans elle ?! L'autre revint avec son fauteuil et tout se passa très vite. On m'installa en salle d'accouchement à 8h10 (difficile de louper l'énorme pendule accroché face a moi !) et l'envie de pousser se fit ressentir.

_- Ne poussez surtout pas,_ me dit une infirmière. _Tout le monde n'est pas prêt ! _

_- Mais je m'en fou,_ hurlais-je. _Sortez-le de là ! Maintenant._

J'avais les pieds dans les étrillés, les mains agrippées au barreau à coté de moi, j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pus broyer n'importe quoi en cet instant. Fanny s'était mis a ma droite et m'essuyer le front avec un chiffon humide.

- _Courage ma belle, je suis là. Tu peux le faire, t'as déjà vu pire ! Tu as survécu à un coup de feu, tu peux le faire je le sais. _

_- C'est bon, on est prêt ! A la prochaine contraction, vous inspirez, bloquez, et poussez de toutes vos forces. Ok ? _

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, la prochaine contraction était déjà là. Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit et je sentis le petit corps s'engager doucement. En cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était mon amour pour Kellan. Que j'avais était conne de le quitter ! Il aurait pus être la avec moi !

_- Kellan,_ murmurais-je.

_- Il serait fière de toi ma puce. Allez, encore un petit effort et c'est finit,_ me dit Fanny en larme.

A la contraction suivante, je recommençai et enfin, je sentis le petit poids glisser complètement hors de moi. Silence de plomb soudain, tout le monde retenez son souffle. Pourquoi il ne pleurait pas ? Ses poumons, je n'avais pas tenu suffisamment longtemps c'était de ma faute …

_- OUIIINNNNNNNNN OUINNNNNNNNNN !!!_

_- Il pleure ! Il va bien ?_ paniquais-je.

_- Oui_, me dit la sage-femme. _Il va parfaitement bien. Il respire seul c'est le plus important. On l'enveloppe et on vous le donne._

Quelques instants plus tard, elle me présentait un bébé emmaillotée dans une serviette.

_- Voici votre fils Ava. Il est magnifique. Petit vu qu'il n'as que 32 semaines mais en pleine forme ! _

_- Mon fils,_ pleurais-je en le regardant.

_- Tu a déjà un prénom pour ce jeune homme_, me dit Fanny tout aussi émue que moi.

- _Oui. Christopher,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que le 15 mars 2o11 à 8h22 je donnais vie à Christopher Thomas Simmons, 1,9kg pour 45cm!


	59. Chapter 57

**_ Chapitre 57 _**

**Avril 2o11**

Christopher à 15 jours, il sort tout juste de sa petite couveuse. Etant né préma, il avait un peu de mal à réguler sa température. Pas facile de créer un lien mère/enfant dans ces conditions ! Apres sa naissance, on me l'avait mis en peau à peau a ma demande et à la surprise général, il avait cherché à téter se qu'il fit goulument une fois qu'il eu trouvé mon sein ! Sa pédiatre s'émerveillait sur ce petit bonhomme.

_- Un bébé né à 32 semaines n'est pas censé avoir de reflexe de succion ! Votre gynéco à du faire une erreur sur la date de conception. _

_- Ou alors, c'est un battant tout comme sa maman,_ intervint Fanny.

Au bout d'une heure à peu prés, on me l'avait prit pour le mettre en couveuse en néonate. Je l'allaitais une fois par jour, le reste du temps, je devais tirer mon lait pour qu'il lui donne par sonde. Au bout d'une semaine, je quittais l'hôpital, laissant Christopher à leurs soins.

En rentrant chez moi, mon cœur était partagé entre deux sentiments tout aussi puissants l'un que l'autre, bien que totalement différent. Tout d'abord, il y avait la joie ! Le bonheur de rentrer chez moi après une semaine enfermée ! J'ai cru devenir folle la dedans ! La joie de pouvoir enfin préparer la chambre de Christopher, sauf que la encore, j'eu une surprise de taille en rentrant. Les filles avaient montées tous les meubles et tout était installé dans la petite chambre. J'en avais pleuré en découvrant la chambre de mon fils !

_- On voulait que tu en ai le moins possible à faire en rentrant_, m'expliqua Fanny.

_- Tu auras juste à arranger à ta guise_, dit Céline.

_- Non ! Je ne touche à rien, c'est parfait ainsi,_ murmurais-je.

Fanny avait habillé la fenêtre avec des rideaux jaunes pale avec des motifs de « Cars », assortis à la parure de lit flambante neuve qu'elle avait acheté ! Dans le petit lit, je trouvai une peluche avec le prénom de mon fils brodé sur le ventre, c'était un cadeau de Laurence ça ! Céline m'avait offert une écharpe de portage en matière naturel. Moi qui voulais materner le plus possible, j'étais ravie !

- _Merci les filles. Vous êtes adorable,_ dis-je en pleurant.

_- On sait également permise de laver tout le linge de Christopher. Tout est rangé dans son armoire. _

Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire, et en effet, elle était remplit des vêtements fraichement lavés ! Elles avaient tous préparés ! Je n'avais qu'à m'occuper de moi !

Aujourd'hui, mon petit bonhomme était dans un berceau en attendant qu'il grossisse encore un peu. D'ici une bonne semaine, il rentrait avec moi à la maison.

**Mai 2o11**

Christopher à presque deux mois maintenant. Il est allaité exclusivement et il grossit bien. Il a presque rattrapé le poids qu'un bébé né à terme aurait à son âgé. Fanny est rentrée chez elle, à contrecœur, il y à une quinzaine. Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps, mais son mari, bien que très heureux pour moi, se languissait de sa femme. Surtout qu'il avait gagné leur petit pari, il avait hâte de vivre sa nuit d'amour.

J'étais toujours en congé maternité, et j'en profitais au maximum ! J'aimais sortir prendre l'air avec Christopher en écharpe tout contre moi, j'avais l'impression de fusionner avec lui, c'était tout simplement génial. Bien sur être mère célibataire n'était pas facile tout les jours, surtout depuis que Fanny était repartie. J'avais par moment un sentiment d'angoisse qui m'envahissait. Comme si j'aurais beau faire tout ce qu'il fallait, il manquerait toujours quelque chose à Christopher. Il lui manquerait … un père.

Fanny m'avait tannait tout le temps de sa présence ici pour que j'appel Kellan pour le mettre au courant, mais je repoussais toujours au lendemain, si bien que les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines. J'avais faillis craquer un jour où Fanny avait appelé Rob alors qu'il était en compagnie de Kellan. Rob faisait attention à chaque mot qu'il utilisait afin de ne pas trahir mon secret.

Kellan me manquait vraiment, j'aurais aimé partager tous ces moments avec lui au lieu de les passer avec les filles, mais visiblement, le manque n'était pas réciproque ! De nouvelles photos avaient fait leurs apparitions sur la toile peu après le départ de Fanny. La fille qui selon elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir était plus apparemment puisqu'il était toujours ensemble.

Je sais que c'est égoïste et je me hais pour ca, mais ca m'avais complètement décidé à ne rien lui dire, jamais ! Il avait refait sa vie et semblais heureux ainsi, je n'allais pas tout chambouler dans sa vie, une nouvelle fois !

**Juin 2o11**

Trois mois que j'ai donnais naissance à mon fils, trois mois que je l'élevais seule avec le soutien de Laurence, Céline et ma super Fanny ! Elle revenait en France un week-end par mois. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ca ! Elle s'assurait que j'allais bien et que je ne faisais pas de dépression post-natale. N'importe quoi, je vous jure ! Tout ca parce qu'il m'arrivait de fondre en larme pour un rien. C'est normal après un accouchement, non ? On a encore toutes nos hormones en vrac c'est logique de peter un plomb comme ca ! Je ne craquais que quand j'étais seule, jamais en présence de Christopher. Quand il était prêt de moi, je respirais le bonheur et la béatitude. Bientôt, je devais reprendre le boulot et je n'avais qu'une angoisse, arriverais-je à le quitter ? Laurence m'avais dis que c'était normal de se sentir stressée à l'idée de confier la chair de sa chair à une inconnue.

Le plus dur, ca avait été justement de trouver cette inconnue ! Trouver quelqu'un qui respect votre façon d'élever votre enfant, et je peux vous assurez que ce n'est pas chose facile ! Je l'avais finalement trouvé grave à la « Leche League ». On s'était tout de suite entendue sur tout ce que je voulais, si bien que je reprendrais le chemin du restaurant, l'esprit plus tranquille !

**Septembre 2o11 **

Christopher à presque 6 mois, et moi j'ai repris le chemin du travail depuis un peu plus d'un mois. J'ai repris le travail certes, mais de façons bien différentes ! Céline à adapté mes horaires à la nouvelle situation, si bien que je ne travail plus qu'en journée, finis les services de nuit pour moi ! Je bosse un peu mois également puisque maintenant, j'ai 3 jours de repos dans la semaine. Et qui dit bossait moins, dit aussi gagner moins ! Mais bon, je m'en sortais quand même bien il faut l'avouer, du moins financièrement ! Parce que le reste c'était pas le top ! Coté amour, c'était le désert totale depuis Kellan, soit presque un an !

Ca faisait beaucoup rire Fanny, elle se demandait comment je pouvais tenir aussi longtemps sans sexe.

_- Le prochain copain que tu auras, il sera plus qu'heureux,_ me disait-elle. _Il aura un an de sexe à rattraper le pauvre, tu vas l'achever ! _

_- Fanny, c'est pas marrant tu sais ! Pis j'ai autre chose en tête,_ répliquais-je.

_- Autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que ca changerais ?_ murmurais-je.

_- Ava Simons, je croyais que tu avais tourné la page ?! C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? _

_- Oui … bin … c'est ce que je croyais aussi figure toi,_ me défendis-je. _Pis quand je vois que mon cœur s'emballe toujours quand je vois des infos sur lui … bin … je me dis que finalement je l'ai peut-être pas aussi oubliée que ce que je m'évertue à dire ! _

_- Ava, tu continu a suivre son actualité ? A quoi ca sert si ce n'est à te faire du mal ? _

_- Je suis pas spécialement la sienne ! Je suis celle de Twilight ! _

_- Ava , Ava, Ava que vais-je faire de toi ?! _dit Fanny en riant.

_- Si je le savais,_ murmurais-je.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appel pas ? _

_- Pour lui dire quoi Fanny ? Salut c'est moi, c'est juste pour te dire que tu me manque … a au fait, t'a un fils de 6 mois ! Non je peux pas, je suis coincée maintenant ! _

_- Pourquoi serais-tu coincée ? Il n'est jamais trop tard, _m'encouragea Fanny.

- _Si ca l'est ! J'ai trop attendue. J'ai repoussé à chaque fois et maintenant Christopher à 6 mois, comment veux-tu que je lui explique que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps ?! _

_- Donc tu ne vas jamais lui dire si je te suis bien ? _

_- Non … j'ai pas dis ca … _

_- Bin si je te suis, c'est déjà trop tard ! Tu vas lui dire quand ? Quand ton fils aura 18 ans ? Ca sera encore plus dur à expliquer là ! _

_- Je … argh tu m'énerve ! _

_- Tu sais que j'ai raison_, répliqua Fanny.

_- Peut-être ! Et alors ? Il n'a jamais cherché à me contacter lui, pis de toute façon, il a refait sa vie avec sa pouffe alors qu'est-ce que ca peut lui faire ?!_

_- De une s'il t'a pas appelé c'est parce qu'il à pas ton numéro ! Tu avoueras que c'est un peu dur sans ! De deux, il lui arrive de me demander de tes nouvelles même si je ne te le dit pas ! De trois, sa copine est pas une pouffe, c'est une fille vraiment sympa, c'est juste la jalousie qui te fait parler et de quatre, ils ne sont plus ensemble ! _

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là ? Il demandait toujours mes nouvelles ? Ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?! Mon cœur battait la chamade. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas battu à ce rythme fou !

_- Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?_ lui hurlais-je.

- _Parce qu'au moment où ca c'est produit, tu m'as dit que tu avais tourné la page ! Que ça ne t'intéressais plus ! _

_- Et toi tu m'as cru ? _

- _Bin … c'est que tu à été très convaincante quand même !_

_- Mouais bon, peut-être. Pis de toute façon, c'est pas parce qu'il est de nouveau célibataire que ca vas changer les choses pour nous ! _

_- Non, c'est sure ! Rien de changera tant que tu ne ravaleras pas ta peur de lui parler ! _

- _Oui je sais. Bon je dois te laisser, Chris pleure. _

_- Ah bon ? Je l'entends pas moi ?_ ricana-t-elle.

_- A plus Fanny. _

Et je raccrochais ! J'allai dans la chambre de mon ange et le regardais dormir paisiblement. Qu'il en avait de la chance celui là ! Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que manger et dormir !

Je profitais de sa sieste pour prendre une bonne douche, sentir l'eau chaude coulait le long de mon corps me détendais et ca me permettais de faire le point tranquillement. Fanny avait raison, je le savais, mais ne n'arrivais pas à me résoudre de l'appeler ! Pourtant, je suis sure que si lui m'appelais, je lui dirais tout. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas en fait ! En même temps, si je ne le faisais pas, personne ne le ferrais pour moi ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'appeler, pis comme me l'avait rappelé Fanny, il n'avait pas mes coordonnées !

Cette situation commençait sérieusement à me prendre la tête ! Elle me provoquait des migraines affreuses et j'en revenais toujours au même raisonnement : je devais l'appeler, vite, sauf que je repoussais toujours et pendant ce temps, son fils poussait comme un champignon !

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du mini-loup, le voila qui râle !

_- J'arrive mon ange, j'arrive_, lui dis-je en m'enveloppant d'un drap de bain.


	60. Chapter 58

_**Chapitre 58 **_

**PDV de Kellan **

Ca faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'Ava m'avait quitté. Un an qu'elle avait déposé ses clefs et avait franchi la porte de l'appartement pour la dernière fois. Un an que j'essayais d'oublier, de l'oublier !

**Flash back **

_- Kellan, c'est moi. _

_- Alors ?_ demandais-je.

_- Alors, elle est partie ! Je viens de l'emmener à l'aéroport. Elle est partie Kellan ! _

Ces simples mots m'avaient anéanti ! J'avais fondé mes espoirs sur le fait que Fanny réussirait à convaincre Ava de rentrer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle échouerait. Je m'étais écroulé sur le canapé, Eurley à mes pieds. Mon monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds ! Que s'était-il passé bon sang ? J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passé dans la tête d'Ava.

Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur pour la comprendre et l'aider suffisamment, peut-être que si j'avais bossé un peu moins … si j'avais été plus présent après Beth …

- _Beth, tout ça et de sa faute,_ sifflais-je.

Je passais mes nerfs sur mon sac de muscu. Le pauvre, il prenait cher ! En ce moment, je ne faisais que ca, me défouler, bosser et fumer ! Je n'ai jamais autant fumé de ma vie. Un vrai pompier ! Quand au boulot, j'enchainais tournage sur tournage, tenant à peine debout à la fin de la journée ! Mais ca me convenais, tant que je m'abrutissais de boulot, je ne pensais pas à elle ! A son départ ! Au vide qu'elle avait laissé dans nos cœurs à Eurley et à moi.

Oui, parce que lui aussi souffrait le pauvre. A sa manière, mais il souffrait ! Il refusait de manger quoi que se soit depuis qu'Ava était partie. J'avais beau eu lui faire de bon petits plats bien alléchant, il n'y touchait pas, si bien qu'il maigrissait à vue d'œil !

_- Faut manger mon gros. Tu vas pas te laisser mourir de faim quand même ?! Moi aussi je suis triste tu sais, mais je me nourris, enfin quand j'y pense. Y faut faire avec elle ne reviendra pas Eurley. Allez, mange un peu s'il te plait,_ dis-je en lui proposant une gamelle.

Il la poussa dans un coin et parti se coucher dans son tapis. Ce n'était pas gagné ! Il faudrait que j'en parle à sa veto bientôt, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Une semaine après le départ d'Ava, Fanny vint à la maison pour récupérer ses affaires.

_- Elle pouvait pas venir les récupérer elle-même, elle a peut-être peur de voir les dégâts que son départ a causé ?_ demandais-je.

_- Kellan, je sais ce que tu ressens ! Tu à perdu l'amour de ta vie certes, mais moi j'ai perdue ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, alors arrête de t'en prendre a moi, j'y suis pour rien ! Elle m'a demandé de lui envoyer ses affaires, c'est ce que je fais ! Tu veux bien m'aider à faire le tri ? Je voudrais pas prendre des choses qui t'appartiennent. _

_- Oui … je vais t'aider … donne moi juste une minute. _

_- Bien sur, je monte, rejoint moi quand tu seras prêt. _

Apres m'avoir quitté, voila maintenant qu'elle allait m'obliger à mettre le nez dans ses affaires ! Je souffrais peut-être pas assez, c'était sans doute ca ! Elle voulait porter le coup de grâce et m'achever !

Faire les cartons avait était aussi pénible que je l'avais pensé, peut-être même plus ! Au fur et à mesure que j'emballais ses affaires, le flot de souvenirs remontait. Je revis notre rencontre. Mes yeux étaient à peine posés sur elle que j'en étais déjà amoureux. Ca doit être ca le coup de foudre ! Et la seule femme qui m'aimait pour moi et non pour ma notoriété ou mon compte en banque, je l'avais perdu ! Je devais être maudis ma parole ! J'avais du faire quelque chose dans une vie antérieure et on me le faisait payer dans celle là !

_- Ca va s'arranger,_ me dit Fanny tout à coup. _Je te promets que ca vas s'arranger. Tu vas remonter la pente et l'oublier. _

Puis, contre tout attente, elle m'avait prit dans ses bras et me caressait le dos. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais fondu en larme dans les bras d'une nana a cause d'une rupture, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'avais fait ! Apres avoir empaqueté toutes les affaires d'Ava, Fanny me proposa de venir à Los Angeles pour passer quelques jours avec eux.

_- Rob voudrait te soutenir au mieux tu sais, et puis changer d'air te ferra du bien je pense. _

J'avais d'abord refusé, prétextant beaucoup de boulot, mais Fanny était plus futée que ca. Elle prit mon portable et appela Kim pour s'assurer que je pouvais m'absenter quelques jours. Quand Kim lui confirma que j'avais trois jours de repos, je sus que j'étais coincé ! Le soir même, Eurley et moi étions dans le vol Vancouver/ Los Angeles en compagnie de Fanny. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi ! C'était touchant !

On s'était beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux depuis, on se soutenait l'un l'autre pour tenter de se remettre du départ d'Ava. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer par égard pour moi, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était dévastée elle aussi. Eurley avait recommencé à manger au bout d'une dizaine de jours, surement quand il eu compris que se laisser mourir de faim ne changerais rien !

Pour moi aussi accepter le départ d'Ava avait été dur. Sans compter que notre rupture avait été reprise par tout les canards du pays avec en couverture, les photos d'Ava filant dans un taxi ! Argh, je haïssais Ava pour tout ce qu'elle nous faisait. Elle avait fuie, ne laissant derrière que des cœurs brisés !

Non, en fait je ne la haie pas, je l'aime comme un fou mais j'ai le cœur en miette par sa faute ! Je dois la remplacer auprès d'Eurley qui tous les matins cherche sa maitresse. Du coup, maintenant quand je sors si je ne l'emmène pas avec moi, il hurle dans l'appart. La peur de l'abandon sans doute !

Et puis comme tout, la douleur s'attenue et on accepte, de tout façon, on n'a pas trop le choix ! « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » hein ?! C'était bien vrai ! Avec le temps et le boulot, j'avais remonté doucement la pente. Je sortais de nouveau avec les potes ou pour les soirées où je « devais » être vu. J'avais recommencé à prendre soin de moi et je dois avouer que j'avais meilleure mine. Je n'étais plus l'ombre de moi-même, c'était quand même plus sexy ! Et d'ailleurs, sexy, il semblerait que je le sois toujours si j'en crois les regards que la belle blonde au bar me lance depuis toute à l'heure !

Je lui décochai mon plus beau sourire et la voila qui s'avançait vers moi ! Je n'avais pas perdu en technique non plus apparemment ! On dansa tout les deux, buvant verres sur verres, une bonne partie de la soirée, avant qu'elle ne m'invite à la suivre à son hôtel ! J'étais bien éméché mais vu les caresses que cette déesse blonde m'avait prodigué toute la soirée, je pouvais vous le dire, elle me voulait dans son lit ! Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je suis un mec, et c'est bien connu, les mecs on besoin de sexe ! Et puis Ava est partie depuis près de trois mois maintenant. Pas un coup de fil, rien ! Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir et moi, il faut que j'avance !

On passa une bonne soirée et nuit tous les deux. J'avais eu raison sur ce qu'elle voulait mais je m'en foutais, ca me convenait. J'étais rentré chez moi très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin au choix et à peine quelques heures après m'être couché, le téléphone sonnait.

_- Allo,_ dis-je d'une voie pâteuse.

- _Kellan, c'est moi. _

_- Qui moi ? _

_- Ok, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais alors ! _

_- Ah Fanny, salut, tu veux quoi,_ demandais-je en bayant.

_- Ca va ta tête ? Pas trop douloureuse ? _

_- Heu …_

Là il fallait que je réfléchisse un peu, mon cerveau n'était pas encore vraiment connecté !

_- … si ca tape un peu ! J'ai mal au crane ! _

_- C'est ce qu'on appel la gueule de bois, mon cher !_ m'hurla-t-elle.

_- Arrête d'hurler s'il te plait ! J'ai déjà mal au crane c'est bon ! T'appel pour quoi au juste ? Pour me passer un savon ? Et d'abord comment tu sais que j'ai pris une cuite ? _

_- T'est célèbre mon pote ! T'as des paparazzis qui te suive partout je te signal ! Tes photos font le tour du net ! Elles tournent sur les forums et autre et franchement, tu n'as pas de quoi être fier vu ta tronche ! T'est vraiment pas à ton avantage ! _

_- Et merde ! Il manquait plus que ca ! _

_- Autre chose, c'est qui cette blonde qui est pendu a ton bras ? _

_- Personne,_ maugréais-je. _Et en quoi ca te regarde d'abord ? _

_- Tu te fou de moi ? T'as pensé à Ava quand elle va voir les photos ? Parce que crois-moi, la connaissant, elle va les voir ! _

_- Comment tu le sais ? Elle se renseigne sur moi ? Et même si c'est le cas, je m'en fou ! C'est elle qui est partie, pas moi ! J'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! _

_- T'est con ou quoi ? Tu crois quoi, qu'elle t'a oubliée ? Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais je sais qu'elle suit ton actualité ! _

_- Ouais, bin ca ne change rien ! Elle c'est tirée, qu'elle assume ! Je vais pas attendre la saint glinglin qu'elle revienne, en supposant qu'elle revienne bien sur ! _

_- Tu sais que t'est vraiment con quand tu t'y met,_ siffla-t-elle.

_- Je t'ai rien demandé je te signal ! C'est toi qui m'appel pour me gueuler dessus ! T'as qu'a de mêler de ce qui te regarde ! Et vas donc t'occuper de ta chère Ava ! Je suis sure qu'elle a besoin de toi pour recoller le cœur de son prochain ex ! _lui hurlais-je à mon tour.

_- T'as raison, je vais me mêler de ce qui me regarde à l'avenir_ ! murmura-t-elle d'une petite voie !

Je l'avais blessé avec mes paroles. J'étais vraiment le dernier des cons moi ! La seule personne qui s'inquiétais vraiment pour moi, je l'envoyais chier !

_- Fanny, je suis désolé. Je m'emporte mais tu sais que je pense pas ce que je dis ! _

_- Non, tu as raison, je vais te laisser tranquille. Apres tout, je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ce que je pense sur la façon dont tu mène ta vie, je ne suis rien !_

_- Tu es mon amie, tu en a le droit et même le devoir je dirais. _

Je le sentis se détendre instantanément. J'étais pardonné !

_- On va dire qu'on est quitte ?_ proposa-t-elle.

_- Ca marche. Dit moi … comment vas Ava ? _

Depuis un bon moment, je me le demandais et enfin, j'avais osé lui poser la question. Mais en fait, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir la réponse je crois.

- _Aussi mal que toi je dirais, sauf qu'elle n'as pas de mec ! Elle n'a eu personne depuis qu'elle est partie._

Et v'lan dans ta tronche ! J'étais vraiment minable ! Je m'étais servis d'une fille d'un soir pour me sentir mieux mais maintenant, c'étais encore pire qu'avant ! Finalement, j'avais revu la fille du bar plusieurs fois. On s'était fréquentés quelques mois, mais ca n'avait pas vraiment marché. Elle était très jalouse, et puis … ce n'était pas comme avec Ava. J'avais beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, mais ca s'arrêtait là ! Aucune passion, rien !

Puis après, j'avais repris ma vie de célibataire. Bossant toujours autant mais en prenant un peu plus soin de moi. Même mon gros allait mieux ! Il avait rencontré une belle femelle dans le parc, et quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être papa celui là ! Il courait partout avec elle, il refusait de la lâcher d'une patte. L'heure du retour à la maison était un vrai cauchemar ! Il fallait si prendre a plusieurs reprises pour qu'il quitte cette belle brune ! Et dire qu'on devait passer tous le week-end chez Rob et Fanny ! Il n'y survivrait pas le pauvre !

Vendredi matin, on était dans l'avion pour Los Angeles. Rob voulait me parlait d'un prochain tournage qu'on lui avait proposé. Il y avait selon lui, un rôle tout à fait pour moi ! J'avais donc accepté de me rendre chez eux pour quelques jours de grand air !

- _Toujours aussi beau,_ me dit Fanny en me serrant dans ses bras.

_- Et toi, toujours aussi casse pied_ ? demandais-je en la soulevant de terre.

_- Oh oui,_ me répondis Rob. _Elle m'épuise. _

_- Tu dis ca dans quel sens,_ ria cette dernière.

Ils chahutèrent un peu, ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir tous les deux ! Aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour, ils en avaient de la chance ! Rob nous servis à boire et me fis voir les nouveaux aménagements de la maison, dont un super écran géant accrocher au mur du salon.

_- Oh la vache !_ m'écriais-je. _Tu dois te croire en plein sur le terrain pendant les matches ! Je vais venir plus souvent moi. _

_- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il me gonfle avec son foot ! _

_- Que veux-tu, on est des hommes, c'est normal, _dis-je en allant dans la cuisine voir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

J'étais presque arrivé à sa hauteur, quand mon regard fut accroché par quelque chose sur le buffet devant moi. Une photo d'Ava. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule sur cette photo, elle portait un bébé ! Son bébé ?

_- Fanny qu'est-ce que …_ dis-je en prenant le cadre dans la main.

_- Qu'est-ce que quoi ? _demanda Fanny tout sourire.

Sourire qu'elle perdu instantanément quand elle vit ce que j'avais à la main.

_- Rob, tu peux venir s'il te plait. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide,_ dit-elle.

Rob arriva presque aussitôt et lui aussi tira une drôle de tronche quand il vit la photo. Mais qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire bordel ! Rob se plaça derrière son épouse et la serra contre lui. Ils ne faisaient qu'un !

_- Alors ? Qui m'explique ? _

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. J'avais bien peur que lui est déjà compris ce qu'il se passait contrairement à mon cerveau !

_- C'est Ava comme tu vois et … son bébé,_ lâcha Fanny.

_- Son bébé,_ répétais-je ahuri.

- _Oui, son fils. _

_- Il a quel âge_, haletais-je.

_- 6 mois depuis peu,_ me dit Rob.

_- 6 mois ? _

Mon cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse. Six mois plus neuf de grossesse … se pourrait-il que ? Non impossible ?! Elle me l'aurait dis ! Ils me l'auraient dis.

_- Est-ce que c'est mon fils ?_ demandais-je le souffle court.

_- Ce n'est pas à nous de te répondre Kell_, murmura Fanny.

_- Quoi ? Non mais tu te fou de moi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est pas compliqué comme question ! T'as juste à répondre par oui ou non,_ dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Rob se mit aussitôt devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Bien que surpris par son geste, comme si j'allais faire du mal à Fanny, je ne dit rien et continua mon interrogatoire.

_- Fanny, je dois savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir si elle à oser me faire ca ! Parle je t'en pris ! _

_- J'ai promis Kellan. Je lui ai donné ma parole. _

_- Je prendrais ca pour un aveu ! C'est bien mon fils,_ murmurais-je en caressant la photo du bout des doigts.

Comment avait-elle osé me cacher ca ? J'avais un fils et je n'en savais rien ! Malgré la colère et la déception que je ressentais, j'avais un grand sourire sur le visage. J'étais papa ! D'un petit mec en plus !

_- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il était de toi,_ dit Fanny, me tirant ainsi de mes réflexions.

_- Fanny, ne me prend pas pour un con s'il te plait ! Si le petit à 6 mois, plus le temps de la grossesse, ca veut dire qu'Ava était enceinte quand elle est partie ! Et à moins que je ne sois débile, c'est bien avec moi qu'elle couchait à l'époque, non ? _

_- Je ne dirais rien Kellan. J'ai promis ! _

_- Très bien, donne-moi son adresse, je vais aller chercher mes réponses moi-même. _

_- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ca … elle ne se remettra jamais… _

_- Chérie, laisse-les régler ca ! Cette histoire à trop durée,_ la coupa Rob. _Donne-lui son adresse qu'on en finisse ! _

_- Tres bien, mais à une condition. Je l'appel pour la prévenir ! _

_- Fait comme tu veux, je m'en fou,_ criais-je, _mais donne moi cette putain d'adresse !_

Elle sortit un bloc note et me donna enfin la précieuse information.

_- Tu pars quand ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Dés se soir_, lui répondis-je alors que j'étais déjà en ligne pour réserver mon vol.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion Los Angeles/ Paris. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais franchement peur de ce que j'allais découvrir ! Pourquoi Ava m'avait-elle caché sa grossesse ? Est-ce pour ca qu'elle était partie ?

Bientôt, toutes ces questions allaient avoir des réponses ! Il était hors de question que je parte avant de les avoir !

**PDV d'Ava. **

Je rentrais tout juste de la nounou quand le téléphone sonna. Je posai Christopher dans son lit et me rua pour prendre l'appel. Fanny ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelait à cette heure ?

_- Hello ma Fanny, comment vas ?_ dis-je toute joyeuse.

_- Mal Ava, mal ! Kellan sait tout ! Il arrive par le prochain avion ! A l'heure où je te parle, il doit déjà être à bord ! _

_- Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? _

_- Il est venu à la maison, et on à pas penser a caché les photos de toi et Chris. Il les a vu et a tout compris. _

_- Tu lui à dit quoi_, m'affolais-je.

_- Rien, du moins pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. J'en ai dit le moins possible c'est pour ca qu'il débarque. _

_- Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenue_, dis-je en raccrochant.

Kellan arrivait ! J'avais quelques heures pour me préparer a ce que j'allais lui dire, et surtout a comment j'allais lui dire ! Comment pourrais-je justifier mes actes ! Toute cette histoire allait enfin prendre fin !


	61. Chapter 59

_**Chapitre 59 **_

**PDV d'Ava**

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché avec Fanny, je m'étais ruée sur l'ordi pour voir à quelle heure le vol de Kellan atterrissait. Je ne voulais pas être prise au dépourvu ! J'avais même pensé aller le chercher à l'aéroport pendant un moment, mais c'étais pas une bonne idée en fait ! J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, que je préférais le laisser venir à moi. Sur mon territoire !

Il arrivait à 15h demain alors qu'il était partit à 16h de Los Angeles, merci le décalage horaire ! J'avais toute la matinée pour me préparer à le recevoir. Et merde, je bossais moi demain ! Il était assez tard et appelé ma boss a une heure aussi tardive ne me plaisais pas vraiment. Je jeta un œil sur msn, par chance, Laurence était en ligne.

_Lilou dit : Lolo, il faut que tu me sauve la vie. _

_Lolo dit : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souchi ? _

_Lilou dit : Oui ! Kellan débarque demain ! _

Je lui expliquai vite fait la situation, et elle me conseilla aussitôt d'appeler Céline, même s'il était tard. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle était prête à me remplacer si ca pouvait dépanner. Je la remerciai et appela Céline. Elle répondit presque aussitôt. Je lui expliquai mon problème mais elle n'en vis aucun elle !

_- T'inquiète pas, prend ta journée ! On est en plein milieu de la semaine, c'est extrêmement calme en ce moment ! _

_- T'est sure ? Parce que sinon, j'ai vu avec Laurence, elle peut me remplacer si y faut ! _

_- Non, vous en faite pas, on s'en sortira ! _

_- Ok, merci Céline et désolée de te prévenir aussi tard. Je viens juste de l'apprendre. _

_- Pas de problème, pis j'étais dans mes livres de comptes alors t'inquiète ! Soit franche surtout avec lui ! N'hésite pas à lui livrer les moindres petites choses qui te passeront par la tête. _

_- Oui … je vais essayer ! Merci Céline. _

_- Pas de quoi ! Courage ma grande ! _

On raccrocha et je dis à Laurence que c'était bon, tout était arrangé avant de me déconnectée et de me coucher. Demain, une grosse journée m'attendait ! Cette nuit là, je dormis très mal, me tournant et me retournant dans tout les sens.

Vers 6h du mat, n'arrivant plus à fermer l'œil, je décidai de me lever. Apres un café noir et une bonne douche, je m'installai devant le pc et partit vérifier que tout ca n'était pas qu'un rêve. Je me connectai sur son site officiel et je tombai sur ce que je cherchais à l'accueil du site : « **Kellan vu à l'aéroport de Los Angeles !** ». Le sujet était accompagné de quelques photos. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais il tirait la tronche ! L'explication allait peut-être plus dur que je ne le pensais !

Christopher réclama peut après. Je lui donnais le sein et il se rendormit aussitôt. Je pris une douche pour tenter de me détendre, mais rien à faire, j'étais toujours aussi nerveuse ! Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je nettoyai et rangea mon appart de fond en comble ! Pas que je sois quelqu'un de bordélique non, du moins je ne l'étais plus, mais avec un enfant, on a toujours un truc qui traine où il ne faudrait pas !

Je passai également ma garde robe en revu ! Je voulais être à mon avantage pour notre rencontre. Je sais que c'est idiot de se faire belle pour son ex qui vient vous passez le savon de votre vie, mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais toujours aimé le regard qu'il portait sur moi. Souvent, une petite étincelle y brillait quand j'étais vraiment séduisante. Je n'espérais pas la revoir non, je me doutais qu'après le coup que je venais de lui faire il ne fallait pas y compter. Je voulais simplement être belle, pour lui, pour moi !

J'optai pour un jean foncé avec un haut camel sans manche à col roulé avec un pull cache cœur chocolat. Un peu de maquillage, une tresse pour discipliner ma crinière, et j'étais prête. Je fis subir le même sort à l'armoire de Christopher. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre à mon fils pour le présenter à son père ! Après divers essayage qui amusèrent beaucoup mon chenapan de fils, je me décidais pour un baggi militaire et une petite chemise camel également. Voila, on était tout les deux prêt. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule, encore deux heure avant qu'il n'arrive.

Je décida de partir faire quelques courses. Je sais encore une fois, c'est idiot, mais peut-être qu'il aurait faim, remarquez, c'est un homme, un homme a toujours faim ! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça ! Je crois que j'essayais de m'occuper absolument avant de peter un câble et de me mettre à stresser plus que de raison. Puis qui sait, ca le calmerais peut-être un peu si je lui remplis l'estomac, faut pas trop y compter mais bon !

J'eu juste le temps de rentrer ranger mes courses et de coucher Christopher, que quelqu'un frappait a la porte. Je regardai ma montre : 15h30 !

_- Et merde j'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. J'arrive_, criais-je.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et j'ouvris la porte. Il était là face à moi, toujours aussi beau, même plus je dirais. Ca faisait quand même un an que je ne le voyais qu'en photo ! Mes mains tremblèrent et mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements quand je croisai son regard azur. J'eu l'impression de le voir tressaillir.

**PDV de Kellan. **

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle ouvrit la porte. Dieu qu'elle était belle. La grossesse lui avait était plus que favorable. Elle avait les hanches plus affirmées et ses seins … oh mon dieu ses seins ! Reprends-toi mec, sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus et t'es pas là pour ca ! Je remontai vers son visage et plongea dans ses yeux presque dorés. Elle avait l'air aussi chamboulée que moi ! Ce pourrai-t-il que … non n'y pense même pas !

_- Ava !_ dis-je d'une voie plus sèche que je l'aurais voulu.

_- Entre je t'en pris,_ me répondit-elle en libérant le passage.

Elle me laissa passer devant et je sentis instantanément son regard de braise sur mes fesses. Elle me matait le cul ! Si en plus elle s'y mettait je crois que je ne résisterais pas longtemps avant de la prendre contre le mur.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou tu as faim peut-etre ? Le voyage a du être éprouvant si … _

_- Non, merci_, la coupais-je. _Pas la peine de trainé plus longtemps, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Ou est-il ? _demandais-je en parcourant ce que je voyais de l'appartement du regard.

_- Il dort,_ me répondit-elle doucement. _Suis moi, mais ne fait pas de bruit s'il te plait. _

Puis elle s'aventura dans un couloir où je la suivis. Mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur ses hanches qui se balançaient alors qu'elle marchait. Je me sentais à l'étroit soudain dans mon pantalon. Par chance, elle s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvris et me laissa entrer seul, ainsi elle ne vit rien de mon trouble. Je m'avançai jusqu'au petit lit et j'y découvris un petit bonhomme en train de dormir paisiblement. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Et fort et costaud ! Tout son papa ! Je sentis mon cœur se gonflé de fierté et mes yeux s'humidifier. Je le contemplai encore quelques instant et préféra sortir avant de le réveiller. J'attendis qu'Ava me rejoigne au salon, et j'attaquai.

_- Est-ce qu'il est de moi ? _

_- Non mais tu ma prise pour qui ? Bien sur qu'il est de toi_, s'indigna-t-elle.

_- Pour quoi je t'ai prise ? Bas je sais pas trop attend que je réfléchisse … pour quelqu'un qui c'est tiré il y a un an en sachant qu'elle portait mon enfant et qui n'a rien dit ! _

**PDV d'Ava **

Et v'lan dans les dents ! Ca n'allait pas être aussi facile que je l'avais imaginé !

_- Kellan, on va rétablir les choses. Quand je t'ai quitté, c'était bel et bien pour les raisons de l'époque ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. Je l'ai appris deux mois après mon retour en France. J'ai fait un malaise au boulot, on m'a fait des exams et c'est la que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de prêt de 5mois ! _

- _Ok, je veux bien te croire, mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit après alors ? _

_- Je … j'avais peur de ta réaction. C'étais finis entre nous alors … je me voyais mal t'appeler et te dire que tu allais être papa. _

_- Et tu crois pas que j'avais le droit de savoir ?_ s'écria-t-il.

_- Si bien sur que si mais … _

_- Mais quoi Ava ? Pourquoi m'a tu privé de se choix hein ? Dit moi pourquoi ? _

Maintenant, il fulminait carrément. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs !

_- Je … je sais pas trop … j'ai attendu puis les jours son passés et … _

_- Le petit à 6 mois quand même ! Tu aurais largement eu le temps de me prévenir ! Je peux concevoir que t'ai eu du mal à y voir clair, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me privé de mon fils ! Comment il s'appel d'ailleurs ? _

- _Christopher,_ murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son regard se fit plus doux, et il se mit à sourire.

_- Christopher_, répéta-t-il.

_- Oui, et… il est né le même jour que son papa. Le 15 mars. _

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Sentir ses doigts sur ma peau me rendais toute chose. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il leva mon visage vers le sien et me força à le regarder.

_- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand il est né ? J'aurais pus t'aider financièrement et … _

_- Non, pas la peine, je me débrouille très bien_, le coupais-je.

_- J'aurais pus être là pour toi. Pour t'épauler ! On aurait du faire ca ensemble Ava. Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me priver de se bonheur,_ me dit-il alors qu'il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser, mais ca n'étais pas le moment là !

- _Je … je sais pas trop en fait … je … _

_- Tu ne sais pas ou ne veux rien dire,_ me dit-il un peu brusquement.

Il m'avait lâché et c'était éloigné légèrement de moi. Son regard c'était durci, il voulait visiblement que je lui dise tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur !

_- Tu veux savoir ? Très bien, tu vas savoir,_ répondis-je sèchement. _Plusieurs fois je t'ai appelé. Souvent, je raccrochais avant que ca ne sonne, et la seule fois ou j'ai laissé sonner, je suis tombé sur ton répondeur. J'y ai vu un signe ! Ensuite, je me suis dit que tu m'avais oublié, que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi alors pourquoi je t'aurais dit que tu étais papa ?! Tu n'en aurais surement rien à foutre non plus et en plus … _

VLANNNN

J'étais sonnée ! Il venait de me gifler ?! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là ? Plus aucun homme ne me lèverais la main dessus ! Je levai les yeux vers lui, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Des larmes de colère, de frustrations ! J'avais imaginée récoler les morceaux avec lui, mais visiblement, lui ne le voulait pas ! Je le vis reculer de plusieurs pas, comme désorienté.

**PDV de Kellan **

Qu'ais-je fais ? Non, non, c'est impossible, je ne l'ai pas frappé ?! C'est pas moi ça ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec ! Certes ce qu'elle m'a dit m'as fait sortir de mes gonds, mais quand même, je n'ai jamais était quelqu'un de violent, surtout envers une femme. Surtout envers MA femme ! La mère de mon fils ! Non, non, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça !

Je croisai son regard et là, je sus que c'étais bien moi qui avait fait ca ! Sa joue était rouge, marquée de mes doigts, et son regard dur. Agressif. Je m'avançai vers elle pour tenter de m'excuser, mais elle s'éloigna de moi.

_- Ne m'approche pas,_ siffla-t-elle. _Reste loin de moi. _

_- Je suis désolé Ava. Je ne voulais pas ! _

_- Arrête ton baratin ! _

_- Comment as-tu pus penser que je me foutrais de savoir que j'avais un enfant ?! Un enfant de toi en plus ?! Je t'aime Ava, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis que tu es partie. _

_- Oui, tu m'aime, tu viens de le prouver à l'instant ! _

_- Je suis désolé, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! _

Une nouvelle fois, je m'approchai et elle recula. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était coincée, elle était dos au mur du salon. Je m'approchai encore un peu et elle se mit en position de défense.

_- Ne t'approche pas, je te préviens. Je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre ! _

_- Tu n'ai pas en train de dire que tu veux te battre avec moi quand même là,_ dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

_- Pourquoi, tu m'en crois incapable peut-être ? Tu sais pourtant de quoi je suis capable, c'est toi qui m'as tout appris !? _

_- Oh non, justement parce que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris, je sais que tu en es capable mais … je ne veux pas me battre avec toi ! Je te l'ai dis, je suis désolé … sincèrement !_

_- Oui, c'est ca ! Sort d'ici et vas rejoindre ta blondasse tu veux ! _

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit, elle était jalouse ! Elle avait pensé que je me foutrais de Christopher parce qu'elle avait vu les photos du bar ! Mais si elle était jalouse … ca voulait dire qu'elle m'aimait encore … un peu au moins.

_- Pourquoi tu te marre comme un crétin,_ siffla-t-elle. _Tu te fou de moi c'est ca ? _

_- Tu es jalouse, _répondis-je toujours souriant.

_- Quoi ? Non … pffff … n'importe quoi … tu fais ce que tu veux … on est plus ensemble …_ dit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

J'en étais sure ! Elle était jalouse. Tout n'était peut-être pas terminé entre nous. Je m'approchai d'elle et la maintins par les épaules vu qu'elle commençait à se débattre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je dus raffermir ma prise afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal à force de vouloir me frapper !

_- Tu es jalouse, avoue-le_, murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- _Jamais,_ répondit-elle alors que les larmes perlaient.

_- Avoue que tu m'aime encore et que me voir avec une autre t'as rendu folle. Avoue que c'est pour ca que tu m'as privé de mon fils. C'était ta vengeance !_

**PDV d'Ava**

_- Non … enfin … j'en sais rien et qu'est-ce que ca changerais d'abord ? _

_- Tout,_ me dit-il dans un souffle.

Sentir son souffle chaux aussi prêt de moi me rendait folle. Il me fixait toujours droit dans les yeux et attendait que j'avoue. Mais je savais très bien qu'il connaissait la réponse, il voulait juste que je le reconnaisse. Bien sur que de le voir avec sa pétasse m'avait fait souffrir, mais est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Devais-je me rabaisser à lui dire que j'avais suivis tout ses déplacement depuis qu'on s'était séparés ? Qu'une fois que j'avais compris ce qui se passait en moi, j'avais regrettais ma décision de le quitter ? Devait-il savoir que je crevais d'envie de me jeter à son cou ?

_- Oui, te voir avec cette blondasse m'a rendu malade et alors ?! Oui, c'est quand j'ai vu les photos que j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire, oui je suis jalouse ! Mais je n'ai rien à dire ! Je t'ai quittée, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie avec la personne de ton choix. J'ai réagi comme une égoïste j'en suis sincèrement navrée, mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais tourné la page quand je t'ai vu avec elle. Pour moi, tu étais passé à autre chose, tu n'avais plus rien à faire de moi alors je me voyais pas t'appeler pour te dire que tu étais papa …_ dis-je en pleurant.

_- Ne redis jamais que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Jamais tu m'entends ?! Je t'ai aimé à la minute où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, et maintenant, tu m'as donné le plus beau des enfants. Tu compteras toujours pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive entre nous ! _

Une de ses mains avait quittée mes épaules et était venu sur ma joue. Puis, il fit ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis qu'il avait sonné, il se jeta sur ma bouche pour un baiser passionné. Je lui rendis son baiser aussitôt, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. C'était si bon, de le sentir prêt de moi après tout ce temps. Je lui sautais carrément dessus, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous mes fesses. Il me colla de nouveau au mur, et commença à passer sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

Il voulu mettre fin a notre baiser, mais je lui agrippai les cheveux d'une main, le forçant ainsi à rester soudé a ma bouche. Sans se quitter, il m'enleva mon cache-cœur afin d'avoir libre accès à mes seins. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'allais faire une crise cardiaque dans pas longtemps s'il continuait à battre a se rythme ! Christopher, choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller et mettre fin l'échange de ses parents.

_- Il doit avoir faim,_ murmurais-je dans un souffle pendant qu'il me reposait au sol.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? File nourrir mon fils,_ répondit-il en souriant.

Je partis dans la chambre de Christopher et prépara tout ce qu'il me fallait pour le changer avant de le nourrir puis je revins vers son lit. Qu'elle surprise se fut pour moi de voir Kellan juste derrière moi, penché au dessus du petit lit.

_- Tu veux le prendre ?_ lui proposais-je.

_- Hein … non … je … il …_paniqua-t-il.

_- Tu ne vas pas le casser t'inquiète pas,_ dis-je en riant.

Je pris mon fils et le plaça dans les bras de son père. Kellan releva les yeux vers moi un instant, et je vis qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant. Il avait un sourire béat peint sur le visage. Christopher aussi le regardait. Il était intrigué par ses bras qui lui étaient encore inconnu. Il gigota un peu, et je vis Kellan se tendre immédiatement. Comme pour le rassurer, Christopher posa sa petite menotte sur le nez de Kellan que je vis pleurer. Pour la première fois, et ceux sans aucune gêne, Kellan et Christopher fessait connaissance !


	62. Chapter 60

_**Chapitre 60**_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Christopher recommença à chouiner. Kellan me supplia de le prendre avant de le faire tomber ! Comme si c'étais possible !!! Je récupérai mon fils et partis m'installer au salon pour lui donner le sein. Kellan fut un peu surpris de me voir m'assoir sans biberon dans les mains.

_- Il est nourris exclusivement au sein pour le moment. Aucun lait de vache pour lui_, dis-je en souriant.

_- Et t'est sure qu'il manque de rien ? Il devrait manger des pots non ? _

_- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne manque de rien, mon lait lui suffit amplement pour le moment. On a juste reporté un peu la diversification, vu qu'il est né avec un peu d'avance, même si ca ne soit voit plus maintenant,_ dis-je en installant Chris au sein.

Je sentis Kellan se tendre légèrement. Je n'avais pas pensée que ca pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. J'avais tellement l'habitude de donner le sein à mon fils n'importe où qu'il m'arrivait d'en oublier ceux qui m'entourait.

_- Si ca te gêne de me voir … je peux m'installer dans la chambre …_

_- Quoi ? Non, non, ca me gêne pas du tout ! Je trouve ce tableau très beau. Ce qui me trouble, c'est la vue de tes seins. L'allaitement leurs vas … très bien_, me dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer quand je compris ce qui le troublait. On avait montait la température chez moi ou quoi ?! J'avais extrêmement chaud d'un coup ! Chris téta un bon quart d'heure et s'endormit à peine fut-il entrer en contact avec le matelas ! Je sortis de la chambre, et j'avais à peine fermé la porte que Kellan me sautait dessus. Il me bloqua dos au mur et mis ses mains de chaque cotés de ma tête.

_- On en était où avant que junior ne râle ?_ me susurra-t-il.

_- Quelque part par là,_ répondis-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

Kellan glissa ses mains sous mes cuisses pour m'inciter à enserrer sa taille de mes jambes. Il caressa tendrement mon dos, puis mes fesses tout en continuant de me mêler sa langue à la mienne.

_- Ta chambre … ?_ me demanda-t-il.

- _2eme porte à droite,_ répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il assura ma prise et se dirigea dans la direction que je venais de lui indiquer. Il me déposa sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ce qui l'entourait.

_- Certaine chose ne sont pas là de changer,_ dit-il en riant en découvrant mon coin « Twilight » et plus particulièrement « Emmett » où le bracelet que j'avais chipé sur le plateau était maintenant entouré par d'autre objet à l'effigie de mon vampire préféré.

_- Jamais ! Tu es et restera mon vampire préféré. _

_- Je ne suis que ton vampire préféré ?_ demanda-t-il une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

_- Non, tu es l'homme de ma vie_, dis-je en l'attirant à moi.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait et plongea à nouveau sur ma bouche. Mon corps brulait littéralement de l'intérieur. Un an sans lui ! Un an sans sexe, comment avais-je fait ? Mes mains retrouvèrent avec bonheur se corps qui m'avais tant manqué. Je caressais avec joie son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne ce qui lui provoqua de violents frissons. Le désir que je ressentais était partagé apparemment !

Ne pouvant accéder à son torse dans cette position, je le fis passer sous moi et lui enleva son pull. Quand je vis qu'il ne portait rien dessous, mon bas ventre fourmilla d'autant plus, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas le violer sur place !

_- Ca ne me dérange pas si tu me viole là tout de suite maintenant,_ me dit-il d'un air coquin.

_- Non_, murmurais-je, _je veux profiter de toi au maximum !_

Du bout des doigts, je caressais chaque parcelle de peau qui était à ma portée. Plus je le caressais, plus je me sentais fiévreuse, et plus je tremblais. J'avais soif. Soif de lui, de sexe, qu'en sais-je ! Soudain, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler. Il se releva sur un coude et m'attira à lui.

_- Princesse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave tu sais_ … me dit-il doucement.

_- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que … tu m'as tellement manqué ! C'est si bon de te sentir à nouveau prés de moi … comment on a fait pour rester un an loin l'un de l'autre ?!_

_- On est aussi borné l'un que l'autre, voila tout !_ me dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient. _Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ma princesse. Ne pensons pas au passé, on est de nouveau réunis, c'est tout ce qui compte, tu ne crois pas ? _

_- Si bien sur que si, _affirmais-je.

Il me sera encore plus fort dans ses bras et je vins nicher ma tête au creux de son cou. Je respirais à fond son odeur et doucement, je vins mordiller le lobe de son oreille. De nouveau, il frissonna légèrement. Je quittai ensuite son oreille pour m'aventurer dans son cou que je couvris de milliers de baiser. Je le déshabillais au fur et à mesure que je descendais et plus je descendais vers son bas ventre, plus je le sentais trembler sous mes lèvres et mes caresses. Ma douce torture, avait l'air de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Quand je recouvris son sexe tendu de mes lèvres, il soupira d'aise et trembla encore plus. Quand il sentit que la délivrance était proche, il m'attira à lui et nous fis rouler sur le coté de façon à être au dessus.

_- A mon tour de te torturer maintenant,_ susurra-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, il fit sauter tous les vêtements qui le gêner pour accéder à mon corps. C'est vraiment idiot, mais maintenant que j'étais nue devant lui, je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'avais eu un enfant et mon corps en avait pas mal pâtit quand même. Est-ce que j'étais toujours aussi désirable à ses yeux ? Est-ce que j'allais ressentir les mêmes sensations qu'avant ma grossesse ?

Comme s'il avait sentit ce qui me perturbais, il commença à caresser mon corps du bout des doigts, frôlant à peine mes zones érogènes, ce qui me suffit pourtant pour m'arracher de profond soupirs ! Il embrassa mes seins avec passion, puis il descendit vers mon ventre qu'il caressa tendrement. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus aussi ferme qu'avant ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde !

Quand je sentis sa langue chaude sur mon intimité, je crus mourir de combustion spontanée ! Une chaleur comme jamais se rependait en moi à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui me rassura beaucoup, même avec le passage d'un enfant, tout marchait encore très bien ! Alors que je tentais de me dégager et de l'attirer à moi, il appuya fermement sur mes cuisses et m'immobilisa complètement ! J'étais entièrement à sa merci, et il le savait bien !

Il me gouta plus profondément, aspirant tout le suc que je pouvais lui donner (et autant vous dire qu'après un an d'abstinence, il y en avait !). Pour me mettre vraiment au supplice, il aspira entre ses dents mon clitoris, mordillant légèrement cette partie de mon intimité gorgé de sang. J'allais hurler ! Il fallait que je hurle ! Je ne pouvais pas garder ça en moi. Je m'emparai du cousin à coté de moi et le mordis aussi fort que je le pus alors qu'il continuait à sucer mon petit bouton. Mon dieu, il voulait ma mort, c'n'est pas possible ! C'est alors que le premier orgasme pointa son nez.

Le dit le premier, parce que beaucoup d'autre s'en suivirent au cours de ces fabuleuses retrouvailles. On prit ensuite une douche en commun et alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour m'habiller, il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira à lui.

_- Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement princesse,_ me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

_- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? _

_- Des modalités de ton retour à la maison. _

_- Mon retour, _dis-je avec un sourire amusée.

Il ne perdait pas de temps lui dite donc ! A peine quelques heures qu'il était là et il me parlait déjà de mon retour à Vancouver !

_- Oui ton retour chez nous ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je rentre au pays sans vous ! Je campe ici tant que tu ne viens pas. _

Et il ne blaguait pas du tout vu son regard décidé, il resterait vraiment là tant que je ne rentrerais pas !

_- Et tu vas faire comment pour tes tournages ? _

_- Je n'ai rien en ce moment ! Je suis en vacances si je puis dire ! J'ai des rendez-vous de prévu la semaine prochaine avec Kim mais je repousserais, je m'en fou ! Il n'y a que vous deux qui compter maintenant ! _

_- Kim hein ?! Elle est toujours là celle là ?! _

_- J'adore quand t'es jalouse_, me dit-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

_- Ecoute, c'est pas que je veux pas rentrée au plus vite avec toi, mais je peux pas lâcher le boulot du jour au lendemain tu comprends ? Céline compte sur moi alors … _

_- Pas de souci, j'attendrais que ton préavis soit fini ! Mais je ne bouge pas d'ici je te préviens ! Je sens que je vais me plaire à Paris moi ! _

_- Bon … je vois que t'a déjà penser à tout,_ murmurais-je._ Je vois Céline demain au boulot, je lui en parle et te dis quoi en rentrant ! _

_- Ca me va ! Dit moi, tu fais quoi de Christopher quand tu bosse ? _

_- Il va chez une nounou. Une femme super bien je te la présenterais demain et … _

_- Annule ! Tant que je serrais là, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui ! Tu me montre tout ce qui faut que je sache et je m'y colle ! J'ai 6 mois à rattraper alors j'ai du boulot,_ me dit-il en souriant.

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement, au rythme de Christopher et des nombreux appels de Fanny qui voulait savoir si j'étais toujours en vie !

_- Oui, toujours en vie …_ dis-je en décrochant enfin.

_- Plus qu'en vie même,_ rajouta Kellan en passant près de moi.

_- C'est repartis vous deux à ce que j'entends. Je suis trop heureuse,_ me dit-elle. _Tu rentre quand alors ?_

_- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, _m'écriais-je.

Kellan me prit le téléphone des mains et parla à Fanny.

_- Fanny, je t'ai déjà dit à qu'elle point je t'adorais toi ? Heum heum … oui oui t'inquiète pas elle va très bien crois moi ! Oui … je fais mon possible pour mais tu la connais une vraie tête de mule ! Promis, je te la ramène je plus vite possible !_ _Kiss_ _Fanny._

_- Ca vas je vous ai pas trop dérangé_, demandais-je amusée. _Je m'en voudrais de perturber votre plan de rapatriement express. _

_- Bin quoi ? On te veut auprès de nous c'est tout ! Est-ce un crime ?_ me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Du tout, c'est très touchant c'est tout. _

On échangea un baiser plein de tendresse et de promesse d'un avenir meilleur pour nous deux. Christopher ne tarda pas à se réveiller et Kellan se lança dans l'apprentissage de son nouveau rôle ! Il alla le chercher dans son lit pendant que je préparais le diner. Kellan garda son fils sur les genoux tout le long du repas et Christopher ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Plusieurs fois il tenta de chiper un peu du contenu de l'assiette de son père, mais celui-ci veillait au grain !

_- Maman a dit non mon cœur et elle sait ce qu'elle raconte je pense. _

Je lui souris, heureuse et reconnaissante de me soutenir dans les choix que j'avais fait pour notre fils. On dina en silence, Kellan perdu dans la contemplation de son fils et moi dans celle des deux hommes de ma vie. Puis vint l'heure du bain, ça aussi se fut un grand moment ! Kellan voulu que je lui montre comment faire en prévision des soirs où je rentrerais tard du boulot. Je lui fis voir, et il s'exécutait juste après.

_- Tu vois, tu t'en sors très bien,_ riais-je en regardant Kellan qui était trempé de la tête au pied.

_- C'est ca, marre toi. C'est pas si facile je te signale ! Comment tu fais toi ? _

_- Comme ca_, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Sauf que le traitre avait très bien compris en fait, il avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour que j'approche ! Quand je fus à porter de ses mains, il m'aspergea joyeusement de mousse et d'eau du bain ! On était trempés jusqu'aux os tout les deux, mais on était heureux ! Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement, et je fus heureuse de me coucher après cette journée riche en émotion. C'est avec bonheur que je retrouvai les bras de Kellan pour y passer la nuit.

Le lendemain matin 7h, mon réveil sonnait pour que je me rende au boulot. J'avais eu peur d'avoir rêvé tout ce qui c'était passé, mais non, Kellan était bien à coté de moi. Pour ne pas le réveillait, je me dépêchai de sortir du lit et d'allais me préparer. J'étais en train d'avaler mon café quand Kellan arriva seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging.

_- Bonjour toi,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant. _Comment as-tu osé quitter le lit sans moi ? _

_- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Il est encore tôt et avec le décalage tu dois être épuisé._

_- C'est pas grave et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien que je me lève pour veiller sur Christopher ! _

_- Exact ! Tu crois que tu t'en sortiras ? _

_- Absolument_, affirma-t-il.

Je lui laissai les dernières instructions ainsi que mon téléphone au boulot en cas de problème et partis. Céline et Laurence me sautèrent dessus dès que j'eu passé la porte. Je leur racontai ma folle journée ainsi que le désir de Kellan que je rentre à Vancouver.

_- Oui bin ça, on s'en doutait figure toi,_ me dit Laurence en riant.

_- On s'y attendait à ca, c'est pour ca que j'ai déjà contacté les boites d'intérim_, me dit Céline.

_- Vous avez déjà prévue de me remplacer ?!_

_- Non on ne te remplacera jamais ! Tu es et restera notre Ava nationale. Tu es irremplaçable ma belle. _

_- Rhooo arrêtez, vous allez me faire chialer,_ dis-je alors que les larmes pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez.

_- Bon, tu pars quand alors ?_ me demanda Laurence.

_- Kellan souhaite rentrer le plus vite possible, mais je sais que ca ne sera pas possible avec le boulot, il vous faut quelques jours pour vous retourner et …_

_- Dans une semaine c'est bon si tu veux !_ me coupa Céline.

_- Mais … mon préavis est d'un mois alors …_

_- T'en fait pas ! D'ici une semaine, je sais que j'aurais trouvée quelqu'un pour assurer._

_- Prévois ta dernière soirée par contre, il est hors de question que tu nous quitte sans un pot de départ digne de se nom. _

_- Ais-je le choix ?_ demandais-je en souriant.

_- Pas vraiment_, répondirent-elles en cœur. _Pis ca sera l'occasion de nous présenter ton monkey man_, ajouta Céline.

Quand je rentra à la maison ce soir la, je trouvai Kellan en train de donner son biberon à Chris.

_- Bonsoir princesse. _

_- Bonsoir mon cœur. Ca à était ta journée ? Le petit va bien ?_ demandais-je en me dirigeant vers eux.

_- Bien sur qu'il va bien, tu croyais quoi ? On a survécu tout les deux comme des grands hein mon bonhomme. _

_- Désolée, je me stress pour rien. Bon dit moi ce qui te ferrait plaisir pour diner ?!_

_- Tu ne fais rien du tout ! J'ai commandé le diner, le petit a déjà eu son bain alors tu n'as plus qu'a t'assoir et te détendre,_ me dit-il.

Je m'exécutai et le regarda donner son biberon à notre fils. Ils formaient une sacrée équipe ces deux là ! Kellan me confia ensuite Chris pour que j'en profite un peu pendant ce temps qu'il me faisait couler un bain. Je couchai mon fils un bon quartz d'heure, et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Une fois complètement détendu, je sortis et nous passâmes à table, discutant de tout et de rien.

_- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi,_ lançais-je tout à coup.

_- Ha bon ? Quoi ? _

_- Céline a raccourci mon préavis à une semaine ! On peut rentrer à Vancouver la semaine prochaine ! _

_- Ah mais c'est génial ! Il faut que je t'accompagne demain pour la remercier comme il se doit. _

_- Tu la verras vendredi prochain, elles tiennent à organiser un pot de départ avec toute l'équipe. _

_- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! _

_- Ouais, je me doutais que ça te plairais_, dis-je en souriant.

_- Oui, prête à re-déménager ? _

_- Si c'est pour vivre avec toi, oui ! Plus que prête_, affirmais-je.

_- Parfais, dès demain je m'occupe de tout ca alors ! _

Une semaine plus tard, comme promis, les filles du resto firent un pot en mon honneur. Beaucoup d'entre elles me firent un petit cadeau, rien de très exceptionnel mais pourtant j'étais plus que touchée ! Il y eu comme vous vous en doutez, beaucoup de larme se soir là ! J'eu aussi droit à une mini crise d'hystérie quand je présentai Kellan à l'équipe principalement composé de filles de moins de 25 ans !

Elles se calmèrent quand je leur rappelai qu'il était avec moi ! Ca a eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle, allait savoir pourquoi ! Mais vu que je les aimais bien quand même mes petites collègues, j'obtins de Kellan qui leur signe quelques autographes et qu'il pose pour une photo de groupe. Elles auraient préférées une photo individuelle, mais comme disait Laurence, _« faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même »_ ! La soirée passa vite et quand se fut l'heure de nous quitter, là encore les larmes coulèrent. Qui aurait cru qu'on s'attache aussi vite au gens ?!

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions tous les trois dans l'avion qui nous ramener vers Vancouver. Kellan s'étais occupé de tout pour le déménagement si bien que mon petit appart avait été vidé hier et que mes affaires était déjà en route. On avait passé notre dernière nuit à l'hôtel et j'avais rendu mes clefs à l'agence ce matin. Tout était en règle, je pouvais quitter la France l'esprit tranquille.

J'étais dans l'avion qui me ramener au pays, qui me ramener chez moi où tout les trois (enfin quatre avec Eurley !), nous nous construirions un avenir ensemble.


	63. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Dix huit mois que j'étais rentrée à Vancouver. Dix huit mois que je vivais un bonheur parfais et sans tache. Avec Kellan, on avait appris à préserver notre histoire mais surtout notre fils. Il était hors de question qu'il soit exposé au média ! Le premier magazine qui avait osé publier une photo de lui sans notre autorisation fut attaqué en justice histoire de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'on ne plaisantait pas ! Peu à peu, les média avaient appris à respecter notre intimité et se contentait de ce qu'on leur donnait.

Quand à Kellan et moi, nous étions plus qu'heureux ensemble. Sauf dans les moments où on se chamaillait concernant les détails du mariage. Quoi ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Pardonnez mon oubli, j'ai tellement de chose en tête que je suis sure que je l'oublierais si elle n'était pas fixée à mes épaules !

Donc comme vous l'avez compris, Kellan et moi allions nous marriez dans un avenir proche. Il avait fait sa demande le soir de notre anniversaire. Fanny et Rob était venus garder pour le week-end Eurley (qui avait été plus qu'heureux de me revoir !) et Christopher (qui avait 18mois!). Kellan avait organisé un piquenique dans un petit parc fleuri avec un petit ruisseau non loin et avait réservé une suite dans le plus bel hôtel de la ville. Juste avant le désert, il avait posé un genou à terre et avait prononcé les plus beaux mots que je n'ai jamais entendus.

_- Ava, ma princesse. Ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire et pour que se jour reste gravé à jamais dans notre mémoire, j'ai décidé de sauter le pas … avec toi ! Tu m'as donné ton amour et ta confiance. Ta as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en me donnant un fils. Fils qui porte aujourd'hui mon nom. Afin que l'on forme une vrai famille, je souhaiterais que toi aussi tu porte mon nom ! Ava Simmons, accepterait-tu de m'épouser ? _

_- Oui, bien sur que oui,_ avais-je répondu en larme en me jetant à son cou.

A partir de là, on avait commencé à se chamailler pour des petits détails. Mais nos chamailleries n'était pas grave, on s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose ! Notre couple était plus solide que jamais, nous ne formions qu'un quand nous étions ensemble. Et dans quelques mois, nous ne formerons qu'un, pour toujours ! Ensemble, nous formerons notre propre famille.

Fanny et Rob aussi s'étaient attelés à construire la leur puisqu'elle attendait leur premier enfant. Une petite fille. Kellan était légèrement jaloux de Rob car lui profitait pleinement de la grossesse de sa femme si bien qu'il me demanda de lui donner un autre enfant.

- _Christopher à déjà 2 ans après tout et je voudrais lui donné une petite sœur. Et cette fois, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle ! Je ne louperais rien !_

On avait fait un compromis et remis les essais à après le mariage. Je voulais profiter de la fête au maximum et pouvoir boire si j'en avais envie. Je voulais m'amuser sans prendre de risque pour le petit être en moi. Surtout que Laurence et Céline serait de la partie bien évidemment ! J'avais voulu inviter la totalité de mon ancienne équipe mais Kellan m'avais rappelé à l'ordre.

_- Ecoute, c'n'est pas que je veux pas, mais souviens toi comment elles ont réagit quand tu m'as présenté à elles ! Alors imaginer avec tout le cast de _Twilight _présent ce que ca vas être ! Invite que celles avec qui tu à gardé contact ! Je ne veux pas que notre mariage se transforme en une foire à furies !_

_- Oui, t'as raison, j'avais pas pensée à ca ! _répondis-je en barrant le noms des filles dont je n'étais pas proche.

- _Oui pis moi aussi ca m'arrange_. _Je ne voudrais pas avoir à fuir la cérémonie avant la fin, _dit Rob mort de rire.

Fanny s'était mit à le frapper gentiment pour lui intimer de se taire, que ca ne le regardait pas, du coup notre soirée organisation s'était transformer en chamaillerie générale, mêlant éclats de rire et bataille de popcorn à travers toute l'appart ! Je regardais assise dans le salon la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux avec un sourire franc et sincère. Dieu que j'aimais ces gens. Ces trois personnes qui portant n'avait aucun lien de sang avec moi étaient toute ma vie ! Ensemble on avait créée un autre lien, celui de l'amour et de l'amitié profonde et sincère.

Et qu'importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir, je sais très bien que nous seront toujours là pour veiller les un sur les autres ! Comme une vraie famille !

Maintenant, je me dois de vous laisser. Une nouvelle page de ma vie va s'écrire avec Kellan et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Je vous souhaite à toutes de trouver l'amour comme moi je l'ai trouvé. Et n'oubliez pas, un amour vrai, sincère est basé sur la confiance et le respect mutuel. Ne laissez jamais un homme vous traiter de la façon dont je l'ai permise à Erick. Vous valez mieux que ca, beaucoup mieux !

Tendrement, Ava Simmons (bientôt Lutz)


	64. merci

Remerciement : 

Voila les filles, j'ai posé le point final de cette fiction. Je vous remercie toutes du fond du cœur pour m'avoir soutenue tout au long de l'écriture de mon histoire.

Je tiens plus particulièrement à remercier ma Fanny à moi, ma juju, sans qui tout cela n'aurais était possible. Ma belle, tu à cru en moi dès le début, tu m'as poussé à poster mon histoire et pour ça je t'en remercie.

Ecrire m'as donné confiance en moi et m'a permis de rencontrer des gens formidable je pense particulièrement à mes follasses qui se reconnaitrons et que je n'aurais pas connu sans l'écriture. Elles sont devenues au fil du temps des amies fideles, des confidentes.

Les filles je vous aime, merci d'être vous, merci d'être là même si mon cerveau en a pris un coup lol !

Et enfin, mon plus gros remerciement va à mon fils ! Merci de m'avoir réveillé en plein milieu du rêve formidable que je faisais ! Je n'aurais pus écrire cette histoire sans ca !

Je sais que j'en ai fais pleurer certaine, et pour ca je m'en excuse encore, ce n'était pas toujours prévu lol ! Merci d'avoir était si nombreuse à me lire.

Certaine m'on déjà demandé si j'allais écrire autre chose, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai une idée en tête mais je verrais bien si j'ai le temps d'écrire ou non vu que je dois encore pas mal bosser sur celle-ci.

En tout cas si j'écris de nouveau, ce que je ne doute pas vraiment vu que j'y ai mtn goutée lol, je vous préviendrais aussitôt !

Voila, c'est ici qu'on se sépare.

Merci encore du fond du cœur pour m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout !!! merci merci !!!


	65. annonce

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde,

Que ca fait du bien de revenir parmis vous !!! Juste un petit mot pour faire savoir a celles qui me suivaient que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction ecrite sur Rosalie.

le titre: Mère le desir de toute une vie. Vous pourrez la trouver dans mon profil ;)

Bisous bisous


End file.
